<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jar Of Dirt by TwoKinkyBeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177824">Jar Of Dirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans'>TwoKinkyBeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ti Amo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, But they work through that, Butt Plugs, Candles, Cock Worship, Collars, Communication, Consensual Kink, Couch Sex, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Kink, Dominant Tony Stark, Drug Abuse, Drunk Peter, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, Feminization, Fights, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Food, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Lingerie, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Manhandling, Massage, Master/Servant, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Sexual Submission, Occasional angst, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Party, Pet Names, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Prostate Massage, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Trauma, Public Display of Affection, Public teasing, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sauna, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexual Fantasy, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sometimes they have a slight miscommunication, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Subdrop, Submissive Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Suits, Switching, Tears, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tickling, Top Peter Parker, Trauma, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Window Sex, Worship, first time anal sex, god worship, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what’s with the jar?” Tony smiles wide. A curious gleam makes his eyes shimmer.<br/>Peter puts Tony’s hand on top of the jar, the smug grin on his face causing Tony to narrow his eyes.<br/>“Well, I figured since we found out that… We’re into more than we thought we were- or at least… I am. I mean, you already knew, but. Wait.” Peter pulls his hands back and shakes his head slightly to collect his thoughts. It’s a nervous tick Tony finds all too endearing. As if shaking your head would make your scrambled thoughts re-align again. It works for Peter, and it looks absolutely adorable, so Tony’s not complaining. “What I’m trying to say is, I thought we could write our kinks down on little pieces on paper, put them in here and every time I’m with you we draw one and try it out together?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ti Amo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1026</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, thank you so much for being here! In each chapter, we'll make a short note to warn you about the kinks/sex stuff that will be included and any other warning that is needed. For general warnings/tags/kinks please check the 'Additional Tags' of this story! In case we're missing something, please let us know!<br/>Xx Lien &amp; Kim</p><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warnings: Oral Sex, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink, hinting at a potential Daddy Kink, talking about kink in general.<br/>Other warnings: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter likes living on campus at MIT. His friends are all there and sharing a room with Ned is definitely a huge plus. The parties are great and he practically has a spot with his name carved into it at the library. However. Peter <em> loves </em> being with Tony. Especially when they’re tangled together in the sheets. Like they are right now. Tony’s rough hands gracefully glide over Peter’s chest as the billionaire peppers him with kisses. His lips are hot on his own, always the slightest bit demanding but yet so soft and caring it makes Peter’s heart flutter in his chest every single time.</p><p>“Tony…” he whispers in the other man’s mouth. The low grumble he gets as a response makes him shiver. “-I’ve missed you so much.” “Missed you too, c’mere.” His fingers dig into Peter’s back as he pulls him in closer. His hands reach up to Peter’s shoulder to slide off the button-up he so slowly unbuttoned earlier, enjoying the hungry look on Peter’s face. It doesn’t matter how many times Tony undresses Peter. The sight takes away his breath every single time. How do a shirt and a sweater hide the fact that Peter is <em> so </em> strong. The lines carve his pale skin as if he’s a marble statue for Tony to marvel at. </p><p>The boy sighs happily as he feels the cold air on his back, together with Tony’s fingers tracing down to his hips. Peter gently holds Tony’s face, urging him to kiss him even deeper. A muffled groan escapes Peter’s lips when Tony pauses the movement of his hands.<br/>
"P-please,” he whimpers into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s chuckle shoots through Peter like a bolt of electricity. Peter never admitted it out loud to Tony but he loved how composed the older man was - up until a certain point that was. He loved feeling taken care of like that. Knowing he was safe. Wanted. Loved it when Tony teased him into pleading for more.<br/>
“Please, what?” Peter frowns with his eyes closed as he presses his lips back on Tony’s.<br/>
“More,” Peter urges. “K-keep going.” Tony slides his hands beneath the waistband of Peter’s jeans and grips him tightly. </p><p>“Like this, baby?”<br/>
Peter can’t help but grind down against Tony as he gasps a broken “Y-yeah, fuck.”<br/>
“Language.” Tony’s stern voice made Peter huff.<br/>
“What are you gonna do about it, you’re not my dad.” There’s a short pause and Peter’s left eye twitches when he notices Tony’s flushed face. The billionaire clears his throat and collects himself.<br/>
“Old enough to be your dad.”<br/>
“Don’t ruin the moment, Tony.”<br/>
“Then stop reminding me, boy. Now take off my shirt.” Peter chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows before moving to tug at Tony’s shirt.<br/>
“Yes, daddy,” he snorts, pretending not to notice Tony shifting. He decides to let it go for now and smiles up as he moves back a bit to create enough space to unbuckle Tony’s belt. His gaze lowers as well as he tries to pull the fabric down. Tony lifts his hips up and kicks it off his feet with Peter’s help. Peter stares at the outline of Tony’s dick through his underwear. He swallows, realizing his mouth is dry, and he licks his lips. He’s been thinking about this for quite some time now, and he finally feels bold enough to straight up ask. He doesn’t look up at Tony, to avoid the piercing gaze of his mentor. Instead, his eyes are locked on what he wants. </p><p>“Tony, I… Can I please suck you off? I want to try.”<br/>
“Are you sure?” Tony presses his lips on top of each other. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not certain of.” Peter breathes through his nose, finally daring to look up at Tony, who nearly falls apart at the sight of Peter’s big, doe eyes.<br/>
“I want this,” he whispers breathlessly. “Need this.” Tony needs to do everything he can to not grab the boy and fuck him hard, because by god, does this sweet angel deserve it.<br/>
“Alright then,” Tony says with a smile. He nods at Peter and looks down at his cock, twitching under the fabric of his underwear. “I’m all yours, Peter.”</p><p>Peter licks his lips once more and shuffles back a bit. Leaning forward, he tugs the underwear down and takes a deep breath when he realizes just how close he is to actually doing this. He curls his fingers around the base of Tony’s cock, as always. He gives a few gentle strokes up and down, enjoying the ragged breaths leaving the other man’s lips. He moves closer this time, closer than he’s ever been, and slowly licks at the tip.</p><p>The high-pitched moan that he’s met with is the best thing he’s ever heard and he’s going to do anything he can to hear it again. Eagerly, he sucks the head into his mouth now. Tony didn’t expect Peter to go at it so quickly and bucks forward involuntarily, groaning Peter’s name. Peter pulls back, leaving his lips on the tip as he looks up at Tony.<br/>
“Am I doing it right?” If Tony could laugh, he would. But shit, he’s so goddamn hard and Peter is so goddamn beautiful and he still can’t believe that someone like Peter would do this for him. Would choose him.<br/>
“F-fuck, Peter, yes, you’re doing so well for me, keep going.”</p><p>Peter’s dick twitches in his pants at the praise and before his conscious mind gets the chance to make a “Language” joke, his mouth is already wrapped around Tony again. Eager to please, he re-adjusts himself and continues sucking. His eyes close for a second, relishing in how full Tony makes him feel. Though, at the same time, he’s confronted with how empty he is as he clenches around nothing. Peter grips Tony’s hip with his free hand and works hard to remember how Tony made him feel good all those nights. He hollows his cheeks and runs his tongue over the length of the shaft. He whimpers when Tony grabs a fistful of his hair. His own cock twitches against the strain of his jeans.</p><p>“Just like that-” Tony sighs as his hips buck again. “So good for me-” Peter nearly loses his mind and works even faster, sucking even harder. He wants every drip of Tony’s come and right now there’s only one way to get it. And he’s going to get it. Whatever it takes. His head bobs up and down and Tony’s breathing starts to become erratic. His moans are like music to Peter and he hums around the shaft, feeling Tony’s cock twitch. Tony’s close. Peter looks up at him again and the man lets out an exasperated sigh at the sight of this sweet, young boy.<br/>
“Such a good boy, Peter, fuck, you’re so pretty-AH!” Peter’s eyes roll back in their sockets and he bobs his head automatically at the pet name, the sight and the sensation causing Tony to tip over the edge. “Ffffuck!”</p><p>Peter sloppily tries to take it all, but the excess drips down his chin and he pulls back, gasping for air. Tony falls backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em> I did not just say that. Please, tell me I did not just say that. </em>
</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” The billionaire immediately jolts to sit upright and he could kick himself for feeling his dick twitch again already at the scene in front of him. Peter’s on his butt on the tiled floor, legs bent to either side of him. His hands wiped his face and though they haven’t gotten rid of all of it, most of Tony’s cum is dripping down his fingers. His hair is all over the place and he’s staring at the billionaire with glassy eyes.<br/>
“Hey-” Tony gets up to move to his protégé as quickly as he can. He gets on his knees in front of the boy and moves some stray hairs out of his face. “Are you okay?” Peter nods slightly and stares at Tony wide-eyed.<br/>
“C-” Peter pauses, seemingly trying to figure out the right way to say what he wants to say. Tony holds his breath. “Can you call me that again?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Peter walks into the lab and puts the jar on the table right in front of him. The loud thud has Tony turn around with a hand pressed to his chest and a startled look on his face. When he realizes it’s Peter, he relaxes and raises one eyebrow.<br/>
“Jeez, kid, you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that.”<br/>
“I’m Spider-Man, remember? Sneaking is my thing.” Peter cocks his head. “Besides, I wasn’t even trying to be quiet this time. How’s your hearing?”<br/>
“One more joke about my age and you’re on the couch tonight, you hear me?” Peter puts up a cheeky smile.<br/>
“I honestly don’t think you’d want me on the couch tonight once I elaborate on the elephant in the room.” Peter’s fingers tap the lid of the jar. Tony now raises both eyebrows, urging Peter to continue. Peter straightens his back. “The elephant being the- uh. The jar.” Peter clears his throat and Tony laughs softly.<br/>
“I got that, kid.”</p><p>Tony stands up and saunters towards Peter, resting his hand on top of his lover’s. <br/>
“So, what’s with the jar?” Tony smiles wide. A curious gleam makes his eyes shimmer.<br/>
Peter puts Tony’s hand on top of the jar, the smug grin on his face causing Tony to narrow his eyes.<br/>
“Well, I figured since we found out that… We’re into more than we thought we were- or at least… I am. I mean, you already knew, but. Wait.” Peter pulls his hands back and shakes his head slightly to collect his thoughts. It’s a nervous tick Tony finds all too endearing. As if shaking your head would make your scrambled thoughts re-align again. It works for Peter, and it looks absolutely adorable, so Tony’s not complaining. “What I’m trying to say is, I thought we could write our kinks down on little pieces on paper, put them in here and every time I’m with you we draw one and try it out together?”</p><p>“Peter…” It’s Tony’s turn to take his hand off the jar. He moves back a little and takes a deep breath. “That’s a lovely idea, I just… I’m into some weird shit and I don’t want to scare you off. Are you sure you want to dive into that? If we keep it as things are now, I’d love it just as much.”<br/>
“So, you don’t want to do any of that with me then?”<br/>
“Fuck, Peter, no, I do. I… I do want to do that with you. All of it.” Sinful images of Peter bent in different kinds of positions flash in front of Tony’s face. Tied up. Collared. On his knees. Or desperately getting off by humping Tony’s thighs. Tony can hear it all. The whimpers that would leave Peter’s mouth. The moans. The sighs. Fuck, Tony wants Peter to feel right in all the wrong ways. But it’s not fair on him. He’s never done any of this before. He didn’t even know he liked being called a good boy before last night. This jar thing might speed things up fast. Too fast. And the last thing Tony wants is Peter not wanting him anymore. “But you’re so new to all of this. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”</p><p>“I don’t feel pressured. At all.” Peter takes a step towards Tony, forcing the billionaire to look into his eyes to see the resolution. The determination. “I want this.” He wants to explore. And there’s no one he’d rather explore with than Tony. “Please, tell me you want this too. Tell me you want me.”<br/>
“Oh, Peter, I want to do so many things with you, you have no idea.” Tony’s hands tangle in Peter’s hair, causing the boy to lean into the touch, closing his eyes. “I want you, and you know that.”<br/>
“Good,” Peter whispers before his eyes open and he takes a quick step away from Tony. “Cause I got mine written down.”</p><p>Peter reaches for the jar and twists the lid off. He carefully places it on the table and stuffs his hands into his pockets. When he takes them back out, both his hands are stuffed with little pieces of paper. Tony’s eyes go wide. He can’t help but search for any pen lines. Any clue as to what Peter wants to try with him. The number of folded papers makes Tony’s brain short-circuit. <em> Are there really so many things Peter wants to try that they haven’t done yet? </em> Peter’s angelic laugh snaps him out of it.<br/>
“No peeking!” Peter smiles as he drops the paper into the jar.<br/>
“You’re making this very hard, kid.” Peter glances down at Tony’s crotch with a cheeky grin on his face.<br/>
“Or am I making you hard?” A growl escapes Tony’s lips and he pulls Peter towards him.<br/>
“Shut up and kiss me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tiramisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warnings: Public Teasing (verbal &amp; physical), Exhibitionism, Praise Kink, Slight Food Play, subspace, hinting at Tony being a Sugar Daddy, hinting at potential Daddy Kink.<br/>Other warnings: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Tony was having an existential crisis would be an understatement. Peter left to do some shopping, and now Tony’s sitting on the couch, trying his best not to stare at the jar on the kitchen counter. Peter filled about a third of the jar with pieces of paper with his own kinks on it, and right before he left, Tony caught him tossing in another one. There’s nothing in the world that Tony wants more than to know what’s going on inside Peter’s head. What kinks he wants to explore. What he wants Tony to do to him. Tony groans as he hangs his head back. Just imagining Peter asking Tony to do whatever’s on those pieces of paper riles him up. His mouth is dry at the thought of Peter on the bed, staring at him with those big, brown, puppy eyes. <em> Puppy. </em></p><p><em><br/>
</em>“Fuck, I’m going to hell for this.” Tony gets up swiftly and grabs the notepad from the coffee table. He scribbles down all the things that his mind comes up with for now. He quickly folds the pieces of paper and tosses them in the jar. The faster they’re out of his mind, the more at ease he will be. Right?</p><p>Wrong. Tony had shaken the jar a few times to scramble up both his and Peter’s kinks, but a small voice inside him almost made him regret putting in a few of those. But there’s no going back. He promised Peter he wouldn’t look and finding the ones he’d rather take out for now would mean checking the pieces of paper until he sees them. He doesn’t want to break Peter’s trust. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. And Peter doesn’t want him to hold back or lie about it either, so he took the jump. Now all he has to do is land on both feet.</p><p>-</p><p>It takes about an hour for Peter to return from the shopping. He puts the bags on the kitchen counter and starts unpacking them, putting everything away right where it belongs. Tony heard the boy come in, so he made his way over to the kitchen as well. He leans against the fridge and smiles, watching Peter move around the kitchen ever so swiftly. It fills Tony’s heart with joy that Peter feels - and acts - as if he’s home here. Which, in a way, he is.<br/>
“Hi, Tony! I got you some Tiramisu from that small shop a block away.” The boy sends him a proud smile. Tony stares at the boy. That shop is definitely off route to the grocery store he usually goes to. Meaning Peter made an effort to do that for him. God.<br/>
“Thanks, Peter, you’re so good to me.”</p><p>Peter blushes, and his gaze falls to the floor for a moment before looking up again, breaking into a shy grin.<br/>
“I like it when you say stuff like that, Mr. Stark.”<br/>
“I know you do, boy. So do I. Speaking of which-” Tony nods at the jar. “I put in a couple of my own.” Peter snorts.<br/>
“The jar’s over halfway full now. Wouldn’t say that’s ‘a couple.’”<br/>
“You got a point there. So, we better get started then, don’t you think?” Tony takes a step closer, and Peter looks up at him, eyes wide.<br/>
“You really want to try these with me? I need to be sure.” Peter whispers then. He knows Tony has some… Secret things he’s into. He is so eager to try everything, he just hopes his kinks won’t seem to be too innocent. Tony’s hand creeps to the jar next to them. He snakes his hand inside, not breaking eye contact with Peter. His message clear.<br/>
“I will do anything to you and for you, Pete.” A shiver runs down the boy’s spine. He can already feel his cock twitching in his pants, and blood rushes to his cheeks when he sees Tony noticed too. The man teases by twisting his hand in the jar over and over, grabbing one piece of paper and then dropping it again.<br/>
“You’re gonna kill me like this, Mr. Stark,” Peter breathes out. The older man smiles, but Peter notices a hint of hesitation in his eyes. </p><p>“How about…” Tony’s voice is low. Deep. The vibrations of it go straight to Peter’s dick. He can’t stop staring into Tony’s eyes, too caught up in how they shift from their warm, brown shade to a deep, lustful black. Peter’s snapped out of it by Tony’s hand appearing between their faces, a piece of paper clutched in his fist. Peter recognizes the blue lines and slightly discolored paper as one of his own. Peter swallows, eyes fixed on what’s in front of him. “...This one.” Tony muses. He cocks his head. “Do you want to read it, or should I?” There’s a tight knot in Peter’s stomach, and he looks down embarrassed. Even his ears are red, and Tony bites his lip. How can one boy be so adorable?<br/>
“You, please.”</p><p>Tony carefully opens the folded piece of paper and sucks in a breath when he reads the words.<br/>
“Well, aren’t I a lucky man,” he sighs content. Peter immediately looks back up, eyes wide, wondering which kink Tony pulled out of the jar. “Guess we’ll be eating Tiramisu at that restaurant I’ve been meaning to try.” Tony grins wide and turns the piece of paper around so Peter can see what’s written on it.</p><p>
  <em> Public Teasing. </em>
</p><p>Peter’s mouth hangs open slightly, and he stares up at Tony, only to be met with a pair of dark, hungry eyes. Peter swallows hard. <br/>
“You like it?”<br/>
“I do, Peter.” Tony whispers, his voice deep and seductive, the way he always does when he’s about to whisper some dirty things into Peter’s ear. It makes Peter twitch in his pants. Tony walks up to the boy, gripping the back of his shirt tightly and pulling him in for a hot kiss. Peter whimpers and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, eager to kiss him back. Tony moans and tilts his head forward. Their foreheads touching, lips mere inches away. Peter can feel the hot breath on his skin, and he wants to drop to his knees right then and there. But Tony’s voice helps him stay grounded. For now.</p><p>“Go change, Peter.” Tony licks his own lips, though his tongue slightly grazes Peter’s in the process. “Want you to wear something that makes you feel sexy. Can you do that for me?”<br/>
Peter nods right away.<br/>
“Yes, Mr. Stark.” He wants to please Tony. Wants to be the reason for the billionaire to shift in his seat when they’re at the restaurant. Wants to know he’s the reason Tony is hard in his expensive, Italian, black suit while ordering the damned Tiramisu, all composed and in charge of the situation. Peter wants to drive the other man crazy.<br/>
“Off you go then,” Tony whispers, and he lets go of the boy. Peter grins, the arousal fueling his confidence right away. Tony wants the same thing he does.</p><p>-</p><p>Peter’s buzzing with excitement. They walk into the fancy place Tony was talking about earlier, and it reminds Peter just how rich the other man actually is. Peter never liked taking money from Tony. Uncle Ben always reminded him that he should work hard for himself. Tony quickly found a loophole, though, simply hanging a new set of clothes in Peter’s wardrobe without saying anything, that kind of stuff. If Peter didn’t hold Tony back, he’d be spoiled rotten by now. A little voice in his head tells him it’s not actually a bad thing and that he wants it, but he needs to stay humble. Wants to remain humble. Even Tony told him, “You’ll get used to it one day.” Maybe he will.</p><p>Dinner dates were still a sensitive topic because Tony’s directly spending money on Peter and the fact that the menus don’t even have prices on them says more than enough about what the night’s going to cost. There’s no way he would ever dare to get close to a restaurant like this if he wasn’t with the other man. Today, however, it feels special. Like he’s getting a treat. Or maybe he is the treat. Both work for him.</p><p>Peter knew the place wouldn’t be even close to average, so he actually tried his best to dress up nicely while still feeling sexy. He opted for a black short-sleeved button-up, revealing just a <em>tad</em> too much of his chest. The simple pair of jeans were showing off his legs really nicely, and he wore the shiny low boots Tony had bought him last week. He had noticed the way Tony’s eyes lingered on them when Peter had walked back into the room, his lips curling into an approving smile. Thinking about the sex they had the other day, Peter has wanted to test waters even more. So he nudges Tony’s side right before they walk in.<br/>
“You like my new boots?”<br/>
“Hmmm, I knew they’d fit you perfectly. They’re just amazing on you.”<br/>
“You’re such a sugar daddy, you know that, right?” <br/>
Peter glances sidewards and grins when he sees the quick flash of something cross the other man’s eyes. <em>Gotcha.</em> He’s definitely adding another piece of paper to the jar tonight.</p><p>They find their way to their booth, and Peter is happy to sit down, able to ignore the tingling sensation of being stared at. He knows people are still… Confused at their relationship. He can’t blame them. Before Peter gets to overthink things even further, the menu is placed in front of him. He curiously opens it, snorting at the cursive text.<br/>
“Are you sure we’re ordering food?” He looks up at Tony, who chuckles. The man leans forward and takes the menu out of Peter’s hands, softly grazing his fingertips past Peter’s.<br/>
“How about I order for us?” He glances up from the menu with a mischievous look on his face. “Want you to taste extra sweet for me tonight.”<br/>
“Why don’t we go straight to dessert, then?” Peter places his elbows on the table with a cheeky grin as he rests his chin in his hands.<br/>
“Tsk. Tsk.” Tony shakes his head. “Behave, kid.” Peter pouts and falls back into his seat.<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“Only good boys get rewarded.” Peter stiffens in his chair and Tony cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to be a good boy?” Peter’s at a loss for words, staring straight at his mentor. His dick is already straining against the fabric of his pants and he realizes this is going to be a long evening. “Well? Do you?” Peter nods, maybe a little too frantically.<br/>
“Y-yes, sir- I mean, Mr. Stark- Ah!” He hides his face in his hands, and Tony’s loud, rumbling laughter causes half the restaurant to turn their heads to them. Tony leans forward over the table, knowing everyone’s watching and quietly whispers.<br/>
“You’re so easy.”</p><p>Peter flushes a bright red, and he hates to admit that it only adds to his arousal. But he’s not going to be the only one affected by this. He can see it in Tony’s eyes. The other man is thriving off this so badly. He leans forward and licks his lips.<br/>
“Are you sure you don’t want me to be bad, just for a bit?” Peter grins, tilting his head to the side. Challenging him. “I’m sure you’d love to punish me.”<br/>
“Hush now, don’t push your luck, naughty boy.” The older man cocks an eyebrow. “Besides…” The pause that follows is tantalizing. So long. “Even if you decided to be a brat right now, all it takes is one touch, and you’re putty in my hands.”<br/>
“You think I’m not strong enough?”<br/>
“Not for me.”</p><p>Peter sits back again, not breaking eye contact with Tony and mulling over his words until the waiter comes back to take their order. Tony orders a whole bunch of stuff Peter has never heard of before. But he trusts Tony’s judgment. He knows what Peter likes. Soon after, their table is filled with delicious-looking food. There’s so much to choose from. His senses are trying to analyze everything he sees, smells. It’s an annoying side effect to his spider powers. Every experience dials up his senses to eleven. Tony tells Peter to just try it, not think about it too much. So, Peter takes a deep breath, and he listens.</p><p>True to his word, all of the dishes Tony ordered were sweet. The flavors swirl around in Peter’s mouth. He’s rarely tasted anything this delicious. When he takes a bite out of a sweet rice dish, his whole body covers in goosebumps, and he involuntarily moans.<br/>
“Mr.-” He swallows the bite away before continuing. “-Stark. This is so good!” Tony cocks an eyebrow and scoots towards Peter over the booth’s velvet bench.<br/>
“How about I have a taste then?” Peter’s about to offer his plate when he realizes what Tony’s doing. His breath hitches in his throat, and he nods, preparing the next bite of rice on his spoon.</p><p>However, Tony halts about three-quarters of the way towards Peter. He doesn’t sit right next to him. There’s still a distance between them. To Peter’s surprise, Tony starts leaning in. But he has to go so far that he has to hold himself upright by placing his hand on… Peter gulps when Tony softly squeezes his thigh.<br/>
“Come on, then, baby, let me have a <em> taste. </em> ” Tony squeezes again when he says that last word. Peter immediately turns his upper body to offer Tony the spoon and he gladly takes it in his mouth, closing his eyes and practically kissing the silverware. When his lips let go of the spoon, he looks at Peter through half-lidded eyes. “Sweet,” he states. “But not as sweet as you.” Without warning, Tony’s hand travels up and cups Peter’s hard-on through his jeans, causing Peter to yelp quietly. His breath hitches, and he prays no one is paying attention to them now.<br/>
“Tony, I-” Tony tightens his grip, and Peter bites down his bottom lip hard, trying to keep himself from moaning out loud.<br/>
“What’s that again, baby?”<br/>
“D-don’t stop. Please.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Both men are startled by a soft female voice, interrupting their moment.<br/>
“Hi there-” Tony clears his throat loudly but doesn’t take his hand off Peter’s dick. Peter looks at Tony wide-eyed but doesn’t complain or try to shift away. “Can we help you with anything?”<br/>
“W-well, my little brother’s a big fan, Mr. Stark. I was wondering if I could get a picture?” Tony chuckles as he rubs his thumb over Peter’s hard on under the table. The boy forces a smile on his face, trying to act casual.<br/>
“Of course, Miss.” Tony’s free hand runs through his hair, and Peter silently thanks whatever god is out there when Tony finally scoots closer to sit flush against Peter’s side. “Where do I look?” Tony jokes.</p><p>During the entirety of the conversation, Tony kept teasing Peter through his pants. Peter was having an incredibly hard time keeping himself collected, covering up his whimpers with small coughs and sniffs, which resulted in the lady asking if Peter had a cold. When the young woman finally leaves, Tony gives Peter a side-eye and halts his movement.<br/>
“What’s that?” Tony’s lips curl into a wicked smile as his hand presses on the damp spot in Peter’s jeans. “You wet, baby boy?”<br/>
“Hnngh, yeah, you are so cruel,” Peter breathes out quietly. <br/>
“Well, you’re gonna have to keep it in your pants, cause I’m not leaving until we’ve had the Tiramisu.”<br/>
“But there’s some in the fridge too!” He knows he’s never going to win this, doesn’t even want to. He just doesn’t want to give in so easily.<br/>
“Good things come to those who wait.”<br/>
“Alright, I trust you.” He looks up at Tony and slowly sneaks his hand towards the other man’s groin, tracing just above the outline of his cock. “And I know you’ll make it worth everything.”<br/>
“Now, that’s more like it,” Tony whispers and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. With his free hand, he calls over the waiter and orders a Tiramisu. “One plate, two spoons, please.”<br/>
“Of course, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Peter is slowly starting to feel a bit hazy on arousal. His senses are not really focussing on his surroundings anymore, he’s hyper-aware of everything that’s Tony. Just Tony. The slow, gentle stroking on his aching cock, the low chuckles, the breath tickling the side of his neck. He’s never been so off-guard in public. But he feels safe. Safe and cared for. He wants to be good for Tony. A lazy smile spreads on his face, and he lets out a dreamy sigh. <em> All it takes is one touch and you’re putty in my hands. </em>Tony was right. Tony’s always right.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Peter,” Tony mumbles into his ear. “I’m going to let go of you for now, okay? But I’m still here. Right here next to you.” Peter nods slowly. His eyes flutter, and he turns his face to look at the only one who can make him feel like this. His name gently bounces through his head like a screensaver. <em> Tony. </em>Peter sucks in a short breath when Tony stays true to his word and lets go of him. The Tiramisu is placed in front of them, but Peter only looks at Tony. At his dark eyes. His lips. His jaw. The way the skin around his eyes crinkles when he thanks the waiter with a smile.</p><p>“You still okay, Peter?” Tony asks the younger boy when he realizes Peter is so pliant and soft for him. Peter nods at him and Tony takes a deep breath. Peter’s clearly floating in his own body right now. It’s his job to protect him. Guide him through this. “Want me to feed you?”<br/>
“Please?” Tony smiles at him and pulls the plate a bit closer towards them. He takes the spoon and carefully scrapes some of the cream at the top only, bringing it towards Peter’s lips. Peter closes his eyes as he takes the spoon into his mouth. <br/>
“Thaaat’s it, honey,” he coos. Peter absentmindedly presses his tongue at the bottom of the spoon. If Tony’s dick was twitching before, it’s throbbing now. He takes the spoon back carefully and grins.<br/>
“You got some on your cheek, wait, let me help.” He slowly sweeps the excess of Peter’s skin and brings his finger in front of the boy’s mouth. “Peter, baby...” Peter flutters his eyes open and he immediately spots Tony’s finger in front of him, going slightly cross-eyed for a second to focus on Tony’s digit. His eyes are fixated on the white cream. “Suck,” Tony whispers. Peter blinks and opens his mouth. Tony can see how much the boy wants this, he’s nearly drooling. Peter’s lips wrap around Tony’s finger, all the way down to the golden ring resting at the knuckle, and he sucks gently, a soft moan escaping his lips. He’s staring up at Tony with his eyes blown wide and it makes Tony feel all the things he swore he’d keep at bay in his relationship with Peter. But now, watching how much Peter is enjoying himself, he can’t help the filthy thoughts from entering his mind.</p><p>“Taste good?”<br/>
“Mmsweet,” Peter moans around Tony’s finger.<br/>
“You like that, baby boy? Knowing everyone’s watching you be <em> so </em> good for me.” Peter nods, closing his eyes. He doesn’t seem to be able to stop sucking.<br/>
“Mhm.”<br/>
“Such a good boy for me, Peter.” Peter whimpers at the praise and reaches for Tony with his relaxed arms.<br/>
“M’your good boy,” he whispers.<br/>
“That’s right. Don’t you ever forget that.” He strokes the boy’s cheek with his other hand. “You want some more?”</p><p>Tony feeds him more of the Italian dessert, at one point just discarding the spoon at the table and scooping it all up with his fingers. He relishes in the feeling of Peter’s tongue around his finger, licking him, sucking softly. It reminds him of how Peter sucked him off just a few nights ago. He loves how Peter dives into it all. He’s so brave. Tony took <em> years </em>to explore all that. He never regretted that, but he couldn’t quite believe his luck with Peter. Felt so honored to be the one to help Peter figure out all this.</p><p>He takes his finger out of Peter’s mouth again and bites down his lips when he watches the boy stare at him, his lips still apart, waiting for more. But the Tiramisu plate is empty, and all Tony can think about is bouncing his sweet boy on his cock. He can’t hold himself back anymore. He lifts Peter’s chin up and leans in to kiss him. Peter’s lips are so warm, so sticky and sweet. It makes Tony groan with white-hot desire.<br/>
“M-Mzzer St-ah-” Peter’s words are slurred in their sloppy kiss. Tony’s free hand finds a way through Peter’s hair, and when their lips let go, the boy sighs into him.</p><p>“Can’t believe I’m still hungry after all that food,” the man chuckles dryly as he waves for the waiter to fetch him the bill. Peter blinks slowly and stares at the empty plate of Tiramisu before looking back at Tony. Even though the kid can’t form any coherent sentences anymore, Tony knows what he means. The man leans in to Peter’s ear and suckles softly on it. “The Tiramisu was yours, my sweet boy.” His teeth graze over Peter’s earlobe. “But I, Peter… I’m hungry for you.” The boy whimpers under the attention and slightly bucks his hips when Tony’s hand finds its way back to Peter’s leaking cock. “And once we get home…” Tony can’t help himself and sucks a hickey on Peter’s neck, knowing it’ll have healed by the time they get to the Tower. “I’m going to devour you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Traffic Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warnings: Use of traffic light system as their safeword, sensation play, tickling kink, temperature play, wax/candle play, praise kink, oral sex.<br/>Other warnings: Peter doesn't like something - they talk about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sighs in relief when he finally steps into the elevator after a long day of boring meetings. He recognizes the importance of them - which is why he hasn’t given up on them. The loud ping of the elevator tells him he’s at his suite floor and he smiles. Ever since he gave Peter full access to his suite, the boy was found roaming around the place more often than not. Tony loved it. Peter’s laughter, the pacing around when he was talking about some ‘stupid’ uni project, the way he would turn up the volume and hum along. The boy brought his place to life. Even when he wasn’t actually there, Tony would run into his stuff all day long. Not that Peter was that messy. It’s the small things. A sock that slid under the bed in their heat of passion. Homework on his dinner table. His air pods discarded on the couch. </p><p>At this moment, the boy is splayed out on the couch, chewing at the edge of his pencil - looking down on what seems to be an essay. When he hears Tony’s footsteps approaching, he looks up and a big smile spreads on his face. “Hi, Mr. Stark! How were the meetings?”<br/>
“Same old, you know what it’s like. Boring. How’s homework?”<br/>
“If I were a model uni student, I would say, “same,” but it’s rather interesting. But, I was thinking about something even more exciting. I put an extra piece of paper in the jar! You up for drawing a new one?” Peter was practically beaming, and Tony huffed. <br/>
“Sometimes I wonder how you even come up with all these kinks.”<br/>
“Internet,” Peter states simply, grinning. “I’ll go get the thing.”</p><p>Tony makes his way over to the couch and carefully moves Peter’s homework to the coffee table before sitting down. He practically drops himself in the spot Peter just left, getting cozy in the warmth that stayed behind. Peter doesn’t take too long before he comes walking back in.<br/>
“I’ve <em> got a jar of dirt, and guess what’s inside it! </em> ” <br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Wait. Tony. You don’t get that reference?” Peter’s eyes go wide. “You’ve <em> never </em> seen Pirates of the Caribbean?”<br/>
“Uhm, no?” Tony cocks an eyebrow. “Think that film came out around when I was in my prime selling war weapons, so I wouldn’t have had the time.”<br/>
“Well,” Peter says quickly, choosing to ignore Tony’s comment about his past way of making money. He sits down next to Tony and pulls in his legs, hugging the jar. “I know what we’re doing after this.”</p><p>“Kid, let’s just get to the good stuff, ‘kay?” Tony nods at the jar resting in Peter’s lap and licks his lips. “It’s your turn today.” Peter straightens his back and beams. He gets to pick the next kink. He quickly turns the lid of the jar and dramatically covers his eyes with one hand while he rummages through the papers with the other.<br/>
“I thiiiiink…” He drags it out, similarly to how Tony did last time. “This one!” He pulls his hand back and places the jar on the floor next to him. He presses his lips together when he notices that, once again, it’s one of his pieces of paper.<br/>
“Well?” Tony says with raised eyebrows, seemingly more relaxed than just a few seconds ago. “What’s it say, kid?”</p><p>Peter carefully unfolds the paper and stares at the word he scribbled down in his barely readable handwriting. His lip quivers and he looks back up at Tony when the older man calls his name. This is one of the kinks that Peter had wanted to explore for a while now, but was never really sure if he was going to like it. This could easily overwhelm him if he let it. This was either going to be the best thing ever. Or the worst.<br/>
“Hey, whatever it is, I won’t judge you, baby. You can tell me.” Tony says gently when Peter stays quiet. Peter slowly turns the paper to show it to his mentor, who sucks in a breath when he reads the letters.</p><p>
  <em> Sensation Play </em>
</p><p>“You sure that’s gonna work for you?” Tony asks worriedly. “I know how sensitive you are, baby.” He scoots closer until their legs barely touch.<br/>
“I- I am,” Peter mumbles. “I just want to know if I can like it.”<br/>
“I take it you want to try things like temperature play?” Tony asks carefully. Peter nods.<br/>
“Yeah.” Peter takes a breath. “Want you to touch me everywhere while I don’t…”<br/>
“Don’t what?”<br/>
“Hold back.” Tony shakes his head and moves back a little.<br/>
“What do you mean, hold back?”<br/>
“Mr. Stark, I can hear the maid clean the floor below ours. I’m practically feeling the wind outside of this high rise on my skin. I’m… <em> really </em> sensitive.” Peter frowns as he looks at his homework on the coffee table, clenching the piece of paper in his hands. “I’m constantly consciously dialing down what I feel when I’m in bed with you.” He looks back and meets Tony’s eyes. “I don’t wanna do that anymore.” The boy sucks at his teeth. “I just want to know if I like it or not.”</p><p>Tony nods, pulling Peter in for a tight hug. “We can definitely try it. As long as you promise me to use your safeword the second you need it. Okay?” Peter nods, melting into the embrace. He’s nervous. Anxiety is his default, but usually he doesn’t feel it to the same extent when he’s with Tony. But then, this time the nerves aren’t about Tony being there. He’s slightly scared of his own body. His responses to the stimuli.<br/>
“Can we do it in bed? I want to be comfortable.” Peter asks quietly and Tony realizes just how brave Peter actually is for being so vocal about his needs and wants. He’s clearly still figuring it out, but he knows how to ask for the things he needs. As a Dom, this sure settles so many of Tony’s nerves.<br/>
“Of course we can do that. Why don’t you hop in and I’ll get some stuff ready to tease you with?”</p><p>Not much later, Tony walks into his bedroom with the supplies they need. Or might need, that is. Peter is on the bed, his clothes already in a messy pile on the floor. As always, he’s positioned so he’s covered up slightly. Tony finds it endearing, Peter tastefully hiding his parts as if Tony’s never seen them before. The boy’s shoulders droop low, however. The sight urges Tony to immediately drop the stuff next to the bed and sit down next to Peter.<br/>
“You don’t have to do this, you know that, right?” <br/>
“I know,” Peter mumbles. “But I want this.” He scrunches his nose. “Just a little nervous is all.”<br/>
“How about you lay down, Pete. Arms to your sides. Legs slightly spread. How’s that sound?” Tony gives Peter an encouraging nod, and the boy does as told. When he stares at the ceiling it’s like the words he’s searching for are supposed to be written up there, yet hidden very well.<br/>
“Maybe you should restrain me.” Is all he says. His voice cracks a little.<br/>
“No, Peter. Not a chance. Not now, anyway. I need you to be able to move freely. Away from me, if you need to. We can play with restraints later if that’s something you want. But not now.”<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“We both know how that… Peter tingle- what’s it called again?”<br/>
“Spider sense,” Peter mumbles. “May calls it… What you just said.” He covers his face with his hands, slightly embarrassed and he laughs softly. Tony smiles, knowing Peter’s somewhat more relaxed now.<br/>
“Right-, Spider sense. We both know that that stuff triggers your fight or flight response without you having control over it. I don’t want you to be restrained if your body wants to get away from me.”<br/>
“But I could hurt you.”<br/>
“Kid, I have an arc reactor in my chest that used to keep shrapnel from inching their way to my heart. I’ve done it all. Toss me off the bed, see if I care.” Tony’s direct words make Peter swallow what he was going to say next.</p><p>Tony sighs and crawls over to lie down next to Peter, who remains unmoved in his position. “I want this to be fun for both of us. And if you, at any point, want to stop. You will tell me, understood?” Peter only nods, causing Tony to gently take Peter’s chin in his fingers and turn his face to look him in the eye. “Understood?”<br/>
“Yes, Mr. Stark.”<br/>
“Good boy,” Tony says with a slight smile. He notices Peter stirs where he lays. “Now, what’s your color?”<br/>
“Green,” Peter whispers. His doe eyes staring straight through Tony, who nods. Tony lets go of Peter’s face and moves back slightly, sitting upright, leaning over the uni student beneath him.</p><p>“Close your eyes, kid. And let go.” Peter obliges and takes a shaky breath. Tony hovers one hand over Peter’s chest- about 8 inches away - for a bit and looks at his face, gauging for a response. He’s quite a bit away from Peter’s body, but after about ten seconds, the corners of Peter’s lips curl up.<br/>
“I can feel that ya know?” he chuckles.<br/>
“Oh?” Tony smirks. “Where am I then?”<br/>
“Above my left-OH!” Tony’s fingers gently graze down Peter’s left collar bone. His fingertips barely touch Peter’s skin. The goosebumps the attention creates catch Tony’s attention. Peter’s back arches, both leaning into and moving away from the touch at the same time as a response. “T-Tony, bit more pressure, please. Easier to handle. This is literally tickling.” Tony moves his head down to Peter’s neck, letting out slow, hot breaths as his hand glides down to Peter’s left nipple.<br/>
“So, it tickles?” Peter can practically hear Tony’s smirk. Peter’s hips buck when Tony swirls his index finger over Peter’s nipple like he’s making a crystal wine glass sing. Peter’s breathing is already becoming erratic, and the boy nods, still keeping his eyes closed like the good boy he is. “But does it feel good?” Peter lets out a soft whine, not knowing if he wants to press himself against Tony’s hand or move away from it.<br/>
“I-It does, in a way, I… It’s a <em> lot. </em> I… I wouldn’t mind if you keep going on like this.” Peter manages to get out breathlessly, awaiting Tony’s next move eagerly. Now that he notices his senses being okay with this, he allows himself to feel more. To really tune into it. He can feel Tony’s fingers on his skin ever so slightly. But it’s not just that. He feels the warmth of his arm, is aware exactly where the other man is positioned. He can even feel Tony’s gaze on him, searching his face for any hint of doubt. </p><p>“<em> Tony </em> .”<br/>
He doesn’t wait now. The fingers trail down his skin very smoothly, making Peter cry out. His entire body is tingling. “That what you want, baby?”<br/>
“Y-Yeah, oh, God. You’re <em> everywhere </em> ,” he pants as a response, fisting the sheets beneath him. His own heartbeat mixes with Tony’s, drumming in his head.<br/>
“I’m.” Tony softly presses his lips on Peter’s neck. “Right.” Leaving trails of feathery kisses on his way down. “Here.” Tony’s fingers graze over Peter’s tummy as he takes Peter’s right nipple, definitely deserving of attention at this point, into his mouth.<br/>
“A-a-ah!” Peter’s entire body twitches under the attention. He angles his head in the pillow, lifting his chin and opening his mouth. If his eyes were open, Tony would’ve noticed them rolling back in their sockets.</p><p>“Color?” Tony asks quietly, humming into Peter’s chest. The vibrations sending his senses into overdrive.<br/>
“G-green!” Peter exclaims, doing his best not to let go of the sheets so he can violently rub himself against the billionaire. “Green, green, green-” he chants. Tony suddenly hits a spot that makes Peter open his eyes wide, and he jolts with a short shriek. Tony pulls back quickly and looks worried at the young man.<br/>
“Wha- are you okay?”<br/>
“Oh my god, Tony that- that tickled so bad.” A sly smirk grows on Tony’s face.<br/>
“Did it tickle bad? Or good?” Tony raises his hands. Peter knows where this is headed.<br/>
“No- Tony- I-”<br/>
“Here I go!” Tony attacks Peter’s sides in the same spot he touched him just before. The boy immediately curls up into himself as a self defense mechanism, but it’s futile. Tony’s fingers always manage to find their way to Peter’s sides and the kid can’t stop laughing. It takes a solid two minutes before Tony ceases the fight and Peter can finally stop crying from laughter, tears drying on his cheeks as he comes down from his high. Tony patiently waits for Peter to start talking again and he lets out a soft, surprised sound when Peter says:<br/>
“I want to try the temperature play.”</p><p>Tony lit the candles and went back to simply touching Peter all over until the wax would be melted enough. They found out Peter is also particularly ticklish on his thighs. However, he loved letting go of the restrictions he put on himself. He knew he could feel good. He didn’t think he could feel <em> this </em> good. It has him wonder why he even put those restrictions up in the first place.<br/>
“Alright, pretty boy,” Tony says as he lifts one of the candles from the bedside table. He holds it above Peter, who is still a little jumpy from all the attention he’s been getting. “Let’s see how you handle this.”</p><p>Tony holds the candle far above Peter’s chest. He frowns when he notices the boy’s muscles tense slightly. It makes him pause.<br/>
“Do it,” Peter orders suddenly. It’s only a whisper. Tony bites his lip and slowly tips the candle, making a mental note that this is not a kink he’d want to explore again sometime. Not like this. Peter seems to want to try this for the sake of trying. Though the touching gave him pleasure, his face is an open book. And the nerves he seems to be experiencing now are not the kind of nerves Tony likes to see on his boy.</p><p>There’s a beat when the first drop of wax lets go of the candle. And before Tony can process what’s happening, Peter yelps and the room spins until Tony lands on his butt, next to the bed. He stares wide-eyed at the sheets that are now empty. The candle is still in his hands, but the flame is gone.<br/>
“Pete?” Tony looks around the room, realizing that instead of looking at the floor, he’ll find what he’s looking for above his head. He’s right. Peter’s panting heavily in the top corner of the room, arms and legs spread, sticking onto the walls and ceiling. His eyes are blown wide and every muscle in his body seems tense.<br/>
“I’m okay-” he mumbles.<br/>
“No- kid.” When Tony gets up from his position on the floor, there’s a slight pain in his back. An appointment with the masseur is long overdue. “You’re not. This is most definitely not green. This is red. Let’s just stop doing this. Let me make you feel good.” He tosses the candle away, to the other side of the room.</p><p>Peter’s muscles relax, and not much later, he lets go, landing on the floor with a soft thud. His jaw is clenched and he looks away from Tony, his curls hiding his eyes. His fingers are fiddling with each other and he seems to have stopped breathing. Tony immediately walks towards him and takes Peter’s face in his hands, urging him to look up at the billionaire.<br/>
“Peter, love.” His voice is soft. “It’s okay.” Tears well up in Peter’s eyes, and he pouts slightly.<br/>
“If I can’t handle this, how am I supposed to handle the heavier stuff?” His voice cracks. Tony pushes a stray strand of hair back on Peter’s head.<br/>
“Sweetness,” he coos. “Temperature play is something entirely different from the things I’ve put in that jar.” His thumbs rub slow circles on Peter’s cheekbones. “You don’t like this. That’s okay.”</p><p>“But-”<br/>
“You put in that jar what you want to try. I thought we were going to put in what we like?” Peter’s shoulders droop even further.<br/>
“I- I don’t know what I like.” It’s the sincerest confession Tony’s ever heard, and it makes his heart sink. “I just looked up a list of kinks online, watched some porn, and wrote down the things that seemed interesting. I don’t know what <em> I </em> want.” He takes a breath. “I want to be good for you, Mr. Stark. That’s all I know.” Tony pulls the boy closer and wraps his arms around him. His hands softly massage Peter’s scalp and play with his hair as he gently rocks them side to side.<br/>
“Oh, Peter. You are good for me.” He presses a kiss on top of Peter’s head. “So good.”<br/>
“I just-” Peter stops himself, causing Tony to pause and pull away with one raised eyebrow.<br/>
“You just…?” Peter presses his lips tightly on top of each other and shakes his head. Tony angles his head down a little, his soft look turning stern. Peter’s voice is so quiet, it takes a second for Tony to process what the kid says.<br/>
“I don’t want you to get bored with me.”</p><p>Tony scoffs. Hands dropping to Peter’s arms.<br/>
“Bored?” His eyes widen a little at Peter’s puppy stare. “Why would I get bored of you?”<br/>
“Cause I’m vanilla.” Tony laughs now.<br/>
“You like to be called a ‘good boy,’ take half an hour to hit subspace through public teasing, and you still stand here in front of me, telling me, straight-faced, that you’re vanilla?” Peter looks down at his feet, not knowing what to say. Not even a second later, he feels Tony tugging at his arms, to guide him to the bed. Tony gently places him down. “Lie down for me, Peter. Let me show you all the things about you that would <em>never</em> bore me.” He leans down, covering his lover’s body with his own. “Kink doesn’t equal pain or discomfort. Kink is personal and comes in so many different forms. Believe me, baby. And you’re just perfect for me.”</p><p>Before Peter can protest, Tony’s hands are all over him. Rougher than before. Their mouths collide and the sudden attention makes Peter moan involuntarily. Tony breaks the kiss rather soon.<br/>
“Are we green again?” He asks, just to be sure.<br/>
“Y-yes.” Peter stutters, pulling Tony back in for another hungry kiss. Tony grins against Peter’s lips.<br/>
“Eager boy,” he growls, causing Peter to buck his hips up from the bed, hoping to find friction against Tony who’s hovering over him. Unfortunately, the older man is too far up and Peter whines. Tony pulls back again and sits up straight, straddling Peter’s hips. He looks down at Peter, marveling at the beauty.<br/>
“Tony-” Peter whimpers, trying to make the billionaire rock on top of him.<br/>
“Look at you.” Tony purses his lips. His hands move to Peter’s nipples. Gently circling them and tugging at them. <br/>
“A-ah!” Peter squeezes his eyes shut.<br/>
“All hot and needy for me. How could I ever get bored of a sight like this?” Tony leans down to lick a long, wet stripe from Peter’s neck to his jaw and he suckles on it, not stopping his fingers as he keeps tweaking the sensitive buds. “All those little sounds you make, my good boy…” Peter twitches under the attention, unable to stop himself from moaning and whimpering. Tony switches to Peter’s other side, sucking a hickey right below his ear, eliciting another sound from Peter. “...Go straight to my dick.” Tony slowly starts grinding down, making Peter’s breathing quicken. His senses go into overdrive. But in the absolute best way. “So pretty for me, Peter. So beautiful. You’re my good...” He pauses and presses down even harder. One long, incredibly slow grind pressing into Peter. The boy’s voice goes up a few octaves and a pleasured groan falls down Tony’s lips as he continues. “ <em> Good </em> … Boy…” Tony pulls back to look Peter straight in the eye as he continues to press himself down onto Peter’s stiff, leaking cock. “And I will <em> never </em> get bored of you. My biggest kink is, and will <em> always </em> be seeing you unapologetically enjoying yourself.”<br/>
“R-Really?”<br/>
Tony stills his movements, reaching up to caress the boy’s cheek.<br/>
“Really. Can you do that for me? Stop holding back and just feel?” Tony’s voice is low and comforting, taking away the last bit of fear Peter had still been holding onto. He nods. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony smiles, satisfied at the answer. Peter’s nerves seem to have calmed down - which makes him feel better in return as well. Peter wanted too much today, and he’s glad they caught onto it in time. He leans down, hovering just inches above Peter’s body. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He moves down, kissing the soft and smooth skin that is Peter’s chest. The boy arches into his touch, taking a sharp breath when he grazes it with his teeth.<br/>
“Mr. Stark. I… I might not be able to keep still.”<br/>
“Then don’t. You wanted to let go, didn’t you?” Tony’s arms loop under Peter’s legs, holding his hips tightly. “-We can do that without any props. Give yourself up to me, let me guide you through all of this.”<br/>
The older man digs his fingers into the boy’s hips, enough pressure to hold him steady without hurting him. He leans in, licking his lips right before he presses a gentle kiss at Peter’s thighs, just a mere inch away from his hard, throbbing cock. Peter whimpers, tugging at the sheets to keep himself from crying out loud. <br/>
“Let go, honey.” Tony kisses him again, closer, and closer until he actually finds himself mouthing at the base. “I’ve got you. You’re safe in my hands.”<br/>
“Please, please,” the boy groans, pressing his head down into the mattress. “I need you, Tony.”<br/>
“Oh, fuck, baby,” Tony growls hungrily. “That’s it. There you go.”</p><p>Tony uses one hand to hold Peter’s cock up steady, his mouth bobbing up and down around the shaft. Swirling his tongue, alternating between long, slow sucking and fast, short ones. Peter’s loud. Obscene, almost. A gasping, panting, moaning mess. Tony relishes in knowing he’s making his lover feel this good. He knows Peter won’t last long. He’s given blowjobs to the boy so often now that he knew how to read the moans and his body language. So he keeps going. <br/>
“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, o-oh!” Peter arches his upper back off the bed now, trying to keep his hips still. Tony groans around the boy’s cock and sucks harder. Encouraging him to stop holding back that last bit of defense. He grips his lover’s hips more tightly with his free hand, and Peter shudders. His hips are bucking up into Tony’s mouth. The older man doesn’t show any mercy, keeping up with the quick and unforgiving pace. </p><p>“I’m… Oh, I can’t hold back, I can’t- I can’t… F-fuck!” Peter chokes out and opens his mouth in a silent cry as his entire body tenses, white-hot spurts filling Tony’s mouth. Tony lets the boy ride out his high, circling his thumbs gently across his thighs. He slowly moves up and down once more, swallowing the cum when he reaches up and lets the now softer cock slip from his mouth. Peter’s eyes are wide open, staring at him.<br/>
“Tony…”<br/>
“Hmmm?”<br/>
“That was… God.” Peter breaks out into a wide grin. He drops his head down and breathes out happily. Tony feels his heart swell with pride, and he crawls up, lying down next to the boy and cradling him in his arms. Peter snuggles right into his embrace, head nuzzled against his chest. Tony holds him close. <em> This </em> might be the best part of having sex with Peter. He doesn’t care that he’s still hard. He just wants to hold this precious being in his arms and never let go. He reaches out for the blankets and pulls them up to cover them both.</p><p>-</p><p>“Oh, Tony?” Peter asks when he’s getting dressed again. “I’ve meant to ask, but, well, we were otherwise occupied. Uhm. What’s subspace?”<br/>
“Oh, fuck. Baby. I didn’t realize you didn’t know. Uhm. How do I put this? Remember how you felt back at the restaurant? The ‘floating in your own mind’ sensation?” Peter nods at that. “Well, that’s subspace. Or, a part of it. It’s a mindset a sub sometimes reaches. Not every single time, and sometimes you get in deeper and sometimes less. You could say it’s your body providing you with a natural high from enjoying your submission.”<br/>
“Wow, that sounds pretty sick.” Peter grins. “But, it does feel exactly like that. I didn’t know there was a name for it. Is there a Domspace too?”<br/>
“I don’t know if that’s what it called, but I’d say yes, there is.”<br/>
“Hmmm, that’s fair.” He finished putting on his clothes and leans against the wall, waiting for Tony to finish as well so they can eat dinner together.</p><p>“Thank you,” Peter whispers, looking at the floor when Tony walks up to him. “For… Being you. For making me feel so loved. Not holding back feels amazing, and I think I wouldn’t feel safe enough to do that with anyone but you. I know you’ve got me.”<br/>
“I’ve always got you, sweetheart.”<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
Tony’s eyes widen. Peter has never said that so seriously before, only with jokes. Tony bites down his lip and ignores the sudden sting in his eyes. Peter makes it sound so effortless, though. So simple and plain. Because that’s what it is. The truth. They love each other. So why wouldn’t they say that out loud? Tony takes a deep, shaky breath, stroking the boy’s back.<br/>
“I love you too, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warning: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Pet names, Name-calling, slight verbal humiliation, anal fingering, hand jobs, oral sex, edging.<br/>Other warnings: There's an argument, Peter hits subdrop, Peter crying, confessions &amp; feelings, they talk it through.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tonight’s the last night before Peter has to leave for college again after break. He knows he should go and he will, but it’s always so hard to let go of Tony after spending so much time with each other. They were practically glued together. They’d always ghost behind each other in the lab or when they were in the kitchen. If they were watching a movie on the couch, Peter would always be curled up in Tony’s arms. He belongs there. With Tony. But he has to go to school. He not only owes it to himself, but also his friends and Aunt May, whom he’d promised he’d get a degree before becoming Spider-Man full time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day, you’ll be too old to be Spider-Man. Where are you gonna work then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter can still hear his aunt say it and the memory always makes him chuckle.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“For Mr. Stark, duh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, Aunt May was right. A degree is always handy to have, especially if you have the richest man in the world funding every lecture, every book, heck, every eraser that he uses. Why not go for it? As much as Peter doesn’t like to take money, having a scholarship is his only way of getting an adequate education. Besides, he gets to come to the Tower every weekend, so that’s when he and Tony get to make up for the lost time. They’re sitting on the couch, watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest. However, Peter’s more occupied with Tony trailing his hands up and down Peter’s body absentmindedly. It doesn’t tickle, yet it’s enough. The boy’s been hard since they sat down and he doesn’t care if Tony notices or not, but after one and a half hours into this film, he’s squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark?” He whispers, causing the man to look down at him through half-lidded eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wanna get the jar.” A bright gleam appears in Tony’s eyes at Peter’s words.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You wanna get the jar.” He repeats monotone. Peter nods.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhm!” He takes Tony’s hand off his body and starts kissing it. Palms first, then his fingers, one by one. “Don’t you?” He asks, feigning innocence as he flutters his eyes, wetting Tony’s index finger quite lewdly with his tongue.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you, boy?” Tony asks with a smirk as he moves to sit upright, bringing Peter along with him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Last day here, Mr. Stark.” He leaves one feathery kiss on the tip of Tony’s middle finger before moving away from him. The older man nearly protests, but catches himself.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know what you’re doing, Peter.” A playful shimmer appears in Peter’s eyes and he quickly gets up to rush to the jar on the counter.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I just want to play!” Peter exclaims, not knowing the word means something entirely different to Tony. It makes his cock twitch in his pants.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hoo, boy,” he mumbles under his breath before getting up. Peter twists the lid off the jar and presents it to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Your turn again, right?” Tony nods.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“If we keep track, then yeah.” He moves to put his hand in the jar, but hesitates. Peter notices.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Tony clears his throat and nods sheepishly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just building suspense.” Peter doesn’t buy it. Tony’s hand starts playing with the pieces of paper again, much like he did the first time. Peter glances at the jar and that’s when he realizes what Tony’s doing. There’s a slight discoloration to Peter’s pieces of paper, from traveling back and forth to uni with his notepad. They’re slightly more coarse too. That means the bright, smooth, white papers are Tony’s. And he keeps picking up his own pieces and immediately letting go of them. He’s cheating.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey!” Peter exclaims, pulling the jar back slightly. “No peeking, no feeling! Just grab one!” Tony’s eyebrows go far up and he takes a deep breath.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m trying to spare you, kid.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No sparing. Just grabbing.” Peter’s stern voice sounds adorable. Kid’s not great at giving orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tony groans. “Just hope I won’t regret this.” He aggressively rummages through the jar with his other hand covering his eyes. He suddenly stops and pulls out his hand, presenting it to Peter. “Here,” he says. “You read it.” Peter’s fingers gently graze past Tony’s as he takes the piece of paper out of his hand. Peter places the jar back on the counter and Tony finally uncovers his eyes, praising the stars that he managed to grab one of Peter’s. He gets to make the boy feel good again. At least…<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re going to regret this one,” Peter says with a mischievous smirk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony gulps and needs to grab the counter to stay upright.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Excuse you?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You think I didn’t notice?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know wha-” Tony has to pause to clear his throat and collect himself. “-at you’re talking about.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“A couple days ago… I jokingly called you that nice, short, little word that’s on this piece of paper.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“And I thought you were sweet,” Tony huffs. Peter presses his lips together into a cheeky smile.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, but I am, daddy.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kid-” Tony warns. Peter turns the piece of paper as he saunters closer to Tony, putting the roughly scribbled down word right in front of Tony’s eyes. His mouth goes dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just liked the way you flushed when I said it. Figured I’d put it in.” Peter now stands against Tony, who’s leaning his entire weight on the counter. The boy presses himself to Tony’s thigh and slightly shakes his ass, causing friction and making himself moan. The sweet noise shoots through Tony like a missile. “Daddy...” Peter drops the piece of paper and looks up at Tony with his big innocent-yet-not-so-innocent eyes. “Tonight’s about you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck, kid, you’re ruining me.” Peter’s hands crawl up Tony’s chest and start unbuttoning his shirt. With every opened button, Peter presses a kiss on the skin that bares. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will be such a good boy for you tonight, if you make me.” The corners of Peter’s mouth curl up and he moves up to kiss Tony on the lips, briefly. In a bold action, his hand quickly roams down Tony’s body and he grabs the hard-on, clearly evident in Tony’s pants. The man is having a hard time keeping himself together and he gasps. The boy doesn’t break eye contact and flutters. “Make me, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony growls low in his throat and he grabs hold of the front of Peter’s shirt.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, aren’t you the prettiest little tease, baby. You’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me.” He pulls him in for a rough kiss, his cock painfully hard in his jeans. Peter gasps into the kiss, overwhelmed by Tony’s lustful response. He loves it. Loves how he seems to have found a weak spot in the ever so put-together billionaire. He lets Tony turn them around and get pushed against the wall. He whimpers, bucking his hips forward to try and seek friction against Tony’s upper leg.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh-uh, that’s not how this works, baby.” Tony’s voice is deep and dark against his neck, the hot breath making him break into goosebumps. “What’s your color, at this moment?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Green, Sir.” Tony sucks in a sharp breath. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“And if I want you to kneel right here and suck me?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Even greener,” Peter grins. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kneel for daddy,” Tony chokes out. Noticing how weird and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels to finally say it out loud. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t jerked off in the shower thinking about this just a few weeks ago. And then again a few days ago. And maybe a couple of times in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter drops to his knees, looking up with those big, beautiful brown eyes. Tony licks his lips, slowly unbuckling his belt and dropping it to the floor. Peter shuffles a bit closer, his hands trailing up Tony’s legs. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I help?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, undress me, baby.” Peter nods eagerly and moves his hands up even further, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. His fingers curl around the waistband of both Tony’s trousers and his underwear and he looks up expectantly. Tony nods and the boy slowly pulls down Tony’s clothes until they hit the floor. Peter’s eyes can’t break away from Tony’s throbbing cock. His mouth salivates, knowing it’s going to have a snack soon. “What are you waiting for, boy?” Tony cocks his head with a grin. “You’ve seen it before. Go on,” he coos. “Have a taste.” Peter opens his mouth, eyes still not tearing away from Tony’s dick. “Tonight you’re going to have to earn to be called my good boy. Work for it, Peter. I know you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all it takes for Peter to wrap his hands and mouth around Tony’s dick. His lips leaving wet sloppy kisses on the head, while he jerks off the billionaire.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is that all you got?” Tony hisses. “Baby, you can do so much more. Make me feel it. Make me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter takes the challenge and takes Tony in his mouth as far as he can, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue up the shaft. Tony bucks at the sudden increase of stimulation and shivers run down his spine when Peter tries to speak with Tony’s cock in his mouth.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ye- Daddy.” Peter works faster and harder and it’s not long before Tony’s knuckles turn white as he grips Peter’s hair, tugging and pulling at it to set a good rhythm. His panting starts to become erratic, as are his slight thrusts. Peter feels Tony’s dick twitch in his mouth. He must be close. Peter wants to make him cum. He wants to make his daddy cum. He sucks as hard as he can and when he accidentally grazes his teeth over the shaft, Tony’s eyes open wide and he orders with a gasp.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stops immediately, looking up a bit startled, immediately wondering if he did something wrong. Tony lets out a breathy sigh and he caresses the boy’s cheek. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re so good, but I don’t want to come just yet. I want to do something new instead.” Tony pauses, smiling at the curious glance that’s given to him. “If you want to do it as well, I would love to have you on your hands and knees on our bed-” Tony whispers, lifting Peter’s chin up a bit higher. “-and then put my fingers inside that pretty body of yours.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck, you serious?” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Watch your language.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter’s eyes go dark at the memory of the conversation they had a few days ago, only this time, Tony is literally asking for Peter to repeat it. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s right. Now, would you like my fingers inside you, baby boy?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter just nods, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. Tony helps him get up and gives Peter a playful smack on his ass as the boy stalls in the hallway. “Go on, baby.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hmmm, one day I might want you to do that again.” With that, Peter runs towards the bedroom. Tony is certain now, this boy will be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for their clothes to be discarded at Tony’s side of the bed. Peter is on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder as Tony rummages through the drawer of his nightstand to find the bottle of lube. The boy would be lying if he’d say he isn’t nervous. He is. Tony has… Teased him, down there. But they haven’t done this before. He wants to, God. He’s been having the filthiest dreams about it. It’s just that now that it’s about to happen, it’s a bit scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Tony, will it hurt?” Tony freezes on the spot and then turns around fast at those words. Peter is looking at him, his eyes filled with worry and Tony curses under his breath for not thinking about how much of a virgin Peter still is.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, baby. Fingering will not hurt you. I mean, it could if not done properly. Believe me,” Tony says, his fingers trailing across the smooth surface that’s Peter’s bicep. “Only pleasure awaits.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I trust you,” Peter’s voice comes in a few seconds after and Tony swallows.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good boy, letting your daddy take care of you.” Peter moans in response and Tony grins at him. Damn, Peter is just perfect for him. This had been one of the kinks he’d been scared for most - hence the reason he didn’t put it in the jar. He’d been terrified the kink combined with their age difference would be considered too pervy. However, Peter seems to be very much into it and that makes Tony feel so light-headed in the best way possible. It’s almost a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Peter whispers, taking Tony’s silence for hesitation. Tony collects himself and scoots closer to his lover. He uncaps the bottle, squeezing a good amount of lube onto his fingers, and then also dripping some on Peter’s ass. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, shit, that’s cold.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“M’sorry.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-no, I like it.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony looks at the boy’s beautiful ass, it’s perfectly shaped, really. He can’t wait for the day when he can finally bury himself deep inside of it. He’s patient. And he loves fingering, actually. He wonders how susceptible Peter will be for the pleasure of it. He slowly traces his lubed fingers down, using his other hand to hold his hips tightly. Peter shivers, arching his back right away. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Relax, baby boy,” Tony breathes as he uses his index finger to circle just around the tight opening. Slowly, he adds some gentle pressure and watches how the tip of his finger slides in. Peter gasps, clenching around it.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shhh, that’s okay, you’re doing so well for me already.” Tony waits until the pressure on his finger is released, then sliding in just a bit further. God, how he missed doing this for someone. The tight heat, the trust that comes with it. He takes his time, pushing his finger all the way inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-Strange, but I think I like it.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you do, uh? Now, how’s this?” Tony whispers, curling his finger as he tries finding Peter’s prostate. It doesn’t take him long to locate it, Peter cries out startled, his hips bucking forward.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really good, fuck, how come we never did this before?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” That’s exactly what Tony wanted to hear, so he touches it again, the needy, desperate sounds falling from Peter’s lips going straight to his cock. The boy is clutching the sheets, his upper body lowered down onto the bed. His cheeks are clearly flushed, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can you, uhm…” Peter groans, his words stuck, “-use a second finger? I want to really feel you fill me up.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh yes, yes baby. One day, I’ll fill you up with my dick, uh? Would you like that?” Tony growls as he pulls back slightly, only to add another finger, slowly moving them apart inside of Peter to create some more stretch.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Very much, daddy.” Peter’s already seeing stars. He’s never done anything like this before. He’s never said anything like this before. His cock throbs and he arches into Tony’s touch even further. “-Want it so bad. Want you to fuck me as hard as you can.” He hides his face in the sheets for a second, before taking a deep breath. “Claim me, d-daddy. Make me yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grunts, moving his free hand towards his cock to give himself some sense of relief. He closes his eyes for a moment, squeezing himself tightly. Imagining that’s Peter. He doesn’t stop fingering the boy, increasing his pace. Peter is muffling his sounds against the sheets now, his moans going stronger all of a sudden. Tony’s eyes open up again, and he sees Peter is stroking himself hard and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, baby. Get that hand off yourself right now.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“But, daddy-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, you either shut your mouth and stop stroking yourself, or I’ll take my fingers right out that pretty hole.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter whimpers, reluctantly letting go of his aching hard on. He feels like he’s so close. Tony’s fingers inside him are the best feeling in the entire world and he just wants to find that sweet release so desperately. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m so close, Sir,” Peter chokes out. “Please, please can I come.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you beg so nicely,” Tony groans, his voice dark and filled with lust. Seeing Peter losing himself is making him feel so many things. “Just a little longer, I’ll make it so worth it, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grunts, stops stroking his own cock before he won’t be able to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> from coming too soon. He’s close too. Dammit, this boy is fucking with his head so good. He grabs the pillow that’s right next to Peter’s side, and pulls it underneath the boy’s hips. He slows down his thrusts, his fingers no longer curling down.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re gonna hump that pillow till you’re bordering the edge. No cumming just yet, and no stopping too early. I want you on a 9 out of 10, alright? Show me how much you want it, and maybe I’ll reward you.” He notices the way Peter fists the sheets even tighter, the blush creeping up his neck now too. But he doesn’t miss how Peter clenches around his fingers and slowly shifts his knees backward so his groin is touching the soft, silken pillow underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels slightly embarrassed, but fuck, that’s turning him on even more. Besides, he’s so horny. He just needs the stimuli, and if this is how he can get it, he will. He swallows, slowly starting to move his hips back and forth and gasps at the sparks igniting deep inside his stomach. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“D-Daddy,” he groans. “Like this?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, that’s it. Little faster, make yourself feel good, honey.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>That’s all the encouragement he needs to pick up the pace, pushing his hips down with a bit more force and rolling them with an arched back to create just the right amount of friction. He can’t help the desperate sounds falling from his lips. This feels good, perfect. Way better than he could’ve imagined. Tony’s fingers start speeding up again as well, hitting that sweet spot over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you, Peter. Aren’t you gorgeous like this,” Tony breathes out, moving faster and faster, eliciting more breathy groans from his lover. “You’re so desperate. You like this, don’t you? Like following daddy’s orders like a good little boy.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-yes!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You close? Do you want to make a mess, coming all over the sheets?” Peter nods to that, admitting that fuck, yes, he’s getting close. His entire body is filled with the intense desire to release. He’s aching for it. His mind is spinning, disregarding everything that’s not Tony’s demanding touch. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-I’m at a 9, Tony. Daddy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop moving, lift those hips up baby.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter listens, though it takes every last bit of willpower he’s got left. He gasps as he arches his back even further, his butt sticking up in the air. His cock is throbbing, screaming at him to keep going. More touch. More friction. He needs it. But he will listen. He’s good. He’ll please Tony, he trusts him to not leave him hanging like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, that’s it baby. You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you.” Peter responds with a soft whine. He can feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Tony licks his lips, shifting closer. His free hand moves around Peter’s waist and without warning he grabs the hard, leaking cock. Peter cries out, throwing his head back. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’ve earned your reward. You don’t have to hold back anymore. Show daddy how good you feel.” He starts pumping fast, no remorse. He wants to make his boy cum. Wants to hear him scream for Tony. “Go on,” he growls. Peter whimpers, his fingers pulling the sheets so hard he’s afraid he might tear them. He can’t help himself. His entire body is drunk on adrenaline. “Ruin my sheets.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony’s hand moves up and down relentlessly. Then, his thumb flicks right across the tip and Peter screams, ripping the sheets apart as he comes, spilling himself all over them. He can’t breathe. White flashes appear before his eyes and his hips buck up and down uncontrollably. He’s shaking, his body giving out as he goes limp underneath Tony’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my pretty boy,” Tony whispers gently. He looks down at the boy who’s still panting fast and shaking with pleasure. He feels his heart tug in his chest. He doesn’t think he’s ever made Peter come this hard. “You okay, honey?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, just… I…” The boy doesn’t know what to say, he’s immensely overwhelmed with everything. Tony is careful as he slowly withdraws his fingers, only to lean over Peter and wrap his arms around the shivering body.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You cold?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“A bit… Mostly just sensations,” Peter manages to get out. The poor boy looks so tired.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Here, lemme help.” Tony moves onto his knees and gets off the bed, scooping the boy up in his arms and kissing the top of his head. “Let’s get you in the bathtub.” He helps the boy climb down into the tub and gets the warm water running. He strokes Peter’s cheek.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll go change the sheets so we can take a nap once we’ve got you cleaned up, ‘kay?” Peter nods absentmindedly and closes his eyes. Tony dries his hand on a towel and makes his way back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs proudly when he sees what Peter’s done to his bed. He might as well toss those sheets out the window. There’s nothing left of them. Donating them would be an insult to the charity. He pulls all the bedding off the giant king. He replaces them with a beautiful dark blue linen. Peter had once mentioned the natural fiber fabrics are easier on his senses when he’s sleeping. Anything too chemical or plastic-y made him itch slightly. The first few nights with his new powers, he felt like he couldn’t breathe in bed and it took him ages to find out why. It always irks Tony he didn’t find the kid sooner. Peter had to go through the physical changes all by himself and he’s still suffering some of those repercussions. Tony will do anything he can to make Peter feel as safe and as comfortable and as cared for as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finishes up making the bed and he grabs the ruined sheets from the floor to throw them in the trash. Suddenly, a wicked thought creeps up on him. He grins and tosses the sheets in the hamper. He wants to keep these. Call it a memorabilia. The first night daddy made his pretty boy rip the sheets from pleasure. Tony pulls a face. The thought reminded him of his own dick, still throbbing. He’s going to have to take care of that when Peter’s out of the shower. Speaking of… The boy’s taking longer than he usually would. Peter’s all about quick showers and he’s been in there for at least ten minutes at this point. Tony’s eyebrows rise to his hairline, the thought of Peter having fallen asleep under the stream of water causes him to rush to the bathroom. He knows Peter can’t just drown like that, his spider senses wouldn’t allow him to. But still. He needs to keep his boy safe, that’s the whole fucking thing he was just thinking about. When he gets to the door, he hears a faint sniff and his heart sinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s… Crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gently opens the door about a quarter of the way, not immediately walking in.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kid?” He asks quietly, testing the waters. Peter sniffs again, not replying. Tony peeks his head through the door and he could burst into tears right then and there at the sight. His blue balls long forgotten. Peter sits on his butt under the stream of warm water. He has his knees pulled up to his chin and he’s hugging his legs, resting his head on top of them. His wet hair sticks to his face and his eyes are red, tears mixing with the water flow. “Hey, hey.” Tony walks in and squats down next to the bathtub, not daring to touch Peter, wanting the boy to reply before invading his space. “What’s going on?” Peter slightly turns his head to look Tony in the eyes. His brows are curled up into a pleading frown.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tonight was supposed to be about you.” His voice cracks as he speaks. His eyes squint slightly, blinking away the shower water and his tears. Tony’s heart sinks to his stomach. He musters up a half-smile, and cocks his head as he reaches for Peter to tuck his hair behind his ear.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, Peter, it was. You were so good for me.” Peter jerks his head away from Tony’s caring touch, leaving the man to pull back his hand, slightly hurt by the rejection.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then why am I the one who just had the most intense orgasm in the whole Tower? Why are you the one who’s still hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sucks at his teeth, not immediately sure how to reply.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-” Peter’s voice shoots up a few octaves and he has to look away to collect himself before continuing. “I wanted you to feel good tonight.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Baby,” Tony sighs, sitting up on his knees to bend over the side of the bathtub. “You have no idea how good you made me feel tonight.” Peter hides his face in his arms, curling up into himself further.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“But you didn’t come.” His voice sounds muffled. “I know you’re just gonna jerk yourself off when I get out of the shower like you almost always do.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Peter.” Tony’s voice is slightly more stern now and the boy immediately looks up at his mentor.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Peter protests. “I’m right!” He scoffs. “Why won’t you let go for me? Why am I the one who has to let go all the time? I want to see you lose your composure. I want to feel you lose your rhythm cause you’re so desperate to release. I want to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud, obscene moans. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stares at the boy, flabbergasted at the sudden burst of words.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Peter, I-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“And you wonder why I’m insecure? About all of this? Wonder why I’m scared you’ll get bored of me? I rarely get to touch you the way you touch me. If I truly am the sub you say I am then why won’t you let me help you feel good!” He hides the bottom half of his face in his arms. “I don’t want to dom. I just want to please you. And I feel like I’m not good enough to make you cum. Your own hand is apparently all you want for that.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Peter, no… Hear me out, please.” Tony clears his throat. “My pleasure comes from making </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good. There’s nothing in this world that gets me harder than your voice whimpering my name. But I’ll admit-” Tony shrugs. “I get carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stands up and steps into the tub with Peter, sitting down opposite him. The few drops of water that hit him are cold to the touch. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have this stupid drive that makes me want to make you come. Harder than the last time, preferably. It makes me neglect my own needs and once you’re completely spent and fucked out I don’t want to take advantage of you. I’d never forgive myself if I did something to you that you can’t handle or aren’t ready for. I don’t want to force my bright green upon your fiery red. Just cause I need to keep going doesn’t mean you’re able to and I’m not using you like that. Ever. Full stop.” Peter stares at Tony with a pout, sniffing away his tears.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“But why go to the shower to get off? Why not stay with me. Make me watch you come?” His lip trembles. Tony’s not liking where this is headed. Peter’s confronting him with things he’d rather not confess.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want to stay composed around you. I want you to know that I’m always in control. That I will always take care of you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You take care of me when you come. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in control of me. Always. Because I let you. Because I want you to.” Peter repeats his earlier question. “Why do you get off in the shower, Tony?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s-” Tony looks away for a second, taking a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say. “I’m embarrassed.” Peter’s eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, kid.” Tony sucks at his teeth. “You’re this young god-” Tony vaguely gestures at Peter’s body. “-splayed on the bed for me to worship. Any other man would also draw a thousand orgasms from that pretty body of yours before even considering getting off themselves. I’m this pervy old man with kinks that are used in conversations to laugh about. I get back pains when I’m tossed around the room. When everything was still vanilla, it didn’t matter that you saw me come cause it felt amazing, yes, but it’s not the kind of cumming I do when I’m doing kinky stuff, yaknow? Now, with this jar, all these kinks… I’m losing myself and I don’t want to do that while you watch. And quite frankly, I hate the way I look when I come. Especially when someone as pretty as you preceded me.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think you’re hot,” Peter says without hesitation, biting his bottom lip. “And selfish.” Peter twists himself until he’s sitting on his knees, leaning forward towards Tony, who moves back a little, until Peter’s on all fours. “Keeping all your dirty little secrets to yourself. It’s not fair.” Tony cocks an eyebrow.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“All those dirty, little secrets are in that damned jar,” he huffs. “We’re gonna get to them soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter clenches his jaw and stares intently into Tony’s eyes, their faces mere inches away from each other. They’re both still naked and the streaming water now bounces off Peter’s butt.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No more jacking off in the shower after we make love,” he mutters. “Give me your pleasure instead. Not the generic dude on that ugly shampoo bottle. Promise me, Mr. Stark.” Tony hesitates, knowing damn well he can’t get out of this. He’s never broken a promise he made with his boy and he’s not planning to. Ever. He takes a breath.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I promise…” He starts. Peter groans, knowing there’s a ‘but’ attached simply from the way Tony said it. “But only up until we grab </span>
  <em>
    <span>shower sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the jar.” Something stirs inside Peter.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Deal,” he whispers. Tony smiles and moves to stand up.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Great!” He pauses halfway on the way to stand up straight with a serious expression on his face. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you’re not good enough, Peter. You are the opposite, trust me. I do not deserve you.” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you,” Peter replies quietly. His hand stops Tony from stepping out of the bath. Tony looks down at Peter, puzzled. “Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes go wide. The name causing his half-hard dick to stir back to life slowly due to the heavy conversation. Tony smirks and cocks his head, looking down at his boy, still on three limbs, holding Tony’s leg with his fourth. Gauging how Peter's feeling right now.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tell me, sweet boy. What do you want?” He knows he hasn’t been fair to his lover. But he’ll make it right. He can give Peter what he wants. What the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter slowly moves to sit up straight on his knees, as high up as he can. His eyes are now at level with Tony’s twitching dick, staring hungrily at it, and he sighs content.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want you to stop holding back. I want you to say everything that goes through your mind when we do this. No filter. And…” Peter shivers, staring at the throbbing cock that’s just out of reach. “I want to finish what I started.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, do you?” Tony grins. “Well… Good boys ask permission.” Peter’s eyes shoot up to look into Tony’s. They’re dark. Filled with lust.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Daddy.” His whine is a mere whisper. “Wanna make you feel good, please, may I make you feel good?” Tony lets out a long, low growl and inches closer to Peter. He slowly sways his hips side to side, relishing at how Peter follows Tony’s dick right in front of him, with his eyes. The boy licks his lips and God, Tony’s drunk on lust.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“So hungry for my cock, aren’t you, sweet thing?” Peter’s jaw hangs slack, mouth opened slightly and he nods slowly as he follows the tip with his big brown eyes. “Want to taste me? Suck me dry like the cockslut you are-” Tony freezes for a second, afraid he went too far, but to his surprise, Peter moans.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, daddy, want all your cum, I’m your good boy, I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter chokes out, stressing every word to let Tony know that yes, this is what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nearly bursts right then and there and he swears as he grabs Peter’s head with both hands. He leans down slightly to growl into Peter’s ear.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then take it.” He tugs at Peter’s hair. “Make daddy cum.” He stands up straight again and Peter doesn’t hesitate. To Tony’s surprise, the boy’s mouth goes past his twitching dick and starts sucking at one of his balls. Tony bucks his hips and lets out a moan. Peter’s hands find Tony’s cock and he starts pumping while he wets Tony’s balls with his tongue. He puts in extra effort to moan and breathe and whine against Tony’s skin. Not holding back the sounds he knows Tony finds so pretty. The sounds he knows rile Tony up. His tongue swirls along Tony’s balls and back up to the base of his cock.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Taste so good, daddy, s-so good.” His mouth and one of his hands switch positions. His fingers massage Tony’s balls surprisingly skillfully and Tony moans obscenely when Peter wraps his mouth around Tony’s shaft. The boy immediately starts bobbing his head, sucking hard using his tongue to follow the thick, throbbing veins on Tony’s aching cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-rgh, aren’t you the most wonderful thing that ever fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>swung</span>
  </em>
  <span> into my life,” Tony groans, throwing his head back. “Such a good slut for daddy, such a good boy, keep going.” Tony’s eyes roll back in their sockets and he has to let go of Peter’s hair with one hand so he can grab the shower wall in order to keep his balance. Peter’s hand continues to pump, showing no signs of slowing down and he swirls his tongue around the tip, sucking on the head like it’s a damned lolly pop. Tony’s eyes are closed, but he’s seeing stars and white flashes and he’s hearing the porn-worthy, filthy sounds Peter makes around his cock, echoing against the bathroom walls, bouncing through his brain, sending wave upon wave of immeasurable pleasure through his entire body. The knowledge that Peter loves this as much as he does nearly sends him over the edge. Peter is his good boy. His pretty, little cockslut. And he’s taking Tony so well. He’s perfect, he’s absolutely perfect and-<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, yes, oh, yes, oh, yes, yeah-yeah, just like that- j-just-” Tony’s words turn to incoherent babbling and when he brings his head back up straight to look down, he’s met with the most innocent doe eyes he’s ever seen. Looking up at him, taking in every ounce of pleasure that he’s giving Tony. Tony’s mouth opens wide, jaw tightened and he comes without warning, filling Peter’s mouth with his white, hot seed. The boy tries to take it all, succeeding better this time than when he did it first and Tony gasps after a few seconds of holding his breath while he’s coming down from his high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sits down on his heels, kneeling in front of his daddy. He’s so proud of himself. Tony looked so good when he came. Peter palms his own dick, that already started growing hard again. But he won’t come again tonight. He wants to cuddle with daddy. They both did so well. Tony slowly lowers himself so he sits on his butt in the tub again and he scoots closer to Peter, who still looks at him expectantly. He pushes the boy back a bit, until they’re both sharing the stream of hot water that’s still flowing from the showerhead. Tony hates to admit he’s a little dazed, but then again, he hasn’t come this hard in years. His hands caress Peter’s arms as he watches the remains of his cum on Peter’s face get washed away by the water. They sit there in silence, admiring each other. The lines on their bodies. Washing and caressing softly and slowly. When they make eye contact again, Peter notices Tony is teary-eyed. The billionaire finally breaks the silence with a quivering whisper.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Silk Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warnings: Phone Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Name-calling, Verbal Humiliation, Shibari<br/>Other warnings: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony is pacing through his lab, biting down his lips harshly. He doesn’t understand why the new AI he’s developing won’t connect to F.R.I.D.A.Y. for him to run a test through it. It’s annoying as fuck, and he really doesn’t feel like dealing with this at all.<br/></span>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what’s wrong?” Tony mutters as he looks through the data again. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be working just fine. Both programs are fully operative, so it’s the connection between the two. That’s the issue here. Meaning it would take a long ass time to get it fixed.<br/></span>
  <span>“There’s a dis- Incoming call from Peter Parker.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces, making Tony look up instantly. He grabs his phone from the desk and picks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Peter, you alright?” He’s a little worried, his lover never calls him this time of the day. Not when he knows Tony is working.”<br/></span>
  <span>“N-No? Not exactly? I can’t find it, Mr. Stark.” Tony gulps when he hears the soft, whining sounds falling from the boy’s lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you jerking off right now?” He sits down at the edge of the table, raising his eyebrows and enjoying the distraction.<br/></span>
  <span>“I am, how did you know?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Baby, you’re moaning.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh- right. Uhm. Well. I can’t find it.” Peter says, this time a little quieter. Tony shakes his head.<br/></span>
  <span>“Can’t find what, exactly?”<br/></span>
  <span>“My, uh, prostate?”<br/></span>
  <span>Tony’s eyes widen and he mentally curses at himself for getting hard at the image of Peter in his bed, naked, his fingers pushing inside his hole. Oh, if only he could see him right now. He shifts, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his pants straining around his now half-hard erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need me to help you find it, is that why you’re calling, baby boy?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yes. Need your help.” Peter pants desperately. “Want to be ready for you, daddy. Want you to fuck me this weekend.” Tony sucks in a sharp breath and squeezes his eyes shut, a hot surge of arousal coursing through his veins. He’s been trying to ignore that exact desire, not wanting to force it onto Peter before the boy would be ready. Sure seems he’s ready for it now. God. His muscles clench, making his dick twitch.<br/></span>
  <span>“Baby,” he breathes, “-I wanna fuck you so bad. You’re so perfect, such a good boy, opening yourself up for me. Tell me, what are you doing right now?” <br/></span>
  <span>“I’m on my back, trying to finger myself, but I just can’t reach deep enough; it’s so frustrating!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Okay, baby. First things first. Are you on speaker?”<br/></span>
  <span>“N-No?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Put me on speaker, want you to use both your hands to pleasure yourself,” Tony orders his lover, and he smiles fondly when he hears the boy shifting around, cursing and muttering that he can’t find his AirPods. <br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, I’m back, I’m ready. Teach me how to do this right, Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to put your feet up the wall first, letting your knees fall down to your chest.” Tony waits a few seconds until he hears Peter stop moving around. “Now, I don’t care how much lube you used already, you’re gonna use more. Drop some down onto your hole and get your fingers wet and ready to go.” He hears the bottle of lube getting uncapped and the soft, shaky breaths leaving Peter’s mouth as he gets himself ready.<br/></span>
  <span>“And now?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Now, you’ll stroke your hard, pretty cock, slow and steady…”<br/></span>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Peter breathes out.<br/></span>
  <span>“And sloooowly… You start pushing your first finger in. How’s that feel?”<br/></span>
  <span>“G-good-” Peter pauses to take a few short, shaky breaths. “Wish it were you. My fingers are so small.” He groans, “Can I add a second one, please, daddy?” Peter’s voice leaks arousal and Tony can’t help himself as he unbuckles his belt so he can get access to his own cock.<br/></span>
  <span>“Slowly, sweet thing…” Tony cups his own dick in his hands, feeling the precum trickle out of the tip. He holds back a moan as he orders Peter to add the third one too, stretching himself good. The boy’s whimpers go straight to his cock, as always. There’s just something about his voice, so angelic and sweet yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> filthy at the same time. Tony lazily strokes his shaft, leaning nonchalantly against his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’ll push your fingers in as deep as you can…” Tony smiles dreamily, head hanging back. “And then, once you’re there, you’ll curl them and slowly move the tips up and down until you find your spot.” Tony has his eyes closed, seeing Peter on his sad, tiny twin bed, feet against the wall, surrounded by posters of science and- and- Tony bites his tongue to hold back a moan when he remembers Peter has a poster of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his wall. He wonders if Peter’s facing it. Legs on either side of the paper, displaying himself to Tony’s image. The idea makes him light-headed, his hand slowly increases its pumping.<br/></span>
  <span>“I can’t find it,” Peter whines quietly. “It’s just… How do you even- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony can’t hold back anymore and moans out loud, wishing he could see it happening. He can see it in his head, though. Vividly. Peter’s so hot when he’s horny, and the pretty sounds he makes leave nothing to the imagination.<br/></span>
  <span>“Did you find it, baby? You make yourself feel good?” Tony groans as he increases the speed of his hand around his cock.<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yeah, thank you, daddy, fuck, I wish it were you. I imagine it’s you. Will you jerk off too, please? I wanna hear you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Got good news for you, kid,” Tony pants as he increases the mic’s volume with a flick of his wrist. Peter moans obscenely in response. “Your pretty sighs and whines and moans had me hard since the start of this phone call, baby. You have no idea what you do to me.” Tony growls. His free hand roams up under his shirt to pinch his own nipple. His face contorts with pleasure.<br/></span>
  <span>“D-daddy,” Peter moans. “Feels so good, am so close- Sound so hot-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Tony croaks. “You love my voice, don’t you, baby? Love the way I tell you what to do, love to let it make you hard, throbbing and leaking and desperate for release like the good little slut you are.”<br/></span>
  <span>“A-a-ah!” Tony can hear Peter’s bed creaking in the background. “Yes, daddy, yes, yes, so good, sooo-nnnngh!” <br/></span>
  <span>“Are you watching daddy now, sweet thing? His image staring down at you from the wall?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Mhm-mhm-mhm!” Peter’s so drunk on lust he can’t stop chanting.<br/></span>
  <span>“Bet you looked at the same poster on that night you accidentally called me,” Tony growls as he pinches his nipple hard, sending a surge of both pain and arousal through his entire body. “Wishing it was me right there with you, telling you all the filthy things I’m telling you now. How you’re such a good boy for me, a good little slut, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> good little slut.” Peter cries with desperation and Tony can hear the lube squirting as Peter fucks himself harder and harder and faster and faster. “And then I picked up. Completely unaware of what you were doing to yourself. Completely oblivious to the fact that you liked me the way I liked you.” Peter pants erratically, every breath a short, filthy moan. He must be right on edge now, waiting for Tony’s last words to tip him over. “And when I said your name, what did you do? Tell me, sweet boy.” Peter seems to have stopped breathing.<br/></span>
  <span>“I- I came-” he pushes out.<br/></span>
  <span>“Good boy…” Tony coos as he bends forward, his pumps getting him right to the edge. “And again, now… Come for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice is dark. “Come for daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wails, and the mental image of him spilling his hot cum all over himself tips Tony over the edge, ruining his clothes. He groans loudly and has to catch himself from falling, his knees buckling, eyes blown wide. Peter’s still panting on the other side of the line and Tony manages to stand up straight when he hears Peter scoff out one, high pitched, panicked laugh.<br/></span>
  <span>“I-” Peter pauses. Tony looks at the floor, trying to collect himself from the orgasm that he just had when Peter says: “I just kicked a hole in the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grins as he walks into the tower. It’s Friday, 3pm. He knows Tony will still be working, but since Peter’s last lecture got canceled, he figured he’d come in early. He knows his way around the place anyway. He can’t wait to see Tony’s face when he comes in later, realizing he’s here. Usually, he comes in after dinner on Friday. Which is why he decided to cook for Tony. He’s not a great cook, and he can’t say the dishes he makes at their dorm are very fancy, but it’s nutritious, at least. He does pay attention to it being healthy. He has to, to keep up physically. He just hopes Tony will like his burrito bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, about an hour later, looks up in confusion when the scent of freshly cooked food starts seeping into the lab. He frowns, wondering where it came from. As far as he knows, there’s no meetings or anything else that could explain why he should be smelling this scent. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., are there any guests?”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, Mr. Stark. Just Peter Parker.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What?” Tony’s eyes widen. “Where is he?”<br/></span>
  <span>“In your private suite,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answers, making Tony chuckle out loud. He looks at the pieces of tech in front of him. Those would be just fine laying there untouched for a couple days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he walks into his suite, the smell gets even stronger. But what really gets to him is the way Peter is slightly moving along to the music he’s playing while stirring in the pan. <br/></span>
  <span>“Hey, baby.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony! You’re here!” Peter beams as he lets go of the wooden spoon, running towards Tony and wrapping his arms around the man tightly. “I missed you,” he whispers into his chest. Tony returns the embrace, holding the boy close and enjoying the calm enjoyment settling deep in his bones. Sometimes it scares him how much he cares for Peter. How much he truly, and utterly loves him. <br/></span>
  <span>“Missed you more,” he whispers into the boy’s curls and kisses the top of his head.<br/></span>
  <span>“What are you making?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Burrito bowls. Is that okay?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, never had any, but sure sounds lovely. Smells amazing too. What did I do to deserve this treat?”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter shrugs, looking up. “Just being you. You make me happy. You always treat </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so why not do something back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finish their bowls, and Tony reassuring Peter a thousand times how much he loved it, Peter licks his lips and looks at Tony, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “I don’t want to sound like a horny college kid, I mean, I am-,” Peter chuckles, “-but, can we pick something from the jar again?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I love my horny college kid, please, would love to try something new with you. Been thinking about your lovely moans all week.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so smooth, Mr. Stark.” Peter grins, but he can’t hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. Tony wiggles his eyebrows and spreads his arms. “That’s me, the one and only.” Peter huffs. “Hush, go get the jar,” Peter playfully pushes the man off “-and take that ego with you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmm, you know how to talk dirty, babe.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, you wish.”<br/></span>
  <span>Tony laughs, kisses Peter’s cheek and walks off to get the jar. He loves the bright energy from Peter, especially now that he seems to start feeling more and more confident each and every day. Last week shook him to his very core, and he’s been working at it every day to let Peter know just how much pleasure he gives him. They’ve been texting, calling, at every opportunity. Some of those things have definitely put a bit of a strain on his comfort zone, but that’s a good thing, he figures. It’s incredible how Peter’s changed him for the better. He’s still scared shitless about the possibility that one of his kinks might come up today, but so far, Peter has shown him so much support. Peter’s brave, he tries the things he wants to. Tony wants to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, your turn to pick, boy.” Tony hands the jar to Peter, and he laughs at the excited look on Peter’s face. The boy sticks his hand inside and pulls it back out within a second, just grabbing the first piece he feels. Tony’s throat feels very dry all of a sudden when he sees that, as he feared, this is one of his own. For the love of God, please, let it not be one of his heavy kinks. He wants to try those with Peter, but he needs more time to accept that Peter wants him to enjoy those. Tony’s not quite there yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I look, Mr. Stark?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Tony nods, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach, “-tell me what it says.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter turns the paper around and looks down in confusion. “Shi… Shibari? What’s that?” <br/></span>
  <span>“Japanese rope bondage,” Tony answers slowly and watches Peter’s mouth go ‘oh,’ “-it’s an art form, actually. But used a lot for sexual bondage as well.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I… have no idea how it works, but please, show me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You want to try it?”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter nods at that and offers Tony a reassuring smile, he knows this is the first kink that Tony put in there and how insecure it can make the so put-together man feel. “I definitely do. I would love to feel what it’s like to be restrained. And, uh, if it’s art, I’ll be pretty too!”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re always pretty.” Peter waves his hand as if to shoo Tony away.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, youuu.”<br/></span>
  <span>Tony grins unapologetically and takes a step closer, bridging the gap between them. “You wanna choose the rope? I have to admit, I got quite a collection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, if I pull the rope through this loop, you’ll have a knot that’s rather easy to untie for me. But you won’t be able to loosen it from your end of the rope.” Tony smiles and shows off what he’s trying to explain to Peter. The boy’s on his back on Tony’s - </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>- bed, his hands in front of his chest, elbows touching. He’s looking down at the fancy, intricate knots that tie his arms together. He can see why this is an art form, it’s gorgeous. It makes him feel pretty, too. He also </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes the feeling of the way the rope restrains his movement, immobilizing his arms entirely. In the weirdest way, it makes him feel safe. Perhaps because it’ll be easier to let go without the fear of him possibly hurting Tony. Maybe because it makes it easier to surrender into his submission. Probably a lot more things he can’t put into solid thoughts right now.<br/></span>
  <span>He chose a fancy, silk-like deep red rope. It’s soft on his skin, tight around his arms. The color really sticks out against his pale skin. He listens as Tony explains more about the ropes, finishing up his last knot and then admiring his work.<br/></span>
  <span>“How do I look?” Peter beams. Tony licks his lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“Like you’re a fucking gift. My little present to explore.”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter gulps, biting down the moan that’d been rising in his throat. “You’ll unpack me then?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Not physically,” Tony answers, his voice low and rough. Last week, Peter had been asking for Tony to fuck him this weekend. Time to offer it to the boy now. “If you let me, I want to fuck you. Unpack each and every layer of your pleasure.” A soft whine escapes Peter’s lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, what?”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sits down on the bed, on his knees, placing Peter’s legs on either side of him. His hands softly trail up and down Peter’s skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Tony chuckles as he pets the thin hairs standing up straight, and Peter jolts slightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“T-Tony.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What is it, boy?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Tickles,” Peter whines. Tony ignores Peter’s protests and continues to tease him. His hands glide up Peter’s legs towards his center, and Peter gasps when Tony nearly gives him the attention he yearns for but instead moves past it. Tony’s fingers walk up to Peter’s toned torso, his breath hot and slow on the boy’s sensitive skin. The billionaire skillfully evades the knots with each “step” he takes and Peter tries to arch his back, hoping to get more friction. He’s partially held back by the tight knots binding him together, and he shuts his eyes, a frustrated frown scrunching his face together. Tony’s teasing is symmetrical, just like the rope art he bound Peter in. Both hands giving only the slightest attention to either side of Peter’s body.<br/></span>
  <span>“Is it growing, Peter?” Tony asks rhetorically. “Your need to be touched? Are you yearning for me yet, sweet thing?”<br/></span>
  <span>“A-always yearning-” Peter breathes. “-For your touch, daddy. A-always.” Tony hums content, slipping his index fingers under the rope, rubbing Peter’s skin under it with slightly more pressure than he put on the boy’s body before. Peter twitches at the attention.<br/></span>
  <span>“Such a good boy, always saying the right things to make daddy happy…” Peter nods, eyes still screwed shut.<br/></span>
  <span>“Want you to be happy- want to be your good boy.” Peter forces out the words, trying not to whine too much. Tony smirks and brings his head down, closer to Peter’s chest. His fingers slip out from under the rope and trace circles on Peter’s skin, higher and higher until he hears the boy gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I touch you there, don’t you? Such sensitive little buds for me to tease.” Tony flicks Peter’s nipples at the same time, drinking in the lovely moans Peter makes. “You sound so pretty when I touch you…” Tony kisses Peter in the middle of his chest. Feathery light, tongue slipping out briefly to taste the salty sweat on Peter’s skin. His thumbs rub rhythmical circles over Peter’s nipples. “Makes me never want to let go.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t let go, daddy, please,” Peter pleads. Tony trails a wet kiss up all the way to Peter’s jawline until their lips meet. It’s hungry and passionate, and fuck, this kid tastes </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Peter’s dick is painfully hard, Tony knows. His hands move away from the nipples, tugging at the ropes and knots as he makes his way down. His hands stop right above Peter’s soft bush, and the boy bucks his hips involuntarily. Tony glances down as he moves his kiss back over Peter’s neck, leaving the boy a gasping mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to touch you there, sweet thing?” Peter nods frantically, pulling at his restraints.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please- please, daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tony takes one long breath through his nose. Peter is so good for him. Such a perfect little sub. So pretty, all bound and completely at Tony’s mercy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s mercy. Without warning, both Tony’s hands glide over Peter’s shaft. Once. Hard. Fast. Peter gasps, eyes blown wide, trying to arch further into Tony’s touch, but he can’t. Tony has let go of him and Peter’s entire body is on fire. Screaming. He needs to be touched.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh…” Tony coos. “So beautiful, Peter. You really are a work of art.” Peter can only let out a soft whine as response as he closes his eyes again, feeling his aching cock twitch against his lower abdomen. If only he could reach down to relieve some of the pleasure. Tony spreads Peter’s legs a little further and marvels at the boy’s flexibility. “You’re going to make me lose my mind,” Tony growls, his hands tightening their grip on Peter’s legs and pulling him closer. Peter’s bucking his hips up, a pleading look on his face. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, he’s been already teased for so long. But Tony’s not done yet. No. Peter is going to have to wait just a bit longer. Tony wants to drag this out for as long as he can. He wants him to remember his first time forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like this, sweet boy? Being completely at my mercy? Bound in ropes and knots and ties almost as pretty as you are. You must be aching to touch yourself now, aren’t you? Or are you aching to touch me?” Peter whimpers at Tony’s words, nodding up and down desperately. “Well… You can’t.” Peter takes a sharp breath, the head of his dick red at the lack of attention. “Look at you, at your twitching cock, you’re leaking for me and I barely even touched you.” Tony throws his head back triumphantly. “Such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/></span>
  <span>“D-daddy,” Peter whimpers. “Please-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony repeats.<br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck- fuck me.” Tony leans in towards Peter’s chest again, kissing one of his nipples. Softly at first, but when he licks the tip, the most beautiful moan falls off Peter’s lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“In due time, pretty boy,” he coos. “I’m going to enjoy you first.” When Tony moves to Peter’s other nipple, his hands lift Peter’s legs over his shoulders. His kisses are wet and sloppy, eliciting the filthy noises from Peter that he loves so much. His hands tug at the ropes around Peter’s chest before moving down again, squeezing Peter’s ass once before slowly nearing where Peter wants him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, feels so good-” Peter manages to get out. “Please, more, daddy, fuck!” Tony bites down slightly on Peter’s nipple, causing him to swear. The precum is leaking from his cock at a steady pace now, and Tony quickly wipes some from Peter’s abdomen before bringing his index finger to circle the boy’s hole. Peter’s a sweating, crying mess and by God, isn’t he absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.<br/></span>
  <span>“Here I go,” Tony playfully raises an eyebrow, but his irises tell a different story. He purposefully ignores the growing wet spot in his own underwear, as always. How in the world could he put himself first if there is such a gorgeous boy on the bed? Whining and moaning and whimpering for Tony- for daddy, to give him pleasure. And boy, is Tony planning on giving his Peter Parker all the pleasure he deserves. He gently pushes in one finger, waiting for Peter to get used to the feeling. He unclenches around the billionaire relatively quickly, and Tony holds back a moan, thinking about how his little slut has been prepping his hole for Tony to destroy all week. Tony stops kissing the boy and leans back to sit up straight. He wants to see Peter fall apart for him before he fucks him. He wants to see the look on the boy’s face. Desperate. Tony starts to pump in and out of Peter agonizingly slowly. Enough for the boy to feel good, not enough to make him see stars. After about ten pumps, Peter’s breath turns ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mzzr- Stark- Daddy-” Peter’s voice is slurred, eyes still closed. His mouth hangs open, and every so often, it curls into a pained smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“What is it, Peter?” Tony replies nonchalantly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, please, faster. Touch- mm-- g-spot.” Tony grins and has to admit he’s a bit taken back by Peter, referring to it as such. Would Peter like other feminine references too? Tony would have to find out some other time. Not today. Today he’s gonna focus on making the first fuck as mind-blowing as he can. The look on his face is near-evil when he continues his teasing.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think I can get to that right now, you see…” Tony pulls out to add a second finger. “I’m not going to touch you where you want me the most. Do you know why?” Peter shakes his head violently, and Tony kisses his leg. “Because you’re not desperate enough.” The vibrations of Tony’s voice shoot through Peter’s legs, up to his dick and it throbs in response.<br/></span>
  <span>“Bu- daddy-!”<br/></span>
  <span>“We both know what you’ve been prepping for, sweet thing. Do you really think I’m going to hit that spot with my fingers today?” Peter still has his eyes closed and doesn’t notice the lubed up dildo Tony grabs from the side of the bed. Without warning, he takes out his fingers and pushes the shaft in as far as he can. Peter’s eyes open wide, and another small spurt of precum trickles out of his cock when he realizes what Tony’s doing. Tony knows his stuff, though, and Peter whines when he notices Tony skillfully angles the fake dick away from Peter’s spot. Tony growls. “Tonight’s the night I will take you. I’m going to fuck your virgin ass until you’re screaming for me, Peter. Would you like that? Would you like to be mine and mine alone? You were already bound by me… Might as well get bound to me.” Peter can only chant in response.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes- yes- yes- yes!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Tell me how you want me, Peter. Can you do that? Tell me how to take you and if your answer satisfies me, I might just do it. Replace this piece of junk with the real deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gasps, trying to buck his hips. The rope creaks, and for a brief second Tony fears Peter might snap them with his super strength. His boy is good for him though. He’ll hold out. For now. Something inside Tony wishes Peter would break the ropes. Gives him a good reason to get even prettier ones, and he could add it to the hidden pile of things that Peter broke because of the pleasure Tony gave him. Tony looks down at Peter, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, his hair damp, sticking to his face. He’s red as a beet. His shade complimenting the red ropes around his body as Tony keeps pumping the dildo in and out of Peter’s pretty hole.<br/></span>
  <span>“Daddy, wanna make you feel so good, please, fuck me, fuck me hard. Break me, daddy,” Peter gasps.<br/></span>
  <span>“More,” Tony growls, pumping the fake cock faster and faster with each of Peter’s words.<br/></span>
  <span>“F-fuck, daddy, please, fill my hole with your cock, I wanna feel you throb inside me- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come inside me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Daddy, please-please-please, I need your cock inside me, I need you to fuck me, please, fuck your cockslut, fuck, fuck, fuck!”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulls out the dildo and swiftly pushes into Peter’s readied hole himself. Using the leftover lube from the dildo and his own precum to glide right into Peter, who gasps when his daddy immediately hits </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> right spot. The sensation renders both men speechless, panting, and moaning softly, and Tony can’t help but lean down as he watches the pleasure wash over Peter’s face. He rolls his hips slowly, relishing in the feeling of finally having his pretty Peter Parker clench around him. Tony pushes his hands through Peter’s hair, and he goes in for a soft and passionate kiss. No more words are exchanged. There’s nothing left of their dirty confidence. It startles them both, but this might be even better. Both overwhelmed by each other; they make love. Peter clenches and unclenches around Tony in a steady rhythm, gasping with each and every thrust hitting him right where he wants to. His restraints somehow forgotten, yet still there. He feels safe and warm and all he can do is moan into the sweet, tender kisses his lover peppers him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little bit, Tony takes his mouth off Peter’s, and with a shaky breath, he confesses.<br/></span>
  <span>“I love you, Peter. I love you so much. I would give you the world, but I can’t cause you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the world.” New tears glide down Peter’s cheeks. Tears of happiness. Tears of love. Tears of feeling loved. Every part of his being is enveloped in Tony’s adoration for him and he lifts his head off the pillow to continue their soft and sweet kisses.<br/></span>
  <span>“And if I were to give you the world?” Peter breathes against Tony’s lips, sticking with the symbolism.<br/></span>
  <span>“I would cherish it.” Tony presses a kiss on the corner of Peter’s mouth. “Take care of it. Keep it warm and safe. Make sure it knows it is loved. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is loved,” Tony sighs back.<br/></span>
  <span>“You have me, Mr. Stark- Tony. You have me. I am yours.” Tony slowly increases his pace.<br/></span>
  <span>“As I am yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breathing goes faster and faster, their kissing giving them barely any chance to take in air. Peter’s seeing stars. The overstimulation on his skin, the wet, sloppy kisses, Tony thrusting into him in the exact right way. Tony moans into him and moves his free hand down Peter’s pretty restraints. The boy gasps when Tony’s long, rough fingers wrap around his shaft and start jerking him off at the same speed Tony’s pumping into him. It doesn’t take long for Peter to turn into a shaking mess.<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you close?” Tony asks quietly. Peter nods slightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, please, don’t stop,” he pants.<br/></span>
  <span>“I won’t, baby boy…” Tony’s mouth moves to start sucking on the spot below Peter’s ear, where he knows Peter is very sensitive. Peter moans desperately in response.<br/></span>
  <span>“Want you to come with me,” he whimpers. Tony smiles, his pacing becoming slightly erratic.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well then, my sweet Peter…” Tony whispers in his ear before licking a long stripe along the shell. “Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gasps as he explodes all over his torso. The bottom few ropes being covered in cum. Tony hears a few cracks, and he knows Peter must’ve ripped a few of them. The way the boy clenches around him makes Tony freeze as he shoots his hot cum into Peter’s tight hole, filling him up. His face is scrunched up with his mouth open, jaw clenched. He rides down his high and slowly lowers himself to lay down on top of Peter. They’re entirely still for a moment, their fast-thumping hearts slowly pacing down. Peter’s slightly trembling, though, and when Tony looks up at him, he’s met with Peter’s teary puppy eyes. “Peter,” Tony whispers gently, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “You okay, sweetness?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” Peter manages, soft pants still leaving his lips. He bends his knees to press Tony against him with a bit more force, needing to feel him. “I… Haven’t felt this loved by anyone. Ever. It’s so overwhelming and-” Peter sniffs, “-I never quite believe how much you say you love me, but now I could literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, baby.” Tony breathes, tightening his embrace. His eyes are stinging too now. Fuck. “I got you. I’m always gonna be here for you. You’re, and I’m not exaggerating, the love of my fucking life.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to keep his shit together. “Took me a long time to find you, but as long as you’ll have me, I’m not letting you go. You’re my baby boy. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls out of Peter, the boy whimpers at the loss. “Shhh, I got you baby. Let me help you clean up. You’re one messy, pretty boy.” He unties the knots that are still intact, getting Peter out of his bindings. There are some slight marks in his skin, but after a quick check, it’s clear there are no rope burns. Good. He grabs the towel he put to his nightstand earlier and carefully wipes both their cum off the boy’s chest and legs. <br/></span>
  <span>“How you feeling, you hurt anywhere?"<br/></span>
  <span>“No, I mean, I guess I feel slightly sore, but… I like it?” Peter smiles happily, sticking his arms out to urge Tony to come cuddle him. “I’m okay, Tony. Thanks for checking up on me.”<br/></span>
  <span>The older man lays down next to Peter and pulls him into his side, dragging the blankets over their blissed-out bodies. The boy snuggles against him, resting his head on Tony’s chest. Tony smiles, stroking the boy’s back, tracing the skin ever so lightly. Peter shifts a bit, getting more comfortable. Tony freezes when he feels Peter’s cock rubbing against his thigh, hot. Warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you hard again already?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”<br/></span>
  <span>Tony blinks, dropping his head to the side to stare the boy straight in his eyes. “Wait a minute. You don’t… Need time? Did it even… Soften up?”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, it didn’t? I mean only a little at first, but- wait, time for what?” Peter furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Oh, God. He really doesn’t know what Tony’s talking about. <br/></span>
  <span>“Tell me, Peter,” the man starts slowly. “-how often do you usually jerk off in one go?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, uhm. I guess five is usual? Eight or nine if I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling it.” Tony huffs out a surprised breath. Sure, Peter’s still young. Kids his age have less of a refractory period. But this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What? What’s wrong?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong, uhm, that spider bite may have enhanced more of your eh… Abilities, than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re not hard right now?” Peter’s hand creeps down Tony’s crotch without any shame. Tony bites his lips at the boy feeling him up, trying to tone down his own embarrassment. Sure, he’s old. He knows he needs more time. Peter’s just exploring. It’s okay. Peter’s eyes widen.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m not normal?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put it like that, but, yeah. Most people, not even people your age, would be able to do that. Sure there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>some, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it’s rather unheard of.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh. Shit. How often can you come?” Tony laughs at that.<br/></span>
  <span>“At my age, being a boring human man without superpowers? Once. Twice, if I’m lucky. But I definitely need time in between.” He shakes his head, grinning, the knowledge sinking in. This is gonna change things up so good. “Peter, I have a new idea for the jar.”<br/></span>
  <span>“W-What?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’ll find out.” Tony presses a kiss on the top of Peter’s astonished face and ‘accidentally’ brushes his hand past Peter’s cock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll find out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bow Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warnings: Public Teasing, Oral Sex, Hand Jobs, Exhibitionism, Striptease. Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Feminization.<br/>Other warnings: Tony's ex saying some hurtful shit to Peter as he tries to crash the party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful Sunday morning. New York City, the rising sun shining over its tall buildings surely is a magnificent sight. Peter’s at the kitchen table, working through his Nuclear Physics homework. Yesterday, he and Tony were chilling in the lab together, working on Peter’s suit. It didn’t really need any enhancements, but that didn’t stop them. It was just so much fun to be in the lab together. Peter didn’t have to hold back. He could say </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s smart. He knows that it makes people uncomfortable. From a young age, he’d learned to keep his mind from spilling all his new theories or excitement about specific topics. But Tony. Fuck. That man was just as intelligent and had years and years to study whatever topic the man put his mind to. Peter loved learning from him. They would bounce off ideas on one another until both of them would be out of breath from rambling on and on and on.<br/></span>
  <span>It’d been rather late when they went to bed last night, meaning Tony was still fast asleep. Peter figured that if he finished his homework right now, they’d be able to spend the rest of their day together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Peter thinks Tony is taking a bit too long and he wakes him up with a blowjob. Tony loved the surprise and groaned the filthiest things as he guided Peter, fingers tangled tightly in his curls. This time, Peter didn’t allow Tony to get him off. Yes, the boy had been hard, but he wanted to put all focus on the other man for now. Tony’s been working very, very hard on opening up and trying to stop using his mind’s filter around the boy. Peter loves it. Loves him. He’s happy to speed up the process. He feels like they’ve made huge steps when it comes to experiencing all their kinks together so far. It makes him feel more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon they’re curled up on the couch together, watching the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pirates</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie. Peter had been skeptical about the possibility of Tony liking the movies, but to both their surprises, he did enjoy it a lot. He’d been making references all day long. Tony figures they should watch movies together more often. He’d get better at all those pop culture references, and Peter would get some education of the hot items when Tony was younger. It would bring them closer together, he knew that much.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, Tony, what do you want for your birthday next week?” Peter asks with a wide grin on his face. Tony groans. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh God, why’d you have to bring that up.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Aren’t you excited?”<br/></span>
  <span>“To become even older? Not exactly.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, well, I am excited. I want to get you a present. A nice one. What do you want?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re all I need.” Peter huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. <br/></span>
  <span>“I know. But, I still want to give you something else.” Tony looks at Peter, who’s eyeing at him with the sweetest and loving look in his eyes and his sarcastic demeanor softens.<br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t know, actually. I don’t want to sound cliché but, I’ve literally got everything I could ever want or need.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmm, guess I’ll have to be creative then.” Peter grins, causing Tony to raise his eyebrows. “You already got something on your mind, kid?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Maybe?” He doesn’t have a single clue, but he’ll figure something out. Maybe he could ask Aunt May or Ned for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony kisses his cheek and turns off the television. <br/></span>
  <span>“Sooo, is it time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>jar of dirt? No matter how much I think Johnny Depp’s got quite the value in his, I think ours is more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter laughs and nudges his side. It’s pretty much a daily ritual for them now to pick a note when they’re together, so they decided to keep the jar in the living room for the time being. No one else really visits Tony’s private suite anyways. Peter reaches to pick it up and then leans back against the couch. He sticks it out to Tony.<br/></span>
  <span>“Your turn, daddy!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, let’s see what we got today.” Tony opens the lid. “Are you excited to try some new stuff before you gotta pretend to be an innocent boy back in college?” Peter’s sad that he has to leave again tonight, but seeing how amazing their phone sex had been last week, he knew they would pull through it easily. Besides, they still got tonight. <br/></span>
  <span>“Very curious what it’s gonna be!” He watches Tony’s hand carefully and the man laughs.<br/></span>
  <span>“No worries, Peter. I’m not cheating anymore. Look-” Tony fishes one out and Peter doesn’t miss how it makes Tony swallow when he sees it’s one of the white, crisp notes. One of Tony’s. He watches carefully, looking at Tony’s lean fingers as he opens the paper. The man looks at it, frozen in place. Peter doesn’t miss the panic sparking in his eyes, the billionaire’s skin turning paler than he’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, no way.” Tony folds the paper and throws it back in the jar, his eyes widened in shock. Peter stares, startled. The other man mutters something inaudible and he draws away from the boy. Peter’s mind immediately chants </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, fuck, fuck.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Tony?” The older man closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Tony,” Peter says, more gentle this time, scooting closer and placing his hands on his knee, squeezing reassuringly. He can’t let Tony shut down again. He won’t let him. “-what happened?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I… This is like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> kink…” Tony takes a moment, taking a deep breath. Peter feels a stab in his chest looking at his lover. He’s never seen Tony like this. So scared. So insecure. “God. Peter. I want to do that one with you. Very, very badly. But I’m not ready for this one yet. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallows down the lump in his throat. Slowly, he pulls Tony in for a hug, holding him close and tight. <br/></span>
  <span>“Tony… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve got you. It’s okay,” he whispers. <br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not, though. You’re so brave for me, Peter. You were still a virgin when jumping into all of this with me. And here I am, scared of-” he says, gesturing at the jar angrily, “-something I know you probably wouldn’t judge me for. I just can’t shake this horrible feeling of it being the one thing that might drive you away from me.” He nuzzles his head in the crook of Peter’s neck. He suddenly seems so small compared to his usual composed self. So fragile.<br/></span>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I… Not really. I’m sorry. Let’s say my ex ran away from me when he found out, and I’ve been made fun of more often than not when people knew. I just… Stopped telling people altogether. Haven’t brought it up in years.” The man sighs, breath shaky. “I want to, Peter. You deserve to know. I will, one day. But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s okay, Tony. I’m here. Thank you for telling me, I don’t want you to push yourself just because you’re the dominant one.” Tony nods slowly, a hesitant but still nervous smile playing on his lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re a smart kid.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Mhm.”<br/></span>
  <span>They put the jar away and decide to just keep with just cuddles and sweet kissing today. Peter wants to give Tony the space he needs, and Tony enjoys the downtime with his boyfriend. He couldn’t bring himself to have any type of sex after this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiasco.</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, Peter not bolting right away is a good sign. They’ll get there. They will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow, it’s Tony’s birthday. Tonight however, is the celebration with all his friends and families and </span>
  <em>
    <span>random people</span>
  </em>
  <span> that are interested in Mr. Tony Stark for whatever reason. It’ll be fancy. Peter’s never been to a fancy party like this and it’s making him anxious. God. He’s wearing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tux.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everyone knows he’s Tony’s boyfriend. He’s not sure if he’s ready to face all the judgmental staring. The whispers behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely gorgeous, baby.” Tony whispers, hugging him from behind. “Love seeing you all dressed up. It suits you.” He kisses the boy’s hair and turns Peter around, away from the mirror. “Got you a little something, the cherry on top.” Tony hands him a deep red bow tie and Peter’s eyes widen.<br/></span>
  <span>“I have no clue how to tie that,” Peter rushes out right away. His nerves are getting the better of him, dammit. Tony shakes his head slowly with a smile. <br/></span>
  <span>“Let me help.” He takes the bow tie back from Peter’s hands and wraps it around him. Peter closes his eyes as he let’s the man work his magic. He tries taking a deep breath, focusing only on the way Tony’s fingers brush along his skin as he ties it into, of course, a flawless bow. “I know you’re feeling a bit uncomfortable,” Tony starts, lifting his chin up with one finger. “-but we’re gonna show all those idiots out there what we’re made of. Just stick with the people who know us. Know you. If people talk shit to you, talk shit back. Permission granted. If they don’t like it they’re free to leave.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But- I don’t want to ruin your party."<br/></span>
  <span>“Kid, believe me, good riddance and all that. I want you and my friends to have a good time. If I could, half of the people here tonight wouldn’t have been invited in the first place.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter nods. He gets it. He knows that if it were up to Tony, he would’ve just wanted to invite his closest friends and have a lazy pizza party or whatever. But, him being as famous as he is, it’s not gonna happen. Next year, Peter promises himself, next year he’ll organize a surprise party like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, he’s got a surprise for Tony tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours into the party, Peter let his guard down. It was a lot of fun. Good music, the happy laughter and clinking of wine glasses, creating a nice, open atmosphere. It was still too fancy for Peter’s liking, but not too stiff. <br/></span>
  <span>No one seems to be actively bothered by the fact that he’s there. Of course, there’s been some side glancing, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Tony’s advice to just stick with the people he knows had been good. He’d been hanging with Cap and Bucky for a bit, and then, to his surprise, Aunt May who’d been invited as well. When he saw her walking out the elevator he’d nearly teared up. He knew Tony invited her for his sake, and he couldn’t have been more grateful.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, Peter! Look at you!” She’d gasped, her eyes glimmering with pride. “Such a handsome gentleman, aren’t you.” She’s been supportive of their relationship since day one, after interrogating Tony for about an hour, that is. Peter’s lucky to have her in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he’s trying to get to Tony through the dancing crowd. Suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder and he flinches, turning around fast. He breaks out into goosebumps right away and he takes a step back. He doesn’t think he’s seen the man in front of him before. Blonde hair slicked back, a slight beard. The man is staring him down and it makes him highly uncomfortable. Something’s definitely off.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, uh, hi, Sir. Can I help you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Parker</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the man starts, dragging out his name and then scoffing a laugh. “I’m Quentin Beck. I’m here because I have an offer for you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“An offer?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, you see,” the man leans in as if he’s trying to spill a secret, “-I know that Tony’s rich. But so am I. I can give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And not just financially.” He glances down to look at Peter’s crotch. “I have a few inches on that man and just hearing you talk to me like that has me imagining what pretty little sounds you’d make. Sounds that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would get you to make. I know how greedy Stark is. I-” Peter needs a moment to process everything this man is throwing at him and he tries to shift a little to hide his crotch as much as possible.<br/></span>
  <span>“Look, Mr. Beck. I didn’t get with him for his money if that’s what you’re asking and also no. I’m not interested in… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tries to get away from this creep, feeling sick to his stomach by the comments he made. However, the man grabs his shoulder again, holding him in place. Peter clenches his fists, trying to keep himself from turning around and pushing the man off him. He easily could. He doesn’t want to ruin this party. He wants Tony to have a good night without having to deal with men like this one.<br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck, you know you want to.” Quentin hisses, his voice getting louder. People around them start to notice, their whispers increasing. “You’re just a needy little boy toy, running after his riches. Such a fucking gold digger. I can see it in your eyes. Don’t deny it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it for Peter. He will not let some </span>
  <em>
    <span>douchebag </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk shit about him and Tony at his freaking party. He grabs the man’s arm and drags him to the elevator, ignoring the shocked faces of the people they pass. He pushes Quentin inside the elevator, with just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad </span>
  </em>
  <span>more force than a normal man would be able to use. The man groans as he comes to a halt against the wall, looking up at Peter in surprise. He too steps into the elevator, closing the doors. He wants to make sure Beck leaves the Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us to the lobby, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” he says through gritted teeth.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re stronger than you look, aren’t you?” Quentin narrows his eyes, eyeing him once more. “And all that coming from a cute, little twink like you. It’s adorable. I’d have so much fun with you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Shut up.” Peter can’t hear another word from this man.<br/></span>
  <span>“Now, now, don’t go all tough on me. You’re hotter when you’ve got that submissive vibe going on. Don’t think I didn’t notice you re-tying Tony’s shoes earlier tonight. On your knees right in front of him. Like an obedient bitch. God, aren’t you his perfect little toy to play with?”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut. Up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re really living up to his perverted tendencies, aren’t ya?” Peter’s expression falters for only a millisecond, but it didn’t go unnoticed. It sparks something in the other man.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ah…” Beck coos. “He hasn’t told you yet, has he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter has time to comment on that remark, the elevator comes to a halt and the doors slide open.<br/></span>
  <span>“Get out.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, didn’t you like our little bonding session? You think I don’t know what it’s like to be Tony’s slut?” Beck laughs as he steps out the elevator, brushing past Peter. “But sure, I’ll leave you two to it, for now. When you change your mind, come find me. I’ll be looking forward to your pretty moans.” The man laughs again and walks towards the front door, blowing him a kiss. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruuffffff!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter frowns. Did the man just… Bark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stares as the doors slide shut, locking the man out. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., deny access to Quentin Beck throughout the entire building.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Access denied, Peter.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Good.” He steps back into the elevator. “Take me back to the party.” As the elevator brings him up, Peter thinks about everything that Beck has said. The insults. The insinuations. God. He can’t even believe the things this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>creep </span>
  </em>
  <span>said to him. If this is Tony’s ex… He feels a tug on his heart. No wonder the man has such trouble opening up to him. And fuck, how brave of Tony to try it anyway. Whatever happens, no matter what Tony’s kink might be, he’s determined to make sure Tony will never feel like this again. He’ll show Tony that Beck is wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walks back into the party he goes to find Tony, wanting to give him a long, loving hug. Which is exactly what he does when he spots the dark-haired man in the kitchen, grabbing a little snack.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey, Peter, where have you been?” Tony smiles, returning the hug.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, just taking out some trash.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Honey,” Tony laughs. “We got people for that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Peter answers, trying to figure out whether he should tell him what happened. He’d find out anyway. “Just wanted to be absolutely sure he’d leave.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What, he?” Tony looks down at Peter, his face filled with worry. Oh God. Peter should’ve just not said anything. He knows Tony would never leave it at that. <br/></span>
  <span>“Hey look, whiskey! You should try it”<br/></span>
  <span>“Kid, I picked this whiskey, I know what it tastes like, who’d you throw out?”<br/></span>
  <span>“No one. Just this dude being a little too drunk. It’s fine. I handled it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” Aunt May’s voice chimes in, and he sighs, grateful for the distraction. “It’s late, darling. I’m going home. You,” she says, pointing at both men. “-have an amazing night. I’ll see you both soon!” She hugs Tony, then Peter, giving him a kiss on his forehead. When the elevator doors close, Peter can almost immediately feel Tony’s demeanor shift. The billionaire wraps his arm around Peter’s waist and pinches him in his side, making Peter jolt slightly and laugh.<br/></span>
  <span>“You know, Mr Stark-” Peter raises his eyebrows. “I appreciate you waiting for my aunt to leave to become all grabby, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What can I say?” Tony says softly. “I just prefer you at my side.” Peter scoffs and looks up at Tony with a cheeky smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“Gonna show me off to all of New York?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Now, why would I do that?” Tony licks his lips with a smirk, setting the idea aside for later, and he and eyes a small group of people near the bar. “Let’s get you something sweet to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening felt way different. Tony was teasing. Constantly. From having Peter suck on an ice cube to his hand wandering a little too low on Peter’s back to be socially acceptable. It had the boy hard and aching within half an hour and he still had to pretend everything was all fine. Quentin Beck was long forgotten when Tony fed Peter a bite of some small French treat. One by one people are leaving. It’s late and Tony - as generous as he is - arranged chauffeurs to bring all the people who are too drunk to leave of their own accord to their homes. Tony winked at Peter when he said that he didn’t want anyone to sleep over that night for… Personal reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At about 2am, Steve Rogers was finally ushered out of the Tower. He insisted on helping clean everything up, but Tony promised that it was okay. Tony drops himself on the couch, surrounded by leftover snacks and empty glasses. Multiple party poppers had exploded in this area, leaving confetti everywhere. God, they were going to be finding small pieces of paper for the next half year.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Small pieces of paper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony’s mind goes back to the jar. Maybe he should take out what scares him the most. Just… Do that when he really feels he and Peter are ready for it. His head falls back and he closes his eyes as he widens his legs, airing out. He groans, tired, and he manages to lift his hands to loosen up his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels Peter sit down on top of him, his legs on either side of Tony’s body. His soft, small hands take the tie out of Tony’s rough ones and he tightens the tie again as he leans in, grinding down into Tony’s crotch. A sweet moan falls off Peter’s lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“Look so hot in these clothes, boss. Keep them on, please?” Tony’s eyes go dark with lust as he pushes Peter back slightly. Oh, he likes where this is going. He bites his lip and his hands roam over Peter’s chest. The soft fabric of his button-up wrinkling under his touch. <br/></span>
  <span>“I like you better without clothes,” he mutters. One by one, he starts opening the buttons of Peter’s shirt. Peter keeps grinding against Tony, whimpering at the attention. When Tony opens the last button, his hands move up to Peter’s shoulders to push both the jacket and the shirt down his arms, discarding them to be found after the fun. Tony flicks the bow tie he didn’t take off with his index finger. “Though… I’ll leave the little bow on my present.” The compliment makes Peter blush and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an entire night of teasing, Peter’s feeling bold. Also horny as fuck, but bold.<br/></span>
  <span>“Want me to put on a show for you, daddy?” He asks, cocking his head. Tony nods, an uncharacteristically loving look in his eye. Peter wastes no time, trailing his hands over his body, teasing himself further. He traces the lines of his abs until he reaches his nipples, evading them and letting go to push his hands through his hair, all while still grinding down on his daddy. He lowers his hands, presenting them to Tony, bringing them to his mouth. The billionaire slowly licks up Peter’s index finger and then moves quickly in order to wet all of Peter’s fingers with his tongue. Peter thanks his daddy before bringing his digits back to his nipples. He squeezes them. Plays with them, not pausing his slow grinding into Tony’s crotch. They’re both hard and the friction is dizzying. Soft, sweet whimpers and moans fall down Peter’s lips and Tony soaks up everything, taking in every second of how his good boy plays with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter starts speeding up. His breathing quickens and his moans turn more desperate. It’s too much for Tony’s liking. He doesn’t want the boy to come just yet.<br/></span>
  <span>“Get up, Peter,” he orders. “Why don’t you strip naked for me and get on your knees like a good boy would?” Peter obeys without second thought. He hates the sudden lack of attention on his hard-on, but he can’t say he’s not enjoying the attention he gets from Tony. Tony angles his head up to look Peter in the eye, yet Peter still feels like he’s smaller. With one turn of his hand, F.R.I.D.A.Y. knows exactly which playlist to turn on. Peter had made fun of Tony for having a sex playlist, but he now realizes that the music has a whole different effect on him in this situation. Peter takes the music as an invitation to start swaying his hips. He smiles and closes his eyes, amazed at the fact that 15-year-old Peter Parker would never have imagined giving Tony Stark a fucking striptease. Yet here he is. Shoes and socks discarded, playing with the hem of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony drinks it all up. The way Peter is thoroughly enjoying himself. Touching himself. As if there is no one else in the room. Eyes closed, a dreamy smile on his face. Peter toys with the belt around his waist and something inside Tony screams at him to take the belt and use it. Maybe as a collar with a leash, or maybe to spank his pretty boy’s pert butt. He holds back, though. For now. Tony lazily palms his hard-on through his pants while Peter tosses the belt aside. He slowly pushes down his pants and underwear at the same time. His cock springs free and Tony can tell it must be aching, so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is cold on Peter’s skin and he feels naked. Well, he is naked, but it feels worse. More humiliating, with Tony still fully clothed in his incredibly expensive, Italian suit. Peter keeps turning eights with his hips, in tune with the music, pushing his hands through his hair again and letting his fingers with the remains of Tony’s saliva still on them linger on his lips. He sucks on his digit, feeling the sensual beat of the song thrum through his body. His hands move down, not touching where he wants to be touched. He knows he doesn’t have permission. He vaguely recalls Tony had ordered him to get on his knees, so slowly, he lowers himself and sits down with his knees slightly spread, displaying himself for daddy. His hips still rolling sensually and slowly to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My perfect, little slut…” Tony groans as he unzips his pants, relishing in the power imbalance. He slowly pulls out his hard cock and strokes it a few times, watching Peter’s jaw go slack. The boy nearly drools at the sight and it only spurs Tony on. “You want this, don’t you?” Peter nods, only half present. His mind hyper-focusing on the throbbing shaft in Tony’s hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” he whispers. “Want your cock, daddy.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Mmm…” Tony moans. “Such a good cockslut for daddy. Come here, boy. Come get your reward.” Peter has to get on all fours to be able to move closer and Tony nearly bursts at the sight of Peter crawling towards him, back arched, butt sticking out and eyes still strained on Tony’s cock. He decides that he imagined the boy’s tongue hanging out slightly, but part of him is sure he saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter opens his mouth wide and his lips wrap around Tony’s dick. Moaning lewdly at the contact. The vibrations send shivers through Tony’s entire body and he pets the boy’s head as Peter does as told, his hands slightly trembling. It nearly knocks his breath out of his chest. Peter’s perfect. So submissive. So eager. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh yes,” he sighs, “-just like that, baby. Sucking me so well.” The older man can’t help himself. He knows he’s threading the border of giving into his kink too much, but with Peter unconsciously initiating it, he needs to have that little taste. He hooks his finger through the bowtie still around Peter’s neck, tugging on it. Peter whines, letting Tony guide him without pausing the movements around Tony’s cock. ““F-Fuck, baby, the things I wanna do to you. My pretty boy,” he grunts, tugging at the tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s entire body is burning, tingling underneath the dominant presence that’s Tony. He loves how much he praises him, spurs him to go on. He wants to. Never wants this to stop. Every gasp that leaves the billionaire’s mouth, every little brush of his fingers, it sends Peter closer and closer to that mindspace that Tony had explained to him last week. <br/></span>
  <span>“Peter, baby, slow down for a bit, will you?” <br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm?” He moans around Tony’s cock and obeys, slowly bobbing his head up and down while looking up. <br/></span>
  <span>“That’s right, look at me sweetness. Daddy wants to see that pretty gaze of yours.” Tony whispers, making Peter’s mind spin even more. Tony’s eyes are sweet, and loving, yet demanding in a way that has the boy shiver all over.<br/></span>
  <span>“Want me to fuck you?” Peter nods desperately. “I could fuck you over the desk, huh, how does that sound? You could call me boss again, I really liked that, Peter.” Tony caresses the boy’s cheek, enjoying the little blush creeping up there. “Or I could fuck you against the window. Show all of New York who your pretty body belongs to.” He tangles his fingers into Peter’s hair gently, tugging the boy off his cock. Peter gasps for fresh air. Fuck, he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What do you want, Peter. Answer me,” he orders, “-honestly.”<br/></span>
  <span>“T-the window,” the boy chokes out. “Please, boss.” Tony smirks at his newly given name, licking his lips. <br/></span>
  <span>“Excellent choice, now, get that pretty ass of yours to the window. Hands on the glass, legs spread. I’ll get the lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as the boy scrambles to his feet and walks over to the window. Tony has to bite back a moan when he sees how incredibly stunning he looks. His pale skin shimmering in the New York City lights. “Good boy. Stay.” Tony startles himself with those words and he bites down on his bottom lip harshly. Fuck, he should really get a grip on himself. He shakes his head quickly and rushes off to the bedroom to get the lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he grabs the bottle, he realizes he should probably buy a new one soon as they’ve nearly run out. It makes him grin. He hasn’t ran out of lube this soon in a long time. When he walks back into the living room and is pleased to see Peter still in the exact same position. Waiting patiently. His eyes are closed and his body occasionally twitches to the music that’s still playing. He walks towards the boy slowly, knowing that Peter must be hyper-aware of his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Tony whispers, “-can’t wait to ruin you.” When he’s nearly reached Peter, the boy reaches into his presence. Arching his back real nicely, sticking his ass out a little further. Tony trails his fingers across the soft skin and he leans in, his lips mere inches away from Peter’s ears. “Tell me how badly you want to fuck me, baby boy. How eager are you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, shit, Mr. Stark. So badly, please. Been thinking about you fucking me all day!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! I-” Peter cries out when Tony’s hand reaches around his waist to grab his hard-on. “Need you inside me. Please.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, you sure you don’t want me to just jack you off, you respond to it so nicely.” Tony coos, voice sweet as honey as he gives a few experimental tugs.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, I need more than that. I want you to pound into me fast, and rough, and hard. Claiming me as yours, daddy.”</span>
</p><p><span>Tony’s composure is crumbling down with each word the boy speaks. He curses under his breath and lets go of him quickly to squirt a generous amount of lube on his dick, dropping the bottle to the floor. He spreads the lube across his shaft and grips Peter’s hip tightly with his other hand.<br/></span><span>“The entire city’s gonna know you’re my pretty slut, baby.”<br/></span><span>“Y-yes. Show them. I want it.” That’s it. Tony growls, taking every little bit of effort to not push himself all the way in. He’s slow. Just pushing in the head and waiting for the boy to relax in his arms. He hasn’t been prepped, not really. He knows the kid’s been using the dildo multiple times throughout the past week, but still. He wants to make sure he’s good. The tight heat clenching around him isn’t making that any easier, though.<br/></span><span>“Peter, baby, I’ve got you.” He says, grazing his teeth across the smooth neck. <br/></span>“Can’t believe how big you are, daddy! Please, please go all the way in. I want to feel you more.” Tony swallows and complies, pushing until he’s completely inside his sweet little boy. He’s so tight. So warm around him. </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see your own reflection in the window, Peter? See how hot you are?” Peter nods frantically in response, feeling one of Tony’s hands curl around his neck, raising his head and making his back arch. The vague image of himself opposite him has him whimpering, but it’s when he sees Tony’s hungry look- his eyes boring straight through Peter via his reflection that has him buck. He tries to keep still but he presses himself against Tony involuntarily, jolting and moaning. “Fuck, you’re already so desperate. So gorgeous. All of New York can see what a horny, little slut you are for me.” Peter can’t contain himself, moaning obscenely and closing his eyes, feeling Tony’s fingers dig into his skin on his hip and below his jaw.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m your slut, daddy, I’m yours, yours alone, please fuck me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony slowly moves out, bending his hips at an angle before pushing back in. The boy gasps and the thrust has them both move closer to the window until Peter’s chest is flush against it, nipples rubbing on the cold hard glass. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, Peter-” Tony moans, his mouth leaving wet kisses on the back of Peter’s neck. He moves back out again and when he pushes back in, he decides to follow the rhythm of the song that’s playing. It’s slow. And he knows how much Peter hates that. Well, he doesn’t really, but Tony likes to tease. Halfway through the song, Peter’s ragged breaths turn to continuous whines as the window fogs up from their fucking. The glass constantly stimulates Peter’s nipples. Tony’s been leaving hickeys all over the boy’s upper back and neck, quietly annoyed that they will be gone by morning because of Peter’s increased healing speed. And his thrusts…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shit, Mr. Stark, Tony, daddy, boss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter pleads. “H-harder, faster!”<br/></span>
  <span>“As you wish, sweet pet,” Tony growls, once again swearing at himself for letting go too much. It does fuel his arousal though, and he speeds up, slowly, knowing which angle to take to hit Peter exactly where he wants him.<br/></span>
  <span>“R-right there-OH!” Peter opens his mouth wide, a pleasured frown curls his brows. His eyes roll back in their sockets.<br/></span>
  <span>“Go on, Peter, push back. Help daddy out. Fuck yourself on me.” Tony has to move both hands to Peter’s hips to keep up with the boy’s sudden surge of excitement. A string of short “ohs” falling from both their lips as they fuck each other. Peter’s hard cock bounces against his abdomen, occasionally bumping against the ice-cold window, causing him to gasp at the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last week, after one of their phone sex sessions, Tony had explained to Peter that men don’t have a G-spot, but a P-spot. Peter said that, though he knew, he liked G-spot more. He chuckled when he said:<br/></span>
  <span>“My penis is my P-spot.” Which in turn, had Tony laughing out loud.<br/></span>
  <span>“So you prefer it if we call it G-spot?” Peter was quiet for a second before replying.<br/></span>
  <span>“I… I do.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s with the pause, kid?” <br/></span>
  <span>“I- I kind of like the female terms, Mr. Stark.” If Tony didn’t have a cooldown-time on his dick, he’d have been hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been wanting to test other female terms ever since, but they haven’t really had the chance. Now, however, with Peter as far gone as he is, he knows it’s the perfect timing.<br/></span>
  <span>“How’s it feel, boy? My cock fucking your pussy until you’re leaking my cum-” Peter scrunches his eyes shut in response only able to let out a string of incomprehensible vowels. Tony grins wickedly, pumping into the boy without remorse. Peter’s eyes roll back in their sockets and he’s unsure if he’s able to keep himself upright. Tony holds on to him though. Tony’s got him. Daddy’s got him. “Fuck, so pretty with your tits rubbing all over the windows. You’ll be seeing stars tonight, Pete, and it won’t be the stars out there-” Peter feels like he’s losing himself in the moment, the sensation of Tony’s dick ramming right into his G-spot overwhelming him. He cries out when the man grabs his cock and pumps it fast.<br/></span>
  <span>“Daddy-daddy-daddy-daddy-” Neither of them can hear the music anymore. The slapping noises of their skin clashing together and their moans and whines drowning out everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna cum all over the glass, baby? Such a messy boy aren’t you?” Tony growls, increasing the pace of his hand around Peter’s throbbing cock even more. “Show me.” Peter’s trembling by now, unable to hold still, unable to form any coherent word. His forehead resting on the glass, just taking everything that Tony’s willing to give him. He’s so close. So damned. close. “I want you to come for me. Let it all out. Come, Peter, darling.”<br/></span>
  <span>All it takes is just a couple more strokes for Peter to cry out loud. His body tenses, clenching around Tony and spilling himself all over the glass. He collapses, holding himself up but barely. <br/></span>
  <span>“That’s my boy, good job, baby,” Tony praises his lover and picks up his speed, holding Peter steady. “Daddy’s gonna come inside of you. F-fuck!” Tony grunts, his hips buck forward and don’t move back, pushing into Peter as deep as he can as he releases into his sweet body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men try to catch their breaths as they sink into each other. Tony’s still fully clothed body supporting Peter from behind. This must be Tony’s favorite moment throughout all this. He loves everything; the teasing, the stroking, the fucking. But this, having Peter soft and sweet and fucked-out in his arms. That’s what makes his heart flutter in his chest and want to hold onto this boy forever.<br/></span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark…” Peter breathes softly. “That… That was amazing.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, it was sweetness. Best birthday present ever.” Peter chuckles at that, pushing himself off the glass a little and craning his neck to look Tony in his eyes. “Can we go to bed? I want to cuddle.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course,” Tony smiles and presses a kiss on Peter’s cheek before pulling out carefully. Ignoring the strain in his back, he picks the boy up bridal style, making him squeal. “-I’m gonna cuddle you all night.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Swiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinks &amp; other sexual warnings: Sex Toys, Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Humiliation, Subspace, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling.<br/>Other warnings: Tony's having anxious feelings about the events that went down in the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Tony does when he wakes up the next morning is grabbing his phone and Peter’s AirPods to go through the security footage from last night. He knew something was off about the story Peter told him about kicking out a ‘random drunk dude’, but he hadn’t wanted to pry during the party. Peter’s still snoring softly and drooling on his pillow. Tony scoots closer, enjoying his warmth. <br/></span>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., show me all security footage that includes Peter from last night at triple speed.”<br/></span>
  <span>He stares at the screen intently. Everything seems to be perfectly fine at first. Peter’s laughing, having fun and hanging out with his aunt and some of the Avengers. But a few minutes in, he spots </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Real-life speed, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” he whispers and the recordings slow down. His heart thumps in his chest as he watches Beck walk up to his boyfriend with that smug grin on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, no, no. How did he even get into the Tower?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His blood runs cold, and horrified, he listens to all the filth the man throws at Peter. The offer, the degrading comments about Peter’s motivation to be with Tony, the sexual insinuations. He sees how badly Peter’s trying to hold himself together, trying to stay in charge of the situation. He watches Peter force the man to the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y. switches shots. Tony’s jaw is clenched for the entirety of the time Peter and Beck spend in the elevator. Anxious for something to happen.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beck coos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He hasn’t told you yet, has he?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony’s pretty sure he hasn’t blinked since Beck showed up in the footage, but now he feels the tears prick in the corners of his dried eyes. He dreads what’s coming next. What Peter is going to say. The elevator doors open and Peter remains unmoved.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony closes his eyes, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. His breathing is shaky and his chest is tight. Peter’s in control. Not Beck. Quentin is not pulling the strings like he did when Tony was still with him. He sniffs once and bites the inside of his cheek, opening his eyes again to watch Beck step outside the elevator.<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be looking forward to your pretty moans.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beck laughs and walks towards the front door, blowing Peter a kiss.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ruuffffff!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns the screen off and lets his head hang back, taking a deep breath and removing the AirPods from his ears before turning towards Peter, sneaking an arm around his waist. Peter shifts, closer into the embrace in his sleep. Tony stares at the young man, so peacefully lying here in his arms. He can’t believe Beck came here. He can’t believe he had the guts to talk shit to his boyfriend. However, an immense surge of pride washes over him as well for how Peter told this man off. He handled it so well. Not letting the awful words get the better of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really living up to his perverted tendencies, aren’t ya?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beck’s voice echoes in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ruufffff!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels sick. Nauseous. He hasn’t seen the man in nearly a decade, and Tony doesn’t like how Beck still creeps under his skin, scaring him. Making him feel insecure and taken advantage of. He doesn’t like how the man’s voice makes him doubt everything. Is Beck right? Is Tony an old creep for being with Peter? No matter how much he loves having sex with him, it isn't about that at all. He loves Peter for who he is, even if they wouldn't get sexual. Is that still considered perverted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At breakfast, Peter suddenly puts his spoon down and looks up at Tony. His eyes are so serious that it has Tony on edge instantly. <br/></span>
  <span>“Tony?” Peter takes a deep breath. “You know that, uhm, I’m not with you for your money, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony bites down his lip and tries to keep the sudden surge of emotions under control. God. He’s such a wreck today. Peter had seemed rather unfazed by Beck’s tirade, but of course Tony should’ve known it would get to him more than he’d show.<br/></span>
  <span>“Baby, of course I know that. Do you know just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is to spoil you?” Tony speaks, trying to think about how to break it to him that he knows about Beck. He should just say it to him right out. “I watched the security footage this morning. I saw, uhm, Beck.” Peter’s expression falters.<br/></span>
  <span>“You watched it, why?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re bad at keeping secrets, kid,” Tony jokes, trying to keep the conversation as light-hearted as he can. He doesn’t want to drag the boy down into his inner mess. Peter scoffs.<br/></span>
  <span>“I am not!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Honey, you told me to try the whiskey I’d been drinking all night.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Okay, maybe a little,” the boy confesses, his face a strange mixture between a goofy grin and the weight of the situation flashing across his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony realizes that this is the moment he should stop hiding. Peter is - funny enough - the most mature boyfriend he’s ever had. He has to tell Peter the whole story. He deserves it.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m very proud of you, Peter. For how you handled him.”<br/></span>
  <span>“God. Mr. Stark. I wanted to punch him so bad.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You did well, sweetie.” Tony takes a deep breath. “Beck’s manipulated me throughout our entire relationship. When I saw him walking towards you in the footage, I- I was scared.”<br/></span>
  <span>“He’s an asshole.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Took me a couple of years to realize that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Years?” Peter asks, carefully. Tony had shortly mentioned his exes before but he’s never elaborated on them. He always told Peter they should only focus on what they had going on right now. That that was the most important thing.<br/></span>
  <span>“Even after he left I thought it was all my fault. You know?” Tony hates how unsteady his voice sounds, but he has to push through. Peter deserves to know the full story now. “Sometimes, I still think that. Of course, in hindsight I can see how abusive and toxic he was. He’s very manipulative; made me do things I didn’t want to do. When I said no, he’d push through or tell me he’d leave if I didn’t. When I finally told him what I liked, he ran off to the media to go public about it.” Tony looks down, almost reliving that moment. “I figured out what he was up to and could shut it down just in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slides off his chair and walks towards Tony, hugging him from behind tightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Tony,” he whispers. “But he’s wrong about everything he said last night. I’m here. And I love you.” Tony closes his eyes, reaching up to pull Peter in closer. “He’s delusional,” the boy continues. “With the whole barking thing he did? As if I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something like that.” Peter scoffs. Tony swallows at the hurtful stab in his chest. Oh, if only Peter knew.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, don’t let his comments get to you,” Peter says quietly. “You don’t have to tell me or try anything you’re not ready for. Once you are, I promise you I will stick with you,” Peter pauses. “Literally.” Tony’s surprised laugh fills the room.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re perfect, baby. Thank you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Mmmmh, you’re going to love me even more when I give you your birthday present!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had nearly forgotten about his birthday today and he breaks out into a grin. He would push away whatever happened with Beck last night, for now. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, now you got me curious,” he grins.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wait. Right here. I’ll get it for you!” The boy runs towards their bedroom and Tony shakes his head happily at the sudden enthusiasm. When he comes back, there’s a large-squared present in his lover’s hands. He pushes Tony’s breakfast aside and places the present in front of him. <br/></span>
  <span>“Happy birthday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers and Tony grins at the nickname, definitely not minding it. “I-I hope you like it.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I like everything you give me.” Tony tugs the present a bit closer and sees there’s a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the sweetest, quirkiest and most handsome man, I’ve ever met in my entire life. I love you. May this present bring us even closer.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-X Peter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony slowly tears the bright red wrapping paper and once he takes it off, his jaw drops. There’s a stack of old records. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Sabbath</span>
  </em>
  <span>- of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Rammstein, Adam Ant</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Tony snickers at that one - God, that brings him back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dead Moon, The Cramps-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh!</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Nine Inch Nails.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Pete,” Tony says breathlessly. “How’d you get these? This must’ve cost you a fortune!” He slowly shakes his head, eyes wide. Tony could snap his fingers and these records would be delivered right to his doorstep. Whatever this cost, to Peter it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.<br/></span>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Peter leans on the counter, resting his head in his hands. His eyes gleam hopefully and Tony breaks into a smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“Kid- this… I don’t know what to say.”<br/></span>
  <span>“YES!” Peter jumps, startling Tony. “There’s only so many times I got you speechless, so I’m counting this as a win!” Tony laughs and moves to grab Peter’s hands. The boy turns to him and his bright smile has Tony’s heart flutter.<br/></span>
  <span>“I- I can’t let you pay for these, kid.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Shush!” Peter pouts like a child. “I didn’t spend every free second of last week on Craigslist for you to just throw money at me again. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mr. Stark! Take it!” Tony raises his hand to caress the boy’s cheek. Peter instinctively closes his eyes and leans into Tony’s touch. "Besides," Peter smiles. "-your present is slightly self-indulging. I want to listen and dance to all of these together. Like I said on the note, these albums will bring us closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's an amazing idea," Tony whispers. "Still, let me give you something else too…” Tony mumbles.<br/></span>
  <span>“Like what?” Peter mutters back, not opening his eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well!” Tony steps back and lets go of Peter suddenly, startling the boy. “Wait here.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Mr. Sta-” Before Peter can protest, Tony makes his way behind the kitchen counter and grabs their Jar of Dirt from a cabinet. They’d hidden it for the party, but Peter’s dick twitches in his pants already, a slight Pavlovian response to seeing the jar again. Tony unscrews the lid and puts it on the counter, but instead of putting his hand in, he turns again, opening a drawer and taking out a folded piece of paper. Peter curiously watches Tony’s shenanigans as he sits down on the barstool, pushing away his bowl of now soggy cereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grins and cocks his head. When he speaks again, it’s dramatic. Acted. Old-timey. Peter smiles. It’s funny.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, I think it is time for us to get another piece of paper from the jar. Don’t you think so too? Peter?” The man leans in and gives Peter an over the top wink. Peter can’t help but laugh. This is silly. But he’s enjoying it. He loves seeing this side of Tony. When the older man stands up straight again, he presents the piece of folded paper he got out of the drawer and with a swift motion he brings his hand with the paper into the jar. He immediately pulls it out again, not even touching the other ones resting in it. “Now, would you look at that! We pulled out a whole, brand new kink for us to explore!” Peter hides his face in his hands, shaking his head, unable to stop smiling. Tony’s a dork. His dork. Fuck, he loves this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony presents the folded piece of paper to Peter in both hands, with a small bow, head bent down. Peter shakes his head again and takes the paper from Tony’s hands.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable, Mr. Stark,” he chuckles. Tony stands up straight and proudly angles his chin up.<br/></span>
  <span>“I aim to be.” He shifts again, holding a butler pose and nodding to Peter. “Now, if you would do us the honors of reading what’s on the paper?” Peter looks down at the note as he twists it between his fingers. He carefully opens it, occasionally glancing up to watch Tony’s expression. The man looks at Peter with wide, excited eyes. Peter can’t help but feel excited as well. Whatever Tony has planned, it must be good. He’s never been this hyped to try out one of his kinks before. Call it a breakthrough. Peter finally looks down at the piece of paper, his mouth dry with anticipation. However, he frowns when he reads the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swissy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Tony?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeees?” Tony’s voice shifts in pitch as he answers. He’s nearly buzzing with excitement.<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s… Swissy?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Ah!” Tony exclaims, raising both hands above his head, palms aimed at the ceiling. “Boy, am I glad you asked.” Tony bends down, completely in his element, to open another cabinet door and out comes a black, square box about the size of a small picture frame. He places it on the counter, slowly pushing it towards Peter with a smirk. The boy eyes the box cautiously and he puts down the piece of paper.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony, it’s your birthday. I’m not taking any presents from you.” Tony stands up straight and cocks an eyebrow.<br/></span>
  <span>“Trust me, sweet thing, when I say this going to be as much of a present to me as it is to you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“How so?” Tony nods at the box.<br/></span>
  <span>“Just open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slowly moves his hands towards the box, letting his fingers glide over the soft material. He catches Tony biting his lip from the corner of his eye and Peter’s breath hitches in his throat. God, this must be really good. It opens like a jewelry box, the padding inside holding a... Black cube? Peter stares at it for a little bit, trying to figure it out. Nothing about it seems to make sense, though.<br/></span>
  <span>“...What am I looking at?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Right!” Tony walks around the counter to stand next to Peter and he gestures at the box with one hand. “That-” he nods. “-is something I have been working on for a little bit.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Okay, but what is it?” Peter has to look up, as he’s still sitting on the stool and Tony looks down at him, giving him a loving smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s a.. Toy.” Peter’s eyes go wide and Tony smiles triumphantly. “Or, I’d say </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> toy.” Peter licks his lips and he looks back at the matte black cube. “It’s a dildo, a vibe, a plug, yada, yada, anything</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it to be.” The way Tony enunciates the fact that he decides what the toy is, makes Peter shiver. “It’s basically a Swiss army knife, but, without the knives. Hence why I decided to endearingly call it the Swissy.” The older man chuckles darkly. ”We’re going to have a lot of fun with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns to look Tony in the eye again and the billionaire could take his boy right then and there. The hungry look on Peter’s face is making Tony slightly dizzy. The older man shifts to stand behind Peter, who squirms in his seat. His hands rest on the boy’s shoulders, softly squeezing them, massaging them until they relax. Tony leans in and presses a feather kiss on Peter’s ear. The boy shivers under his touch and Tony smirks.<br/></span>
  <span>“Go on, sweet boy. Take it out,” he whispers. Peter stares at the cube for a few seconds before carefully removing it out of the padding. He turns and twists it in his hands, studying it, trying to see anything distinguishable on it, while Tony continues to massage Peter’s neck and shoulders. Peter pulls a face. It’s still just a black cube with a rubbery texture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it work?” Peter asks quietly, a little dazed from Tony’s attention. Tony presses a soft kiss on top of Peter’s head and closes his eyes. He presses his fingers into Peter’s shoulders when he replies.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, love.” Goosebumps rise all over Peter’s body and he does as told, slightly squeezing the cube. Out of nowhere, lines light up, bright blue. Peter stares at it in awe. He sighs disappointed when Tony’s hands disappear from his shoulders so he can stand next to Peter again. He grabs his phone and unlocks it with a mischievous look on his face. “Hmm… What do I want you to try out first?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re telling me you can control this thing with your phone?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Every time you’ll squeeze it, I get to choose what you’ll be playing with” Peter feels hot all over at the idea of Tony being in charge of him even at a distance. This is going to take their phone sex to a whole new level, shit.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ah!” Tony exclaims and taps something on his phone. Peter gasps when the cube moves in his hands, within milliseconds, he’s holding a slightly arched dildo. Another tap from Tony on his screen and the toy starts to buzz. <br/></span>
  <span>“Wow. Tony.” Peter chuckles. “You made this, for me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I sure did. Was worth all the extra lab hours for sure. You like it, kid?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I- I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony taps his phone again, and again, showing Peter everything that the toy - Swissy - can do. By the time all features, a whopping 27 of them, have been explained, Peter has a damp spot in his sweatpants. And it didn’t go unnoticed. Tony leans over Peter from behind, resting his head on his shoulder and creeping his arm around Peter’s waist. The young man jolts when Tony cups his hard on, his thumb rubbing slow circles.<br/></span>
  <span>“Anything you’d like to try, boy?” Tony nibbles on Peter’s ear, causing him to whine and buck his hips in the hopes of gaining more friction against the billionaire’s hand. Peter nods slightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yes, daddy,” he moans. “But- it’s your birthday. You pick.” Tony grins against Peter’s hair, his other hand finding its way under Peter’s shirt to slowly tweak his nipple. He increases the pressure on Peter’s dick and Peter screws his eyes shut, trying to hold back another whine.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ohh,” Tony coos. “So good for me, Peter. Such a lovely, good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” is all Peter can muster up to say. He absentmindedly starts rolling his hips in the chair. Tony takes his hand off Peter’s nipple to grab his phone and change Swissy’s shape. Peter’s eyes are fixated on the toy in his hands and his lip quivers when he sees what it’s turned into. Tony then tugs on Peter’s dick through his sweats.<br/></span>
  <span>“Get up,” he orders. Peter complies fast, nearly knocking over the stool on his way up. Tony immediately presses his own hard-on against Peter’s ass. “Take off that hoodie,” he growls. “Stop hiding your pretty body.” Tony’s free hand grabs the Swissy from Peter’s hands and the boy undresses swiftly, not wanting to waste a second. Tony caresses Peter’s soft, bare skin, leaving hot, wet kisses on his shoulder blades as he continues to tease Peter’s hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy-” Peter whimpers.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, baby, I know…” Tony coos lovingly. “Let me help with those pants. But first…” Tony pushes Peter over the counter with the hand that’s holding the Swissy. “Down, boy.” Peter shudders and obeys, feeling the cold, granite countertop sting his skin, making his nipples hard. Peter’s arms hang limp next to him and he angles his head sideways, whining when Tony lets go of his dick. Tony caresses every inch of Peter’s back, making his way down to the waistband of the sweatpants. He hooks his fingers in and starts pushing down, a surge of arousal shooting through him when he finds the boy isn’t wearing underwear. “Such a naughty boy,” Tony moans, squeezing Peter’s ass with one hand, making Peter whimper. “You knew you were going to get fucked again today, didn’t you? Even though I already destroyed your pretty, little hole yesterday?” Peter whines, closing his eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yes, daddy. I just need you so bad, feels so good- please touch me.” Tony kisses one of Peter’s buttcheeks and then stands up straight to give it a gentle, but hard smack. Peter jolts forward on the counter, an obscene moan echoing against the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Peter…” Tony looks down and rubs the spot he just hit with his palm. “I will only </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch you once you make it to the bed.” Peter frowns, unsure what it means, but then Tony’s fingers slide towards Peter’s crack. “Open wide.” Peter arches his back as far as he can, pushing his butt towards Tony and instinctively unclenching. “Good boy.” Tony contemplates opening Peter up first, but that would be against what he just said. Instead, he decides to immediately go for it and gently push in the Swissy. He knew it’d been a good idea to make the toy self-lubricating. Peter moans unsatisfied. The Swissy’s current shape isn’t very big, so it doesn’t exactly fill him up the way he’d want. Tony lets go of Peter completely, which leaves him feeling naked and alone. He senses the billionaire walks away from him and he opens his eyes to see only to find Tony standing in front of the bedroom door, phone in hand. He taps a few buttons and Peter’s cock jolts with arousal when the Swissy starts buzzing inside of him. Directly against his prostate.<br/></span>
  <span>“OH!” Peter pushes himself into the counter with wide eyes and an opened mouth as he stares at Tony, who smirks mischievously. Peter’s eyes roll back in their sockets as he absentmindedly thrusts into nothing, feeling the vibrator buzz through his entire body.<br/></span>
  <span>“Remember what I said, Peter.” Tony cocks an eyebrow. The boy opens his eyes, a pleading look on his face, but he does recall daddy’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will only really touch you once you make it to the bed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has to make his way to the bedroom by himself, knowing Tony will be ruthless. He’s still holding his phone, thumb at the ready and a dazed smile crawls onto Peter’s face. This man is unreal. Peter slowly scrambles upright, using his hands to find balance on the counter. The gentle buzzing shows no sign of slowing down and Peter takes a deep breath before letting go, so he can take his steps towards Tony.<br/></span>
  <span>“Color?” Tony’s voice is distant, but present and goosebumps spread over Peter’s entire body.<br/></span>
  <span>“Green,” he moans in reply. He realizes he shouldn’t have said that so soon, because suddenly the vibrator increases to an incredibly high setting and Peter gasps, locking up his joints and muscles. After a few seconds, Tony releases him and the boy stumbles, barely able to stand upright. The buzzing is gentle again. But never gone. When he manages to take two more small steps with his eyes shut, he is attacked with mind blowing pleasure yet again and this time his legs give in. He crashes to the ground, landing on his hands and knees and moans loudly as he arches, pushing his butt away from him, unable to get the friction he’s so desperately longing for..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feel good, boy?”<br/></span>
  <span>“P-please-” Peter whimpers. “C-can’t move-” his body convulses when Tony brings the setting down for less than a second, almost immediately throwing it back up to even higher than it was before. Peter wails, precum dripping from his cock onto the floor as he tries to move forward. He knows Tony will never allow him to come on the floor like this. He has to get to the bed to find release. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. Tony dials it down again, enough for Peter to open his eyes slightly. Tony’s still at the door. Waiting for him. Peter puts his foot down on the floor, aiming to stand up, but when he tries to, Tony throws the vibrator back up once again. The boy is stuck on his knees, pressing his chin against his chest. He gasps for breath, head swimming with incoherent thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The billionaire brings the vibrations down again, but Peter knows better than to stand up now. There’s nothing more he wants in the world than to be in Tony’s arms now. To be touched by him. And Peter will only be able to get to him if he stays down. He’s going to have to crawl. God, this is humiliating, but fuck, does it feel good. Peter puts one hand in front of the other, slowly making his way over the dark tiled floor. Instead of heavy, short bursts, Tony increases the vibrations gradually. The closer Peter gets to daddy, the more pleasure he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is fighting himself on the inside. Cause, shit, his little slut looks so good for him. On his knees, crawling towards daddy. He never meant to put Peter in this position, but he can’t help himself. The boy is loving this, Tony can see it in his eyes. They’re both drunk with pleasure and lust. Tony relishes in the power he has over Peter. How perfectly the boy surrenders to him. He can’t wait for Peter to make it to the bed. Peter blinks fast as he makes his way to his daddy, his mouth dry from gasping and panting. When he nearly reaches Tony, he whines as the man walks into the bedroom instead of taking Peter’s stretched out hand. Tony leaves the door open and sits down on the side of the bed, patting Peter’s spot with an open palm. Smirking intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter could get there within a second if he could just collect himself. But… He’s not sure if he wants to. His leaking cock is leaving a trail of little drops on the floor and this it’s taking all of his willpower to keep himself together. And it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to be on his knees for daddy. The look on Tony’s face tells Peter how much this turns the older man on. Skipping it because his spider powers could allow him to was out of the question. Peter continues his journey, occasionally having to pause when Tony decides to turn up the vibrations. There’s a sheen of sweat on his body and he smiles triumphantly when he reaches out and feels the sheets with his fingers. He made it. Peter crawls up the bed, whimpering as the toy moves inside him, his aching cock screaming at him to be touched. Tony’s undressed now, Peter doesn’t recall seeing him get out of his clothes, but then again, he was a little preoccupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Peter,” Tony says with a smile. The boy drops himself face first into the pillows, gasping for air when the vibrations stick on a low setting. “Why don’t you turn on your back for me? I want to show you what you do to me.” Tony’s voice is deep, dripping arousal with each word. Peter complies and turns to his back, hands to his sides. Tony makes his way to sit on top of him, legs either side. He doesn’t sit down, though, leaving Peter untouched. The boy whines but Tony stops him by crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their mouths open and their tongues dance. Peter can still taste the orange Tony ate for breakfast on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lets go suddenly and sits up straight again. His hand was already stroking his own cock, but now Peter can see it. Right in front of his face. Tony is jerking himself off. He still has his phone in his other hand and he sighs breathlessly. Tony groans as he throws his head back. <br/></span>
  <span>“Can’t stop touching myself,” he growls. “You know whose fault that is?” When Peter wants to reply, Tony throws up the vibrations again, causing Peter to jolt involuntarily and buck his hips up.<br/></span>
  <span>“M-Mine!”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s right, boy.” Tony sets the vibrations to a medium-high setting, watching Peter squirm under him, not finding any friction or release. All he can do is moan and pant and watch Tony’s hand pump his own shaft. “You are truly a sight, sweet slut.” Tony grins, rolling his hips mid-air, loving how Peter’s eyes are glued to his cock. The boy’s mouth is open and he twitches constantly, the vibrator teasing him non stop. “Bet you want me to fuck your face?” Peter’s eyes roll back and he nods frantically as he tries to thrust his hips up.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, daddy, want your c-cock, need it. Fill me- please, anywhere!” Precum trickles down Tony’s dick at Peter’s words.<br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck! No, you’re not getting me today-” he growls. “I already gave you the Swissy, you’re just gonna watch me now.”<br/></span>
  <span>“W-watch-” Peter repeats mindlessly. He sounds out of it, and Tony moans.<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s right, slut. You won’t be coming until I’m done.” Tony’s hand goes faster and faster, desperately trying to reach that sweet release. “Make me cum, Peter, use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter licks his lips. As much as he wants to look at Tony’s face right now, his eyes are stuck on the billionaire’s crotch. His dick is long, hard, thick and dripping precum and it must be throbbing and twitching in Tony’s hands just like Peter’s dick is throbbing and twitching against his abdomen and oh, god!<br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck, daddy, look so hot on top of me-” Peter manages to get out. “Please, show your pretty slut your come, come all over me, daddy, cover me!”<br/></span>
  <span>“SHIT!” Tony didn’t expect to last this short but Peter is so beautiful and his words are so filthy and Tony’s hand around his cock is pumping so fast and now he’s spilling his seed all over Peter’s upper body and face. The man jolts when he sees Peter open his mouth to try and catch some of it. The image is bored into Tony’s mind, knowing he’s going to use that exact memory to get off the coming week. That and the footage F.R.I.D.A.Y. takes of them. Peter knows about it. Agreed to it if he got to watch it too, yet he rarely asks for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slurps obscenely, cleaning his lips with his tongue and innocently looking up at his daddy as he still twitches from the vibrator buzzing in his ass. Tony can barely hold himself up, so he leans down to kiss Peter. The boy moans when Tony starts licking his face, getting rid of his own cum with his tongue.<br/></span>
  <span>“So good for me, Peter,” he groans as he sucks a hickey on Peter’s neck.<br/></span>
  <span>“D-daddy-” the boy whines. Tony smiles.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart, I think it’s time for your reward.”<br/></span>
  <span>He repositions himself slightly, shifting back so he can kneel between Peter’s legs. The boy’s thighs resting on his own, causing his pelvis to tilt forward just the right amount. Perfect for Tony to reach and feel wherever he wishes. <br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, look how messy you are, sweetness.” Tony whispers, trailing his fingers through the cum staining on the boy’s chest. Dragging it along the taut, strong muscles. He doesn’t waste too much time teasing, Peter deserves to be touched. He curls his fingers around the base of Peter’s cock and starts pumping at dazzling speeds right away.<br/></span>
  <span>“O-OH!”<br/></span>
  <span>“How’s that feel, hmmm?”<br/></span>
  <span>“D-Don’t stop. Mr. Stark. F-fuck!” The boy’s shaking underneath his touch, bucking his hips wildly at the slight overstimulation. He’s seen the boy reach his peak so often now that he knows that he’s just seconds away from coming. But Tony doesn’t stop. Instead, he reaches for the vibrator with his free hand, fucking Peter with it. Peter’s panting, gasping for air and when Tony angles the vibrator slightly up, a silent cry leaves the boy’s lips. His entire body arches, shuddering, when his come mingles with Tony’s on his chest. Then, he slumps down and rides through the rest of his high. Tony slows his movements down, but he’s not stopping entirely, leaving the boy a whimpering mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember you told me how you can multiple times, baby?” Peter’s eyes widen. Fuck. Oh fuck. He chuckles breathlessly. Yes, yes he can come multiple times in a row. But his orgasms never hit him as hard when he’s alone. He’s so spent, so fucked-out already. Yet, his cock is still stirring in his lover’s warm grip. He feels embarrassed to admit, but yes, he does want to go at it again. “Gonna get the last drop out of your pretty cock, baby.” Tony growls, and slowly, very slowly, starts building up again. “Give it to me. Ask me for it, honey.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, daddy!” <br/></span>
  <span>“What’s that now?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, can I come again?” The boy’s cheeks are flushed, hands gripping onto the headboard to steady himself when Tony drives the vibrator into him faster and faster. Little beads of sweat rise up to the boy’s chest, his body just taking whatever’s thrown at it.<br/></span>
  <span>“Good boy, you make daddy so happy. Love watching your pretty face when you come.”<br/></span>
  <span>“S-so close already!”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, daddy knows.” He lets go of Peter for a hot second - relishing in the whine that leaves his lover’s lips. He spits into his own hand and grips the boy’s hard cock again, making it more slick and pleasurable for Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whimpers when Tony touches him again, he’s so goddamn close. He doesn’t know how to speak anymore. Has lost control over all his movements. He just lets his body guide him. Lets </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony </span>
  </em>
  <span>guide him. Pleasure rushes through his veins, burning all over his skin and making him shiver.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony’s voice hits him, hard. His body obeys, releasing yet another load of his come all over his abdomen, clenching around the vibrator which is still stimulating his prostate without pause. He’s trying to catch his breath, but Tony doesn’t give him time. His hands start speeding up again. Drawing another orgasm from him. And another. And another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels how he’s slowly spacing out, completely overwhelmed and his Spidey-sense so thoroughly overstimulated that it gives in completely. There are colors everywhere around him. A rainbow surrounds him. Envelopes him. He’s lying on pink clouds. The experience makes him so bubbly and happy that he laughs, reaching out for the hues in front of him.<br/></span>
  <span>“M-Mr. Stark. Do you see all these pretty colors? I-I…” Suddenly there’s a shiny blue light coming from the center of his vision and he gasps, trying to touch it.<br/></span>
  <span>“Careful, kid,” comes Tony’s steadying voice and Peter groans, slowing down his movements. His fingers graze across something smooth and slightly cold, sending him another jolt of pleasure through his fingertips. Right next to the smooth surface, he feels something warmer. Softer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony’s skin.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>He loses himself in the sensations around him. The dancing colors, the encouraging words that he hears in the back of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy, so pretty, so proud.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His skin tingles and burns and everything just feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it makes him want to cry. He’s vaguely aware of the dizzying sensation in his crotch, how it doesn’t seem to stop. He doesn’t want it to stop. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” comes a soft, gentle voice out of nowhere. Peter blinks, trying to figure out where it’s coming from. “Right here, sweetness.” His eyes flutter open this time, and he groans when the bright daylight hits him. He feels so disoriented and he takes a deep breath. After a few seconds, he slowly starts to make out Tony’s face and he smiles, still very much dazed out.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hi, Tony,” he slurs and giggles at the happy feeling in his chest. He moves and frowns, how did he get this sticky? Slowly, his memories seep back into his mind. The present Tony got for him. The crawling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, how are you feeling?” Tony’s voice is sweet and caring and Peter feels a deep satisfaction settle in his chest.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incredible.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“You came so much, baby. You came </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight </span>
  </em>
  <span>times in a row, I’m so proud of you,” Tony whispers, cradling him from the side. Peter smiles, closing his eyes again and snuggling closer into the man’s chest. He’s still at a loss for words, but the impact of the situation is definitely dawning upon him. He just completely lost himself. His senses kicked into overdrive so hard that he’d hit more than just his subspace. Now that he thinks about it, he remembers everything. Not every second, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>recall the things that went down. How Tony completely lost it as well, releasing himself all over Peter’s chest. It makes his eyes sting with tears. A few weeks ago, Tony’d been hiding himself. Now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter to watch. Deliberately showing off his pleasure. The pleasure Peter gave him.<br/></span>
  <span>“I love you, Tony,” he speaks quietly, “-so much.” He can’t help the tears from actually spilling from his eyes now and he sniffs. Tony holds him closely.<br/></span>
  <span>“I love you too, Peter. My sweet baby boy.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t let me go,” he pleads, “-please.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I won’t. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bottle Of Vodka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: None - Nonsexual Chapter<br/>Other Warnings: Peter gets very drunk and assaulted (kissing only), angsty feelings, emotions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter isn’t entirely sure he’s back in this world after the mindblowing and extraordinary high he experienced this morning. His body feels so heavy, his mind extremely slow. He’s in the kitchen, waiting for Tony to follow him out of the shower so they can eat lunch together. He’s slowly tapping his fingers on the countertop - and frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He lifts his hands up, turning them around and staring at his fingers. They feel almost numb. Not tingling like they usually do. It’s almost as if they’re turned off? He takes a deep, shaky breath, flexing his fingers a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s starting to pay attention, he notices how eerily quiet it is around him. Where he would hear the wind hit the high rise, there’s nothing now. However, when Peter looks through the windows he sees the swift-moving clouds. He blinks a few times, looking over the New York City skyline. The colors are flat, all contrast dulled to grey shades. He feels empty, no longer feeling his heart pumping his blood through his veins. He’s cold. He’s never cold. The record player doesn’t scratch his ears. There’s no low hum he has to actively cancel out. It’s weird. It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ordinary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hasn’t felt this way since…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, watcha up to?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“AH!” Peter jolts and turns to find Tony right behind him. Startled, he scrambles and trips over his own feet, landing on his butt with a loud groan. He pants heavily.<br/></span>
  <span>“Whoa, there!” Tony looks at Peter worried and moves to help him up. Peter takes his hand and feels the tears sting in his eyes when he doesn’t feel Tony’s heartbeat either.<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you okay?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I didn’t-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Didn’t?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Sense you. I didn’t sense you,” Peter chokes out. “I didn’t know you were behind me.” Tony frowns at Peter. This boy has an unreal accuracy when it comes to knowing where other people are around him. He should’ve sensed him walking up to him. He always does. He explained how he feels the air shift, hears Tony’s clothes ruffle as he walks. This doesn’t sound good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark-" Peter's voice is shaky. Tears well up in his eyes as he keeps looking at Tony's hands holding onto his. "-I... I think there’s something wrong with me?” The boy seems genuinely scared and Tony swallows. He bridges the gap between them to hold him close.<br/></span>
  <span>“Pete, tell me what’s wrong. What’s going on?”<br/></span>
  <span>“My senses… T-They’re gone? My fingers are numb, everything is silent and dull and… and…” <br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, baby. It’s going to be alright, okay? Let’s go to the lab, so I can run some tests.” Tony says gently, scooping the boy up and carrying him to the elevator so they can go down. He doesn’t trust Peter to walk by himself right now. <br/></span>
  <span>“O-okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighs as he takes another sip of his wine. The penthouse feels empty without Peter around, but he’s glad he managed to encourage Peter to go to Ned’s first frat party. The boy hadn’t wanted to go at first, scared of his now ordinary senses, but at the same time, he didn’t want to bail on Ned. It was scary to see him like this, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. had assured Tony that there was nothing off with the boy, aside from a massive hormonal disbalance. Which, actually, wasn’t a disruption at all. It was the opposite. Peter’s hormones are now completely balanced out, like a normal human being. From what Tony has seen in the boy after a bad fight, his hormones have always healed naturally within a few days. Apparently, the sexual overstimulation caused his Spider senses to shut down completely as a defense mechanism, but he should stabilize within two days tops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s listening to one of the records Peter got him this morning, enjoying the last few hours of his birthday. He took out the Adam Ant one; he hadn’t listened to that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s good to hear it again. God, this is the singer that definitely helped him realize he was gay. He chuckles. He’s come a long way since being the 14-year old kid he’d been back then. Oh, the memories. He figures he should spend his time a bit more productively and picks up on the NASA article he’d started on reading earlier today, his eyes gliding over the words. Soon enough, he’s interrupted by Peter’s playful ringtone. He catches himself smiling instantly and picks up.<br/></span>
  <span>“Heya, Pete!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s definitely not Peter. There’s clearly a party going on in the background, but the music is getting softer, telling Tony that whoever this is, they’re moving away from it.<br/></span>
  <span>"Heya... Not-Peter?" He sits upright. "Who are you? Why do you have Peter's phone?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Mr. Stark, it's me, Ned!" Something eats at Tony. This doesn't feel right. Peter never leaves his phone for someone else to take. Not even his best friend.<br/></span>
  <span>"Oh, hey! Everything alright?" <br/></span>
  <span>"Well, I'm not sure," Ned says worriedly. Tony stands up from the couch. "Peter's missing."<br/></span>
  <span>"Peter's </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!"<br/></span>
  <span>"He left without everything! His phone, his bag- Mr. Stark, even his Spider suit is still in his backpack." <br/></span>
  <span>"Shit." Tony rushes to the lab to see if there's anything on Peter that could be tracked.<br/></span>
  <span>"He seemed out of it too- did anything happen?" Tony grimaces at Ned’s question. Yes, something happened. And now Tony can't help but think that this was all his fault. He brought Peter that deep into subspace. He fucked up his hormone levels. He urged Peter to go to Ned's party and have fun. This is on him. </span>
</p><p><span>"Ned, did he do anything out of the ordinary?" It's quiet for a second as the other young adult thinks.<br/></span><span>"I don't think so? He came in feeling a little anxious, so I gave him the vodka bottle so he could get tipsy."<br/></span><span>"You gave him</span> <span>an entire bottle of vodka?"<br/></span><span>"You know him, Mr. Stark. His Spider stuff makes alcohol leave his system faster. He has to drink at least half a bottle of that stuff to even get kind of tipsy." God fucking dammit.<br/></span><span>"Did you see him do it?" Tony stops in his tracks, waiting for Ned to answer.<br/></span><span>"Do what?" <br/></span><span>"Down the alcohol?" Tony swipes his hand a few times, activating F.R.I.D.A.Y.<br/></span><span>"Yeah, his face was hilarious like always, but he chugged at least eleven shots worth, probably more."<br/></span><span>"Oh my God." Tony nearly drops his phone out of his hands. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is looking up the security footage near the house Ned organized the party at.<br/></span><span>"What?" Ned asks innocently.<br/></span><span>"He's drunk, Ned." The uni student is obviously confused.<br/></span><span>"Peter doesn't get drunk."<br/></span><span>"He does today. We gotta find him."</span></p><p>
  <span>Ned helps Tony as much as he can, asking other people if they’ve seen Peter, while Tony is looking at every single inch of the footage F.R.I.D.A.Y. is showing him. According to Ned, Peter had still been inside five minutes ago. He can’t be far. Tony should go to that party and look for Peter himself. He quickly swipes the footage to the screen on his phone and rushes downstairs to get to his cars.<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you driving, Mr. Stark?” Ned asks when the engine starts. <br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, I’m headed to campus. Should be there in ten.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But isn’t it at least a-”<br/></span>
  <span>“No questions.” Tony cuts him off. He knows damn well he’s driving too fast. “I just want to find my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight minutes in, F.R.I.D.A.Y.S.’ voice echoes through the car. “Mr. Stark, I have signaled Peter just two blocks away from the target location. I have changed the destination in your navigation system,”<br/></span>
  <span>“Perfect. What’s his condition?”<br/></span>
  <span>“His motor skills are not functioning up to expectation, but his vitals seem to be fine. I am uncertain whether he is under attack or not.” Tony glances sideways at his phone, looking at an indeed very drunk Peter. There’s another kid too, trying to pull Peter in for a kiss. The boy is trying to push the other dude off him, but it doesn’t seem to be working.<br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony slams his hand against the side of the steering wheel, pushing the gas pedal further down to speed up even faster. “Ned, you hear me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Stark?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I found Peter. I’m taking him back to the Tower, we will explain everything later.” Tony rushes out. “Thanks for calling me, could you keep an eye on his stuff? I’ll pick it up tomorrow.”<br/></span>
  <span>“S-sure, will do, Mr. Stark.” Ned answers. Tony ends the call, feeling like a dick for doing so. Peter is his number one priority right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets to the location that F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent him, Peter’s still there, trying to walk away from the other dude, who grabs his wrist to pull Peter back in, kissing him. His boyfriend’s just standing there, frozen in place, his eyes wide. Paralyzed, yet swaying slightly. Tony curses under his breath as he parks the car and gets out of it as fast as he can.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey!” He exclaims. The other dude looks up and takes a surprised step back, immediately letting go of Peter.<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-You’re Tony Stark.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, and you, kid, are assaulting my boyfriend.” The uni student takes another few steps away from Peter, trying to scramble up a half-assed excuse. “Don’t wanna hear it. Now, get the hell out of here before I lose it.” The kid’s eyes go wide, choking out some weak apology as he runs off. Tony hurries towards Peter, cradling him in his arms. “Baby, are you okay? Come on, let’s get you home.” Tony whispers. Peter is limp in his arms and Tony can’t shake the feeling of how this is all his fault. This isn’t his Peter. He should’ve listened to him. Peter said how bad he was feeling. Tony never doubted that for one second, but he surely hadn’t realized just how bad it had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am okay,” Peter mumbles. His eyebrows curl up into a frown as he looks at Tony’s arms around him and then at the vehicle Tony is guiding him to. “Hey, wait- I don’t know what you are trying Mister, but I have a boyfriend. I don’t care how nice your car is, my- my boyfriend is even nicer.” Peter slurs, barely able to keep himself standing up. Tony frowns.<br/></span>
  <span>“Boyfriend?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmmm,” Peter sighs, dreamily, “-yes. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Speaking of which, I… I should call him. I-I think I lost my phone. Can I use yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Peter doesn’t recognize him. Part of him wants to cry, but he can’t help the nervous laugh from bubbling up his throat. <br/></span>
  <span>“So, who is your boyfriend, kid?”<br/></span>
  <span>"Gah!" Peter nonchalantly waves his hand. "You probably don’t know him."<br/></span>
  <span>"Try me." Peter steps closer and whispers.<br/></span>
  <span>"Don’t tell anyone!" Peter pouts, and God, he’s actually kind of adorable right now. "We're VERY private."<br/></span>
  <span>"I can keep a secret." Tony smirks and cocks his head.<br/></span>
  <span>"Gooooood." Peter relaxes into Tony’s hold and sighs, not continuing his train of thought.<br/></span>
  <span>"So?" Tony raises his eyebrows.<br/></span>
  <span>"So what?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Who's your boyfriend?" It’s cheeky, yes. Tony knows. But he can’t help but wanting to see where this is gonna go. Besides, keeping Peter awake until he’s in his bed is also the easiest on Tony’s back. As long as the boy can kind of stand and talk, the older man won’t have to actually carry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right! I was gonna tell you that. He's-” Peter pauses to think for a second. “He's, my sun!"<br/></span>
  <span>"Oh, is he?" Tony plays along. He opens the car door and gently lowers the boy into his seat.<br/></span>
  <span>"Yeah, he makes me feel warm and safe!" Tony leans over Peter to secure the seat belt, smelling the vodka in Peter’s breath.<br/></span>
  <span>"But who is he?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Mm… Stark!" Tony leans back so he can look at Peter’s face. He grins.<br/></span>
  <span>"Tony Stark?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Yes!" Peter looks up at him, his eyes wide in surprise. “How’d you know?” Tony shakes his head at the boy. Now that Peter actually seems to be doing fine, his nerves are settling.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wild guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire ride to the Tower Peter keeps gushing on how amazing Tony is, and Tony just takes it all in. He knows Peter loves him, obviously, but drunk Peter talking about him so openly, so freely, even when he thinks Tony’s not even there… It sure warms his heart a whole lot more than he’d like to admit. After all these years, he’s finally got himself a boyfriend he truly and utterly loves. Only fate would’ve known it would come in the shape of a man younger than socially acceptable for most people. At first sight, it might not make a lot of sense to people, but they’ve got so many things in common. Peter might still have that youthful innocence and enthusiasm, but he’s been through enough to know what’s important in life and what isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Peter says in awe when they arrive at the Tower. He eyes the high rise, angling his body in an attempt to see the top. “You sure have a big house! Mr…?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Uh,” Tony improvises, “-call me Robert.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Robert, Sir… Can I ask you a question?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Sure, go ahead.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Can I stay here tonight? I… I think I’m a little drunk.” Tony nods, pressing his lips on top of each other to hold back a smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“You sure are.” Tony guides Peter into the Tower, his hand resting on the boy’s lower back.<br/></span>
  <span>“I-I don’t think I can find my dorm like this,” Peter chuckles. His expression turns serious for a second as he looks Tony straight in the eye. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t tell Uncle Ben,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d kill me for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes widen and he stands frozen, staring at Peter. Oh God. The kid doesn’t remember… Doesn’t remember that his uncle has been dead for years. Tony knows how much it kills Peter- how much he still misses that man every single day of his life. They get into the elevator and the doors close slowly.<br/></span>
  <span>“I mean- it’ll be a lecture about responsi-res-responsibility for sure,” Peter laughs at his own inability to say the word right and Tony shakes his head. “I just don’t wanna worry him, you know?” Peter looks at his feet. He leans on his heels and then looks back up at Tony. <br/></span>
  <span>“I promise I won’t tell him,” Tony answers quietly, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.<br/></span>
  <span>“Gooooood,” Peter slurs and leans against the elevator wall, his head slowly bobbing along with the music. “I love this song.”<br/></span>
  <span>“My boyfriend chose it,” Tony mumbles, still shaken by the comment about Uncle Ben. He’s torn between how relaxed, but worryingly drunk Peter is. It’s adorable in a way and it’s not. It’s horrifying to see how the boy has zero feel for the world outside right now. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it he is. This is probably the first time the kid’s ever gotten drunk, and he wishes Peter didn’t have to endure all this. With all his heart, Tony wishes the kid won’t remember these conversations in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Robert, sir, did you know Tony Stark is very good in bed?” Tony jolts to stand upright, surprised at the sudden remark.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wh- Really?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter beams giddily, “-he fucks me </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. He makes me see stars!” His jaw drops, gasping. “Do you think that’s why he’s called Stark?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t th-”<br/></span>
  <span>“‘M-already hard thinking about his cock,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how smitten I am.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright kid, time to get you tucked in.” Tony replies, trying not to engage in Peter’s… Conversation about his dick. The elevator doors slide open, and Peter stumbles out, staring around the suite with his eyes wide. “Bedroom’s this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter follows him without any hint of protest and Tony is so glad he found his boyfriend before the other dude had the opportunity to take his chance on him. Peter’s so naive. So obedient. Anyone else could’ve taken advantage of the kid’s state so easily. He pushes away the vivid scenarios in his head, showing everything that could’ve happened. Everything that could’ve gone horribly wrong.<br/></span>
  <span>“Woah!” Peter exclaims when he sees their bedroom. “I can sleep in here?!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, go on, get nice and comfy, I’ll take the couch. See you in the morning.” Tony turns around to walk out, not wanting to intrude on Peter’s safe space now that Tony isn’t perceived to be his boyfriend. He knows it’d make Peter uncomfortable if he’d stay. But before he leaves, he hears Peter’s soft voice from behind him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Mister Robert, can you believe it? Cause I can’t sometimes.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Believe what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That Tony Stark likes me?” Tony's heart skips a beat, God, his boy is so sweet and innocent and precious. Please, let him never lose that.<br/></span>
  <span>"I'm sure he loves you, Peter."<br/></span>
  <span>"Hmmm, he better, or I'll kick his ass.” Peter chuckles out loud and drops onto the bed. “G’night, Mr. Robert.” He sighs into the pillow. “Sir.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Goodnight, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wakes up slowly, bright sunlight washing over his face. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His head’s exploding. He turns around, trying to evade the brightness and he reaches around for Tony. The sheets are empty and cold, and Peter frowns. Slowly, his eyes flutter open and he’s met with an empty room. He’s alone. He squeezes his eyes shut again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much input.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels nauseous, not enough to make his body throw up, but he’s definitely not doing well. What the fuck happened?<br/></span>
  <span>“T-Tony?” There’s no response. Peter takes a shaky breath, curling his knees up to his chest and hiding deeper into the comfort of his sheets.<br/></span>
  <span>“F- F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s Tony?”<br/></span>
  <span>“He’s picking up your belongings at your campus dorm.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My- what now?”<br/></span>
  <span>“He didn’t specify.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groans and turns around, reaching out for his phone. Only to find the nightstand empty, except for a bottle of water and a strip of painkillers. Fuck. He still has no clue what’s going on, but at least he knows that he needs to take those meds for the awful thumping in his head. He sits upright and breathes through yet another wave of nausea, and then downs the two pills.<br/></span>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please tell Tony to come up when he returns.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I will, Peter.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbles, laying down again. He tries to think about yesterday. It was a Sunday, right? Meaning it's been Tony’s birthday. Yes. Yes it has been. He remembers giving him the vinyls. Remembers Tony giving him… uh, the sex toy. After that, things get hazy though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid,” Peter shoots up, realizing he must’ve dozed off again. He groans, his head is still very much hurting him. Tony’s eyeing him carefully.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony, what happened?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, glad you remember me again,” Tony smirks at him, dropping Peter’s backpack onto the floor and then raises his hand, Peter’s phone dangling between his fingers. “You sure took a hit, never thought I’d see you so wasted.” Tony throws him his phone and kicks his shoes off, walking to Peter’s side of the bed and laying down next to him. “How are you feeling?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Awful.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Figured. You took the painkillers I left you?” Peter nods, snuggling into Tony, who wraps his arms around him in return. Tony seems a bit standoff-ish, his sarcastic wall pulled back up and Peter wonders if he said anything to him last night.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony… What happened?” Peter asks again, carefully. “I don’t remember.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Good.” Alright, something’s up. Tony sure loves to joke around but he’s never like this. Not around Peter anyways. He’d never joke about Peter feeling sick without reason. He must’ve done something bad that he doesn’t remember. Besides, the drunk story doesn’t make sense to him. He’s never been able to get truly drunk and boy he tried. <br/></span>
  <span>“How’d I get drunk?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Vodka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter bites his lips and takes a deep breath. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked something up here. If he wants Tony to talk, he’s going to have to be patient. He carefully turns around in the man’s embrace, looking up at his face. Tony’s looking down at him, his expression almost unreadable. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guilt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter should’ve known. There’s only one thing that makes Tony act like a bit of an asshole towards him. Whatever Peter did, Tony’s feeling guilty about it. So, he carefully reaches out to touch Tony’s face, trailing his fingers across his cheek.<br/></span>
  <span>“Talk to me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“There’s nothing to say, kid.” Tony answers curtly. Okay, Peter has a lot of patience, but not this much. His headache is keeping him from being focused and he just doesn’t want to deal with any of this now. He just wants to be in Tony’s arms, quietly feeling loved. This is not quite it yet.<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, not right now, Tony. Something bad happened, and I want to know what. I could ask F.R.I.D.A.Y., but I’d rather talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We both know I don’t get drunk. But I did. Why?” Peter demands. He doesn’t like talking this way, but he’s not leaving Tony to drown in his guilt alone.<br/></span>
  <span>“Because…” Tony starts, trailing off as he tries to find his words. He isn’t looking up at Peter anymore, his eyes cast away to the walls. “I didn’t realize how bad it was. The… The hormone stuff.”<br/></span>
  <span>“The what?” Peter asks, his eyes widening. Tony huffs quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“First, I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.” Tony’s voice is stern and Peter closes his eyes to think. Blocking out all the bright lights from outside.<br/></span>
  <span>“We… We had </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex,” he says after a while. “Don’t think I ever felt that good.” Tony sniffs and takes a deep breath.<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s the last thing?” Tony asks, barely believing Peter’s words. The boy nods slowly. There’s nothing else in his mind other than the memory of Tony letting go on top of him. <br/></span>
  <span>“It is.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Shit, I-I pushed you too hard, Pete. I got your hormones fucked up, you didn’t have your heightened senses anymore. You told me how bad you felt, and I still talked you into going to Ned’s party. You got drunk and went missing. Ned called me, I picked you up and brought you back home. There, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stares at Tony’s face, squinting his eyes slightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s it.” Peter purses his lips, not satisfied with the answer. He makes himself smaller as he looks away from Tony, pressing the top of his head into the man’s chest.<br/></span>
  <span>“Did…” Peter frowns, trying to figure out the best way to ask it. “Did I hurt anyone?” Tony immediately pushes Peter away from him, forcing the boy to look him in the eye again.<br/></span>
  <span>“No. You didn’t.” The look on his face is so serious, so worried, that Peter feels tears sting in the back of his eyes. His voice cracks.<br/></span>
  <span>“Did anyone hurt me?” Tony’s jaw clenches and his eye twitches, causing Peter to suck in his breath. It takes a few seconds for Tony to reply.<br/></span>
  <span>“Some dick tried to get into your pants,” he mumbles. Peter can tell the man wants to look away from him, but he doesn’t. “He ran off when he saw me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Did he-” <br/></span>
  <span>“He kissed you. Nothing more.” Tony bites the inside of his cheek. “You tried to push him off, but he kissed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Peter who breaks eye contact, looking down again.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” he whispers softly. Tony pulls him in tight again, the boy immediately softens up against him, curling his arms around Tony’s body. Tony wants to cry. Peter is apologizing for the fact that someone took advantage of his drunk state.<br/></span>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for, Pete. This is on me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I should have known I couldn’t drink as much as I normally do.” Peter’s voice sounds muffled against Tony’s chest.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s okay, kid…” Tony takes a breath. “I should’ve listened to you. I’m sorry.” Peter’s fingers press into Tony’s skin through his shirt. <br/></span>
  <span>“I love you, Tony.” Peter’s shoulders jolt slightly and Tony holds him even tighter. He hates it when Peter cries. The boy doesn’t deserve this pain. Especially since this was not his fault. At all. He presses a soft kiss on Peter’s head and closes his eyes, feeling a dagger pierce his heart as he remembers all the things Peter said yesterday. <br/></span>
  <span>A part of Tony sees how the drunk Peter he saw yesterday, could’ve been Peter if he hadn’t been Spider-Man, if Uncle Ben hadn’t been murdered. Worried about his Uncle’s opinion like any other regular teenager would. Peter isn’t regular, though. Tony can only hope that his embrace softens the pain, like it always does for him.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We know the ending of this chapter isn't as sweet or fluffy as we're used to, but we promise the next chapter's gonna be nice again! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cinnamon Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Thigh Rubbing, Sauna Sex, Teasing, Only Peter gets off<br/>Other Warnings: Tony's having emotional struggles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Tony says accusingly as he holds up the Swissy in front of Peter’s face. The boy is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, studying for the midterm he has in two hours. After that, Tony said he would take Peter on a fun little trip abroad, refusing to say where exactly. Peter had packed his bags earlier this morning, and now they’re here.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, since we’re going on a mystery vacation, I figured that’d spice things up?” He looks up at the billionaire innocently. He knows damn well what he’s done. Tony sucks at his teeth and shakes his head with a scoff.<br/></span>
  <span>“No. No, we’re not bringing the Swissy, we’re not bringing the jar. We’re gonna relax for a week, okay?” Peter frowns.<br/></span>
  <span>“Having sex doesn’t relax you?” Tony groans loudly and puts the Swissy on the coffee table, sitting down next to it.<br/></span>
  <span>“Pete, we discussed this. I’m scared. Okay? I want to be a hundred percent sure you’re not going to lose yourself like that again before I even try anything.” Peter pulls in his legs and looks away.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s been three weeks, Mr. Stark. I’m fine again! Been swinging through New York and helping old ladies cross the street just like I always did. I’m back!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, I’m not.” Tony stands up again, taking the Swissy with him. “No sex, Pete. Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s frustrated. Obviously. After a few days of numbness, everything went back to normal, but Tony can’t help himself. He’s scared he’ll break the boy like he did before and he doesn’t want Peter to experience it ever again. It doesn’t matter how many times Peter said it was the best sex he’s ever had. It frightened Tony. And the guilt was still there. He knows Peter gets himself off in the shower every night now. He can literally hear it, the boy isn’t exactly quiet. And Tony’s pretty sure the cheeky bastard is not holding back his moans to entice Tony to join him in the shower and fuck him hard. Like they both want to. But Tony can’t. He just can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony has spent many hours in the gym, lifting weights, running laps, taking the coldest showers. But fuck, he can’t stop being hard for Peter. He won’t allow himself to get off. He’s saving himself for when he’s ready again, but both his mind and his body are working together to eat at his willpower. Not to mention Peter’s working very hard for it too. Leaning over counters, sticking out his butt just a little more than necessary. When they watch a film together, Peter constantly “accidentally” lets his hands roam a little too low. Heck, Tony even caught the boy pretending to be asleep while being the big spoon, rubbing himself against Tony’s ass. But he’s got this. He’s going to get through this. All he needs is for his subconscious to stop being scared and then both he and Peter can experience all the pleasure they want. Tony wishes with all his heart that his feelings are set straight soon. Not just so that Peter can get what he wants. No. He wants to rail his little slut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s mouth hasn’t shut since they’ve arrived at the exclusive Italian spa. He’s in awe of the place and can’t help but stare open-mouthed at the stunning design. It’s in the middle of nowhere, on an otherwise deserted island, and only the richest moneybags can afford the luxury of this place. Tony is one of those rich moneybags. Peter feels like a commoner in the VIP lounge of the most exclusive club he can think of. In essence, he kind of is. And it makes him only slightly uncomfortable. The place is beyond imagination. A gigantic building, no- a temple, with marble and chandeliers and fountains and lush greenery everywhere. The island is covered in smaller temples, each containing their own baths, saunas and treatment rooms. Massive Corinthian pillars hold up the structures and the marble floors are broken up by the most intricate, symmetrical mosaics. The gardens are never ending, filled with statues, and from what Peter could gather, the number of guests that are there can’t be more than thirty. This place is really only for the richest people. Everything about it screams abundant luxury. And everything is delicate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Expensive.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s worn sneakers tap the floor awkwardly as he waits for Tony to finish up at the front desk. Peter tends to forget how much Tony is in his element in these kinds of situations. He’s rich. He knows it. He flaunts it. Tony knows exactly how all of this works and Peter can’t help but admit that, fuck. He’s hot like this. Sunglasses, mysteriously hiding his eyes as he nonchalantly leans on the counter, using his large, rough hands to enunciate the words he speaks. Peter’s not even listening anymore. He’s just hearing Tony’s deep, low voice as he arranges all kinds of massages and- Peter caught Tony’s words and his interest peaks. A private sauna? Peter presses his lips on top of each other and shifts, hoping no one notices his hard-on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A private sauna</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Peter smiles mischievously at his feet, conjuring up his evil plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, Tony smiles at Peter on the other side of the fancy dinner table. The boy looks absolutely adorable in the tux. It’s the same one he wore at Tony’s party three weeks ago. The same bow tie to go along with it.<br/></span>
  <span>“So, how did the exam go? I completely forgot to ask.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, I think I did okay!” Peter starts. “I mean, I wasn’t exactly sure about the question where we had to estimate how much energy would be deposited into the Earth if it is hit by a one-tonne meteor traveling on an orbit around the Sun with a semi-major axis of 20.0A.U, but I tried and I think I nailed all the other questions!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Was it moving in the same or opposite direction as the Earth’s orbit?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Opposite.” <br/></span>
  <span>Tony quickly grabs his phone to calculate the answer. “Alright, so if this... is the velocity, then it should be… 2.59 ×10^12 Joules?” Peter’s face lights up and Tony can’t help but smile along with that contagious little grin. <br/></span>
  <span>“That was my answer! I nailed the test!” Peter exclaims happily, sitting back in his chair smirking. He realizes that there are people looking at them, so Peter giggles and tones his voice down a bit. “If I’m correct about the other questions too, then… I got a perfect score.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony puts his phone away again and raises his crystal wine glass high in the air, looking at Peter. <br/></span>
  <span>“To the smartest man I know.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s you,” Peter laughs, his eyebrow raised.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, Peter. You. I’m smart, but I’m only keeping up with you because I’ve had all these years to study. If you go on like this, you’ll be a thousand times smarter than I’ve ever been. You’re so intelligent it’s almost scary.” Peter feels his cheeks flush and he lowers his gaze to his glass of wine, raising it as well, clinking it against Tony’s. He knows he’s smart. Hearing it come from Tony’s mouth adds a different layer to it though. He can’t imagine ever knowing more than him. But then, Tony usually knows stuff like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in a fancy restaurant once again reminds Peter of the last time they were at one. He’s already having a hard time keeping to his new self-made rule. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No teasing Tony until the sauna.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’ll be hard. Very hard. But waiting these three little days are going to be worth all of it. Besides, he gets to enjoy all these massages and whatever Tony booked for them. It’s not like he’ll be bored. Not teasing Tony has proved to him just how much he actually teases his boyfriend throughout the day, and he has to consciously stop himself from doing so. No jokes about tiramisu. Sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s brushing his teeth in the bathroom closest to their bed - yes, the hotel room has more than one bathroom - while Tony gets comfortable in the large king bed. They’ve had two full days of extreme relaxation and Peter’s pretty sure he can’t feel half his muscles anymore. In a good way, this time. He walks out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth as he pulls up his cotton pajama pants. Tony’s scrolling through his phone, the lower half of his body covered by the thin sheets. His chest is bare. Toned. His arc reactor glows dimly. Peter loves the little faces Tony pulls when he’s reading, but Tony soon looks up, raising an eyebrow, silently wondering why Peter’s looking at him.<br/></span>
  <span>“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Peter asks innocently as he takes the toothbrush out of his mouth. He knows what they’re doing tomorrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he knows.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Not much, to be honest.” Tony puts his phone on the nightstand and crosses his arms. “I was hoping we could have a nice sleep in, dive into one of those mint baths and then head to the private sauna.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, the sauna! Forgot about that.” He didn’t. “What time was that again?”<br/></span>
  <span>“The appointment’s at four. We got loads of time.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Cool!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter rushes back to the bathroom to hide his excitement. He needs his dick to calm the fuck down. Only one more day of no touching. No teasing. No nothing. Tony must have noticed his behavior. There’s no other way. He hasn’t commented on it, though. Which makes Peter slightly worried whether or not Tony will agree with Peter’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he feels like his cock has softened up enough, he puts away his toothbrush and takes a breath before walking back into the bedroom. The size of it is insane. It’s not just a bedroom. It’s a whole apartment. Multiple rooms, sitting areas. Four bathrooms, excluding the two extra baths that are in the living spaces. There’s a gigantic, solid mahogany dinner table that could fit at least fifteen people. No idea why they would need it, but it’s awesome nonetheless. Peter flops onto the bed face down, limbs spread outward, making Tony laugh.<br/></span>
  <span>“I wish I could still do that,” he jokes.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tones, you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old, you should try it.” Peter turns and curls up into himself, staring at Tony from his side of the bed. He’s a safe distance away from the other man. No chance to lose composure. <br/></span>
  <span>“The masseurs are gonna have a tough time tomorrow if I did that, Pete, I’m good where I am, thank you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Such a superhero,” Peter quips, tugging at the sheets. He sits up straight again and looks around the room for the umpteenth time. The frescos on the wall are intricate and the sheer detail of the woodworks on the bed posts could keep someone entertained for hours. “Just look at this place, mister Stark!”<br/></span>
  <span>“I have. More often than you’d think.” Tony cocks an eyebrow. “I’ve been here with my parents, so I’ve seen every corner of this island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns his head to look at Tony, who’s suddenly evading Peter’s stare.<br/></span>
  <span>“That… Must’ve been a while back,” Peter says quietly. Tony takes a breath and nods.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I’m old.”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, I didn’t-”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know what you meant, kid.” He sucks at his teeth and sighs before opening his arms to Peter. “Come cuddle, please? Bedtime.” Tony’s great at avoiding topics he doesn’t want to talk about. They’ve discussed Tony’s parents often enough for Peter to know the whole story and as Tony respects Peter doesn’t like to talk about his own parents, Peter opts to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a new issue at hand, however. Cuddling. Peter sucks at cuddling. Well, right now, at least. Why? Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuddling. And being as touch starved for Tony as he is, this is gonna get really hard really soon. And with this, he means he. Peter complies, though, not liking the sad, nostalgic look on Tony’s face. He shuffles closer and gets under the sheets, next to Tony. Like a key finding its lock, they embrace each other. Peter rests his head on Tony’s chest after they scoot down further under the blankets and he closes his eyes, breathing softly and listening to Tony’s gentle heartbeat. It’s weird, but Peter loves feeling the glow of Tony’s arc reactor on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Tony’s hands rests on Peter’s head, his thumb rubbing slow circles in the boy’s hair. His other arm is curled around Peter’s waist and… Shit. Peter wriggles slightly in an attempt to push the lower half of his body away from Tony, who’s trying to tangle their legs together. The slight awkward situation causes Tony to laugh softly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Where’d your legs go?” He chuckles. Peter sticks them out the bed on the other side, his wheel of excuses turning fast.<br/></span>
  <span>“Feet are hot. Not nice. Out of bed,” he says quickly. Tony scoffs a single laugh and pulls the boy’s upper body closer.<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright then.” Peter knows Tony knows he’s lying, but he’s grateful the man doesn’t ask any questions. Both of them could probably hold a contest for who has the bluest balls right now. Neither want the physical contact to lead to anything more than cuddling and he wants to give Tony a chance at the space he’s been asking for, so this is an odd compromise. It feels silly. Probably looks silly too, Peter thinks. But hey, tomorrow’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groans content as he and Peter set foot in the hot sauna. The heat immediately attacking them both inside and out. Peter has been in a sauna with Tony a few times before, as Tony has one at home, but the ones in this spa have all kinds of herbal infusions to stimulate the senses. Upon Peter’s request, the spa arranged for some dried oranges and cinnamon to give the sauna a sweet and spicy feel. Ha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spicy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tony sits down at the lowest level first, aiming to work his way up. Peter immediately goes to level two, to sit behind Tony. Drops of sweat are already forming on their skin and when he sees Tony relax, he goes in. He leans forward, pressing his hands on Tony’s back. He slowly works his way up, squeezing the skin and massaging gently. He smirks when Tony lets out a stifled moan as Peter reaches his neck. He rubs gentle shapes onto the man’s skin, before pushing his hands even further up, into Tony’s slight curls. Tony’s head nearly falls back under the attention, so completely relaxed he seems unaware of Peter’s wicked scheme. The boy massages Tony’s scalp and leans even further forward, until his mouth is right next to Tony’s ear.<br/></span>
  <span>“S’hot in here, isn’t it, Mr. Stark?” he mumbles. The man lets out a low hum in response. A hum that goes straight to Peter’s dick. “Wanna come up to level two?” Tony huffs, not really wanting to move under the boy’s attention, but he nods and gets up, stepping up the bench to sit next to Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there for a little bit. The strong scent of the orange and cinnamon filling their lungs as they become damp with their own sweat. Tony has his eyes closed, smiling, knowing his boyfriend is right next to him. He’s been so sweet to Tony, giving him the time and space to get his mind cleared up from all the overstimulation stuff. Maybe he’ll finally give Peter what he wants tonight, Tony decides. The boy’s been too good for him. However, what Tony hadn’t noticed, was Peter standing up from his seat, turning himself so he’s right in front of Tony. The man has his legs slightly spread and his eyes open wide when he suddenly feels Peter sitting down on top of his left leg.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hello, there,” Tony quips, clearing his throat. Peter leans in to press a wet kiss on the corner of Tony’s mouth. The man doesn’t move.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hi, daddy,” he whispers, his eyes fluttering. <br/></span>
  <span>“I thought we discussed this, Pete.” Tony cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t move Peter off of him, like he did all the other times Peter tried. Peter smiles innocently, taking it as an invitation to start moving. Slowly, he grinds himself into Tony’s leg. He’s already achingly hard after not doing anything for three days. Tony simply leans back, letting the boy do his work. The kid’s jacked himself off for weeks now. It’s not like getting off on Tony’s thigh will get him that deep into subspace again. Especially since Tony won’t actually be touching him. Peter’s just getting himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s mouth turns dry when Peter starts whimpering. His hips roll effortlessly over Tony’s sweaty thigh. The older man is almost embarrassed at how fast his dick turns hard, watching his good boy trying to find his release. Tony shouldn’t enable this. But fuck. He wants to.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter, please, you’re not making this any easier for me,” Tony breathes out as he fights his urges to touch himself. Or Peter. Or both. Peter leans in, sucking on the skin just below Tony’s ear.<br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t want you to hold back, daddy, I want to make this…” His hand creeps to Tony’s shaft, cupping it for a second before moving up to flick one of Tony’s nipples. “...hard, for you.” The boy continues to rub himself on Tony and he leans back to show himself off as he starts playing with his own nipples, using his sweat to glide over the buds. “Besides,” he moans. “If you won’t touch me... “ His hips move fast and his pants are quick. “I’m just gonna touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony swallows. He’s pretty sure he’ll come untouched if Peter really decides to get off right then and there, in a technically public but for now private sauna. Peter moans obscenely as his hands roam over his own body, touching all the places that make his cock throb.<br/></span>
  <span>“Aren’t I pretty for you, daddy?” He sighs with his eyes closed. His mouth hangs open and his rolls speed up even further. Tony can’t help but moan himself and he closes his eyes in the hopes of blocking out what’s happening. Peter notices and smirks as he stops holding back altogether, moaning and whimpering loudly with every roll of his hips. “I know you’re so hard, daddy, I can see it, I can feel your cock throbbing from here, I can feel it, daddy-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did Tony never realize that? Peter can feel the wind outside high rises, he feels when Tony stands behind him, simply through a shift of air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can feel Tony’s cock without touching it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The realization hits Tony with a wave of pleasure and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t hold back anymore. He knew Peter was planning something, why else would he be so physically distant the past few days? Tony didn’t know it would lead to semi-public sex in a cinnamon-orange sauna on a deserted island in Italy, but he’s done complaining. Peter gets his wish. Tony’s groan turns into a pained chuckle.<br/></span>
  <span>“You planned this, didn't you?" He growls as he opens his eyes to watch his slut ride his thigh, desperately searching for release. "Made me miss you so bad that I would have no choice but to throw you on your stomach in this sauna and fuck you deep and hard?"<br/></span>
  <span>"Y-yes, daddy, want you to fuck me so badly," Peter gasps, realizing Tony finally gave in.<br/></span>
  <span>"Well, too bad now, boy... I'm not going to touch you. Not unless you come rubbing your cock on me. Go on then, keep grinding, show daddy your cum, get off on my thigh like the desperate little slut you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sucks in a hot breath, Tony’s words shooting through him like a missile. He increases the speed of his movement, his moans becoming more and more desperate.<br/></span>
  <span>“Can- Can I hold you?” Peter asks suddenly. Tony’s taken aback by the innocent question, but realizes how touch starved the boy is. They haven’t done anything like this for weeks and shit, the boy has been holding back for three days now. Tony would love to remain the composed dom in this, but it would be too cruel to deny Peter this now. <br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, kid, wrap your arms around me, use me, baby.” Peter immediately envelopes Tony, not even kissing him, just pressing the man against his chest. They’re both sweating, panting messes, heating each other up even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s got you.” Peter whimpers, angling himself a bit differently to get more friction. He gasps, digging his fingers into Tony’s sweaty skin. <br/></span>
  <span>“M-Missed this,” the boy chokes out. Tony groans at Peter’s nails clawing into his skin as he realizes that fuck, yes, he’s missed this as well.<br/></span>
  <span>“Missed you too, sweetness. Oh, you’ve been such a good boy for daddy, haven’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yeah!”<br/></span>
  <span>“My sweet boy, so hot, you should see yourself, baby,” Tony growls. He can feel how Peter’s rhythm is slowly falling apart, how he’s just rutting down, chasing his high. “I-I need you, daddy, need to cum, I can’t hold it off one more day.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You can, honey, you can come all over me. Show me how much you want this, I want to see you fall apart.” Tony’s struggling. He wants to just flip them over, wrap his fingers around that pretty little cock and watch how the moans would increase with every flick of his wrist. He wants to push Peter down on his knees, fuck, fuck. “You’re fucking with my head, baby-” he growls, “-do you feel how hard I am baby, you already thinking about tonight, when we’re in bed together? I’m gonna fuck you, sweetie, I promise. Gonna give you what you’ve been waiting for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wants it so bad, he can’t help himself. He reaches for Peter’s pretty ass, gripping it tightly and helping the boy set a solid rhythm again, taking over. Peter surrenders to his guidance within seconds and it has Tony gasping. The hot, cinnamon orange air stings his lungs in the best possible way.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter, you close baby?” <br/></span>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Tony, so c-close! Don’t let go of me, please, please.” <br/></span>
  <span>“Never again, I promise.” <br/></span>
  <span>“I’m gonna hold that a- Oh fuck, daddy, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter closes his eyes, falling into Tony’s chest as he cries out in pleasure. Tony groans as he feels how Peter comes all over his thigh, his entire body shaking within Tony’s safe embrace. Tony stares at him, his pupils blown wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s perfect. His hips riding him through his orgasm, his cock twitching against Tony’s skin. Peter’s eyes are still closed, brows furrowed together. The boy leans down, panting heavily as his forehead rests against Tony’s arc reactor. <br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren’t you my pretty, sweet, little boy, Peter?” Tony feels his eyes sting with tears. Peter looks so fragile, so sweet and angelic against the soft, shiny, blue light. <br/></span>
  <span>“I-I am…” Peter whispers.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, you are. You’re so good for me, being a little brat to help me overcome my fears.” Tony kisses the top of Peter’s hair, and the boy then looks up at him, a playful sparkle in his eye.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m only obedient if it’s in my best interest,” Peter says, gauging Tony’s reaction. When he sees Tony’s eyes light up at the joke he giggles. <br/></span>
  <span>“You sneaky little thing.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cuddles Peter for as long as he can still manage to take the heat of the sauna. Whispering sweet praise into his ear, how much he loves him, how grateful he is for Peter trying his best to give him space. How he’s going to ruin him tonight. Because fuck he will. Peter’s not escaping that one. He’s drying himself off with a big fluffy towel after taking the cold shower that Peter talked him into. Yes, he knows he’s supposed to take the cold shower but he usually just sits outside the sauna for a bit. He couldn’t ignore the hopeful, playful look on his boyfriend’s face, however. Peter laughed out loud at all the faces Tony pulled when the freezing stream of water hit his skin. He barely lasted three seconds before jumping away from it and wrapping the towel around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, come on out, you’ll get ice burns.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not that cold, Tony.” <br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Come here, I want to wrap you in this fluffy thing,” Tony says, referring to Peter’s towel, “-then carry you to our room for cuddles. And food. And more sex.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter chuckles and turns the shower off, running his way into Tony’s arms. Tony gasps when Peter’s icy-cold body wraps around him. “Peter!”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s for your own good!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Honey, please, a heart attack isn’t good for my health,” he laughs, trying to push the boy off him. Only to realize how much he missed this as well. Not having sex, meant not being as close. As playful. As goofy. He smiles. He’s past that now. <br/></span>
  <span>“Hush it, I can hear your heartbeat. You’re doing just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts, lifting Peter’s chin up and kissing him slowly. Their soft lips melting together. The older man closes his eyes, trailing his fingers across Peter’s cheeks as he keeps on kissing him. His lips slightly parting, Peter taking the invitation and their tongues meeting in the middle. It’s so warm and gentle that it has Tony’s heartbeat speed up. Peter sighs against his lips, his hands walking up towards Tony’s shoulder blades to hold him tight. They just stay like that for a while, making out soft and gently, their bodies locked into their embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let us know what you think! Aaaaaand be prepared for the next chapter, it's gonna be a huuuuuuuge one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Laurel Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: God Worship, Service Kink, Praise Kink, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Fingering, Peter/Tony switching their regular roles.<br/>Other Warning: Emotions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Tony and Peter really started to make the most of their time in the luxurious spa resort after the events of day three would be an understatement. They were all over each other since what happened in the sauna. Tony finally allowed himself to release after three long weeks that evening, spilling inside Peter after a good hard fuck. They had missed each other, that much was obvious. And they are now making up for the lost time. </p><p>It’s the morning of day five. Tony stares at a peacefully sleeping Peter. The boy’s mouth hangs open slightly and his eyes move fast behind their lids. He’s dreaming. Tony smiles and raises his hand to place a loose strand of hair behind Peter’s ear. He can’t help himself and traces the lines of Peter’s face with his fingers. His skin is <em> so </em> soft compared to Tony’s. The older man’s thumb ends on Peter’s bottom lip as he studies the boy’s face. He’s so enamored by Peter’s beauty. His youthfulness. Tony’s chest feels warm with love. He sniffs and aims to move his hand away, but is startled when Peter wraps his lips around Tony’s thumb, suckling on it. Tony swallows, staring intently at Peter’s face. Is he still asleep? A slight smirk appears and Peter flutters his eyes open, causing Tony to scoff.</p><p>“Monnin-” Peter says slurred, his tongue hitting Tony’s thumb.<br/>“Sly bastard,” Tony growls with a smile as he pulls back his hand and rolls over to lay on top of Peter.<br/>“Hey, you were the one staring at me,” Peter laughs, pretending to struggle against the way Tony is pinning him down. His voice is a little hoarse. Tony’s unsure if it’s because he just woke up, or because of how he made Peter scream last night. Maybe both. In any case, Tony wants to hear him scream again.<br/>“How about we take a piece of paper from the jar, Pete?” Tony whispers seductively. Peter looks up at him bewildered, pushing his face back into the pillow and creating the most adorable little under chin. <br/>“Tony, the jar’s at home.”<br/>“Yup!” He pops the p at the end. “It’s in the lab, to be exact.” </p><p>Tony reaches for his phone on the nightstand, playfully ignoring Peter’s confused protests. He lays back down, his phone in front of his face. Peter scoots closer, looking at Tony’s fingers swiftly sliding across the glass screen.<br/>“What are you-”<br/>“Shhh,” Tony mumbles, zooming in on the security footage until the jar is clearly in sight. <br/>“Dum-E, could you fetch us a paper please, thank you,” he orders, a grin playing on his lips when Peter’s eyes go wide with realization. “And don’t break the jar!”<br/>“You didn’t,” Peter laughs, “-You’re unbelievable. Did you put the jar there on purpose?”<br/>“Maybe,” Tony shrugs. He initially hadn’t wanted to take the jar along, not wanting to disappoint Peter in case nothing would happen. However, he’d been hoping that being away from their regular lives could help him shake his fear. And it did. </p><p>They both stare intently at the screen, laughing as they see how Dum-E desperately tries to get the right aim to get a note out of the jar. It takes him nearly ten minutes. By the time the robot finally shows the piece of paper to the camera proudly, Peter had decided to take a shower and Tony could hear him singing softly. He often hides his angelic voice when he knows others are listening. It’s something he’s insecure about, even though he’s… Quite good. The boy probably thinks no one can hear him right at this moment, but Tony can. And fuck doesn’t Peter sound divine. Right as Tony thinks that, he reads the words on the note and his eyes go wide.</p><p>
  <em> God Worship. </em>
</p><p><em> Oh! </em>He most certainly did not put that one in the jar but it has his blood rush south in an instant. He immediately knows that Peter had meant for him to be worshipping Tony. But let’s be honest. Isn’t Peter the God of the two? Tony stares at the bathroom door, listening to the beautiful low humming sound coming from his boyfriend’s lips. Tony knows there’s no way Peter and he can switch roles just like that. He’ll have to take it slow. Carefully surrendering in order to give Peter hold of the reigns. He bites his lips grinning. Somehow, he can’t shake the thought that this is payback. Peter had a carefully crafted, secret plan at the beginning of the week. Tony has it at the end. Well, let’s get to it then. Tony swiftly swings his legs out of the bed and gets up, stretching and cracking his back before walking towards the bathroom.</p><p>Tony leans against the door frame, and watches how Peter washes himself under the large, steamy stream that’s falling from the rain shower. The boy turns around slowly, sensing Tony standing there.<br/>“Join me?” Tony just nods, getting rid of his underwear and stepping into the big, marble shower space. The lighting makes Peter’s skin look so warm, and soft, and Tony growls quietly as he wraps his arms around the boy, the hot water raining down his body.<br/>“So, did Dum-E break the jar?” Peter whispers against Tony’s skin. His skilled fingers massaging into Tony’s lower back. <br/>“Nope.”<br/>“Oh? He actually picked a kink then?”<br/>“He did.” Peter narrows his eyes at Tony. <br/>“You’re not telling me, are you? Why can’t I know already?”<br/>“Cause you’re gonna ask questions and I want you to just experience this, sweetheart,” Tony answers, trying to keep it as vague as he can.</p><p>He takes the bottle of soap and spreads it across his fingers before he lathers Peter’s body with it, the sweet vanilla scent filling his nostrils. <br/>“Here, let me take care of you.”<br/>“Hmmm, don’t think you can distract me with this,” Peter hums, leaning into the gentle touch. Tony doesn’t want to give away his plan yet so he doesn’t answer that. He makes sure he lathers every single inch of Peter’s body, dropping down onto his knees as he takes care of Peter’s thighs, his calves, his toes. Peter giggles, his hand resting on the back of Tony’s head. <br/>“Tony…” Peter whispers softly. <br/>“Yes, Peter?”<br/>“You’re spoiling me.”<br/>“Only the best for you.” Tony looks down at the floor to keep himself from smirking. Those words will sound completely innocent and normal to Peter, but Tony knows exactly what he means with this. This is only the beginning.</p><p>When they get out of the shower, Tony helps Peter to style his hair. His fingers twisting and curling around the loose strands to make it look curly and messy exactly how Tony likes it, massaging the boy’s scalp in the process. All that’s missing is a laurel crown, but that might be a little too soon.<br/>“How’s it look, Peter?” Tony asks, his voice dripping sweet innocence. “Do you like it like this?”<br/>“Yes, it’s perfect, Tony, thank you!” Tony can’t help the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading inside his chest at the praise. Fuck. He hasn’t surrendered to anyone in so long, and it feels so easy and natural now that it catches him off-guard. He washes the wax off his hands, smiling at Peter in the mirror.<br/>“What do you want to do today, Prince Charming?” Peter huffs out a breath, laughing at the nickname. <br/>“I loved the lavender baths we went to on our first day, can we do that again?” Peter suggests, looking at Tony for confirmation. Tony gives him a slight nod.<br/>“Whatever you want, I want you to be happy, Peter.”<br/>“Hmmm, lavender baths, it is, then!”<br/>“Sounds perfect.” Tony finishes drying his hands and he puts the towel away. Today’s going to be a challenge, a fun one. Seeing just how much he can sneak in before Peter might notice something’s off. <br/>“Here, let me help you get dressed.”</p><p>-</p><p>Peter lets out a satisfied moan when he lowers himself into the hot, steamy bath. The strong lavender scent filling every inch of his body. <em> Perfect. </em> He doesn’t usually like strong scents, but the products this resort uses are 100% natural and the fact that there are no chemicals to itch his senses makes a huge difference. Tony’s still seated at the edge of the bath, his feet dangling into the water as if he’s waiting for something. Peter smiles at the sight.<br/>“What are you waiting for? Come in!” He splashes a handful of water at Tony, making the man gasp startled.<br/>“Peter!”<br/>“It’s so nice, Tony!”<br/>“Hmmm, if you say so.” Tony grunts as he shifts closer to the edge and slides into the water right next to Peter. “ <em> Cavolo… </em> ” Peter’s eyes widen.<br/>“You speak Italian?”<br/>“Got Italian roots,” Tony replies nonchalantly. Peter laughs, wondering how he missed that obvious piece of information. Of course, he’s Italian. </p><p>“Well, that explains the fancy Italian suits. And… This.” Peter gestures at their surroundings: the Roman inspired spa on an otherwise deserted island just off the coast of Italy. He scoots a bit closer to Tony.<br/>“Teach me some.”<br/>“Well, I don’t really <em> speak </em> Italian. Only words and bits.”<br/>“Still, I want to know. How… Uhm, what are some pet names you’d call me?” Tony flushes. He’s been thinking about that rather often.<br/>“ <em> Amore, Cucciolo, Bambino, Caro… </em> ” He starts, “-those are the first ones that come to mind...” Peter nods, taking the words in. He’s not entirely sure what a few of those mean, but it sounds sweet.<br/>“What does <em> Caro </em> mean?” Tony eyes Peter, a surge of anxiety flushing through him as his mind is already making up excuses for what he could say about the meaning of the second word. Tony clears his throat.<br/>“ <em> Caro </em> means <em> Dear </em> or <em> Darling </em> . Could also mean <em> expensive </em>, depending on the context.” Peter nods. </p><p>“And <em> Cucciolo </em> ?” Oh, boy. There it is. Tony sniffs loudly - mentally cursing at himself for his nervous tick - and readjusts himself where he sits.<br/>“Oh, I don't know about that one exactly,” he says, trying to keep his composure. “All I know is that it's a pet name.” Nailed it.<br/>“Oh, okay then!” Peter smiles and looks at his wrinkling fingers under the water. He really likes the sound of the Italian words. He should ask Tony to use those names more often. Peter is quiet for a bit, lost in thought. “Amore…” Peter mumbles, softly rolling the r. Tony glances Peter’s way, clearing his throat to hide the arousal shooting through him when Peter said it. “Hm.”<br/>“Hm?” Tony repeats.<br/>“Would you be… S… Signore, then?” Tony chuckles and bites his lip.<br/>“I would.” Not today, though. Peter looks at Tony innocently. Genuinely curious.<br/>“Would you like me to call you <em> signore </em> ?”<br/>“Maybe some other time.” Tony takes a breath and forces a smile, waving at one of the waiters in the distance, who immediately rushes towards the lavender bath. “Hey, ‘scuse me,” he raises his eyebrows. “Is the Giardino di Cupido booked this afternoon?”<br/>“I’ll check right away, sir.” The man scurries off and Tony nods, readjusting his sunglasses. </p><p>Peter, curious as always, raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend.<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“You’ll see, <em> amore. </em> ” Peter snorts at the man’s answer, nudging Tony’s side. <br/>“What’s with the secrets today?” Tony waits a couple of seconds before he answers. He doesn’t want to come across indifferent. Because at this moment, he’s anything but that. <br/>“I’m building suspense, honeybunch. Working up to something. I’m planning on making you feel good, if you let me.” Tony smiles cheekily, a light blush spreading across his face. The images have been flashing through his mind all day, and it’s becoming increasingly more difficult to tune them out. Kissing Peter’s body all over. Kneeling in front of him, head bowed. Feeding him. He wants it all.<br/>“That sounds good, Mr. Stark.”<br/>“T-Tony. Call me Tony, today.” Peter looks at him wide-eyed, surprise can be read all over his face.<br/>“Just… Just Tony?”<br/>“No mister, no signore, please, sweetness. Tomorrow again.” Peter shakes his head, leaning away from Tony slightly.<br/>“Okay, now I really wanna know what Dum-E pulled out that jar.” Tony smiles lovingly and takes both of Peter’s pruned hands in his, raising them to his mouth to press a soft kiss on them.<br/>“You’ll learn, <em> amore </em>. Tonight.”</p><p>-</p><p>The garden Tony had asked for was available. No surprise; there’s literally only a handful of other people on this island right now. Peter is lying on a chaise longue, basking in the sunlight. He’s glowing and having a hard time stopping himself from dozing off. He doesn’t want to get sunburnt, but man, this is nice. This whole week has been nice, actually. Peter’s never been this de-stressed before. He smiles slightly, thinking of the man that’s giving him all of this. Tony really did always spoil him and though Peter would prefer not to get used to the luxury, he can’t help but love the attention. The love.</p><p>A waiter approaches, Peter can hear him in the distance. He’s carrying something… Big? A tray. He hears Tony stand up from his own chair and hurry to the waiter. Normally, Peter would’ve gotten up to help, but he feels so nice and warm and… Cared for. He doesn’t want to get up. So, he doesn’t. He keeps his eyes closed, the dreamy smile still stuck on his face. Tony sets the tray down on the small table next to Peter’s chaise and to Peter’s surprise, the man sits down on the ground next to him. He opens one eye to glance at Tony and spots a large plate, filled with fresh fruits, bite ready. Tony notices Peter’s watching and nods once.<br/>“Please,” he says quietly. “Don’t let me disturb you.” Peter scoffs a chuckle. Tony’s behaviour today has been weird, but… It was nice. Strangely enough, whatever Tony is doing seems to be working. Besides, Peter thought, he left Tony in the dark for three whole days before he rode his thigh in the sauna. Peter should be able to wait a couple more hours. He can be patient. If he wants to be.</p><p>Peter figured he’d hear Tony munch on the fruits right now, but the man seems to be waiting for something. Is he waiting for…<br/>“You can eat if you want,” Peter mumbles. “I’m… Honestly too comfortable to move right now.”<br/>“That’s okay, my love,” Tony says quietly. “Watermelon?” Peter’s mouth salivates at the mere idea and nods. Before he can reply, Tony moves a piece of watermelon to Peter’s mouth. Peter opens his eyes again to glance at Tony.<br/>“You’re gonna feed me?” He chuckles. Tony smiles.<br/>“You don’t want to move, but you want watermelon. I’m your solution.” Peter grins and opens his mouth, taking the watermelon between his teeth. The moisture of it almost immediately seeps down his chin, onto his bare chest.<br/>“Ah-” he quickly swallows the bite and moves to sit upright. “That was a lot more watery than I expected.” He turns to the tray in the hopes of finding a napkin, but is met with Tony at his side, napkin already in hand.<br/>“Allow me to help.” Peter stares at Tony once again, not sure why Tony’s not actually moving in. Only when Peter nods slightly, the man raises his hand to wipe the juice from Peter’s chin. His touch slowly moving down Peter’s neck and chest. The cotton teases Peter’s nipple as Tony moves over it, making him gasp quietly. When Tony is done, he moves away from Peter, who’s almost disappointed at the lack of attention. Automatically, he lays down again, on his side this time, so he can study Tony.<br/>“Maybe we should stick with grapes,” Peter opts. Tony nods immediately, raising his eyebrows and grabbing the smaller bowl of grapes from the tray. Ready to feed Peter more.<br/>“Marvelous idea.”</p><p>Tony is nearly scared of how easily he slips into this role. So much so, that he’s not even sure if it is a role anymore. He’s actually feeling submissive right now. And though he’s been tied up and spanked countless times, he’s never been… Like this. It’s astonishing how safe he feels with Peter. Safe enough to not just let go as a dom, but also as a sub. He noticed Peter’s shift too. Tony can imagine how unnatural it must feel for Peter, but the fact that he didn’t even twitch when the waiter arrived with the food was a big first step. Peter always helps. But this time, he let Tony do the work. The fact that Peter is finally accepting Tony’s spoils makes his groin tingle. He’s been trying to get Peter to take his gifts and trips and everything else, but he never wants them. He either politely declines, or he takes it, only for Tony to find it back in one of Tony’s drawers at the lab. It took Tony weeks to convince Peter to come with to the spa, the uni student only begrudgingly complying at first, since it would be nice to get a massage after all those midterms. But maybe... Maybe after tonight, Peter will finally learn that he can take whatever Tony offers him. And more. Tony nearly laughs out loud at his own thoughts while he feeds Peter the grapes one by one, caressing his God’s lips with his fingers with every bite. Peter <em> is </em> Cupid, to Tony.</p><p>
  <em> And whatever Peter desires, he shall get. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>That night, Tony requested Peter to order the food. Completely out of his element, the young man waved his hand to call for the waiter. He had stared at the menu for a good five minutes before deciding to just… Order whatever seems nice. Tony gave Peter an endearing smile as he stuttered the Italian words, but finding his confidence for the dessert.<br/>“And one Tiramisu. Two spoons.” The waiter shot Tony a knowing glance before looking back at Peter and smirked.<br/>“Excellent choice, sir.” Peter nearly choked on his breath. No one had called him sir with Tony right next to him before. He was always the kid. The boy. Never… Sir. Peter hates to admit that, even though he thinks <em> sir </em> doesn’t really fit him, he does feel more confident today. More in charge. As Tony and Peter eat their main course, Peter wonders if it has to do with Tony’s behaviour. It’s almost… Submissive? Is that what it is? Peter shakes his head and takes another bite. It can’t be. Tony’s never been like that. At least, as far as Peter knows. He decides to shake the thought for now, wanting to engage in conversation with the older man. He’ll get his answer, he knows. Soon enough.</p><p>“Peter?” Peter’s train of thoughts gets interrupted by Tony’s soft voice. He looks up. When had the man’s voice ever sounded this soft and innocent? Tony doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Peter with his eyes questioning and hopeful. Right. Yes. Tony’s waiting again.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“I… Need to use the bathroom real quick. Is that okay?” Peter didn’t suspect that question at all. Not in the midst of their dinner. In the middle of the conversation they had before Peter’s thoughts had started to dart off. He stares at Tony and nods slowly.<br/>“Yes,” he whispers. And then louder, testing the waters to see where their evening is seemingly headed, his cheeks flushing before he even speaks the words out loud. “You have my permission.” Tony’s lips part slightly and he nods quickly. <br/>“Thank you,” he whispers. Pushing the chair back and walking off. Shoulders straight. Chin up. But different. Peter notices it. Tony doesn’t walk the way he usually does either. Less… cocky? No, that’s not quite it. It’s in the way he carries himself. He can’t explain it. Can’t put it into words. But it sure as hell has Peter’s heartbeat pick up. His body feels buzzy. Like something’s about to happen. Something good.</p><p>After they finish the dessert, Peter gently takes Tony’s hand off the table as he stands up. He tugs at it, urging the man to stand up as well. Peter walks them to their apartment. The tension between them hangs thick in the air. With every breath, every molecule, every atom that Peter sucks into his lungs, he feels it. He’s nervous. Tony squeezes Peter’s hand in an encouraging manner. Small. Slight. Barely any pressure. It’s just enough for Peter to notice. He’s still not entirely sure what kink they’re dealing with here, but it’s clear enough that Tony’s surrendering to him. That Peter is the one in charge today. <em> Tonight. </em> He unlocks the door, letting go of Tony’s hand as they walk in. Peter turns to lock it from the inside, and gasps. He doesn’t have to look to know that Tony’s dropping to his knees. He hears the soft ruffling of his clothes, the shuddery breath that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth as his knees thud on the floor.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck.  </em>
</p><p><em> Yes </em>.</p><p>He turns around slowly, only to be met with Tony’s hopeful and pleading face. Innocent and yet so loving that it fucks with Peter’s head. <br/>“Please, let me worship you tonight, my Lord.” Tony’s voice is deep and shaky, and it hits Peter that no matter how much Tony might seem like he knows what he’s doing, he’s just as nervous. Peter looks further down, noticing a laurel crown resting in Tony’s hands.<br/>“God worship?” Peter breathes as he figures out the kink. Tony nods.<br/>“Yeah.”</p><p>Everything makes sense now. How Tony had lathered him in soap this morning in the shower, styling his hair afterwards, dressed him, the wish to fulfill Peter’s every desire… <em> Fuck </em> . Even feeding him those damned grapes as if Peter were some Roman emperor.<br/>“Can I? Peter, please?” Tony’s fingers curl around the laurel crown shyly.<br/>“Y-yes.” Peter stutters, swallowing in an attempt to get rid of the embarrassment. This isn’t what he had in mind when he’d scribbled down the kink he randomly found online and put it in the jar. When Dum-E showed it to Tony, the man must’ve known it was supposed to be the other way around. But now they’re here, Tony looking up at him so sweetly that it has Peter’s heart thumping in his chest. This… The whole scene, strange as it seems, feels so <em> right </em>. He’s not entirely sure what to do just yet. All he knows is that he wants Tony to keep looking at him like this.</p><p>Peter reaches out for Tony’s cheek, his fingers brushing past the rough stubble on his skin. He doesn’t miss how it has Tony’s breath catch in his throat.<br/>“You’ve been so sweet for me today, Tony.”<br/>“Thank you, my Lord. It’s an honor.” A smile cracks through Peter’s face. He doesn’t have to be this nervous. They’ve already been doing this all day after all. Peter bows his head, allowing Tony to place the laurel crown on top of his brown curls. When he stands up straight again, he takes a quick glance around the room. <em> What would a true god want from his loyal servant? </em> His eyes catch at the beautiful bathtub in the middle of their living area. <em> Yes.<br/></em>“Run the bath for me, will you?” He walks past Tony towards the tub and sits down on its edge, feeling a surge of power rush through his veins. He hears how his boyfriend scrambles up, walking to the tub to get the water up and running. </p><p>This is going to be a long night. They’re going to drag this out, as they’ve done the entire time. Peter loves it. The slow burning pit in his stomach, the low hum of arousal tingling across his skin...<br/>“Can I undress you?” Tony asks and Peter nods at him. That’s enough for Tony to kneel down and start untying the shoelaces. He’s silent as he does so. His fingers skillfully doing their job. Once the worn sneakers come off, he hooks his fingers in the socks to pull them down. Only then, he raises his head. Peter swallows, nodding.<br/>“Go on.” Tony gets up slightly, his hands trailing up Peter’s legs. Rustling across the sturdy fabric of his jeans. When his fingers reach Peter’s belt, he unbuckles it. The clinking of metal ringing in Peter’s ears. His senses are overly active. Trying to read Tony’s every breath, his every move, every spike in his heartbeat. It excites him.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Tony has fully undressed Peter and he helps his lover sit down in the bathtub. Peter groans, the second time today that warm water envelopes his body so nicely. Relaxing his every muscle. This time, the sweet, earthy mango smell fills his lungs.<br/>“Anything to drink?” Tony asks, still standing next to the tub fully dressed. Peter shakes his head. “No, I want you in here. Can you… Can you undress yourself for me?”<br/>“You don’t have to ask, <em> amore </em> .” Tony looks at him, urging him on. “Tell me.” Peter takes a deep breath. He can do this. Tony trusts him to. <em> Wants him to.<br/></em> “Undress yourself,” he orders, his voice shaky but strong. “I want to see you.”<br/>“As you wish,” Tony whispers. His hands reach up for the buttons of his shirt, slowly revealing more and more of his skin as he undoes them. The arc reactor shines from underneath the soft fabric. He slides the shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop onto the floor. His hands reach for his fly, unzipping it slowly and then stepping out of the pants as they sink down. He’s not even doing anything special, but it has Peter mesmerized. Tony might be getting more self conscious about his age affecting the way he looks, but fuck, he’s gorgeous.</p><p>“Get in the bath with me,” Peter demands next, his voice clearer this time. He’s slowly grinning, gesturing at the other side of the already large tub, pulling his knees up to create more space anyways.<br/>“Are you sure?” Tony asks innocently and Peter laughs, seeing how Tony is trying to push him. Well, if he’s sure he wants it, Peter can work with that.<br/>“I said, <em> get in </em> .” Tony actually moans at that and Peter feels his cock twitching in the hot water. Fuck. He watches as the man shifts over the edge, getting in the bath as Peter ordered him to. He <em> listened </em> to Peter’s command. They stare at each other for a good second, the both of them realizing that the game is on now. </p><p>Peter slowly spreads his legs, the water bounces around their bodies. They don’t break eye contact and Peter swallows. All the possible things he could ask Tony to do now are floating through his head. It makes him dizzy, almost, and he’s unsure which of the hundreds of commands he should say. Tony looks at him expectantly and Peter opts for the most general thing to order.<br/>“Well,” he says quietly. He clears his throat to continue with more authority. “What are you waiting for?” Peter takes a shaky breath, anticipation squeezing his chest tight. “ <em> Worship me </em>.” Tony immediately moves forward with a hungry look on his face. The man gently takes Peter’s left leg in his hands, squeezing the skin as he massages his way up Peter’s legs. Tony moans under the attention, shutting his eyes and relaxing into the tub even further. His fingers are curled together and he breathes slowly, letting Tony do his work.</p><p>“<em> Amore </em> ,” Tony whispers, humming softly. “ <em> Amore mio, Cupido mio </em> .” When he reaches Peter’s thigh he moves back again to give Peter’s other leg the exact same attention. Peter stifles a moan and smiles at the new nicknames. He’s thoroughly enjoying this. When Tony is on Peter’s thigh, Peter can feel the man wanting to move down again.<br/>“No.” Peter’s quick and Tony stops, resting his large hands on Peter’s thighs. Peter doesn’t bother opening his eyes. “Higher.”<br/>“Yes, my Lord,” Tony mumbles, continuing his massage. Slowly but surely, his hands approach Peter’s groin and Peter can’t help but buck his hips slightly. Tony breathes in deeply through his nose. “May I touch you, please?” Peter nods, biting his lip.<br/>“Do whatever you see fit to make me feel loved.” Peter’s voice is uncharacteristically low. “Make me come, Tony. I know you can.” Tony shudders when Peter says his name, his hands moving to cup his God’s balls. Peter moans, taking everything Tony gives him. The man quickly moves on to wrap his fingers around Peter’s hard, throbbing shaft. His hand expertly starts jerking Peter off, his wrist twisting, fingers squeezing... But it’s not rough. Not harsh. No, Tony is gentle and sweet. He’s taking care of Peter, making him feel so good. So loved. The man really is worshipping him and it has Peter panting.</p><p>Peter nearly loses it when Tony starts singing softly. It’s definitely an Italian song and Peter can only figure out so much with his knowledge of the Spanish language, but right now he couldn’t care less about what the song is about. All he can hear is Tony’s smokey, deep voice, vibrating the air around Peter.<br/>“S-slower,” he commands, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t stop.” Tony obeys, dragging out each and every stroke as he continues his song. Peter can’t help himself and he shifts to sit slightly more upright, moving closer to Tony as the man keeps jerking Peter slowly. Peter finally opens his eyes and gasps at the sight. Tony’s head is bowed in devotion for him, making himself smaller than Peter is. Peter swallows and moves one hand to lift Tony’s chin, forcing the man to look him in the eye. He doesn’t pause his singing and Peter can’t help but smirk. “You’re so good for me…” Tony has to work hard to hold back a moan through his words. “So good for your God.” Peter can’t help but groan the words and Tony looks down with just his eyes, breathing the lyrics.</p><p>Peter licks his lips and smiles down on his servant, before bringing down his hand to take Tony off his aching cock. He stands up in the gigantic tub and Tony shivers at the sight. The bathwater seeps down Peter’s body, dripping into the tub. The drops caress Peter’s abs as they glide down his toned, sun-kissed skin. Tony flutters his eyes and can’t help but whisper.<br/>“Divine…” Peter looks down at Tony and lifts his hand to rest on the man’s grey and black curls. He steps forward, showing off his throbbing dick right in front of Tony’s face. The man intently stares at the hard shaft, almost in trance.<br/>“You know what to do,” Peter coos lovingly. Tony shifts to sit correctly for his next action, but when he raises his hands, Peter takes a small step back, causing the water to splash. “Tsk. No hands.” Tony simply nods and presses his hands on his back. Peter smiles content and takes a step forward again, giving Tony a second chance. He can’t help himself, he loves the word too much to give clearer commands. So, he repeats himself: “ <em> Worship me </em>.”</p><p>Tony shuffles forward on his knees, nuzzling his face against Peter’s groin first. Licking hot, wet kisses against his God’s strong thighs, then moves closer to the middle, gently suckling on one of Peter’s tight balls. Peter gasps, his legs trembling at the newly found sensation. Sparks ignite deep in his core, flaring through his entire body. His nervous system kicks into overdrive when Tony sucks harder, his soft, warm lips wrapping around it. He feels Tony’s hot breath on the skin just above, tickling, caressing him. <br/>“I knew I was right about you,” Peter breathes, his mind slipping deeper and deeper into his Divine state and with that, pushing Tony deeper into his obedience. “Knew you had the potential to drop down on your knees and serve.”</p><p>Tony inches forward, gasping as Peter’s grip on his hair tightens. The young man guides him to the other side of his cock, urging him to suck there. Tony does as silently told. Licking it, suckling on the soft, thin skin. He wants to hear the continuous whimpers falling off his lover’s lips. He wants to please Peter. Wants to make him come. So he moves up slightly, shifting his weight onto his knees more as he tries to catch the head of his God’s cock between his lips. When he does, he swirls his tongue around the hot flesh, taking it deep into his mouth. He closes his eyes, letting the drops of water dripping from Peter’s hair rain down on him, slowly increasing his pace, bobbing up and down teasingly.<br/>“F-faster, <em> Caro mio </em> ,” Peter breathes, his hips bucking slightly. Tony nearly chokes at the pet name thrown at him. Peter’s rolling ‘rrr’ short circuits his brain, the soft, Italian tones making him shiver all over as he picks up his pace. <em> Faster </em> . He loses himself in the rhythm. In Peter’s warm hands in his hair, the soft, breathy noises he makes, the hard cock throbbing and twitching in his mouth. He just keeps going. Pleasing him. Treasuring him. Worshipping him. Only <em> him. </em></p><p>“<em> Amore </em> ,” Peter gasps so harshly that Tony knows what’s about to happen. He gives everything he has. “Don’t stop, d-don’t- <em> yes, y- Aaaah! </em> ” Peter’s cock jerks and Tony whimpers as he feels his God’s sweet nectar fill his mouth. He swallows it, every last drop of it. His tongue gently moving around the tip until there’s nothing left. He stills. His eyes flutter open to look at the beautiful deity above him. Peter truly is out of this world. No human could ever look as gorgeous as he does. His lips slightly parted, staring down at Tony with his eyes blown wide. He slowly lets go of Peter’s cock and gulps.<br/>“Thank you, my Lord,” he whispers, voice hoarse with lust. He’s met with a dazzling smile.<br/>“You deserved it, sweetness.” Tony can’t help the surprised moan from bubbling up his throat. No one, <em> no one, </em>has ever called him that and it nearly has him tearing up. He wraps his arms around Peter’s upper legs, resting his head against his lover’s abdomen. Relishing in the way Peter’s fingers play with his hair.</p><p>“Come,” Peter whispers after a good minute, gently peeling Tony’s arms off him. He steps out of the tub, water trickling onto the floor. Tony follows him, taking one of those big, fuzzy towels and wrapping it around Peter’s shoulder to soak up the droplets. Kneeling down when he dries off Peter’s legs.<br/>“Tony, <em> caro mio </em>, please fetch me a glass of that nice fruity red wine from last night,” Peter smiles after Tony finished drying him off. Tony smiles happily at receiving another command and he nods, mumbling a soft ‘of course’ as he turns around to give his God what he wants. Peter licks his lips, knowing they were far from done with this game. His eyes dart around the room once more, figuring out the next step. When his eyes fall on the chaise longue he smirks. That’ll do. He lays himself down on the soft, black leather, one of his legs dangling at the edge. His arms crossed behind his head to function as a pillow. Casual. Attractive. He can see the effect it has on Tony when the man comes walking back into the room.</p><p>He carefully places the crystal glass at the little table top behind it and kneels next to the chaise longue, sending Peter a goofy smile.<br/>“You’re so beautiful, my liege,” he takes hold of Peter’s hand, kissing the top of his knuckles gently. He scrapes his throat before he speaks again. <em> “Your skin is sweeter than any wine I've let my tongue taste." </em> Another kiss. <em> "Your eyes are deeper than the darkest caves. Your voice, like a siren's song, urging me to touch your frail body with these rough hands."<br/></em> “Tony, sweetness…” Peter’s fingers trail over Tony’s chest, lingering just above the arc reactor. Tony takes a deep breath before he continues.<br/><em> "Such a benevolent God granting me this breathtaking sight to behold. Granting me permission to love you."<br/></em> “Always,” Peter whispers out of breath. His eyes shimmering. “I’ll always let you love me, Tony.” <br/><em> "You are the sun in my life, waking me up every morning with your warm glow." </em> Tony continues kissing up Peter’s arm. Gently licking the skin, tasting the sweet mango from the bath they just took. " <em> You are the air I breathe, the ground my feet stand upon. </em> " The man reaches Peter’s collar bone, leaving a feathery kiss on top if it. " <em> Your touch makes my skin burn with desire. </em> " He smothers Peter’s neck. " <em> Your sweet words tickle my ears </em> ." Peter’s fighting the tears in his eyes. Tony is so sweet. <em> Too sweet </em> . This doesn’t sound forced or rehearsed. It’s not fake, for the sake of whatever they’re doing right now. What Tony says is real and true and Peter can feel it squeeze his heart. Peter’s hands move to hold Tony’s head, lifting him and forcing the man to look him in the eye. " <em> I love you, Peter, I love you, I love you. Let it be known </em> ." Peter surges forward, pressing his lips onto Tony’s passionately. His hands cradling the back of Tony’s neck to feel him closer. The man gasps into his mouth, answering the kiss without hesitation. Peter’s heart’s racing in his chest. He tugs on Tony’s shoulder blades, pulling the man on top of him, the wine long forgotten. He feels Tony’s hard cock pressing into his stomach and it makes Peter growl. <em> He wants to fuck Tony. </em></p><p>Oh, god.</p><p>His eyes open wide, staring at his boyfriend. He’s not sure what to say, but- He’s interrupted by the doorbell of their apartment, a few simple notes played on a piano. Peter pulls back and stares in the direction of the front door. Tony doesn’t move and instead, just looks at Peter.<br/>“Did you order room service?” Peter asks quietly. Tony smiles slightly.<br/>“I did not, my Lord.” Peter’s slightly taken aback by the fact that Tony remains in his role. He realizes this must have been planned too, so he collects himself and pats Tony on the shoulder.<br/>“Well, then go see what it is.” He uses his head to gesture at the door with raised eyebrows and Tony scrambles to his feet, head bowed.<br/>“Of course. I will be with you soon.” The man hurries off and Peter blinks a few times.<br/>“And cover up!” He shouts after Tony, who’s already in the main living area that leads to the front door of their quarters. Peter is left by himself on the chaise. He looks around the room, trying to get his mind together. Whatever is happening right now, whatever he and Tony are doing… It’s strange. But in a good way. Peter never considered domming Tony, or… At all, really. He’s always been submissive. This is new and all of it is happening so fast that it’s slightly disorienting. He feels like he’s in charge and he’s revelling in it. He never thought he’d experience this feeling but… He’s somehow hungry for it. For power. He scoffs at his own thoughts, but still. He can get the great Tony Stark on his knees in front of him. Correction: he <em> has </em> the great Tony Stark on his knees in front of him. And he <em> loves </em> it.</p><p>Tony walks in with a silver tray and makes his way to the small table next to the chaise. Peter smiles at the similarity between this and what happened this afternoon. Tony sits down on the floor and looks at Peter expectantly. Peter gives him a loving smile, causing the man to blush and look away.<br/>“What have you got there for me, sweet thing?” Peter coos, leaning forward slightly.<br/>“Oils, my Lord,” Tony says softly. “I requested them from the Spa this afternoon. I wish…” Tony pauses, holding his tongue.<br/>“You wish…?” Peter urges him to continue. There’s a curious glimmer in his eyes.<br/>“I wish to touch every inch of your body, my Lord. Make you slick with these oils, make you feel warm. Good.” Tony looks at his hands in his lap, not daring to watch Peter’s reaction. Peter lays down again, lazily hanging his head to the side.<br/>“Look at me, <em> Amore </em>.” Tony complies immediately. His big brown eyes resting on Peter’s soft features. “Tell me where you want to touch me first.”</p><p>Tony swallows, his lip trembling. He takes a deep breath before he answers.<br/>“Your chest, my Lord.”<br/>“My chest…?” Peter looks down at himself for a second and nods. “And… Where would you like to touch me last?” Peter’s eyes bore through Tony’s. The older man clenches his jaw, barely able to get the words out without giving away his excitement. “Answer me.”<br/>“Your…” Peter turns towards Tony and leans off the chaise, his words nothing but a whisper.<br/>“Say it.”<br/>“Your ass, my Lord.” Peter chuckles and leans back, lifting one leg to place his foot at the knee of his other leg, giving Tony a nice view of Peter’s still hard cock.<br/>“And what would you like to do with my ass?” A cheeky smile rests on his face and he purses his lips, waiting for Tony’s reply.<br/>“I… I want to eat you out, my Lord.” Peter’s expression falters for a second, a shot of arousal coursing through his veins. He quickly collects himself and rests his head again as he smiles at the ceiling.<br/>“Well, you’re in luck, <em> Tony </em>.” The man shivers at the mention of his name. “I want that too.”</p><p>Tony wastes no time, quickly grabbing the bottle and squirting a generous amount on his hands. He presses them together for a few seconds, warming up the oil, before he moves to sit next to Peter. <br/>“Go on, then,” Peter breathes. Tony already knows what he’s going to say next. “ <em> Worship me </em> .” Tony presses his hands on Peter’s chest, allowing his God to get used to the feeling of the warm oils on his skin. He gently rubs it into Peter’s skin, massaging every inch of him, as promised. Once Peter’s arms are oiled up, glowy and shiny, Tony has to grab more. He skillfully continues his work, starting at Peter’s neck this time, his large hands pressing against it and his fingers curled around it. Peter has his eyes closed, but Tony can’t deny seeing Peter’s reaction to Tony’s hands around his throat. <em> For another night </em>. He thinks, as he presses his hands down on Peter’s collar bones, moving further south.</p><p>Tony expertly rubs the oils everywhere, not leaving a single gap. Peter had turned to his side to give Tony access to everywhere he needed to be. Tony’s thorough work and gentle attention has Peter throbbing. When his feet are slick, Tony moves up to the last two things he hasn’t touched yet. Peter’s dick and ass. He doesn’t wait for Peter’s permission, he didn’t have to this time. His fingers curl around the shaft and pump slowly. His thumb rubs hard yet lazy circles over the entire length, massaging the oils into the skin. Just like before, he fondles Peter’s balls until they’re slick as well and only then, when both Tony and Peter are entirely sure he is completely covered, head to toe, Peter shifts, danglings his legs off the edge of chaise. Peter leans back, his legs falling apart. The sight has Tony shiver in anticipation. It’s a clear sign, it’s his turn now. Tony takes a deep breath. Everything inside him is feeling a bit fuzzy. His mind chanting the same over and over again. <em> Peter, Peter, Peter…<br/></em>“Go ahead, sweetness.”</p><p>Tony dives right into it. His arms sliding underneath Peter’s legs, grabbing his hips. He leans in, the sweet scent of the cherry oil filling his nostrils as he tentatively laps at Peter’s hole. He feels how Peter’s muscles clench and Tony nuzzles closer. His tongue drawing gentle patterns, fingers creeping a bit closer to make Peter open up. Peter’s breathy moans are <em> everything </em> . He slowly dips his tongue in a little more.<br/>“Y-Yes, <em> Caro mio </em> ,” Peter whimpers. “So good. Go on.” His hands sneaking down, cupping Tony’s cheek. Tony has to admit that it is a bit scary to feel how deep down he’s falling into this rabbit hole. How his focus seems to draw inward. No longer on anything else but the soft noises he elicits from Peter. His God’s legs trembling. But the sweet, gentle touch on his cheek reminds him that he’s safe. Guided. <em> Loved </em>.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, Tony pressing hot, wet kisses against Peter’s tight entrance, when Peter slowly lifts his chin up. The young man’s cheeks are flushed and glowy, his eyes blown wide. He shifts his weight onto his arms, sitting a bit more upright. <br/>“Do you not want me to make you come, my Lord?”<br/>“Not just yet,” Peter licks his lips. “There’s something else.”<br/>“Anything, I’ll give you anything you want.”<br/>“I know, sweetness.” Tony blushes again, the nickname still causing that surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins. He wants to be sweet for Peter. Wants to be nice. Good. <em> Damn. </em> He stares at his God expectantly. Waiting for Peter to give him his next order. But Peter doesn’t speak. Instead, he stands up and sticks his hand out for Tony to grab it. </p><p>Peter guides them both to their master bedroom. He grins, dropping himself onto the bed and beckoning Tony to crawl onto the bed as well. <em> On top of him.<br/></em> “Do you remember a couple weeks ago, Tony, when you came all over me? I want you to do that again. I want you to lose yourself. To spill every last drop of your cum on my chest as an offering to your God. Maybe I’ll be forgiving and take it. Reward you.” Peter’s propped up on his elbows, staring at Tony as the man straddles him. Tony’s cock is thick and hard and Peter wonders how long he’s been like this. Walking around. Aching. Yearning... Hesitantly, the dark-haired man curls his fingers around the base, groaning.<br/>“That’s it, <em> amore. </em> Show me how eager you are to please.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t even feel embarrassed when he starts jerking his hand up and down. He didn’t realize just how much pent up arousal there’d been in his body. But his own hand has waves of pleasure crash into him so fast it takes him off-guard.<br/>“M-mh, my Lord, <em> ah, </em> ” Tony gasps, his head dropping low as he speeds up. He feels the sweat trickling down his forehead and much to his own surprise. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care cause the way Peter’s staring up with the hungriest gaze he’s ever seen on that face, he knows that whatever he looks like, it’s adding to Peter’s pleasure. And that’s really all that he wants. So he doesn’t hold back, brows furrowing together and his lips parted. His legs are trembling around Peter’s waist.<br/>“Are you close, Tony?”<br/>“Y-yes, M’Lord, s-so close.”<br/>“Then give me your sacrifice, <em> Caro </em>, give it to me.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t exactly know what’s happening. His entire body shudders, the burning pit in his stomach exploding so hard, so fast, that he collapses forward, shooting his cum all over his God’s perfect marble-like chest. His breath catches in his throat as he feels how his body gives Peter what he wants. His loud panting thumping in his ears, he looks down at the mess he’s made. <br/>“Tony…” The soft voice makes his limbs want to completely give out. “Look at me.” He does. Unable to defy his deity’s wishes. The sight stuns him. Peter’s slowly trailing his index finger through Tony’s cum, dragging it up his chest and then bringing his fingers to his mouth, his tongue swirling around it to lap it up. The young God lets out a satisfied moan.<br/>“You taste just perfect, Tony.”</p><p>Tony feels like he could faint. Everything about this is so incredibly overwhelming. His shoulders droop as he stares entranced at his ethereal God below him. All he can do is breathe and watch how Peter brings both his hands down to grab more of Tony’s cum. Peter moans as he presses it into his skin. It’s almost like he’s washing himself with it and the brown-haired man’s dry mouth falls open. If he didn’t have a recovery time, he would already have come again, simply from watching how his God, <em> his Cupid </em>, takes his offering. Peter bucks his hips, causing Tony to glance down at Peter’s cock. It looks like it aches with arousal. Precum forming at the top, trickling down slowly. It twitches and throbs and it makes Tony hungry to please.</p><p>Peter pulls in his legs, away from between Tony’s legs and twists until he sits upright, feet dangling down the side. He whimpers quietly, but stands up to walk until he’s behind Tony, knee resting on the edge of the bed. Tony easily lets himself be guided to lay down on his chest, still on his knees, butt sticking out, by Peter’s warm hand. His head now rests on the pillow Peter’s head just laid on, the mixed fruity smells tingling his nose. Tony sighs content, feeling Peter’s hand move down his back. The gentle touch causes goosebumps to raise on his skin. Peter’s fingers glide over Tony’s ass, slowly making their way to the crack and Tony gasps when he can feel Peter pressing his soft, divine lips on the cheek. Peter’s kiss is wet and filthy and he moans against Tony’s skin, his voice buzzing through Tony’s entire body.</p><p>“You made your offering,” Peter whispers. His finger creeping closer to Tony’s hole. Tony can only moan in response as he arches his back even further, aiming to give Peter the easiest access to where they both want him to be. “And I accepted it.” Peter’s index finger circles Tony’s hole and the older man shivers profusely, unsure if he’s ready for the overstimulation, but more than willing to take it anyways. “Now…” Peter presses another kiss on Tony’s ass and the man wishes he could see his God. But he’s too busy taking it all in, too consumed by what he’s feeling. “It’s only fair I give back.” With his last word, Peter pushes his oiled finger in without remorse. Tony yelps, but doesn’t move away, too dazed to respond with anything other than incomprehensible sounds.</p><p>“<em> Oh </em> , <em> Amore </em> ...” Peter coos, gently wriggling his finger until Tony loosens up around him. “So tight…” His voice is dripping arousal and he pulls back slightly to add a second finger. “Does this feel good, my sweetness?” Tony nods aggressively into the pillow, roughing up his hair. “Hmm…” Peter hums as he starts curling his fingers. They both know what he’s trying to find and they are equally desperate for Peter to hit it. The God makes an incontent noise as he pulls his fingers back to add a third one. He needs to be able to hit deeper, and though his fingers are sleek and long, it takes him more time to find Tony’s prostate than he would like it to take. However, when the third finger was added, all it took was one curl for Tony to scream. <br/>“Ah!” Peter smiles cheekily, licking his teeth open mouthed. “There it is.”</p><p>“M-my God,” Tony whimpers.<br/>“Yes?” Peter grins, hitting Tony’s prostate with every curl at a dizzying speed.<br/>“Thank you-” <br/>“Don’t thank me just yet, <em> Caro mio </em> .” Tony twitches under him as Peter adds a fourth finger, simply resting it inside Tony, waiting for the man to unclench further. “The best is still coming.” Tony’s eyes roll back at the realization. Peter is going to fuck him. And he’s already seeing stars. <em> Oh, fuck.<br/></em> “Please,” he manages to push out. <br/>“Please, what?” Tony’s face scrunches. There are no words in his head other than <em> please, thank you </em> , and <em> Peter. </em> He doesn’t know how long he was searching for the right words to say, but when he finally replies, it’s breathless. “Fuck me, <em> Cupido </em> , please, give me your cock- need it.” He gasps and he feels Peter’s entire body jolt at his words. “ <em> Use me </em>.”</p><p>Peter almost aggressively pulls his fingers out of Tony and the man blinks once, only to find himself tossed around to lay on his back. He stares up at Peter, amazed by his God’s strength. He looks absolutely divine, covered in oils and cum and sweat. His laurel crown still delicately placed on his head. The look in his eye is everything but soft. It’s pure hunger. Lust. Tony automatically spreads his legs further, arching his pelvis so Peter has a view of the older man’s loosened hole. Within a second, he can feel Peter pushing into him with a speed and strength Tony has never seen him use in the bedroom before. But then again, this isn’t the Peter he knew. This is someone else entirely. This is his God. His Cupid. And-<em> OH!  </em></p><p>Tony cries out when Peter hits his prostate. The young God pants and moans and all Tony can do is stare at his divine figure. The chandelier behind Peter creates a golden aura around his head, illuminating his curls and the crown like he is a piece of art. Well, Tony sighs inwardly, Peter most definitely is.<br/>“Feel so good around me,” Peter’s voice is deep. A strange combination between soft and hoarse. “So tight, oh, fuck, <em> Amore </em> , Tony, if I knew you’d feel so good around me I would’ve pushed you to your knees weeks ago.” Tony can’t help but let out a loud:<br/>“HA!” His dazed desperation to make his God feel good completely clouds his brain. Peter’s thrusts become faster and faster, slowly but surely the young man is losing his rhythm and Tony can’t do anything but stare. There is nothing else in the world anymore. There’s just Peter. Just Peter. Just-<br/>“F-fuck, FUCK!” Peter throws his head back as he pushes into Tony one more time before shooting his load. Tony watches amazed at Peter’s chest, rising and falling rapidly. All the fluids he’s covered with glimmer in the chandelier’s light. A dreamy smile lazily spreads onto Tony’s face. He fulfilled his duties. He made his God cum. He received his reward. Tony shivers at the sight. Peter is like a statue, frozen in place, face contorted with pleasure. Exhaustion takes over the older man’s body and his eyes flutter shut. But he is certain.</p><p>He truly saw God tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>Tony is awakened by the sun warming up his face. He can feel Peter behind him, sleeping peacefully. The boy’s hand loosely rests on Tony’s waist and it takes a few seconds for Tony to realize where he is. He blinks a few times, remembering his dream. His brows curl into a frown. It was a dream, right? An incredibly hot one, that is. Tony spent the entire night on his knees for Peter and… Tony’s jaw tightens. Was it really a dream? Slowly, as to not wake up Peter, Tony turns around to face his boy. He gasps quietly at the sight. Peter is sleeping like he always does, but he’s… He’s shiny. Glowing. The oils Tony recalls using in his dream- his… Oh, fuck. Tony spots the laurel crown on top of Peter’s head. His curls playfully twirl around it. The crown crooked now, and bent from pressing it into the pillow. The kid must’ve crashed after he came inside- Oh, GOD. He came inside Tony. Peter fucked Tony. It was all real. All of it happened. No matter how surreal it may seem, yesterday was not a dream.</p><p>Tony’s lip tremors and he’s fighting the tears pricking in his eyes. Peter truly was a God yesterday. Still fucking is. Tony doesn’t know where to look, so he just keeps staring at Peter’s soft features. Tony has never felt so safe with anyone. Peter allows him to let go. Deeper than he’s ever thought possible. The older man has <em> never </em> in his life hit subspace so bad and now Peter managed to tear down his walls so far that he not only dares to go on his knees, but that he also dares to give himself to Peter truly and unconditionally. Completely. A trembling smile curls his lips and he sobs quietly, letting the tears glide down his face and his nose. He squeezes his eyes shut, a muffled whine escaping his mouth and he sniffs. He loves Peter. He loves him so, so much.</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Tony’s eyes shoot open and he stares down at Peter’s big, brown, puppy eyes. The older man takes a shaky breath. “Why are you crying? Is- are you okay?” And that’s it. Tony breaks down and throws himself against Peter’s chest. The boy immediately wraps his arms around Tony, holding him tightly. His hand gently massages Tony’s scalp and he rocks them back and forth where they lay. Tony can’t stop anymore. All his pent up emotional energy from the past however many years ago it was when his parents died is all coming out at once. His sobs are uncontrollable, and his entire body shakes and jolts with each gasp. He’s painstakingly aware that he is crying like a small child, but he can’t help himself. He’s overwhelmed in every single possible way.<br/>“Thank-thank-k-you-” he manages to push out between sobs. Peter’s muscles clench at the words and he pulls Tony in even further, pressing the man against him as he tries to fight his own tears. He’s never seen Tony like this before, and based on Tony’s reaction, the boy isn’t even sure if Tony has ever seen himself like this before.</p><p>After a short while, the sobs slow down, leaving Tony a panting mess in Peter’s arms. The boy is still slowly rocking them and a shaky breath escapes Tony’s mouth when Peter starts humming the song Tony had sung to him in the bath last night. The boy may not know the lyrics, but he memorized the tune. They lay there for a while, quietly taking each other’s presence in. The boy never sings for others, yet now… Peter eventually interrupts himself.<br/>“Wanna stay in bed today?” He asks quietly. Tony nods slightly, sniffing once, before slowly pushing himself away to look Peter in the eyes. <br/>“Please,” his voice cracks. Peter moves in to press a soft, flat kiss on Tony’s lips. He then gently goes to sit up straight in the bed, startled when the laurel crown falls off his head and onto the sheets. He’d forgotten he had it on. He still holds Tony’s hand and gives him a sweet smile.<br/>“Let’s get cleaned up first, Mr. Stark.” The billionaire nods in reply as he slowly sits upright as well. Peter looks down at the sheets again and purses his lips. “And then we should probably cuddle in the other bed.”</p><p>Tony follows Peter’s gaze and can’t help but scoff a single chuckle when he realizes Peter’s right. The bed is gross. Cum and oily grease everywhere.<br/>“Sounds good,” Tony sighs. “Should probably write an apology note to the cleaners first.” Peter’s angelic laugh bounces off the walls and for the first time today Tony truly smiles, because, well…</p><p>He’s in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hot Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Lingerie, Lipstick/Gloss, Sex Toys, Teasing, Anal, Slight Exhibitionism<br/>Other Warnings: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter’s humming happily as he stuffs his backpack with everything he might need this weekend. The sweet Italian tune has been stuck in his head ever since they got back from the island last weekend. Ned’s sitting on Peter’s bed, his back propped against the wall. Ned doesn’t go home every single weekend and he always complains how he wants Peter to stay as well. He doesn’t like how quiet it is without him there. <br/></span>
  <span>Next weekend, he’d promised his best friend. Next weekend he’ll skip out on his boyfriend to stay the weekend with Ned to go out partying, studying together, maybe some gaming. It’s been too long since he’s done that. <br/></span>
  <span>“Pete?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm?”<br/></span>
  <span>“You actually love him. Don’t you?” Ned’s voice is so serious it has Peter stop pushing his sweatpants into the already fully stuffed bag. He looks at the other boy, slowly nodding.<br/></span>
  <span>“I… I do? Why?” Ned shrugs.<br/></span>
  <span>“At first I figured it might just be some,” Ned waves his hands into the air, “-some power trip thing or whatever. Just fucking, y’know? Kinda like your Poe crush,” The other student sighs grinning at the memory and Peter looks down trying to hide his blush. Yes, Dameron had starred in many of his late teenage fantasies - the poster still very much taped to the wall next to his Tony Stark one. “Nevermind, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you, dude.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Thanks, man,” Peter answers softly, a warm feeling spreading in his chest as he pushes the Star Wars comment out of his head. He’s happy to hear that his best friend is actively accepting his relationship. It’s not like he hadn’t noticed Ned’s confused expression when he first told him. He understood that. No one really got it in the beginning. How could a rich, famous man like Tony Stark ever want more than just sex from an awkward college kid like himself? It’d seemed highly unlikely. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span> had had his doubts the first few weeks. However, over the course of their time together, it’d become very clear that this was so much more. With every passing day, Peter had more trouble remembering what it’d been like to be single. “That means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should ask him over next weekend.”<br/></span>
  <span>“What?” Peter’s eyes widen and he snorts - an image in his head showing him Tony sitting on his bed, eating chips and gaming with them. “You can’t be serious.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I am. I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s your boyfriend or whatever. You’ve been hanging out in his luxurious wealth for whoever knows how long. Don’t you think it’s time for him to come spend time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>world?”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter’s quiet for a moment. Ned might actually be onto something here. Peter enjoys every single minute he spends at Tony’s place, but it’s a very different life. Sometimes, it almost feels as if he’s living two separate lives. He’s not very secretive about either one of them, but they’re not yet… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merging.</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  <span>Ned nods happily, handing him his phone charger. Peter scrunches his nose, not sure if it still fits in the backpack. He decides to lose a few of his shirts and then pulls the zipper down, sighing happily.<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll ask him.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s nervous to ask Tony. So he waits. For now. He’ll ask when the moment’s right. Tony’s sauntering around the kitchen, trying to cook for the both of them. Peter’s seated on the barstool, going over his notes once more. He has to give a presentation next Monday and he decided to practice as often as possible this weekend. <br/></span>
  <span>Tony points at him with the big kitchen knife as Peter mumbles something about the way vortices would’ve scattered superfluid spacetime according to professor Mazur. “That theory, kid, has not exactly been proven true or false yet.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I know,” Peter mumbles, “-we don’t have to talk about reliability. It’s about the way theories arise and how they influence other ones.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That sounds… Philosophic.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yup, it is. It’s fun though, we get to explore so many theories like this! Do you know just how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibilities </span>
  </em>
  <span>there are, Mr. Stark? If, for example, Mazur’s theory would actually be true, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you see how that influences our work as Avengers?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s eyes are wide and passionate and it has Tony smile proudly.<br/></span>
  <span>“You mean how it’d influence the expansion of the universe?”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, when you finish this project, tell me about your conclusion.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scribbles down a basic overview of how to set up the presentation itself and puts his books down when Tony carefully places two plates on the countertop. Peter raises his eyebrows as he lifts up to watch what Tony’s made.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wow, that actually looks like food,” he grins and Tony waves the comment off.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hush, kid, I can only have so many talents.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter snorts at the comment and pulls the plate towards him, grabbing the cutlery with his other hand and diving right in. It’s a simple pasta made with frozen spinach and pesto and smoked salmon and Peter loves it. <br/></span>
  <span>“I mean it, though. You’re improving. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>great,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter says before stuffing his mouth with yet another spoonful.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thanks, sweetness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo,” Tony says nonchalantly, his legs propped up on the coffee table. “-I’ve got an idea.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, why don’t you get the jar out? I added two new notes this week.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter stares at Tony’s face. God. He’s serious. Peter’s cheeks flush at the idea of Tony wanting to try even more stuff with him. So far, they’ve had so much fun already. His head’s nearly spinning at the idea of their being so many more </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> they can still explore.<br/></span>
  <span>“Still in the lab?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright. Don’t move,” Peter grins. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling so energetic today, but he is, so he jumps up and takes the stairs down to the lab instead of the elevator. Too giddy to stand still. He waves at Dum-E before grabbing the jar. Obviously, he knows the robot doesn’t have feelings, but sometimes it feels like he does and Peter doesn’t want to be disrespectful just in case. Heck, F.R.I.D.A.Y. understands freaking sarcasm. Who knows what Dum-E responds to. Maybe Peter needs the robot one day, he better have Dum-E get used to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve got it!” Peter exclaims as he walks back into the living room.<br/></span>
  <span>“I would’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>spanked</span>
  </em>
  <span> you if you’d come in empty-handed,” Tony mutters growling, actually surprising himself and blushing at his words. He sends Peter a sheepish smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oops, think I just gave one away.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You want to spank me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Someday, yeah. Only if you want to, though.” Tony shrugs, trying to stay composed. But the dark, hungry look in his eyes is evident and it makes Peter hot all over. He smiles at him. Tony doesn’t usually ‘slip’ whatever’s on his mind. Meaning he’s starting to feel comfortable around Peter and it has the boy’s heart flutter. He can’t shake the feeling that maybe they’re getting to a point where they won’t necessarily need the jar to talk about their fantasies anymore. The thought alone makes his groin tingle.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll think about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Meaning: I’m willing to try. “We’ll see about it once we pick it from the jar, alright?” Tony nods slowly, his lips curling into a smirk as he catches upon Peter’s thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And excitement.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sits down on the couch next to Tony, the jar resting in his lap. He’s not exactly sure who picked the last time. Well, Dum-E did obviously, but before that. He doesn’t remember. It doesn’t necessarily matter either, so he takes the lid off and sticks it out to Tony. The older man smiles, reaching in and grabbing a note right away. No cheating. No evading. He takes his hand out again and carefully unfolds the piece of paper while Peter puts the jar down Tony gasps and Peter squeezes his lips together anxiously. Yes, he’s getting more comfortable too, but that doesn’t mean that not knowing what’s coming up isn’t nerve-racking.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter, baby, we are such a perfect match,” Tony whispers, voice hoarse as he turns the note around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lingerie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lingerie,” the boy whispers, blushing and pursing his lips. Fuck.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s one of your own, Pete, why aren’t you happy?” Tony frowns, discarding the note and grabbing Peter’s hands in his own. His thumbs rubbing over the back of Peter’s hands gently.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well…” Peter pauses and looks away, his face contorted as he tries to sort his thoughts. “I’m not sure if, uhm, this is the right time.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Why not?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I- eh…” Peter turns bright red. “I don’t have any lingerie. I-I was eyeing a set online but it’s expensive and with your birthday I couldn’t save enough to buy it, I’m still saving up, so-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Peter.” Tony cocks an eyebrow, interrupting his boy. He tilts his head, taking a deep breath. He knows Peter doesn’t like to have conversations about Tony’s money but this situation calls for it. He looks at the black credit card that’s been laying on one of the bookshelves for weeks, waiting for Peter to pick it up still. Peter’s lip trembles, catching up on what Tony is trying to say, but it takes him a few seconds before the kid breathes out a shaky sigh and musters up the courage to ask his question.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony, uhm. Can we… Maybe go shopping together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” comes Tony’s instant answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He understands why Peter doesn’t want to spend Tony’s money. Why he wants to try to work through everything by himself. But this is lingerie. Not</span>
  <em>
    <span> just</span>
  </em>
  <span> lingerie, obviously, but very different than his ex who wanted to buy his own apartment within the first week of them being in a relationship. God. Red flag. <br/></span>
  <span>A few sets of nice lace panties is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to the numbers on Tony’s bank account. He wouldn’t even notice. He wants to treat Peter. Perhaps the boy had been right all these weeks ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such a Sugar Daddy, you know that right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, better live up to it then.<br/></span>
  <span>“I would love that, Peter. So much.” Peter gives him the cutest little smile and Tony groans happily. “You’re going to look amazing.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mhhmm, got hard just thinking about it.” Peter grins, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes when he sits upright and crawls into Tony’s lap.<br/></span>
  <span>“Maybe, we can have some fun then? Shopping mall’s closed till tomorrow morning anyway.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmm, c’mere, my sweet boy. Daddy wants to eat you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the store, Peter’s so nervous. He stares at the Victoria’s Secret logo and gulps. <br/></span>
  <span>“Are you sure we should do this, I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whispers as he peeks inside the store. There’s literally only women in there. And a couple of bored boyfriends. If he walks in, everyone will know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is. <br/></span>
  <span>“What if there’s someone who recognizes us, Tony?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Shh, it’ll be okay. I know it doesn’t seem that way, but you’re not the only male walking in here to buy something pretty for themselves. Believe me.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter looks inside again and sighs. He does want this. Not wanting to buy anything online. He wants to make sure it fits perfectly before spending Tony’s money.<br/></span>
  <span>“Uhm. Mr. Stark?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honeybunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Just as the Italian tune, the name stuck with them.<br/></span>
  <span>“I- I think I want to go in alone? They won’t recognize me as easily, and… Then it’ll be a surprise for you?” Peter’s voice is nearly trembling and Tony gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He would’ve loved to be there, but he gets the reasoning so he gives Peter a slight nod.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll go get myself a coffee then. You want some?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Tony.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course, now, go for it, sweetness. Can’t wait to see what you’ll choose.” Peter smiles at him, giving him a quick kiss before turning around and actually walking into the shop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been to fucking space.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sure he can take on something as mundane as this. Something so mundane that some people can lose their shit about it, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a bit weird at first, walking in the shop, but soon enough he’s sorting through all the different shapes and colors. The soft, lacey fabrics sliding through his fingers. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he has no clue where to start. <br/></span>
  <span>“Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that you?” Peter squeezes his eyes shut. He recognizes that voice right away. He mouths a quick ‘fuck’ before turning around, trying to put a smile on his face.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, uhm, hi, MJ!”<br/></span>
  <span>“What are you doing here, loser,” she grins jokingly and walks up to hug him tightly. “Haven’t seen you in ages!”<br/></span>
  <span>“N-no, yeah, uhm, y’know, just hanging around,” he stutters. “So good to see you!” MJ raises her eyebrows and looks at Peter’s hand, still lingering on one of the black lace panties. He quickly takes his hand back, but it’s clear she knows what he’s up to. She nods slightly, eyeing him carefully before continuing.<br/></span>
  <span>“You need any help getting pretty for your man? I sure know my stuff.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter’s at a loss for words at her kindness. Her smirk is obvious, but her eyes are sweet and caring. Seeing her here makes him realize how much he missed hanging out with her.<br/></span>
  <span>“That… Would be nice?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Figured. All right. You like lace then?” She eyes his hips once more and skillfully rummages through all the different pieces before she makes a satisfied noise and picks one for him. <br/></span>
  <span>“Think this should fit you just fine. You need stockings too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, MJ made him try out a bunch of different styles and types. Peter needed a little time to loosen up first, but, MJ is actually is an amazing help. She’d been right stating she knows her stuff on this. He ends up with three different panties, fishnet stockings, and a garter belt, because “Tony won’t be able to resist that. Believe me, pretty boy.” It all fits him perfectly and it has him buzzing with excitement.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m just gonna get what I need for myself,” MJ smiles, “-you go pay for these and I’ll meet you outside? I don’t need more than 5 minutes.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course!”<br/></span>
  <span>So that’s how Peter ends up in the line. He feels some of the customers stare at him but he tries his best to ignore it all. He’s checking the sales boxes to divert his attention and his gaze falls upon a box with all different types of fruit-flavored lip gloss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grabs one quickly, not even paying attention to the flavor in the hopes that no one will see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be $97,99, please.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter takes a deep breath as he swipes the black credit card, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>credit card past the card reader and swallows when he sees the approval sign. It’s official. He just spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly a hundred dollars </span>
  </em>
  <span>on lingerie and it feels strange and exhilarating. He’s never spent this much on something that’s not a necessity, let alone using someone else’s money. God. He felt bad enough asking May for a new backpack each time. But he needed those. This… This is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he doesn’t know how to even grasp that this is his life now. He waits for MJ and smiles as they walk out of the store together. He wonders how they haven’t been hanging out anymore. Of course, they don’t live at the same campus, but they should meet more often. He’s missed her. <br/></span>
  <span>"So, Parker, you want to grab a drink or what?” MJ grins. <br/></span>
  <span>“Uhm, yeah! I’d love to, it’s just that Tony’s actually waiting for me at the coffee bar at the other side of the mall, so-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Awesome, I’d love to meet your man. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Peter’s surprise, MJ and Tony got along so well that they spent the entire afternoon hanging out at the coffee bar until Tony got an urgent work-call from Mrs. Potts.<br/></span>
  <span>“I told you that could wait ‘til tomorrow-” Peter eyes Tony, who’s trying to get out of work with a groan. The man sighs and rolls his eyes. “Sure, fine, I’ll get it done- give me two hours.” Peter’s mood immediately sours. He had different plans for them when they got home. He’s not sure if he could wait much longer. Tony hangs up and gets up from his spot, tugging at Peter’s sleeve. “Come on, honeybunch, let’s get you home.” MJ snorts.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honeybunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Peter ducks his head, but follows anyway.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know why </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one, of all the nicknames he’s called me, stuck around.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Car’s outside, kid, we gotta go.” The older man winks at MJ. “Nice to meet ya.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Right!” Peter turns to MJ and brings his hands together. “Was great catching up! I’ll text you, ‘kay?” MJ smirks with her lips pressed on top of each other and nods.<br/></span>
  <span>“Sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honeybunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” When Tony has walked out of the store, MJ shouts for Peter one last time. “Yo, Pete!” Peter pauses and looks at MJ curiously. She wiggles her eyebrows and uses her head to gesture at the bag in his hands, all while grinning wide. “Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours. Two hours, he said. They’re far into hour four now and Peter is done waiting. He’s been eyeing himself in the mirror all this time, working himself up, softly caressing the black lace of his panties. If Tony won’t come to him, he’s just going to go to Tony. Peter takes a deep breath and musters up the courage to step outside the bedroom. He feels pretty, that’s for sure. But all of this is new and still slightly embarrassing somehow. He’s covered, yet</span>
  <em>
    <span> so</span>
  </em>
  <span> bare. What he’s wearing was made to be stared at. Made to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped </span>
  </em>
  <span>off. Fuck, he can’t wait for Tony to undress him. His cock is already straining against the thin fabric and when he catches his own reflection in the long hallway mirror from the corner of his eye, he pauses, silently repeating the word he absentmindedly described himself with before he realized it was him in the mirror, not someone else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s typing as fast as he can, Bruce Banner is on speaker. They’re bouncing ideas, concepts, problems, solutions, that were due yesterday. Why Tony’s feeling like a workaholic all of a sudden, he doesn’t know, but he’s in a flow right now that he can’t just get out of. Not without the right incentive at least. He doesn’t look up from his screen when he hears the door opening. Pete’s probably joining him with his homework like he usually does when Tony’s in his office. He silently hopes the boy is here to bring him a strong cup of coffee as well. A smile creeps on his face when, indeed, a cup of coffee is placed on the desk next to him, but it falters. Peter’s arms are bare. Wasn’t he wearing a long-sleeved shirt today? Tony grabs the cup of coffee and glances up for a second. He chokes on his sip when he sees Peter. Or, more specifically, what he’s wearing. Tony quickly has to put down the cup and coughs.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony? You alright?” Bruce asks. Tony cocks an eyebrow at Peter, who smiles down at him with a grin.<br/></span>
  <span>“F-fine!” Tony chokes out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lingerie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can’t stop staring at his boy, black lace panties, garter belts, see-through stockings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter pushes out one hip and whispers.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll go get you some water, Mr. Stark.” He turns around and walks back to the door, Tony’s eyes glued to his swaying ass. “Coffee’s too hot, isn’t it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Is Peter with you?” Bruce asks innocently. Tony coughs one more time before he collects himself, but his cock throbs in his pants when Peter closes the door with a wink. A fucking. Wink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, kid brought me some coffee, but we all know I can’t function like a normal human being so I choked.” Not a lie. He didn’t lie. Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the rest of the phone call with Bruce, Tony was thoroughly distracted. Whatever workflow he had, it was gone, but he was far too deep into this conversation with Banner to just end it right then and there so he could go out and tell Peter what he thought of his little stunt. The boy hasn’t come back to bring him a glass of water yet and Tony both dreads and looks forward to the next time Peter walks in. Something in him tells him Peter will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, no knock. The boy just opens the door and saunters in like he owns the place. Tony’s eyes glide over Peter’s body and he swallows, noticing how dry his mouth has gotten. Soft. Pastel. Pink. The set is disgustingly adorable and the white-pink striped stockings go all the way to halfway his thighs. Tony lets out a shaky breath when he sees how hard Peter is. How the elastic is having a hard time containing his boy’s shaft. That-<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony?” Bruce snaps the older man out of it. “You still with me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, I am, it was a little late last night.” Tony forces himself to look back at his screen, ignoring how Peter takes a sip of the promised glass of water and places it on the desk, slowly pushing it in Tony’s direction. The boy is looking directly at him and Tony’s jaw clenches. He needs to control himself. Otherwise he’ll never get this done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s late for you every night, Tones, you can tell me if I’m boring you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re not! I promise.” Tony clears his throat and aggressively waves at Peter to leave. “You know me. Scatterbrained. Got four tabs open to get everything done on time.” Bruce laughs.<br/></span>
  <span>“Maybe if you plan better, you get your work done a bit longer before the deadlines.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Livin’ on the edge,” Tony forces out as he eyes Peter once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony picks up the glass of water to take a sip, but notices a stain. He blinks a few times and then looks back up at Peter, who decided to take a seat on the desk, crossing his legs and rhythmically twisting his foot. <br/></span>
  <span>“So- where were we?” Tony asks quietly, trying to get Bruce to fill time as he stares at Peter opening up a compact mirror to look at his lips, fixing his gloss. God. Fucking. Dammit. <br/></span>
  <span>“Well, we-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Bruce, do you have a second?” Banner scoffs a laugh.<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter?” Tony asks sweetly. “Could you maybe go and grab the black box from the lab? It’s got a couple red x-es on it, easy to spot. I’m gonna need something that’s in there.”<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re not in the lab?” Bruce asks.<br/></span>
  <span>“Nope, but Peter’s on his way there now, isn’t he?” Peter nods slowly and steps off the desk. He smiles innocently as he steals some glances at Tony while pulling up the stockings, before making his way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Peter comes back, Tony is in the final stages of his project with Bruce. However, the boy once again becomes a terrible distraction. Tony’s hands hover over the keyboard, shaking, as he stares Peter down. Hot red. The boy bought a hot red set. Tony scoffs and shakes his head while sucking at his teeth.<br/></span>
  <span>“Bruce- I’ll call you back in a second.” Without waiting for Bruce’s reply, he ends the call and he stands up, hands resting on his desk, leaning over to eye Peter up and down. The boy has his head angled down, looking up through half lidded eyes. His fingers play with the hem of his panties while one knee is turned inwards, creating the most innocent look Tony’s ever seen. Yet, his eyes tell a whole different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more you do that, the longer it takes before you get what you want, you know that right?” Tony raises his eyebrows, giving Peter a condescending look. The boy immediately straightens his back.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thought it’d make you… Finish quicker?” He smirks and Tony groans as he steps away from his seat.<br/></span>
  <span>“Where’s the box?” Peter turns to look at the door, where the wooden black box rests on the ground. Tony rolls his stiff shoulders. “Go get it.” Peter hurries off, but seems to slow down with every step he takes. He starts swinging his hips more and Tony swears quietly. Instead of squatting to pick it up, the boy keeps his legs straight as he bends down, stretching his arms to lift the box. Tony bites his cheek as he stares at Peter’s well rounded ass. When Peter stands up straight again, he quickly walks back to Tony, fluttering his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This kid…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s in here?” Tony asks, pursing his lips as he puts the box on the desk.<br/></span>
  <span>“No, daddy.” Tony holds back a growl and side-eyes Peter, who still has a smile on his face. Tony sniffs once and presses his finger on a hidden reader. The box unlocks and twists open. Peter stares wide-eyed at its contents. There’s nothing in there. Nothing but leather cuffs.<br/></span>
  <span>“These…” Tony picks them up and holds them in front of Peter’s face. The boy stares at them, nearly going cross eyed with how close Tony pushes them. “...Are supposedly stronger than you are.” Peter swallows.<br/></span>
  <span>“Another project of yours, daddy?” This time, Tony grins a toothy smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“Had them for other purposes. Strong villains, stuff like that. But well…”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well?” <br/></span>
  <span>“You’ve been a bad boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is gently forced to his knees next to Tony’s seat. Just far away enough that he won’t be able to reach it. Tony restrains him with the cuffs and stands up, inspecting his work.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hope you’re not too uncomfortable,” he mutters before getting back to his seat.<br/></span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark,” Peter says quietly. Tony looks down at him and the boy smiles. “Green.” Tony nods content and drops himself in the seat. He puts up his thumb again and holds it against one of the drawers. It opens automatically. Peter wonders what’s in it, but he can’t get a good enough view from his position on the floor. Tony takes out another black box. A black box that has Peter’s eyes go wide yet again. This is a box he knows. Tony opens it and swiftly takes out what’s inside of it. Peter’s mouth goes slack at the sight. The older man leans forward on his chair, looking down on Peter and presenting the Swissy. Peter’s cock twitches at the idea of using it again. He knows this is a big step for Tony. Last time he used it on Peter, the boy got severely overstimulated and lost his Spider senses for two days afterwards. Peter never brought it up afterwards, knowing Tony felt enormous guilt about it all, so the fact that he’s the one who takes it out again while Peter is in front of Tony, on his knees, cuffed, is very special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want this?” Tony whispers, grabbing his phone from his desk. Peter nods slowly, not able to take his eyes off the Swissy. “Tell me you want it, boy.” Peter moans quietly, trying to push forward, but the new cuffs hold him back.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, daddy- want it- need it,” he whimpers. His hips buck and he presses his legs together to find the slightest bit of friction. Unsuccessfully. Tony smiles and presses a button on his phone. The Swissy changes into a shape Peter’s never seen before. He looks at it curiously while Tony brings it closer to his crotch.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not exactly a cock ring, it won’t stop you from cumming, but…” Peter jolts when the man attaches the piece onto Peter’s cock through the fabric of the red panties.<br/></span>
  <span>“But…?” Peter asks nervously, staring at the device that’s now indirectly attached to his body.<br/></span>
  <span>“If Bruce finds out you’re here…” Tony pets Peter on his head before sitting up straight and moving away from the boy to sit properly at his desk again. “...I’m the only one who cums tonight.”<br/></span>
  <span>“But daddy-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey, Bruce! I’m back!” Tony half shouts with a smile. “Had to take care of something, but I’m all yours.” The man eyes at the app on his phone and then at Peter. Now the fun can really begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is panting quietly, his upper body resting against the side of the desk. He can’t touch himself, he can’t turn around, he can’t find </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> friction whatsoever. But the buzzing. Oh, the buzzing is driving him insane. It’s agonizingly slow. Enough to have him throbbing, a stain of precum giving the hot red a deeper colour. But it’s not enough. It’s not enough to come and if he makes any sound, anything that could alert Bruce that Tony is not alone in his office right now, he won’t be getting any release at all. And he needs it, fuck, he needs it. His body has a soft sheen of sweat covering it and his eyes are rolled back as he twitches, biting his tongue to hold back the sounds he so desperately wants to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Tony distracted? Yes. But at least he has Peter exactly where he wants him to be. Directly in his line of sight as he works. He glances at the counter on his phone. The call with Bruce has already taken another hour, but at least they’re finally finishing up. Grammar checking the last page of their paper. By the time they get to the last paragraph, Tony is nearly fuming. For some reason, Bruce is getting more nitpicky with every sentence, as if he’s trying to… Drag this out. Tony scoffs as he picks up his phone and types.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony:</span>
  <em>
    <span> What do you think you’re doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Checking this paper with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony continues their conversation as if he and Bruce are not chatting via a messaging app at the same time. Peter would notice if Tony suddenly goes quiet and he doesn’t want the boy to get suspicious.<br/></span>
  <span>“I do actually think that sentence flows well. You’re the doctor, aren’t you? Don’t you like sentences that take up at least two lines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re dragging this out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes go wide at the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce: 😏</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right,” Bruce replies. Tony can hear he’s smiling. “Though, I’m not so sure about the comma after ‘cancellations.’ It seems unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re unbelievable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You two might think you’re quiet, but Pete’s not the only one who’s been panting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an Oxford comma, Banner, it’s not too much, it’s supposed to be there. You use Oxford commas all the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do all the innocent people in my life turn out to be filthy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce laughs out loud.<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, alright, let’s leave the comma then. Moving on to the next bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not filthy, Stark. You are. This is quite entertaining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was actually it, wasn’t it?” Tony tries as he furiously types.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>S a d i s t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Bruce says cheerfully. “You’re right. Why don’t you finish up so you can go to Peter. He must’ve been waiting forever for you.” Tony glances at Peter, still panting and twitching and quietly moaning to himself.<br/></span>
  <span>“He has,” Tony replies through gritted teeth, trying to stop himself from moaning along. “I think it’s time I’m gonna relieve him.” Bruce chuckles.<br/></span>
  <span>“You go do that.” It’s quiet for two seconds. “Right, so I saved the doc, if anything changes I’ll hear from you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah, Bruce, but I think I won’t be online for a while.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s okay! It’s been a long day for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us.” Peter jolts at Bruce’s words, letting out a soft cry. Tony could throw his phone through the window. This guy…<br/></span>
  <span>“Good night, Bruce.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Night, Tony!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shakes his head and puts his phone down. Slowly, he shifts in his chair, looking down at Peter. The boy’s staring up with him, eyes so desperate and needy it makes Tony’s blood rush south. <br/></span>
  <span>“D-Daddy, please,” Peter whimpers, thrusting his hips up into nothing. Tony loves seeing him like this. Loves the nearly pained expression on Peter’s face as he’s desperate to do anything just to get a little more friction. Tony licks his lips as he slowly rises from his chair, only to crouch down in front of Peter. <br/></span>
  <span>“Well, well, well. What have we got here,” Tony whispers, smirking. It takes every last bit of willpower he has to not drag his baby up over the desk and fuck him right there and then, but he knows that playing around for just a bit longer will be so worth it. <br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck, Pete, you’re so hard.” Tony cups his hand around Peter’s cock through the smooth fabric barely covering it, feeling the buzz of the toy. “How’s it feel, Pete?” Peter presses his hips into Tony’s hand, gasping. <br/></span>
  <span>“G-Good, Mr. Stark!”<br/></span>
  <span>“You look so pretty, darling. The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” He notices the blush creeping up Peter’s cheeks and smiles. Right where he wants him. “But you’ve been bad, huh, haven’t you? Teasing me with that sweet ass of yours.”<br/></span>
  <span>“M-m’sorry!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Are you, though? Seemed you knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you were doing, parading around with Bruce on speaker like that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“J-Just wanted to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>aah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter chokes out when Tony slides his hand into the panties to trace his fingers across the tip. His cock jerks a little and it has Tony breathless. Peter’s so responsive to him. So hyper-aware of every little touch.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tell me, Pete. What’s that lip gloss taste like, uh?” He asks quietly, his fingers still circling around Peter’s cock. <br/></span>
  <span>“It’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter has a chance to answer, Tony leans in, pressing his lips on the boy’s ones harshly. Demanding. Peter groans, parting his lips and melting into the kiss. The overly sweet fruity flavor sticking to Tony’s tongue. <br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, peach,” he grumbles against his boyfriend’s lips, kissing him harder. “I like it. Though it’s not nearly as sweet as you are.” He shifts a little, taking the toy away and loves how Peter whimpers at the loss.<br/></span>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t worry, you’ll get your pleasure. Be patient.” Tony whispers, standing up again to undo the cuffs. He keeps them secured around Peter’s wrists though, then buckling them together behind the boy’s back.<br/></span>
  <span>“Get up, sweetness. Want you to kneel on the couch, bending over the armrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stumbles as he tries to get up, his legs tired and sore after having been in the same position for so long. Tony licks his lips as he watches Peter struggle. The boy manages and chuckles proudly once he stands upright, hands still very much bound together behind his back. It does something to Peter’s posture that makes Tony dizzy with lust.<br/></span>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t you like watching me?” Peter smirks, pushing his arms even further back. God. This boy knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he’s doing. Well, two can play this game. Tony grabs the boy’s shoulder, pushing him forward only to grasp the chain locking the cuffs together. Pulling the cuffs up, making Peter struggle to stand straight.<br/></span>
  <span>“I said, get on the couch,” he growls and he drags the boy with him, enjoying the surprised gasp coming from Peter. He knows how much the boy likes to be manhandled like that, and the cuffs only make it better. “You’re being a naughty boy, baby. I’d watch your steps if I were you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, daddy,” Peter moans and lets Tony bend him over the armrest without any resistance. Legs falling apart, ass pushed into the air. Tony smacks it lightly and fuck, he can’t wait till the day where they pick spanking from the jar and he gets to turns Peter’s butt all pink and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s hand rests on the red lace. He softly rubs his fingers on Peter’s ass, scrunching the fabric under his touch.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Pete,” he whispers as his hand trails up Peter’s back. Peter arches into his touch, but yelps when Tony suddenly pulls at his hair. The older man’s mouth inches closer to Peter’s ear and he growls. “You gonna take it?” He gently bites down on Peter’s ear. The boy moans and twitches, struggling against his restraints. “Gonna take me like the good slut you are?” Peter nods frantically, closing his eyes and letting out a whine.<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yes, daddy, please, need you-” Tony raises his eyebrows.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He laughs, slightly condescendingly, as he moves back to Peter’s ass, hooking his fingers in the hem of his boy’s panties. Peter barely dares to respond- isn’t even sure if he’s able to at this point. He’s so hard. Aching- yearning for Tony’s attention. Peter’s startled when, suddenly, he feels pressure around his waist and the sound of fabric tearing and elastic snapping.<br/></span>
  <span>“T-Tony!” He exclaims. The boy can practically hear Tony grin.<br/></span>
  <span>“Uh-oh,” the older man says nonchalantly. “Guess we’re going to have to go shopping again.” Tony pulls the panties away from Peter, who twitches when the fabric glides past his cock. It springs free, and the open air tickles his shaft. Tony dangles the ripped panties in front of Peter’s face. “I’ll be joining you in the fitting rooms this time, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony walks around to Peter’s front side, keeping the panties where they are, right in front of Peter’s face. He squats down to Peter’s height and cocks his head. The boy pants, smelling himself on the fabric. Tony studies the ripped panties with both hands and glances at Peter when he feels the damp spot of precum.<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asks rhetorically. Peter’s jaw hangs slack and he indirectly stares at Tony, through the sheer parts of the panties. There’s a mischievous glimmer in the older man’s eye. “Since you seem to be so hungry…” Tony brings the panties closer to his own nose to take a whiff before pushing it against Peter’s mouth, making his cheeks flush bright red. “Go and have a taste, sweetness.” Peter opens his mouth further and Tony places the red fabric on Peter’s tongue. He can already taste himself and his eyes roll back as his hips buck through his moans. “Now… Don’t let go, sweet thing. Or I will reconsider making you cum.” Peter’s eyes go wide and he locks his jaw immediately. Tony tugs at it playfully, finding it’s stuck in Peter’s mouth and then lets go of them. He caresses up Peter’s face, through his hair and over his back while he moves to Peter’s behind again. “So, Pete…” Tony squeezes Peter’s ass with both hands, causing the boy to arch his back. “How do you taste?” All Peter can do is moan, clenching his panties between his teeth. Tony smiles and licks his lips. “That good, huh?” The boy nods slightly and Tony lowers himself, grabbing Peter’s cock without warning. Peter jolts and Tony rubs his thumb over the boy’s head, taking some of the newly formed precum. To Peter’s dismay, the older man lets go of his cock again. Tony brings his fingers to his mouth and studies them. “Guess I’m going to have to taste it for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wishes he could turn around. Wishes he could see Tony right now, licking Peter’s precum from his fingers, but he can’t. Not with the restraints holding him back. Not without getting out of this position. Instead, he only gets to listen how Tony lewdly licks his own fingers clean, moaning around his own digits.<br/></span>
  <span>“Mmm…” Tony sighs. “So sweet…” Peter squeezes his eyes shut, arching his back as far as he can, trying to get his daddy’s attention. He wants to be filled so bad. But the panties in his mouth prevent him from vocalizing it with anything other than a deep moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sweetness. I’ll stop stalling,” Tony’s smirk evident in his voice. “I know how badly you’re aching for me to pound you.” Peter drops his head low, nodding feverishly.  “And so am I.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter hears how Tony rummages around for a bit and he waits patiently, shifting slightly to release some of the strain on his arms. Suddenly he feels the cold lube trickling down and he gasps, clenching around nothing.<br/></span>
  <span>“My sweet, lil’ needy boy aren’t you…” Tony’s voice is low and rough and it sends a jolt through Peter’s body. His mind’s starting to get hazy again and Peter lets himself drown in the familiar sensation. He feels how Tony’s fingers slide towards his entrance, and then slips one in gently and it makes the boy shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wants to gasp, but instead clamps his teeth on the fabric tighter. His legs falling apart even wider as if asking Tony to please, please touch him more. He wants to be touched. Wants Tony’s rough, big hands on his skin. Marking him. Claiming him. Wants to feel how the man’s fingers dig bruises into his hips as he pounds him.<br/></span>
  <span>He whines when Tony’s finger gently rubs along his prostate, pleasure flaring from his abdomen through his entire body. He feels how Tony slips a second finger in. A third. Stretching and playing until Peter’s nothing more than a moaning mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, I can’t wait any longer,” Tony’s voice rumbles from behind him, and the sound of Tony’s belt unbuckling sends off another jolt. He’s so used to that clanking noise, knows exactly what it means. What’s coming for him. And he wants it. <br/></span>
  <span>Soon, he feels Tony’s warm, bare chest on his back and he melts into the embrace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony’s hands slide down his sides, towards his ass where they grip onto his hip bones. <br/></span>
  <span>“Brace yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honeybunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not gonna go easy on you. If you need me to slow down, kick your leg up alright? Nod to me if you understand.” Peter understands and nods, and then cries out in pleasure when Tony pushes into him all the way. Tony grunts, his breath hot against Peter’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you feel so damn good, making daddy lose his mind.” Peter wants to answer. Wants to chant Tony’s name over and over again as he pounds into him without mercy. It feels so good. So amazing. After hours of teasing and begging, finally getting what he wants, it’s mind blowing. He feels how Tony’s hand creeps up, clasping onto the cuffs. The leather creaks when Peter angles his hands, trying to hold Tony’s by bending his fingers. The tips brush against Tony’s skin, causing goosebumps to run over his entire body. Tony’s other hand sneaks around Peter’s waist. Peter’s entire body tenses when he feels Tony’s fingers wrapping around his hard on - jerking him fast and rough.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hold on, baby, don’t come just yet. Want you to drag it out,” Tony growls, “-when you really can’t hold back, drop those pretty panties and scream for me.” The older man slams into him harder and Peter’s trembling all over, his fingers tightening on the slight grip he has on Tony’s hand. The cuffs seem so sturdy and strong, holding him in place, and then there’s Tony on top of him, keeping him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tries. He really tries. He just can’t hold it. His mouth opens wide as he throws his head back, dropping the panties on the floor.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Aaahh! I… Mr…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s sobbing, body clenching, his wrists pushing into the cuffs and -  a loud, ripping noise pierces through the room as his arms suddenly shoot apart. He falls forward, gasping in surprise and laughs almost hysterically as he rides through his orgasm.<br/></span>
  <span>“Baby, oh fuck, you’re so strong, so pretty, g-gonna- I-” Tony’s fingers dig deep into Peter’s hips, holding him tight and close as he pushes forward, grunting and moaning as he releases deep inside of him. He collapses on top of Peter, and the boy closes his eyes. He’s disoriented in the very best way. Tony’s hot, heavy body weighing down on him making him feel secure. And loved. And most definitely fucked-out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thought you said these were unbreakable,” Peter gasps, trying to catch his breath. Tony chuckles wrapping his arms gently around Peter’s waist. Holding him as close as possible.<br/></span>
  <span>“Strong, yes. Unbreakable… Not for you, it seems. Fuck, I love you.” The older man closes his eyes, his head resting on Peter’s back. He can hear the boy’s racing heartbeat matching his own and he smiles.<br/></span>
  <span>“Pete?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm?” comes the boy’s soft reply.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous when you destroy things.” Peter chuckles, not moving from his spot. He’s too content, too blissed, to even consider it. “Oh, and by the way-” Tony absentmindedly presses a kiss on Peter’s back, causing the boy to shiver. “Next time you wear something on your lips, throw in a little hot red, would you? None of that nude stuff.” Peter hums.<br/></span>
  <span>“Why?” Tony smiles against Peter’s skin.<br/></span>
  <span>“I wanna see it when I smear it all over your pretty face.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pizza Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a LOT going on in this chapter, sorry for this crazy amount of warnings whoops.</p><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, Voice Kink, Name-Calling, Public Teasing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Fantasies about some of the other Avengers, Anal Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting (with a toy), Blindfold, Sensory Deprivation.<br/>Other Warnings: Beck is back - being a creep &amp; implying some dubious things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter’s late, as usual. He just can’t help it; if there’s a robbery down the street he has to do something about it. Even if he’d want to ignore it, it’s simply not his nature. He’s Spider-Man. That’s what he does. Besides, it’s not like he misses anything too important for his physics lecture. Professor Dane is super old and usually takes half an hour to even get started. Peter knows it’s a bad trait to be tardy, so he does make an effort to get there as soon as possible. He cuts a corner and ducks to evade a few other students who stare him down. When he’s almost at the door of the lecture hall, he slows down. Hoping to ease his panting before he walks in. He doesn’t want to look like a wheezing idiot. His skin’s tingling and Peter frowns. That’s highly unusual. It’s probably the leftover adrenaline making his Spidey senses kick in though, so he tries to shake the warning signs his body is trying to give him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he feels like he’s collected himself enough, he wraps his fingers around the doorknob and slowly opens it, flinching at the squeaky sound that comes from the hinges. His head is ducked down, trying to evade the gazes of all the students that are staring at him. They can’t help it, the door is at the front of the lecture hall and someone coming in late is the perfect distraction from Dane’s slow, monotone sentences. Something’s off though. There’s something ominous hanging in the room.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ah! Peter Parker!” Peter stops dead in his tracks when he recognizes that voice. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Professor Dane. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter slowly turns his head to the man in front of the whiteboard. A shiver running down Peter’s spine when he sees the wide, toothy grin and slicked-back hair. His big, bright blue eyes pierce through Peter’s. “Glad you could join us, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beck takes a few steps towards Peter and cocks his head, his grin causing Peter’s blood to run cold. His jaw is clenched. Every molecule inside his body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him to run. But he can’t cause a scene. He shouldn’t. He’s not like that. To the class, Beck hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary. <br/></span>
  <span>“Mr. Beck,” he says politely, not missing how that only deepens the man’s smirk, his eyes glimmering in victory.<br/></span>
  <span>“Heard many good things about you, kid.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like Tony does. Fucking hell. "I'll be taking over from professor Dane, while he's recovering from surgery. Now, please take a seat. Page 26 of your handout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the lecture, Peter doesn’t miss the way the girls in his class seem to flock together, sending Beck flirtatious smiles, giggling. Peter presses his lips together. He gets it. Beck is charming as fuck. If Peter didn’t know any better he’d be sending Quentin the exact same gaze. But he does know better, and it doesn’t sit right with him. He tries to ignore Beck as much as he can. Taking notes and reading along on the handout. But he feels Beck’s gaze brushing past him each and every time, making him break into goosebumps. He knows he’s the center of the man’s attention and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He has no clue what the lecture is actually about. So when Beck asks him a question, he doesn’t know what to answer.<br/></span>
  <span>“Uhh- I- I don’t know.”<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Beck mutters. “First. You’re fifteen minutes late. And now you’re not paying attention. I expect you to behave in my class. Is that understood?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter breathes out, his heart thumping in his chest. Fuck. Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beck doesn’t leave it at that, cocking an eyebrow at him. Peter’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. He knows what Beck is forcing him to say. He doesn’t want to say it. He feels sick to his stomach at the thought alone. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> misbehave in class. He can’t show the others what’s going on. So he looks up, forcing a smile on his lips, feeling them quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When class is over, Peter’s the first one outside, ignoring Beck by staring straight at the floor, not listening when the man calls him back. His heart is thumping in his chest. His thoughts all jumbled up. Beck. Beck.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Beck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After ten minutes of long strides, he finally feels like he’s far enough away from the lecture hall to allow himself to breathe. He drops himself on the nearest bench and stares at the students lounging on the little grass patch in front of him. <br/></span>
  <span>“Dude-” Peter’s shaken out of his thoughts by Ned, running to catch up with him. Peter’s unsure how long he sat on that bench, his mind racing too much to keep track of time. “What the hell happened back there, man?” Ned pants as he sits down next to Peter, spreading his limbs slightly to cool down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scoffs, bending forward to press his hands against his forehead, elbows resting on his knees. <br/></span>
  <span>“Mandatory class,” he mumbles.<br/></span>
  <span>“What?”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s a mandatory class, Ned!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Of course, it’s mandatory, Pete- you’re literally studying physics! Attendance isn’t optional.” Ned leans down forward to get to Peter’s level. “Why are you so worked up? Don’t you like Mr. Beck?” Peter scoffs again and looks at Ned with raised eyebrows.<br/></span>
  <span>“That man is Mr. Stark’s abusive ex. Tried to get in my pants at Tony’s birthday party.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” Ned leans back again, still panting from his workout earlier. “Wait- abusive?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, alright, sorry. Personal stuff, I get it.” Ned opens his palms and nods once. Peter lets out a deep sigh and squeezes his eyes shut.<br/></span>
  <span>“Can’t call in sick either, every class for the entire upcoming month is important…” Peter mumbles. “Got the practicals- can’t skip those.” Ned places his hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezes once.<br/></span>
  <span>“Pete, it’s only one week. Prof Dane will be back before you know it.” Peter takes a deep breath and bites the inside of his cheek.<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah- yeah, it’s not a big deal- I mean, it’s a big deal, but I can deal with it yaknow-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter. Stop.” Peter presses his lips on top of each other and purses them, nodding slightly. Ned gently pulls Peter back to help him sit more comfortably on the bench. They stay there, quietly staring ahead and Peter can’t be more grateful for his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna tell Mr. Stark?” Peter keeps staring ahead, blinking a few times, processing Ned’s words.<br/></span>
  <span>“Nothing.” Ned shifts in his seat, pulling a face at Peter.<br/></span>
  <span>“Nothing?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ve seen how anxious Beck makes him. And he wasn’t even in the room when it happened. I- I can’t. I don’t want to make him scared for something that’s probably harmless. It’s only for a week and then we can forget about all of this. Forget about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I mean, fair.” Ned sucks at his teeth. “Besides, Beck wouldn’t try anything on campus anyways; there’s cameras everywhere.” Peter nods and scratches at his head before realizing Tony’s coming over to their dorm tomorrow. He turns to Ned, eyes wide.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please, don’t tell Mr. Stark about this. Don’t tell him about prof Dane, or any substitute. Just- just don’t mention physics class at all, okay?” Peter’s intensity has Ned shift back a little, raising his hands defensively. <br/></span>
  <span>“Okay- okay, I gotchu, man. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Promise me, Ned.” Peter gives him a pleading look, causing Ned to roll his eyes and smile.<br/></span>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter expected a lot of things from Tony sleeping over at their dorm. He thought it’d be awkward. Thought Tony might feel out of place or not know what to say to Ned, or anything uncomfortable really. Instead, Tony’s propped up on Peter’s small bed in between the boys. Legs splayed out, the black sweatpants hugging the man’s skin loosely. He’s staring at the screen intently, his upper body moving to the right fast when he’s nearly causing the green squishy to fall off the Rainbow Road.<br/></span>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” he mutters, making Peter laugh. “Dumb Dino… I’ve actually raced a solid ten minutes in the Formula 1 in Monaco, this is the biggest downgrade ever.” He curses when Mini Hulk actually falls into the void. “Great, now I’m way behind.” Ned perks up at the mention of the Formula 1.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh right! That was way back, right? With the Stark Expo? Think I saw it in this documentary once.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, these kids are young.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yup, was fun till Vanko decided to ruin it.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Did you know that’s actually when we first met? That Stark Expo?” Peter’s voice chimes in and Tony looks at his boyfriend, wide-eyed. No longer paying attention to the TV screen, T-Rex failed him anyways. <br/></span>
  <span>“What?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah! You probably don’t remember me, but I was one of the kids with an Iron Man helmet? I actually still have the magazine you signed for me somewhere in a box." Tony stares at Peter. God, the boy isn’t even joking.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wait, how old were you back then? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago.” Peter doesn’t answer, he just grins. “Oh my God, I’m old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys want more chips? I can get more chips.” Ned says slowly, shifting forward to jump off the bed. He grabs the bowls and leaves for the kitchen. Peter blushes. He hadn’t meant for Ned to feel uncomfortable. They’ll start a new round when the boy gets back to make up for it and move past this conversation. Peter can’t help but to make one more comment, though.<br/></span>
  <span>“Lemme rephrase. I was the kid with the Iron Man helmet who was dumb enough to stand up against one of those drone thingies.”<br/></span>
  <span>“That was you?!” Tony huffs out a surprised breath. “Fuck, kid, that’s not dumb. Always thought that kid- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were brave, Jeez.” He smiles at Peter proudly. Fuck. Even when he was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> child he didn’t shy away from a fight. He’d been right to take Spider-Man under his wing all those years ago. Peter’s made for it.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wait, so you remember that?” Peter’s blushing, a smile breaking through the expression on his face. <br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck, yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned returns with the chips and gets back on the bed again, picking up his console. <br/></span>
  <span>“Pete, what do you say, Baby Park next?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” The other uni student replies. Tony groans. That name alone doesn’t sound very promising. He lifts the controller and looks at the symbols once more, making sure he knows where they are located, and snorts when he sees a tiny green blob in his kart on the screen. Those Millennials are another species, that’s for sure. Tony can hear Peter’s voice echo in his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Stark, Millennials are in their late 30s by now, I’m a Gen-Z.”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, sure, kid, go catch your Poké-mans.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It made Peter laugh, so that’s all that really mattered. He might not get all their references and jokes, but he loves spending time with Peter in his world like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, right before Peter wants to hop into his bed, his phone buzzes. He frowns, looking at the screen. It’s a message from Natasha. Peter grins. She’s joining the surprise pizza party for Tony next weekend as well. Awesome. Peter smiles proudly as he types a quick message back. He did it. He got all the Avengers together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He presses the send button and frowns when he sees there’s a little notification in his MIT Mailbox as well. They never get any emails there.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey Ned, we got a message from the MIT Security Staff?” Peter frowns. He sits down at the edge of the mattress, his fingers moving over the screen swiftly to open it. His eyes scan the text quickly. <br/></span>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” he mumbles. “Some alien chemical got stolen from the lab?”<br/></span>
  <span>“What?” Tony takes Peter’s phone out of the boy’s hands. His eyes glide over the letters and not much later, he snorts. <br/></span>
  <span>“Unidentified, yet most likely harmless. Sure.” Tony rolls his eyes and hands Peter his phone back. “That’s damage control. They need to know who did it but they don’t want people to freak out.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yeah-” Ned adds, reading the email on his own phone. “They’re asking for our alibis.” He scratches his head. “Would they believe me if I said I spent the day with Tony Stark?” Tony chuckles. <br/></span>
  <span>“If you want a selfie, just ask.” Ned’s cheeks flare up and Peter laughs. <br/></span>
  <span>“Not such a bad idea, though. We should probably take one.” Peter gestures Ned to come in closer. Tony groans, leaning in as well.<br/></span>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> post this on the Internet. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter steadies the phone in front of their faces, nudging Tony to stop looking so serious. The older man rolls his eyes and breaks into a wide grin as he looks at the screen. Right after he snaps the picture, Ned perks up.<br/></span>
  <span>“Why don’t we ask Mr. B- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our substitute</span>
  </em>
  <span> teacher if he knows more? Isn’t he specialized in this field? He did mention knowing a lot about this kind of stuff, didn’t he?” Peter’s eyes widen and he smacks Ned’s chest.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ouch, dude!” Peter shakes his head furiously, glaring at his best friend. Ned raises his arms defensively and Peter groans, muttering something inaudible. Tony watches the boys carefully, cocking an eyebrow.<br/></span>
  <span>“Substitute teacher?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, it’s nothing, Mr. Stark!” Ned stutters. “I just-”<br/></span>
  <span>“H-He just means that we have to ask our teacher about that one, uh, project, right Ned?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes! Yes. The… Project!”<br/></span>
  <span>“You girls keep on bickering, I’m going to make some phone calls to some of my old MIT buddies, see if they know what’s going on.” Tony gets up, fishing his phone out of his pockets and walking to the hallway, leaving both boys at whatever little argument they were having. </span>
  <em>
    <span>College kids…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony always looks back at his time at MIT with fondness. He took the first chance he got at permanently moving out of his parents’ house. It allowed him a lot of freedom and a chance at at least somewhat of a normal life before he fell into the rabbithole that was Stark Industries. He hasn’t talked to his MIT friends in ages. He shared everything with them at the time. A frat house, a room… Underwear. Tony shudders at the thought but collects himself and looks up Eric’s number in his phone, quietly hoping it’s still the same as back then. Spending the day with Peter and Ned definitely grounded him. It brought him back to his own time at MIT and it was… Nice, honestly. Extraordinarily ordinary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eric! Yes- it’s me- I have a question, did you hear-...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stands in the opening of the elevator doors of the Tower. Baffled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here. His eyes search for Peter right away, finding the boy in the middle of the living room. Looking quite pleased with himself. There’s a large stack of pizza boxes on the coffee table, all of his friends scattered around it. Bucky and Steve propped up on the couch together, both smiling at Tony widely. Natasha and Bruce lean against the little bar behind the couch. Thor’s walking around, two huge pints of what must be Asgardian beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all here.</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-...,” he stammers, voice trailing off. He’s literally speechless and watches his boyfriend walk up to him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Remember how you wanted to celebrate your birthday with just your close friends? Well, it took me some time to get it all organized but, here we are!” Peter smiles proudly, looking at Tony to give him a featherlight kiss on his cheek. <br/></span>
  <span>“You organized.. A-” his hands wavering in the air, “-pizza party. For me? Fuck, baby… That’s, wow.” Tony has to shake his head slightly, trying to collect his thoughts. No one has ever organized such a thoughtful thing before.<br/></span>
  <span>“Do you like it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, Peter, this is perfect.” He breaks out into a wide grin. “But please, tell me you didn’t order a pizza with</span>
  <em>
    <span> pineapple</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter grins sheepishly and Tony groans.<br/></span>
  <span>“You hurt my Italian pride, baby.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hush, I’m not Italian. I’m allowed to sin. I got you the Spicy Chicken one though! Does that make up for it?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll make you make up for it.” Tony wriggles his eyebrows playfully and Peter snorts, turning to the other guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, that’s enough guys,” Natasha laughs from a distance. “You do that when we’re gone.” Tony doesn’t miss how it makes the boy’s cheeks flush. It’s not embarrassment though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grins, smacking Peter’s ass lightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Tony!” Peter exclaims and laughs, but there’s something shimmering in his eyes. Tony grins. He’s had his suspicions for a while. He doesn’t say anything about it. For now. But an idea is definitely starting to form in his head. Natasha grins at the both of them.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know you two aren’t innocent, but, you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinky.” Tony smirks, lowering himself into one of the big leather chairs near the coffee table, thinking about all the possible snarky comments he could throw back at her. He didn’t expect soft, shy, innocent Peter to go first.<br/></span>
  <span>“Ask me again in an hour, and I’ll spill all our dirty secrets, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agent Romanoff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter grins, taking one of the pints from Thor’s hand and gulping it down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone wants to get tipsy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Natasha simply smirks. <br/></span>
  <span>“I will. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Parker.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, when everyone is properly buzzed from the alcohol, Peter’s seated on the floor, chatting about one of his science projects, a half eaten slice of pizza in his hand. The cheese is slowly falling down, but every time it nearly snaps, Peter catches it in his mouth, taking another bite. Bucky is sitting on the couch right behind him, slacked, legs slightly spread so Peter can use the couch as a back rest between Bucky’s knees. Bucky doesn’t know too much about whatever it is Peter’s rambling about, but he could listen to this kid for hours. Peter’s so passionate, and after three huge pints of whatever Thor’s having, the boy’s letting his thoughts run freely. Peter’s mid sentence on something about quantum physics or something like that, when Bruce clears his throat and leans back in his chair.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hey Nat, think Pete’s got enough alcohol in his system for your interrogation?”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter looks up startled, cheeks flushing instantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He giggles. <br/></span>
  <span>“Kid’s a bad liar, Nat, go easy on him,” Tony grins from the other side of the coffee table, still leaning against the big armrest.<br/></span>
  <span>“Traitor!” Peter throws at him and Tony shrugs.<br/></span>
  <span>“You asked for it, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groans, pouting as he turns to Natasha, stuffing the rest of the pizza slice into his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. But fuck, it tastes good. And he’s nearly choking, so he does start chewing and swallows it all. <br/></span>
  <span>“Can I have another slice, Bucky, please?” He asks, but Bucky shakes his head with a grin. <br/></span>
  <span>“First you gotta answer.” He pats Peter on the shoulder with his metal hand and a shiver runs down Peter’s spine.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you want to know? I can tell you lots about Tony’s adorable moans and-” Natasha raises an eyebrow, causing him to shut up. Fuck. He’s probably a little too horny for this to not get inappropriate. Also maybe a little too tipsy. But he’s not sure whether he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop it. He wants to see where this is headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- by all means,” Tony chuckles. “Keep going.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sam exclaims. “Are we really doing this right now?” Nat cocks her head and she leans forward in her chair.<br/></span>
  <span>“We sure are. You can leave if you want.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y’all are disgusting. I’m gonna grab another beer.” Sam stands up and walks towards the kitchen. Bucky leans forward in his seat and Peter presses his lips on top of each other, trying not to let the other man’s hot breath in his neck get to him.<br/></span>
  <span>“Go fetch me one too, would ya?” He asks Sam.<br/></span>
  <span>“Use your own legs.” The group laughs and Bucky drops himself back again. Peter’s eye twitches when the sound of Bucky’s metal hand running through his hair scratches the inside of his ear. The fact that Tony is staring intently at him, watching his every move, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Bucky is doing to him has him throbbing in his pants.<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna get some fresh air. I don’t need this right now-” Stephen Strange gets up from his seat, shaking his head. “Or ever, to be honest.” Wanda gets up as well, Vision immediately following her out of loyalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was actually planning on getting some of that myself anyway, so we might as well join you.” When everyone who wanted to stay out of this has made their way outside, all eyes turn back to Peter. His heartbeat speeds up again immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with an easy one,” Natasha says with a wide grin. “Who tops? Who bottoms?” Tony scoffs.<br/></span>
  <span>“Isn’t that a little too easy, Nat?” he quips, cocking an eyebrow.<br/></span>
  <span>“I intend to be surprised tonight.” Her eyes bore straight through Peter’s and he swallows. This is an easy question. Anyone who would’ve given it the slightest bit of thought knows the answer.<br/></span>
  <span>“I only topped him once.” A few of the Avengers nod understanding. Tony licks his lips, thinking back to the Italian spa, and decides to give the boy some credit.<br/></span>
  <span>“For the record, he’s really good at it.” Peter goes beet red and hides his face in the pillow he’s been cradling since the start of this conversation.<br/></span>
  <span>“I prefer subbing, though,” he says muffled. He can feel a couple heartbeats speed up. Including Bucky’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, god.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Subbing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Clint exclaims. “You’re telling us you two are actually kinky?” Peter raises his head, the people around him are unsure if his cheeks are red from embarrassment or the Asgardian beer he’s been drinking. Maybe both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a jar with notes in it!” he exclaims, louder than he intended. “Helps us try new things.” Natasha laughs and leans back in her seat.<br/></span>
  <span>“A jar filled with kinks?” She bites her lip. “Filthy, I like it.” Bucky chuckles behind Peter and the boy shivers.<br/></span>
  <span>“We call it the Jar of Dirt,” Tony chimes in, rather proud. Bruce purses his lips.<br/></span>
  <span>“A fitting name.” Tony nods, agreeing.<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s what we thought.”<br/></span>
  <span>“So,” Bucky leans forward again, angling himself so he can look at Peter’s side profile. Peter swallows when his senses pick up on the man’s every little move. “What’s the last thing you pulled out of it?” He presses his lips on top of each other, eyes wide.<br/></span>
  <span>“Oooh, a good one?” Nat takes a sip from her beer.<br/></span>
  <span>“Go on, doll, what didya grab?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doll. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter’s mouth is dry. Bucky called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>doll</span>
  </em>
  <span>.<br/></span>
  <span>“Lingerie,” Peter whispers quietly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Wha- we didn’t catch that.” Bucky grins. Peter knows Bucky heard. He just wants him to say it again and it has Peter stifling a moan. Instead of repeating his answer, he moves the pillow from his lap and toys with the hem of his sweatpants, lowering them far enough for everyone to see the black lacey tulle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hears Bucky’s breath catch at the sight and he quickly drags the pillow back into his lap before they all see just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is. They probably already saw, though. The outline is hard to miss in those sweats. Peter takes a quick glance at Tony. The hot, dark gaze he’s met with tells him enough. Tony loves this as much as he does, showing off his pretty boy.<br/></span>
  <span>“Tsk, now,” comes his low, deep voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby. Can’t show off your ass just like that.”<br/></span>
  <span>“M’sorry, da-!” Peter stops himself just in time and whimpers. “Y’all being mean!”<br/></span>
  <span>“What were you gonna call me, baby? Tell them, Pete. Tell them who you belong to.” Tony’s voice is grounding, yet so demanding and authoritative that Peter just can’t help himself. He’s never been good with secrets and Bucky’s fingers trailing slow circles on his back doesn’t help at all.<br/></span>
  <span>“D-daddy. I’m daddy’s.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Ohh, look at you…” Bucky’s breath is warm against Peter’s skin. He scoots forward in his seat behind Peter, until his crotch is practically right next to Peter’s head. The man quickly glances at Tony and continues when the boy’s boyfriend sends him a nod of approval. He brings his face to Peter’s ear and Peter gasps when Bucky’s metal hand runs through Peter’s hair, tugging at it slightly. The cold vibranium sends small jolts of electricity through his body. The near-quiet but fast beating of the other man’s heart is evident behind him. He feels it. Every single thud. “You sure are daddy’s pretty boy, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wants to sob and he nods frantically. Painfully aware of everyone watching the both of them. None of them seem bothered, too buzzed by the alcohol to care. Heck, Peter can practically hear all their fast beating hearts and his eyes roll back as his senses are dialled even further up under the attention. He’s so incredibly turned on. It doesn’t help that Tony’s right there opposite him. Staring at them, licking his lips and seeing how Bucky’s metal fingers are now slightly curled around Peter’s throat. He loves it. Loves the attention. And fuck, most of the people in this room are turned on as well. He can feel it. Feel them. Nat, Steve, Bruce- They’re all disgustingly filthy and it only adds to Peter’s arousal.<br/></span>
  <span>“Continue, Nat,” Tony’s voice breaking through the silence. She smirks and nods, taking another sip of her beer before continuing her interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gasps when Tony pins him against their bedroom door, the other man’s mouth hot and rough on his own. Claiming him with his passionate kiss. Peter just takes it. He’s so ready. He’s tipsy and he’s horny and he just wants to feel the pleasure sparking throughout his entire body. <br/></span>
  <span>“Mr-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hush, baby.” Tony breathes against his lips, tickling his fragile skin and sending a jolt down his spine. “Think you talked plenty, don’t you? Making daddy so hard.” His hands trail down his boy’s sides. Peter shivers into his touch. Leaning in, following Tony’s lead. He’s so sweet. So submissive already.<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-You don’t mind? I mean, I. I don-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Baby, if I would’ve minded I wouldn’t have let it happen. Fuck, loved it baby. Showing everyone how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are. Perfect for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Peter’s ass tightly, lifting the boy up and carrying him to their bed. He hovers over him, hands creeping underneath Peter’s shirt to be met with the smooth, soft skin that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He growls, already knowing what he’s going to do to Peter. He needs… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supplies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though. <br/></span>
  <span>“Baby, listen to me carefully. I’m going to grab a couple things. I want you to take off those sweatpants and show me that lace, alright?” Peter swallows. He has no clue what Tony’s up to, but it sounds all the more promising like that. He watches Tony move up and away from him, leaning sideways to gather everything he needs from their nightstand. Peter wriggles out of his sweatpants, kicking it off his feet and hearing it drop to the floor. The cold air near-stinging on his legs. Fuck, he’s probably had a little too much of that Asgardian beer. His Spidey sense is all over the place.<br/></span>
  <span>“Lose the shirt too, Pete,” Tony orders him without even looking. Peter whines and does so, throwing it aside. <br/></span>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, daddy?” He asks breathlessly.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’ll see, baby…” Tony mumbles, turning around with a soft, black blindfold resting in his hands. “Or actually, you won’t.” Peter gulps. They’ve never done anything like that before and damn, he’s so ready for it. Tony is eyeing him, gauging his reaction. Peter just nods, lips parting.<br/></span>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, hands and knees, darling.”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter scrambles up right away, arching his back on purpose to give Tony a good view of the black lace hugging his ass tightly. <br/></span>
  <span>“Can’t believe you showed off to all of them, sweetness.” Tony whispers, slowly sliding the blindfold over Peter’s eyes. The boy whimpers when everything goes dark, feeling how Tony’s fingers brush through his hair as he makes his way to tie the ends together. He’s shuddering. A mess already. <br/></span>
  <span>“Stay down.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Y-yes…” Peter stays put exactly where he is. Head hanging low, relishing in the helpless feeling that comes with not being able to see anything. His already on-edge senses shooting through the roof. He hears the air moving around Tony’s body as he moves. There’s soft noises in front of his face. Tony’s… Doing something with the headboard? Peter has no clue. He just hears how the man’s fingers occasionally tap against the wood. He just waits. Silently and still. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a good boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gosh, he wants to be good for Tony. He’s aching for it. Aching for the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tony’s fingers tangle in Peter’s hair, gently tugging his head backwards. Peter’s breath hitches and his hips buck involuntarily. The smooth panties create the slightest bit of friction on his cock and he moans.<br/></span>
  <span>“You like him. Don’t you?” Tony whispers, barely audible. But Peter hears him loud and clear.<br/></span>
  <span>“W-what?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Bucky. You’d let him fuck you, wouldn’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span>Peter doesn’t know what to say. He can feel the blush creeping all the way down to his shoulders. It is so very obvious what his answer is. They both know it. But he isn’t sure whether he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>admit </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.<br/></span>
  <span>“Say it. I want to hear you say it, Peter.” The boy gasps out loud, panting, when Tony drags his head up even further. His other hand creeping down Peter’s spine, leaving a cold trail of lube that has Peter shivering. Without warning, Tony tugs the panties aside and slips one of his fingers into him. He wants to jolt forward, but the grip on his hair is so tight that he’s held back. <br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/></span>
  <span>“I-I would let Bucky fuck me, Tony, I don’t-” Peter doesn’t know what happens next. Tony tugs on his hair, dragging his head forward. Something - a toy - slips into Peter’s mouth and it shuts him up right away.<br/></span>
  <span>“Then suck him, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lets go of the boy’s curls and Peter moans, nearly sobbing in pleasure as he does as asked. Wrapping his lips around the toy and sucking on it. His mind flashes back to the way the man had dragged his metal fingers through his hair, the static between them, the way he’d threatened him by gripping his throat ever so gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doll.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony’s fingers fill him up, stretching him so good, his fingers teasing around his prostate, only dragging across it lightly. He feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Tony’s not even actually fucking him yet. But he knows the man will.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re gonna make Bucky come, baby? Make him throb and spill- all over that pretty face of yours?” Peter wants it. So bad. He knows it’s just a fucking toy but he can’t help sucking harder, bobbing his head up and down more passionately. He wonders what Bucky would sound like above him. Telling him how sweet he is for letting his daddy’s friend fuck him like that. The soft, broken moans falling from his lips as he would. He feels how Tony carefully removes his fingers, only for them to dig themselves into Peter’s hips harshly. He moans, hoping they’ll leave pretty dark bruises like last time. They don’t stain his skin for long but he enjoys every single minute of seeing them on his skin. As a sweet reminder of yet another amazing high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you, Pete,” Tony growls from behind him, shifting closer. “Don’t you dare stop giving Bucky your full attention. Show him what a pretty slut you are.” With that, Tony pushes himself all the way in, pushing Peter further forward, the toy slipping deeper into his mouth. His muffled cry around it has Tony grunt and fuck into him mercilessly. <br/></span>
  <span>“You’re gonna let the others watch as well, sweetness? Show them all how you like to be used by us? Hmmm?” Tony’s voice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he can feel the way his pleasure starts building deep inside his gut. A tingling fire spreading towards his legs, nearly making them give out. <br/></span>
  <span>“Gonna show Natasha all the details to our little kinks, uh? Have Bruce remember your filthy moans in case I shackle you to my desk once more?” Peter wants it. He wants it all. “Gonna ride Bucky’s hard cock while I watch you, honey? Would you do that?” Peter nods, as far as the toy in his mouth allows him too. His jaw’s hanging slack as he lets Tony fuck him forward, setting the pace. His lips sliding over the toy as he does so. He can feel some drool dripping down his chin but he honest to god doesn’t care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind is shattered. All he sees is their faces. Hears their supposed groaning in his ears. His imagination flaring all his dirty little fantasies at him without pause. Natasha sitting on his face as he eats her out, his own cock hard but ignored. She wouldn’t make him come. Would make him wait and beg. He sees himself sucking Tony’s cock while kneeling under the sturdy desk, Bruce at the other side of it knowing exactly what’s going on. He sees Steve, standing in front of him - tall and strong and powerful - while he kneels and takes his come all over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Tony’s hand wraps around his cock, jerking him off so hard, so fast, that all the images just turn into a white flickering light in his mind as he comes. Hips bucking wildly in Tony’s steady grip.<br/></span>
  <span>“G-Good boy. Fuck. Peter.” Tony leans in, his hand tangling in Peter’s hair once more as he slams into him again and again and again. Peter just takes it. Wants to take it. Wants Tony to fill him up and make him drip like the filthy boy he is. He’s moaning softly, lips still grazing around the toy. He couldn’t let go of it even if he’d want to.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>M… St…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He tries to mumble the man’s name. “Ple-zz.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, baby. I- Fuck. I-” Tony’s loud groan fills the room, ringing in Peter’s ears when the man pushes forward once more. His cock jerking inside his body, making Peter clench around it as he takes it all. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony collapses on top of him. Shaking. The grip in his hair loosening. The boy’s no longer being pushed forward and he lets the toy slip out, finally, his jaw aching and tight from holding open all that time, but he loves the strain. He drops his head onto the mattress in front of him, panting. Trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Is all he manages to say after a couple of seconds. Tony lets out a breathy chuckle, slowly moving both their bodies down onto their sides and hugging Peter from behind tightly. His arms are warm and secure; Peter nestles closer.<br/></span>
  <span>“Fuck indeed, baby.” Tony’s hands move up to undo the blindfold and Peter squeezes his eyes shut to keep the too bright light out of his system for just a bit longer. The other man grabs the blankets, pulling them up over their still slightly trembling bodies.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Shhh, baby. I enjoyed it just as much.”<br/></span>
  <span>“R-Really?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Really.” He plays with the boy’s curls for a bit. “You know I don’t like to share, but fuck, Pete, you should’ve seen the hungry look on everyone’s faces tonight. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. He knew damn well you’re mine and mine alone and I’d make him know it if he were actually here right now.” Peter smiles and makes himself smaller, keeping his eyes closed.<br/></span>
  <span>“M-yours, daddy,” he mumbles.<br/></span>
  <span>“My sweet baby,” Tony sighs, pressing a kiss on Peter’s hair. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Peachy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: Spanking, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Name-Calling, Thigh Riding, Dry Humping, Implied Oral Sex<br/>Other Warnings: Beck's at it once more (creep), Tony and Peter fight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter grins, biting on his lower lip when he turns the little note around to show Tony what he picked from the jar this time. He knows how badly Tony has been looking forward to this. And honestly, so has he. They’ve been slowly initiating it already, joking, teasing. Sometimes Peter could feel the man struggle against his desires to just go for it right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spanking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Yes.” Tony breathes out, staring at the word in his own handwriting. He’s so ready for this. He’d seen little glimpses of Peter’s inner brat shine through and he couldn’t wait to see what the boy would come up with. God. He couldn’t wait to smack that perfect little butt, making Peter whimper and moan. He groans as he feels his groin tingle at the mere thought. He’ll start slow. Have Peter get used to the sting, the warmth. The intimacy. Peter puts the jar aside carefully and licks his lips when he slowly gets on his hands and knees, crawling towards Tony on the couch. Tony swallows.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hi, daddy,” Peter smirks and hovers over his boyfriend, lips less than an inch away. Fuck. Is that… Peach? Tony cocks an eyebrow, staring into Peter’s beautiful eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re wearing the lipgloss again.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Guess what else I’m wearing?” Peter’s voice is playful and already filled with lust. “Don’t you want to find out?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Why do I have a feeling you’re not going to show me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmmm, you know me too well, Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leans in, his soft, sticky lips catching onto Tony’s, making the older man tremble with desire. Peter always draws out his filthy side far too easily. His cock already hard and straining against his pants.<br/></span>
  <span>“I do want to see it, Pete.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Nu-uh, you’re going to have to make me.” Peter draws back slightly and Tony feels the stain of the gloss still on his lips. The boy’s eyes showing him the naughtiest sparkle Tony has ever seen.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m asking you one last time, baby. I’m not holding back if you won’t listen.” Peter swallows, his eyes widening the slightest bit. Tony grins. Seems the little brat isn’t so cocky after all. Peter pushes through, though.<br/></span>
  <span>“Come and get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all Tony needs. He tangles his fingers in Peter’s soft curls, yanking the boy forward. Peter yelps surprised, falling right over Tony’s lap. His chest resting on the armrest of the couch. He tries to get up, but Tony holds him down tightly.<br/></span>
  <span>“You’re a bad, bad boy, Peter.” Tony growls, using his free hand to tug Peter’s sweatpants down, revealing the boy’s beautiful ass. He gulps when he sees the pastel pink panties. Peter had only shown them off once before, he never actually wore them. “Teasing daddy as always.” His hand gently caresses the soft skin. Peter is already a panting mess, Tony can feel the boy’s hard-on digging into his upper leg. “Oh, aren’t you the sweetest little slut- so easy. Already surrendering to me.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well,” Peter huffs out a breath, wriggling in Tony’s hold. “-you’re just big talk, have yet to see you follow through with those empty threats, and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>AH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The hard smack startles both of them, Tony’s fingers tingling where the impact hit him most. The boy melts in his arms, actually falling into his submission this time. <br/></span>
  <span>“You were sayin’?”<br/></span>
  <span>“N-Nothing, daddy. ‘M sorry!”<br/></span>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Green, please, hit me again, daddy,” Peter breathes quickly. Tony inhales sharply, staring at the rosy spot on Peter’s butt and aims for the same spot once more. The way it has Peter whimper is addictive. Tony wants to hear that sound over and over again. <br/></span>
  <span>“You were naughty, honeybunch,” Tony grunts, smacking him again. “Talking back to daddy on purpose.” Another. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With that, he moves to the other buttcheek, giving two fast slaps in a row. He pauses, gently kneading the soft, already warm skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel?”<br/></span>
  <span>“G-Good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I knew I’d like it but I didn’t think I’d like it this much. It’s all tingly.” Peter rambles, shifting and turning his head to the other side, trying to look up Tony. Tony smiles, loosening his grip on the curls and their eyes meet. <br/></span>
  <span>“You look so pretty splayed out on my lap like this,” he whispers, making Peter blush and cast his eyes down again. He wiggles his butt, though, and Tony can’t help the soft chuckle from escaping his lips. “You want more, don’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Please?” Peter’s voice is so needy and sweet that it has Tony’s heart flutter. Gosh. He is madly in love with this kid and they’re a literal match made in heaven. Or hell. Whatever floats your boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts a little, steadying himself where he sits and lets go of the boy’s hair. His hand slipping down Peter’s back.<br/></span>
  <span>“We’re going to make a little game out of this, sweetness. I’m gonna beat your pretty ass, and by the time I stop, I want you to tell me how many you got. Yeah?” Peter nods frantically, spreading his legs slightly, putting that beautiful little butt on display.<br/></span>
  <span>“D-Don’t hold back, Mr. Stark. Please. I want this so bad.” Tony complies with Peter’s pleas, lowering his hand harshly again, and again, and again, relishing in the loud smacking sounds ringing in his ears. Peter turns into a moaning mess as he takes it all. His sweet pleas grow softer and more incomprehensible. Tony notices how the boy’s hips start to roll down on Tony’s thighs and it makes him grin. He could tell Peter not to do this, but damn, the sight is so mesmerizing and he loves that he drives Peter crazy like this.<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmm, that’s my good boy,” Tony coos, “-so sweet and pliant just how I recognize you. You’re getting yourself off, showing me how good you feel, uh?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Yes, feels so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s voice trails off and he digs his fingers into the couch, hips speeding up. “Can I… Can I come, daddy? Please?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, that depends, did you count?”<br/></span>
  <span>“I-I… Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forty-three?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter chokes out, “-I tried, I really tried! It just feels so good, I can’t think straight.” Tony moans out loud at the way Peter’s losing himself. He actually hit the boy a bit less, but, Peter’s been so sweet…<br/></span>
  <span>“Alright, you did so well baby, wanna see you fall apart.” Tony breathes out, staring at the way the boy’s neck is flushed too. The bucking of his hips is getting more and more desperate, needy sounds falling off his lips. <br/></span>
  <span>“Come for me, Peter. Now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Th-thank you, I… I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s hips stutter, his rhythm faltering as he cries out in pleasure. The boy is shaking in Tony’s arms. His head is thrown back as he rides through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony can’t help but stare at his ass. It’s flushed pink, the slight outline of Tony’s hand visible from where he hit him. He traces his fingers across the hot burning skin and Peter gasps. <br/></span>
  <span>“T-That tickles. It’s so sensitive, fuck, is it warm? It feels warm?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Hmm, definitely is. It’s brighter than those adorable panties of yours baby.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Damn,” Peter’s voice is so quiet and breathy. “-knew I picked the right ones this morning.” Tony laughs at that, his fingers caressing Peter’s cheek. Peter turns his head, sucking one of Tony’s fingers into his mouth. <br/></span>
  <span>“Pwease,” he mumbles around it, “-can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter knows what’s happening, Tony shoves him off his lap and guides him to the floor. Peter’s knees hit the tiles with a soft thud and he looks up with wide eyes when Tony stands up from the couch, towering over him. His hands reaching for his belt and unbuckling it right in front of Peter’s face. The boy licks his lips, looking up at Tony’s wide grin.<br/></span>
  <span>"Now, put that bratty mouth of yours to good use, kid. Suck me off real good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter drops himself in his seat next to Ned, flinging his backpack on the floor next to him and taking out his laptop. Classes should be back to normal again. Beck’s final lecture was last Friday, so Peter fortunately doesn’t have to worry about him anymore. He’s gone. Out of Peter’s life. For good. At least that’s what Peter hopes. He starts up his laptop and sucks at his teeth, tapping his foot compulsively. He quickly types his password and spots that his battery is running low. He bends over towards his backpack to take out his charger, when all of his muscles tense. Something’s wrong. Goosebumps spread over his body like rapid-fire and he freezes, eyes wide, when he spots a pair of expensive white shoes in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter slowly looks up, only to be met with Quentin Beck’s wide grin looking down at him. Peter realizes his own face is at the same height as Beck’s dick and he quickly pushes himself up to sit straight, not caring about his charger anymore and smacking his laptop shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Quentin says breathlessly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Where’s Professor Dane?” Peter forces out the words, not wanting to make small talk. Quentin nods his head triumphantly.<br/></span>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” he pauses, running his fingers through his hair. “-There were some unforeseen post-surgery complications. It’s uncertain when Professor Dane will return to teach. If he will return </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s stomach turns into a pit. This was all a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> convenient for Beck, wasn’t it?<br/></span>
  <span>“What complications?” To Peter’s dismay, Beck pushes the laptop aside and sits down on Peter’s table, invading Peter’s personal space.<br/></span>
  <span>“One of the machines he was hooked up to was... Faulty.” Peter shivers at the words. “That’s all the faculty allows me to say. Though, MIT would’ve had to look for a substitute for ages, had I not been so generous to offer to stick around until professor Dane is recovered.” Quentin grins. Peter turns his head to look at Ned, who gives him a worried glance.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Beck!” A few of the girls in the class shout from the other side of the room. “You’re always so kind! What would we do without you!” <br/></span>
  <span>Peter refuses to look back up at Beck’s smirking face. The man stands up from Peter’s desk, but not before giving the boy a gentle pat on his hair. Peter pulls his head back with a slight jolt, away from Beck’s hand.<br/></span>
  <span>“Well, certainly not the practicals that are planned in three weeks. So, I figured you wouldn’t be too happy to have me here.” He saunters to the front of the classroom. He turns swiftly on one foot, facing the class again. Facing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But really. I like you too much.” Beck’s expression darkens. He’s not talking to the class. Peter knows. And it has him shaking. “I am not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods along to the music on the radio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel rhythmically. He hasn’t heard much from Peter in the past week, so he figured picking him up from MIT would be a nice surprise. The kid has a physics lecture at the moment. Tony stops the car just a little bit from the entrance of the building with the lecture hall. He doesn’t really want to walk into the uni. He’s here for Peter, not for people who want his autograph. Besides, he has his car conveniently parked in a spot Peter would walk past on his way to his dorm to grab his bag for the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The billionaire is absentmindedly scrolling through his phone, answering some emails, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. speaks.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter just walked out the building.” A smile creeps on Tony’s face and he looks up to see Peter and Ned chatting casually. Peter smiles and waves at Ned, who walks the opposite direction. Peter grabs his phone from his pocket and Tony decides to get out the car before his staring would be considered weird. However, before Tony gets the chance to even open the car door, he hears </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter!” The world crumbles around Tony when Beck - fucking Beck - rushes out the door to catch up with Peter, a small stack of paper in his hands. The boy turns around to face him, taking a step back. Everything about Peter’s body language says he’s not comfortable with Beck being there, but he doesn’t walk away. Why doesn’t he walk away? Peter looks down at the papers in Beck’s hand and carefully reaches out. He takes the papers from Beck, but Tony can’t help but see how Beck’s fingers brush past Peter’s. How Peter pulls back quickly, taking another step away from the other man. However, Beck follows with another step, aiming to stay in Peter’s space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s heart beats fast and loud in his chest. Why is he so scared? What’s stopping him from interfering? He feels like he can’t breathe. It’s really Beck, there’s no denying. Those bright blue eyes, the hair, the slight stubble… That same fucking grin. And he’s talking to Peter. He’s talking to Tony’s boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just like at the party. Why is Beck at MIT? Why did he have a stack of papers to give to Peter? What’s going on? When Beck places a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezes, Tony boils over. Red spots cover his sight and he throws open the car door, stepping out and taking big strides towards the two other men.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter!” He shouts, similar to how Beck did before. Cheerful, yet forced. Peter turns around to meet Tony’s intense gaze and the boy immediately and visibly relaxes. The billionaire ignores all the people who realize that none other than Tony Stark is on MIT grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark!” Peter’s arms drop to his sides and he sighs gratefully. However, when he wants to step towards his boyfriend, Beck suddenly throws his arm around Peter’s neck, pulling him to his side. The boy visibly flinches but again, doesn’t move. <br/></span>
  <span>“Tony! Good to see you again! How are you?” Once again, Peter’s visibly uncomfortable. With his senses, it’s only natural the boy is feeling Quentin’s breath, his movement, everything. Especially now that they’re flush together. The thought alone makes Tony nearly lose it on the spot.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peachy,” is all Tony says. Beck doesn’t even acknowledge Tony’s answer and keeps on talking.<br/></span>
  <span>“Peter is by far my favorite student. Such a bright</span>
  <em>
    <span> kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Goosebumps cover Tony’s body and he cocks his head.<br/></span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite </span>
  <em>
    <span>student</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The puzzle pieces start falling together. Why Peter’s been acting off. The whole substitute teacher blabbering when Ned almost slipped. Beck has been teaching Peter. And Peter didn’t think that would be worth mentioning to Tony. Apparently.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s- It’s a long story-” Peter stammers, shimmying away from Beck’s touch and turning to stand at Tony’s side. Tony immediately wraps his arm around Peter’s waist, pulling the boy against him possessively. Peter flinches when Tony squeezes his side a little too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you teach at MIT?” Tony bits his cheek, trying to stay somewhat civil. He’s an adult. He wants to deal with this in an adult way. He doesn’t want to give Beck the pleasure of knowing his entire being crawls under Tony’s skin. Nevermind his heart still thumping in his chest. Knowing Peter can hear it, aches him.<br/></span>
  <span>“A few weeks now. I’m here until professor Dane recovers from his surgery, but in all honesty, I’m not sure if that’s gonna happen.” Beck obviously feigns his worry. The sarcasm seeps off his words. A glimmer shows in his eyes as he looks straight at Peter. “Didn’t he tell you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony clenches his jaw, his lip quivers and he can’t believe he’s holding back tears right now. Can’t believe he’s fighting the strain in his throat.<br/></span>
  <span>“No,” he forces out. Beck finally looks away from Peter, looking straight into Tony’s eyes with a grin. Tony can’t win this. He’s freaking Iron Man, yet this man has him quiver with fear. He turns his head to look down at Peter. The boy stares at his feet, the papers wrinkled in his clenched fist. Tony tugs at him and he turns them away from Beck to walk to the car. “We’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Peter could feel was shame and guilt. He clearly made a mistake. Tony didn’t look at him when they started walking towards the car and they could both feel Beck staring at their backs. Tony’s body is vibrating with tension, his grip on Peter’s waist convulsive. He only lets go of Peter once they get to the car. Tony opens the door to the passenger side rather aggressively and if Peter didn’t have super strength, he’s pretty sure the man would have shoved him in. Tony’s scared, Peter understands. But this… This is not his Tony. Peter buckles up quietly, not wanting to set the man off even further. Tony shuts the door with a loud bang. Once he’s seated, he presses down the gas full throttle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter glances at the dashboard, jaws clenched as he watches the hand of the speedometer go up further and further. Tony’s hands are clenched around the wheel, his eyes strained on the road in front of him, but Peter isn’t sure Tony’s actually paying attention. Peter knows he’ll easily survive a crash like this. It’ll hurt, yes, but he’ll heal. Tony, however…<br/></span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark-”<br/></span>
  <span>“Don’t.” It’s all he gets. Peter looks forward again, but he can’t keep quiet.<br/></span>
  <span>“If you don’t slow down, I’m gonna jump,” he threatens. Once again, Tony doesn’t respond. “Mr. Stark!” Nothing. He barely evades a pedestrian and that’s it. “HIT THE BREAK, TONY.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does. The car drifts and their bodies push against their seatbelts. When they finally come to a halt, they’re both panting. Peter slowly turns his head to face Tony. The man is staring at his hands, still stuck on the wheel. As much as Peter wants to comfort him, something in him shifts.<br/></span>
  <span>“Was that necessary?” He says, surprised at his own words. He doesn’t take them back, though. He just stares at Tony, whose eye twitches.<br/></span>
  <span>“Necessary?” Tony repeats with a quiet scoff. “You know what’s necessary?” He whips his head to stare Peter down. “Telling me my abusive ex is your physics prof! That’s what’s necessary, Pete!”<br/></span>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to freak out, it was only supposed to be for a week- I-”<br/></span>
  <span>“No, kid, you don’t get to decide what’s good for me, you hear me?!” Peter stares at Tony wide-eyed. He’s never heard Tony yell like this before. When Tony sees Peter’s face crack he gasps for air, shifting to look forward again. “I shouldn’t yell- I shouldn’t- fuck, Peter, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so they stay on the wheel. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holding</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I didn’t want-”<br/></span>
  <span>“What’s he been doing to you?” The question was stern. Tony closes his eyes, trying to make sense of everything.<br/></span>
  <span>“Nothing, Tony. I won’t let him-”<br/></span>
  <span>“So, he tries?” Peter presses his lips on top of each other. Tony slowly turns his head again at the lack of reply. “He tries,” he confirms for himself. Peter looks down, not knowing what to say. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long silence, Tony starts driving again. Slowly this time. They’re literally two blocks away from the dorm anyways. The ride is silent and when Tony parks the car at the curb, he finally lets go of the steering wheel.<br/></span>
  <span>“Out,” he growls. Peter stares at Tony in disbelief.<br/></span>
  <span>“What?”<br/></span>
  <span>“Out.” Peter swallows, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.<br/></span>
  <span>“So, what, you’re just gonna leave me here because your ex decided to get involved with me?”<br/></span>
  <span>“That’s the worst way you could put that.” Peter drops his head against the back of his seat.<br/></span>
  <span>“You know what? You’re an asshole, Tony. Honest to God, you’re an absolute asshole.” Tony doesn’t move as Peter opens the car door and shuts it, only barely holding back his strength. “I know what I did wasn’t smart, but don’t pretend you’re a saint.”<br/></span>
  <span>“If all you’re gonna do is judge me for my anxieties then I’m just gonna drive off,” Tony says, starting the car again. Peter puts his hand on the car door, through the opened window and he grips on. Tony isn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re back on your bullshit.”<br/></span>
  <span>“Bullshit?” Tony scoffs.<br/></span>
  <span>“You shove people away, Tony! The second shit gets hard you start pushing!” Tony keeps his foot off the gas, knowing Peter’s strength will actually stop him from moving. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting you run away from me, Mr. Stark.” Tony nods, evading Peter’s gaze.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know, kid.”<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Peter’s voice cracks. His fingers are going to leave an imprint on the car, that’s how tightly he’s holding on. “I should have told you, Mr. Stark. I just didn’t want you to worry. But I should have told you. I should have.” Tony swallows, staring at the road in front of him.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s okay.”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not. You know it.” Tony squeezes his eyes shut at Peter’s words.<br/></span>
  <span>“I’m not angry with you, you know that right?” he whispers. “How could I be angry with you for wanting to protect me from myself?” Tony opens his eyes to look straight at Peter, only to see the tears running down his boy’s cheeks. “I just… I can’t deal with this, Pete. I can’t.” Peter nods slightly, his lip quivers.<br/></span>
  <span>“I know.” It’s barely a sound.<br/></span>
  <span>“I love you, Peter, but… I need some space right now. I- I can’t-”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Peter mumbles. Tony scoffs, repeating what they just said, but reversed.<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not. You know it.” Peter’s fingers slowly uncurl, letting go of the car.<br/></span>
  <span>“Maybe not. But if you need it, I won’t get in your way.” Tony releases his breath, raising his foot to rest on the gas.<br/></span>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mutters. Peter takes a few steps back, looking at his feet. <br/></span>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting for you,” he chokes out. The words send another surge of emotions through the man’s body and he takes a deep, shaky breath. Tony can’t find it in himself to reply anymore. He knows he’ll just break. He slowly presses his foot down, letting the tears flow as he drives away, leaving Peter behind by himself at his dorm, sobbing quietly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rollercoaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ:<br/>So, eh, we got a bit carried away! This chapter is 19K words long, we have no clue how that happened but it did! There’s rather explicit dub/non-con at the start of this chapter followed by the long-term consequences of that. There’s angst, fluff and (eventual) consensual smut. We couldn’t think of a name for this chapter other than ‘Rollercoaster’ to summarize what happens. Cause an emotional rollercoaster is what this is!<br/>Because there aren’t any new kinks and we already put the warnings out like this, we’re not stating our usual ‘Kink/Other Warnings’.<br/>Matt Murdock’s character from Marvel’s Daredevil is here for a little cameo too!<br/>This is a very intense chapter and you do not have to read it! Just skip to chapter 15 where the happy vibe of this fic continues! There might be minor plot references to chapter 14 but you won’t miss anything major!<br/>To ease your minds, this chapter ends on an actual happy, sweet and loving note. You won’t be left unsatisfied! ^^<br/>Good luck reading and please let us know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony paces through the penthouse. He's been feeling on edge for days in a row now and he has no clue how to deal with it. It’s been a while since he and Peter have been in contact and exactly on the day they put their relationship on hold, MIT students have started disappearing. Fortunately, all of them had been found, usually a day after they’ve been reported missing, but they’re all naked, paranoid and incredibly… aroused, to put it nicely. MIT is trying to keep it quiet, to keep their students from leaving, but Eric - who apparently works at MIT - keeps Tony updated in case a superhero is needed. He even mentioned a possible link between the abductions and the alien chemical that was stolen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony has no reason to be worried for Peter. He’s Spider-Man. The boy can hear a threat come from miles away. Well, maybe not miles, but his senses are sharp. However, the situation just keeps eating at Tony. Maybe it’s the fact that, so far, every single one of the abducted students was exactly Peter’s height, weight and general build. Maybe it’s the fact that they all have brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe. Just maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the abducted students have any memory of what happened to them. The doctors suspect drug abuse, but there are no traces of anything left in their system, which only leads them to believe GHB might’ve been involved. That and some kind of incredible aphrodisiac - maybe the alien chemical - that makes them convulse with pain until they find release. Multiple times. It’s disgusting and scary and Tony could throw his phone out the window at the thought that MIT is just keeping all of this covered up. They’re telling students to stick to a new curfew and not to go around campus alone, as if that’s gonna stop whoever’s doing this. Tony even toyed with the idea that it could be Beck, but he honestly doesn’t want to give the man that kind of credit. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>cunning. Besides, he only seemed to have taken the role as professor to mess with Tony’s and Peter’s relationship. Unfortunately, he succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s keeping close watch on MIT. They’re going to have to catch the culprit red-handed, so monitoring the university is the only thing they can do right now. To ease his mind, he funded extra security cameras that would be placed in each room. He shouldn’t be worried about Peter. He can take care of himself. He’s smart. He’s strong. There’s no reason to fear anything’s going to happen to him. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Pete!” Ned catches up with his best friend, strolling to the exam hall. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ned, hey!” Peter gently punches Ned in the shoulder and smiles. “Ready for the practical?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Never been more ready for anything ever. M’gonna ace this!” Peter laughs at Ned’s nonchalant confidence.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Never thought I’d ever see you study this hard for anything,” he quips.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I gotta finish this one quick, man. It’s my sis’s birthday today, so the second I’m done with this practical I am outtie!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, right! Tell her I said hi.” Peter slows down a little. “Don’t wait for me, alright? You’re probably done in like five minutes with that attitude.” Ned throws his head back in a scoff.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ten bucks says I’m done in three.” Peter raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second they enter the exam hall, Peter’s nose itches. He scrunches his face and sniffs, trying to place the weird, faint smell. It makes him slightly uncomfortable, but it’s not something he’s really bothered by. Someone from the previous practical must’ve screwed up their test, set something on fire, or whatever. He can handle this. A shiver runs down Peter’s spine and he mentally preps himself for what’s coming next.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright, everybody!” Beck takes big strides into the exam hall and claps his hands once. “Go to your assigned cubicle, we don’t have all day.” All the students scurry to get to where they need to be and Peter can’t help but feel Beck’s eyes linger on him. Longer than usual. The boy shuffles on his feet, too anxious to keep still. God. Peter never thought he’d think so, but he longs for Dane’s boring monologues again. He simply doesn’t trust this man. For good reasons. But as Ned had pointed out a couple weeks ago, they were on campus. Probably the safest place to be in the same room as his boyfriend’s jealous ex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walks over to his assigned cubicle. They’re set up so you can’t see what your neighbors are doing and you can’t see who enters or leaves the exam hall. All you can focus on is the test in front of you. The only possible distraction is the tutor peeking over your shoulder to see how you’re doing and checking if you’re not cheating. Peter picks up the pencil that was neatly placed on his desk. Usually, he’s okay with MIT providing everything needed for the tests, but knowing Quentin Beck prepared and touched every single thing on here has him shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Everyone all settled? You can turn your papers…” Beck pauses for dramatic effect, which has Peter roll his eyes. “Now!” Peter flips the paper, but the act has something that was lying underneath fly into his face. He takes a startled step back, but the whiff of dust causes him to sneeze aggressively. “Bless you, Peter,” Beck belts from the other side of the room and Peter groans. How is he supposed to focus if Beck is there to watch his every little movement? He decides not to reply and squeezes his nose with his thumb and index finger in the hopes to get the itch out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looks at his desk again, but there’s nothing that seems out of the ordinary, so he lets it slip. He needs to keep his mind straight. The faster he finishes this test, the faster he can leave this room with Beck in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a good five minutes, Peter’s been hoping that someone would open a window or two. Or ten. He never thought he could feel this warm, but he doesn’t want to take off his hoodie. He refuses. Not with Beck keeping a close eye on him. The man would probably see it as a personal striptease and he doesn’t want to give Beck that satisfaction. Peter intently stares at his work and back at the test, realizing he skipped four steps. How on earth did he skip </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> steps? He shakes his head and erases his answers, starting all over again. He now also regrets not bringing his water bottle. His throat is dry and scratchy. He takes a deep breath and jolts when Beck appears next to him, glass of water in hand. Peter can’t stop himself from staring at it and Beck smiles, placing it on the desk. How did he-<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Seemed a little thirsty,” he whispers, the low rumble of his voice making Peter shiver. “Don’t worry. I haven’t drunk from it.” Beck turns around and saunters off, but Peter’s eyes are still strained on the water. No. He doesn’t want it. Shouldn't want it. This doesn't seem right. But fuck, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One sip’s okay, right? Just… One tiny sip. Before Peter processes what he’s doing, the glass is empty and he puts it back down on the desk, frowning at the light salty taste on his tongue. He blinks a few times and looks up at the clock on the wall and quietly swears at himself. He’s been messing around for twenty minutes, he could’ve been on his way home already. He grumbles quietly as he returns his focus on his test, but his hands don’t seem to work the way he wants them to. He’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm. It’s actually distracting him and he eventually gives in to his body’s needs. He’d rather have Beck see his biceps for two minutes than Peter having to see his face for another painstaking hour. Peter grabs the hem of his hoodie and pulls it over his head, revealing his plain white T-shirt and sighing relieved at the fresh air hitting his arms. Without giving it much thought, he drops the hoodie on the floor, only to absentmindedly stare at his test again, wondering why he can’t keep his thoughts in line. It’s still warm and… Are his pants getting tighter?<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Everything alright here?” Peter didn’t hear the man coming, yet, somehow he’s not startled by his presence anymore. His mind is too occupied with what’s happening in front of him, or rather, what’s not happening in front of him. Is he getting a fever? Peter only nods, noticing how his eyelids are getting heavier. He blinks again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beck gently places his hand on Peter’s lower back, his thumb tracing a small circle igniting little sparks in Peter’s abdomen. Before he walks off he whispers in Peter’s ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter’s mind finally catches up with what Beck said, the touch of his hand still lingering on Peter’s lower back, he looks up, but the man is nowhere to be seen. Did he rush off? Or is Peter’s reaction time failing him? It doesn't matter. Test. He has to finish his test. He stares at the paper, wondering why the letters are dancing in front of his eyes, making him lightheaded. He can’t read a single question with everything moving like that and he lets out a frustrated sigh. What’s happening? Is he stressed? The uncomfortable yet pleasant warm feeling spreads throughout his entire body, but it’s definitely targeted at Peter’s crotch. The burning sensation is so intense that he can’t help himself and the somehow arousing memory of Beck's praise envelopes him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's a good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter closes his eyes, a dreamy, absent minded smile on his face as he presses himself against the edge of the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Beck’s voice is soft. Near. It sends a shiver down Peter’s spine, but… Not a bad one this time. It makes his groin tingle. Peter’s eyes are still closed, the corners of his mouth curled up and his crotch still finding friction at his desk, hips rolling up against it slowly. Fuck, he wants to get off so bad. He can feel the man’s warmth behind him, inching closer. Peter gasps quietly when Beck presses himself against Peter, his mouth right next to Peter’s ear. He can feel Beck's hard cock digging into his lower back. He wants it. Inside. He's not sure why he's thinking it, but he whimpers at the idea of Beck filling him. Pounding into him. Hitting him just right until- “Time’s up, boy.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wh-” Peter tries to speak, but he can’t seem to form anything coherent anymore.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Has been up for an hour now, but you look so pretty here… I just couldn't stop watching you." Did… Did he just say Peter spent nearly two hours dry-humping a desk? Did he</span>
  <em>
    <span> lose</span>
  </em>
  <span> two hours? Where are the other students? Beck moans, nuzzling Peter’s neck. The deep rumble shoots through Peter’s body and he can’t contain his own whimpers as the other man’s stubble scratches his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This feels... good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you stick around a little longer, Pete…” Beck sighs before leaving a wet kiss on the boy’s neck. “There’s some things that need to be taken care of.” Peter’s head drops backwards against Beck’s chest, rolling to the side to give the man better access to the soft skin. His eyes are still closed. “You’ll help me, won’t you?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes…” Peter moans, pushing his hips forward to not lose contact with the edge of his desk. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes…?” Beck grins against Peter’s skin.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Are you feeling it, Peter? The need to kneel and serve? How you’re aching for me to take you- push my dick into your tight little hole, use you like the obedient fuck toy you are?” Peter can only gasp at Beck’s words.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, sir-!” His jaw hangs slack and Beck’s hand traces down Peter’s body possessively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beck gently guides Peter away from his desk, the test long forgotten. And definitely failed. Peter stares at the hand holding his, and suddenly he isn’t sure whose hand it is anymore. Is it Tony’s? He doesn’t know for sure, but it's big and strong and it makes him feel smaller, just the way he likes it. He feels fuzzy and nice, only good thoughts bouncing through his head like a screensaver. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why don’t you have another drink, Peter, you must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> thirsty.” Peter wonders when they stopped walking and stares at the glass that suddenly appears in front of him. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thirsty…” he repeats, but he doesn’t move. He can’t. His arms won’t lift. He sways slightly where he stands.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let me help you.” A voice says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that? One hand ends up on Peter’s throat, angling his head up and the other starts feeding him the water. “Swallow, pretty boy.” He obeys, eyes rolling back as he flutters. His hips buck, his hard cock tries to find friction once again. He moans as he gulps the fluid down. It tastes weird. Peter feels something press against his clothed dick. He slowly starts rutting against it, but he’s unsure what it is. A leg…? He finishes the glass, tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth and when he brings his head down to look forward again, there’s a pair of mesmerizing, bright blue eyes in front of him. Shouldn’t they be brown?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” the man whispers. “You’re mine…” His hands cup Peter’s face and Peter’s eyes finally fall shut. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yours…” Peter mutters, hips bucking.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good… Good boy.” Peter jolts at the praise, pressing himself against the other man’s leg even harder. He'd do anything to hear the voice telling him that again. He yearns for it. The man chuckles darkly. “Oh, you’re so horny, aren’t you?” Peter nods frantically, eyes still closed. “So hard- you’re throbbing, I can feel your shaft twitch against my leg.” Peter can only moan in reply, dragging one long rut against the man’s leg. “You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The man curls his fingers around Peter’s throat again. “Say it, Peter. Tell me you’re a slut.” Peter keeps humping and moaning and panting and fuck, he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m a slut,” he whimpers.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“My slut,” the man growls.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your slut,” Peter gasps. “Your slut, your-ah!” Peter yelps when he's bordering the edge of his release, humping harder and faster, but he’s unable to tip over it as the other man pulls his leg away, leaving Peter to sob as he comes down from his unachieved high. It- it hurts. He tries to find friction again, desperate to make the pain go away but he can’t find it. He can’t move. He’s at the mercy of whoever is holding him upright. The man laughs triumphantly, and sucks at Peter’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so much prettier when you’re obedient. I control you, Peter. I call the shots,” he growls. “I’m your daddy now.” Peter’s head falls into the crook of the other man’s neck, mirroring his movements and suckling at his skin. Peter whines softly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Daddy-” he sighs breathlessly. He licks under his daddy’s ear, earning him a groan.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Such a perfect, horny little slut. You’re everything- everything, Peter. And you’re mine-” Peter can faintly hear the clanking of a belt buckle. The sound shoots through his body. He’s heard it so many times, he knows what’s coming. He sees a faint image of a dark-haired man flashing in his head. “Tell me what you are.” Peter’s hips buck again, his dick hard and throbbing- tenting in his pants.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m your horny slut, daddy,” Peter moans, licking a long stripe on his daddy’s neck.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“And what do horny sluts need?” Peter can see it in his mind’s eye. The long, hard, twitching shaft. Precum. Saliva. Tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All over his face, his chest, his stomach. Dripping down his legs. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I need your cock, daddy, please, I need it-” Daddy slowly pushes Peter down on his knees, keeping the boy from falling over by keeping hold of his hair. Peter is dizzy. Disoriented. All he can think of is taking his daddy’s huge dick in his mouth, drinking everything he wants him to drink. It’s like daddy said. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> thirsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy pulls him in closer, pressing Peter’s face against the fabric of his underwear. Peter smells him and moans, absentmindedly kissing daddy’s cock. Mouthing at the bulge until the fabric turns damp.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m going to keep you, Peter,” daddy growls. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good you will never think of anyone else again. Gonna make you so addicted to my dick, like the dumb, horny cockslut you are, that crawling on your knees will be your default. I’m gonna have you parade through my house, in lingerie or nothing at all. Always wet, worked up and horny to serve me when I come home. You want that, don’t you? Tell me you want it!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Want it-” Peter pants, nuzzling his face into his daddy's warmth - imagining the proud, hungry brown eyes staring down on him. “Need it-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter moans obscenely at the words, leaving wet open mouthed kisses on daddy’s covered shaft. The man pushes Peter away from him and shoves down his underwear one handed. Peter’s eyes fixate on the massive cock in front of him, following its movement with his eyes as it bounces from being released. His mouth opens instinctively, tongue hanging out slightly. Daddy sways his hips and Peter watches the cock going back and forth, back and forth…<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Daddy,” he whispers, entranced by the sight in front of him. A small voice in the back of his head calls out. Something is wrong. Is this wrong? But why does it feel so right, then? Peter can hear his daddy laugh quietly. The vibrations send a wave of arousal through Peter’s body and he humps the air.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, Tony, if only you could see Peter now…” Peter doesn’t flinch, though it makes him wonder. Is the man in front of him not Tony? He… He thought his boyfriend was called Tony. But, maybe he’s wrong and honestly it doesn’t matter. Not when the fingers tighten their grip on Peter’s hair, setting off a flaring pleasure throughout his system. “Ah, never mind… It’s not like you will see Peter ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy tugs at Peter’s hair and leans down slightly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now, put that bratty mouth of yours to good use, kid. Suck me off real good.” Peter realizes he hesitates. He</span>
  <em>
    <span> knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone has said that exact same line to him before. When? Who? Was it… daddy? He blinks a few times when he wonders </span>
  <em>
    <span>which </span>
  </em>
  <span>daddy. Did he ever have another?<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Obey, slut.” Yes. Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter doesn’t fight his urges and leans in, licking one long wet stripe up daddy’s shaft, following a throbbing vein. He hears his daddy moan and does the same thing again. If he makes daddy feel good, maybe he gets to come too. He wants to. The voice in the back of his mind is growing stronger though, trying to alarm Peter for something. He doesn’t understand. Doesn’t understand what’s wrong. He leans in closer, ready to shake the bad feeling off and take his daddy’s cock between his lips, when the low, rough speaks again.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s it, worship</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter frowns. The words sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming from the man above him. Daddy has never said that before- no… No, Peter has-!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Worship me. Worship me. Worship me. Worship me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words buzz through Peter’s brain and a sudden flash of clarity shows him Tony on top of him, jerking himself off to Peter’s oiled body. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cupido</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Letting himself go, spilling all over Peter. Because Peter said so. It’s Tony. Tony. Tony-Tony!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes open wide and his head whips to look up. He stares straight into Beck’s bright blue eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter gasps as he pushes himself away from the man, losing his balance and stumbling backwards. An indescribable pain surges through his body, his dick burning and aching and demanding </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the emptiness he feels now. He screams, curling up into himself, yet also trying to get away from Beck who stares at him in disbelief.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“How did you snap out of it?!” He yells. “That was enough to knock you out for eight hours!” Peter can’t think. Can’t hear. He needs to get out. Away. He twists himself, shaking in pain. His Spider senses are all over the place. There’s danger everywhere. Outside of him- inside of him. He can’t- he can’t- he can’t. “Get back here, you little-” Peter yelps when Beck grabs hold of his foot during his attempt to crawl away. He still doesn’t have full control over his body and the excruciating pain coursing through his veins with every heartbeat isn’t helping him either. “You’re mine, you hear me?!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No- no, please-” Peter manages to stammer as his nails dig into the pvc flooring, trying to get away from Beck. A maniacal laugh leaves Quentin’s mouth as he pulls Peter closer, crawling on top of him, pinning Peter between his body and the harsh floor. Feeling the man’s hands trying to pull his jeans down.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you, whether you want to or not,” he growls. “You know what? Even better if you know it's me, you little piece of shit."<br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-stop, stop- stop!” Peter’s brain is jumbled up, scrambled like a broken record, repeating his words without realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beck bites down into Peter’s neck, intending to leave as many marks as he can, claiming the boy as his, but what he doesn’t know is that a pain stimulus activates Peter’s fight or flight. The Spider sense that has saved him so many times and that is going to save him yet again. With a sweep and a loud bang, Beck flies through the air and is thrown against the wall, he lands on his side, hitting his head and falling unconscious. Peter's panting loudly, staring at Beck. D-did the man try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! A loud sob rises in his throat as he tries to scramble to his feet, but the stabbing pain in his groin has him collapse forward, resting on all fours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to call Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps for air as he tries to crawl forward. Blocking out the pain surging through him as much as he can. He doesn't have his own phone here because of the practical. He has to use Beck's phone. He keeps staring at the man's face as he crawls closer, looking for</span>
  <em>
    <span> any </span>
  </em>
  <span>sign he might be waking up. But he doesn't. Not when Peter is mere inches away from him. Not when his shaky fingers reach in the right pockets of the jeans. Not when Peter repeats Tony's number in his head over and over again. Digit by digit. Hoping with all his might that he remembers it correctly. The sharp, monotonous ringing sound grounds him slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clear and steady. Peter's trembling, his legs nearly giving out when another wave of pain courses through him, his dick twitching. He sobs when he brings his hand down to palm himself. He needs to stop the aching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, pick up. Pick up. Pick up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The line falls dead and Peter’s heart sinks in his chest. No-no-no! He bites down his lips harshly, his sweaty fingers pressing the same numbers once more. Tony has to pick up. He just has to. He glances at Beck’s face again and sobs, crawling away further - the pain in his stomach nearly ripping him apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Tony… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t think straight, his mind is spinning so fast it’s dizzying. Again, the ringing sounds stops and Peter obsessively dials the number again. What if Tony won’t pick up? Peter’s breathing keeps speeding up as he brings the phone to his ear again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. It’s me, Tony. I need you- I need you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s seated on his couch, legs propped up on the coffee table as he stares at the television. He has no clue what’s on but he likes having the background noise. He never realized just how empty and quiet his suite is without the boy there to breathe life into it. He misses Peter. So much it aches every second of the day. He’s been pondering what to do for a week now, his fingers often hovering over the phone screen just one little tap away from hearing Peter’s voice. He- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice fills the room and Tony looks up startled. “-I’ve been getting some highly worrying data from Peter Parker’s AI, it-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“This happened before so many times, Fri, kid’s probably just working out.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“But boss-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony waves her off and groans. God. How had he become such a mess? Why had he let Beck put this strain on their relationship? Peter should’ve told him about it, but was it really worth giving Beck the pleasure of knowing he’d driven them apart? Actually, no. It wasn’t. Peter had been right. He’s so used to pushing people away from him that he does it without giving it a second thought. And yet, the boy had promised to wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not letting you run away from me, Mr. Stark.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>A loud buzzing noise rips him out of his thoughts and he watches his phone light up. Tony can't say he's ever been more surprised in his entire life. He's staring down at the screen that’s showing him the one name he hadn't expected to see ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quentin Beck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scoffs, did Beck truly think he'd pick up? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asshole.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't</span>
  </em>
  <span> let the man fuck him over again. He's finally coming to terms with understanding why his boyfriend had wanted to protect him. Understanding that Peter is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he lets him. He's not letting the man win. He won't let Beck ruin the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> good relationship he's ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Beck doesn’t stop calling him. When Tony doesn't answer, he tries again. And again. At the fourth time, Tony loses his patience. He snatches the phone from the hard surface and answers.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"What do you want," Tony hisses. It's quiet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the- <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“T-Tony?” A small voice sobs into his ear. Tony’s eyes widen when he feels the blood drain from his face. That’s not Beck. That’s definitely not Beck.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Peter?!"<br/>
</span>
  <span>"It hurts, so bad..." Peter's broken voice cracks through the phone. Tony can't breathe. Feels like his entire world comes crashing down. The boy’s been trying to call him, over and over again, and Tony didn’t pick up. He didn’t pick up. He waves his hand in the air, activating F.R.I.D.A.Y. in an instant and squeezes his eyes shut when he realizes that even she’d been trying to warn him something is going on. And as the selfish asshole he is, he hadn’t listened.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Peter, baby, what's wrong?" Tony chokes out, only to be met with another sob. Peter doesn't answer his question. Doesn't respond to him at all. All he hears is the panicked panting, the agonizing sobs.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Please make it stop! It needs to stop!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F.R.I.D.A.Y.! Track the current location of Beck's phone and show me Peter's vitals," he manages to say and stares at the hologram-screen impatiently as he waits for the data to load. His heart sinks in his chest when he sees everything spiking up red. Everything. The activity of his brain, heartbeat, blood pressure, temperature.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Listen, Peter, I've got you. I'm on my way, you hear me? You're not alone." He quickly swipes everything in the right direction on the hologram for it to be projected into his Iron Man suit. <br/>
</span>
  <span>"T-Tony! I can't… I can't…" Tony's eyes are stinging as he strides towards his suit in the corner of the room. He gulps when the cold metal envelopes his body and he desperately tries to stand still. He wants to take that damned jump and fly off. A few more seconds. Just a little longer. <br/>
</span>
  <span>"Tony!" Peter's voice cries into his ears. His pained whimpers, the sobs… Peter’s Spider-Man, he’s handled the most awful things and Tony has never heard him like this before. Whatever is wrong, it’s terribly wrong and he needs to get there as soon as he can.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"F.R.I.D.A.Y., location?"<br/>
</span>
  <span>"MIT, one of the exam halls. I have set the destination in your navigation system."<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Good." Tony breathes out heavily. "Call Dr. Banner." <br/>
</span>
  <span>With that the helmet closes and Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>runs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Runs through the opened windows as he sets off towards MIT. Towards Peter.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hold on, sweetness. I’m on my way. Just a little longer, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s too occupied with getting to Peter as fast as possible that he doesn’t care about the damage that ensues when he flies through the thick, brick wall, into the exam hall where his navigation system directed him to. He jumps out of the Iron Man suit, nearly collapsing forward to get to his boyfriend as fast as he can. A quick scan of the room is all he needs to get a basic idea of what happened.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Beck’s unconscious, his half-naked body slammed into the wall. Peter’s on the floor, curled into a tiny, little ball, wailing. Tony sniffs - his nervous tick shining through once more - and he rushes towards the boy, crouching down next to him. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“H-hey, Peter, baby, it’s me,” he chokes out and carefully reaches out for him. “I’m here.” Peter flinches when Tony nearly touches him, his Spider-sense already kicking in. “S-stay…” he whimpers, shaking all over. “-stay away from me!” Tony stills, what? He takes a deep breath and can’t help the sarcastic remark spilling from his mouth - a bad habit that surfaces whenever he’s stressed to his very maximum.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright, kid, kind of giving me mixed signals here,” he bites down his tongue, that’s the worst thing he could’ve possibly said. Peter doesn’t even respond to that though. He’s staring up at Tony, eyes open wide in fear and that’s when Tony realizes that whatever happened, Peter’s not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. He glances at Beck once more and bites down his lips harshly. Could it be that Beck was the one behind the druggings after all? That would explain Peter’s vitals. His behavior and… after a quick check, the very visible hard-on in the boy’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce,” he grunts into his earpiece. “-you almost here? We need you, -think Peter got drugged.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“He what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where are you?!” Tony asks him once more. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh- Almost there! Which entrance should I- never mind. I see the gaping hole.” Tony looks over his shoulder to see if he spots Bruce, only to be met with a large crowd of uni students staring at the still uncontrollably sobbing boy on the floor, some of them fishing their phones out of their pockets to record the scene in front of them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get the fuck out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, Tony I’m here!” Bruce pushes himself through the wall of students and freezes when he sees Peter crying on the floor.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What the…” his voice trails off and he takes a small, hesitant step forward. Peter shakes his head furiously, his hands pushed out in front of him in an attempt to keep them away from him. Tony takes a deep breath. He has to reach him. Has to bring him to a safe place. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, honeybunch,” he whispers, carefully scooting closer again. “I’m here.” Peter’s eyes squeeze shut.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Careful, Tones, if he’s as out of it as he seems, he can be very dangerous.” Bruce licks his lips nervously. “I know all about that.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then, what do you suggest?” Tony hisses looking Bruce straight in the eyes, regretting it as soon as the words leave his mouth. Bruce waves it off quickly, not taking any offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, it’s me. Tony.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nonono! NO! You can’t trick me anymore!” The kid shrieks and his voice cracks. “You lie, you lie, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie!” Peter cries out when a seemingly painful jolt rushes through his veins. “You won’t have me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’ll never have me!” Tony’s heart shatters when he realizes Peter thinks he’s Beck and he can’t even imagine what the man has done to his boyfriend to push him into the highest state of paranoia.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“We gotta knock him out,” he strains out, not looking at Bruce. Only staring at Peter’s widely dilated pupils. “It’s the only way. Whaddaya got?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I have anything strong enough for Spid- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bruce rushes onto his knees, opening his briefcase to search for something to tranquilize the kid with.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"We're at MIT for God's sake! There must be something here that works!"<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m working on it, Tony!” Bruce’s voice sounds as helpless as this entire damned situation. Rummaging through the contents, he finally does find a certain vial. “Right! I got something to tranq him with. But I need him to sit still, if he doesn’t I could hurt him, badly.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony swallows, staring at Peter once more. Tony can’t stand the sobbing any longer, can’t stand the pained, uncontrolled convulsing of his body. Peter’s lying down on his knees by this point, forehead pressed into the floor, fingers nearly ripping the linoleum floor apart. Tony takes another deep breath. He can do this. Has to do this. He scoots close, inch by inch. Ignoring the fact that everyone’s staring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce, you gotta distract him for a moment.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Tony glares at him and Bruce nods right away.  “Alright, alright.” He quickly prepares the tranquilizer and grips it into his hand tightly. He takes a couple steps closer, approaching Peter from the side. “Hey, hey, kid. It’s me. Bruce.” Peter’s head whips up to look at him, shaking his head once more and pressing his palms onto his temples harshly. “Peter. You’re going to be okay, I promise. We’re here.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop, please, stop- stop- stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony feels his eyes burn with tears when he carefully crawls up to the boy from behind, watching Bruce’s lips curl into a gentle smile, trying to reassure Peter. “Everything’s alright.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony closes his eyes, the kid’s distracted, this is their chance. He moves in, wrapping himself around Peter’s upper arms, holding onto his own elbows for a tight hold. The boy screams. So hard. So loud, that it hurts. Tony’s heart’s beating rapidly, pounding in his chest when he holds onto Peter. Peter’s gone livid, kicking his legs away from him, trying to push Tony off, trying to wriggle out of the hold. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shhhh, honeybunch. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let go of me! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony’s voice is way off when he starts humming their Italian song. It’s shaky, out of tune, but he pushes through, using more volume for the second verse. Slowly, very slowly, Peter’s breathing seems to calm down. His legs kick less aggressively with every passing moment. He falls- melts in Tony’s secure hold. He turns his head to look up, exposing his neck. His eyes are still glazed over and he mutters.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>T-Tony?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hit him,” Tony whispers, voice scattered. Bruce does exactly that, jamming the needle in Peter’s neck. For one second, Peter jolts, ready to fling both men into the wall just like he did with Beck. But then his entire body goes limp. Everyone’s silent. The only thing Tony hears is his own ragged breaths as he holds Peter. He won’t let go. Ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be enough to tranq an elephant, but I have no clue how fast his body will break it down. We have to bring him to the Tower.” Bruce’s voice finds his way through Tony’s clouded brain and he nods. Standing up. Lifting Peter up bridal style as he had many times before. He hates feeling how lifeless the boy is, dangling in his arms. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s go,” is all he whispers. He speaks the quick command to make his Iron Man suit fly home by itself. MIT security staff comes rushing in, but upon seeing Tony Stark holding the boy they stop dead in their tracks. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark? W-what-” They spot Beck unconscious on the other side of the exam hall. “How can we help, sir?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Seems like your help is a little late, isn’t it?” He hisses, nodding at Peter. His attention shifts to Beck, who is still half naked and unconscious on the floor. Pathetic. “Get that man outta here before I kill him.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony strides past them, glaring at the students who are still recording all of this. He’s going to have a long day trying to get all of that removed from every fucking server on earth. First things first. Help Peter. Get him home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony can barely catch himself from the sob escaping his throat. Peter… Peter is his home. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve got you, sweetness,” he whispers into the soft, brown curls as he follows Bruce to the car. “Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s standing in the kitchen, staring out the windows over the New York City skyline. Waiting. He’s been waiting for nearly two hours now. Peter’s still fast asleep, sedated with whatever Bruce had in that briefcase of him, tucked into their soft bed. Bruce ran every test he could think of the moment they got to the lab and his eyes scan the results.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve found a very high dose of GHB in his blood, Tony, enough to supposedly work for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I… I think Peter’s lucky he’s got his Spider metabolism. If he hadn’t, who knows what Beck…” Tony’s quiet. Beck drugged him. GHB. Rape drug. Beck had wanted to rape Peter.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve also found clear traces of, well, some kind of alien aphrodisiac. I don’t know what it is exactly, but seeing the contents and how the other victims ended up… Peter’s going to be horny when he wakes up, Tones. Very much so. If… Peter doesn’t get off, the aphrodisiac sets off a pro-inflammatory reaction. I found very, very high levels of IL-1β in his blood…” Bruce’s voice trails off again.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pain. He’d be in pain.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“For how long?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you… But I can’t. You might want to consider giving him another shot of GHB. It suppresses the pain and-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.” Tony cuts him off. “I’m not doing that to him. I’m not going to be the one robbing him of his capacity to consent.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tony…”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, Bruce. We’re not doing this. Period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stares at Bruce. He knows what it means. Knows what will happen when Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake up. And he’s ready to do that. He’s Peter’s boyfriend. His partner. His rock. He’ll do whatever he can to lessen the impact of this traumatic experience as much as possible.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You should go home.” Tony smiles faintly at Bruce.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I should…” Bruce casts his eyes down. “Call me when you can.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Will do. Thanks, for helping out.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course.” Bruce pats Tony’s back, his gaze saying more than words ever could, and walks to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony waits. Another hour. He feels stupid, the way he’s seated on the couch, the Swissy toy’s buttplug-shape slick with lube and up his ass as he waits for Peter. He wants to be ready the minute his boyfriend walks out that door. He’s staring at the hologram screen, waiting for the vital signs to spike up once more, indicating the boy’s waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, lucky him, they finally are. He gulps, closing his eyes for a good second. His gaze then shifts to the bedroom door. He can hear the boy moving, then, a pained groan. He hears stumbling. Peter’s getting out of the bed. When he appears in the doorway he’s already sobbing, staring at Tony with such a frightened, pleading look in his eyes. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s okay, Pete, c’mere.” He spreads his arms and Peter rushes forward, throwing himself onto Tony.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C-Can’t hold back,” he whimpers. Tony can feel how he’s trying to restrain himself from rutting against Tony’s upper leg, holding back from lunging forward and kissing him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Listen to me, sweetness,” Tony whispers, gulping. “-you can take whatever you need from me.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“A-Aren’t you still mad? I… I…” Tony shakes his head frantically. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you, Peter. You’re the love of my fucking life and I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go ahead, baby. Don’t hurt yourself any longer.” Peter gasps, pressing his body as close to Tony as he can manage. The boy’s lips are quivering when he presses them onto his, grinding his hips down helplessly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t- Tony- I can’t, can’t… I can’t stop.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let it out, baby, I’m here for you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m so so so sorry, Tony! I l-love you! I love you, I love you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony lets Peter touch him wherever he wants to touch, shedding his clothes on the go and shifting down to spread his legs wide. Peter’s gaze darkens when he sees the plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You knew I’d need this,” Peter sniffles. “T-Thank you, I… I…” His words, his thoughts, everything is fragmented and chaotic and he has no clue as to how to deal with it. All he can do is repeat the sentences that do arise. Over and over again. Tony’s gaze is the only thing he can actually focus on. The sweet, brown eyes he spent nearly a year staring into without shame. His breaths are erratic, fingers sweaty and clumsy when he tries to take the plug out. Tony smiles at him, doing it for him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>The sight of Tony beneath him is both mesmerizing and frightening. Every little thing they do only further acknowledges what horror had happened today. He gasps when another wave of pain crashes over him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I- I gotta…”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, baby. Fuck me. I want you to.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“P-promised? Need you t-to promise.” The pain intensifies and he whimpers, head dropping forward.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck me, Peter. Please baby, fuck me.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter dives all the way in. Pressing ball-deep inside, his nails leaving harsh bruises into Tony’s thigh. He can hear the man gasping for air, panting, and Peter can feel how the tears start rolling down his cheeks. Tony smiles up at him, sadness clear in his eyes. But also something so fragile and gentle that it has Peter cry out. Pleasure. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Love. He doesn’t know what it is. Probably all of them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You… You gotta cum, right? A lot.” Tony mumbles and Peter nods. He can’t stop pounding into the warm, tight heat. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhm- mhm- mhm!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want you to give it to me, sweetness. All of it. Release for me.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter doesn’t know how or why, but his first orgasm comes bubbling up without warning, making him yelp and wail and grunt like a wild fucking animal. It feels so good. So good. And so wrong.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“AAh! T-Thank you, thank you, thank you. Tony. I… I’m not… By far…” He can already feel a second orgasm building, the burning pit in his stomach sparking in his groin, making him roll down his hips faster and faster. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Tony’s musky smell hits him bad. Fuck, can he smell Tony’s freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hormones?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-I can’t stop!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know, Peter, keep going. You’re doing amazing. Making yourself feel good. Getting off. My sweet baby boy. I love you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“L-Love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His orgasms come crashing in wave, after wave, after wave. No pause. No stop. No softening up. He’s hard and ready to go the entire time. At one point he just collapses on top of Tony’s chest, face flushed in the sheen of Tony’s sweat.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t move. Tony. I-It still hurts…” Tony nods, swiftly turning their bodies around on the couch. Peter stares at Tony above him, he sees the cum, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his cum</span>
  </em>
  <span> trickling down the man’s legs and the sight makes him both nauseous and turned on. Tony didn’t deserve to be fucked like this. He deserved sweet, tooth achingly sweet lovemaking. Gentle touches, encouraging words. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“T-Tony, tony, tony…”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shhh, Peter. It’s okay. It’s alright. I promise. Here, lemme help.” Peter cries out when Tony curls his fingers around the base of his cock, pumping him fast and hard. Making him come another time. And once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>By the eighteenth orgasm, he gasps, forcing himself to look at Tony. Finally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He feels his cock softening in Tony’s tight grip. He feels so fuzzy. So light now that the pain has disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. Uncontrollably. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know if he even wants to, but it happens. Tony holds him. Holds him until the laughing becomes a chuckle, the chuckle becomes a faint smile. Until the faint smile leaves and he cries his heart out. Tony’s there. His embrace warm, and safe, and probably more than Peter could ever deserve after what he just did to him. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” the man keeps whispering. “I got you, Pete.” <br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter listens. He just listens. Until a heavy feeling washes over his body and he finally drifts off. His breath slowing down, the tensed, aching muscles finding rest at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned stares at his best friend. He doesn’t look like his best friend at all. Peter’s seated against the headboard of his bed, staring out the window. His face pale, gaze empty. Drowning in a big sweater that probably belongs to Tony. He looks like a zombie - if that’s what zombies are like. It’s like his friend isn’t even in there. Just an empty body. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony’s eyeing them from the kitchen, a broken, fake smile on his face. Ned can’t look the man in his eyes. If only he’d waited for Peter after the exam. If only… MJ glances at Ned, her expression worried and pained.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Heya, Parker,” she whispers carefully, walking towards the edge of the bed. Peter’s head turns slightly in the direction of her voice, but he doesn’t respond. His fingers twitch against the sheets. “Mind if we sit with you?” There’s a very slight shrug. Nothing more. MJ talks to Peter. About her day. Her cousin who’s getting married in a few weeks. Chatting to him about this cute little kitten she found in the streets and adopted. Anything.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Ned just sits there. Listening to the girl’s monologue. He hopes Peter likes it. Hears it, even. He’s so out of it. He doesn’t quite understand how this could’ve happened. He remembers sitting at his sister’s birthday, laughing, having fun, when one of their classmates had sent him the Snapchat. Peter’s agonizing screams still haunt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how long it’d taken him to work through the exam. Finishing up, leaving the hall, leaving for his sister. He should’ve known not getting a text from Peter within, what, twenty minutes after the exam was highly worrying. Peter was the type to check with Ned what answers he got. Comparing them. He hadn’t this time and Ned hadn’t even noticed. While he was having fun, Beck had been… Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for his wallet, taking out a wrinkled ten dollar bill. MJ gave him a questioning look, but he knew that if Peter could actually hear him he’d know what this was about. Peter would remember the bet they’d made right before the exam.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t wait for me, alright? You’re probably done in like five minutes with that attitude.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ten bucks says I’m done in three.” <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully places the money in Peter’s open hand, swallowing away his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took me seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, eh…” Tony fiddles with his fingers and he sucks at his teeth. “He doesn’t really talk right now.” Matt Murdock, Peter’s lawyer for the case presses his lips into a smile, folding up his walking cane. He shakes his head slightly and takes a breath.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did you see the footage?” Tony bites his tongue, staring at his own reflection of Matt’s small tinted glasses. “Eh- sorry, I didn’t-” Matt snorts.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s okay, Mr. Stark. I get that all the time.” Matt nods. “I, eh, I heard it, though. The footage.” Their walk to the bedroom is short, but Tony can’t help but try to fight his nerves by making conversation.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You must hear this all the time as well, but there’s great irony in you being blind while also being a man of the law.” The lawyer understands what Tony’s getting at and cocks his head.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Justice is blind, amiright.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Tony clears his throat and he knocks on the door. He knows Peter won’t reply, but doesn’t want to just barge in on the boy either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gently opens the door and bites his cheek when he spots Peter on one of the arm chairs next to the tall windows. His legs are pulled in and he’s hugging himself, hiding the lower half of his face behind his knees. He stares outside, he’s done that ever since he’s woken up. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Peter?” Tony lets go of the doorknob and steps inside, gesturing at the blind man following him. He’s unsure how Matt is following him through the house without his cane, but decides that’s not important right now. “This is Matt. Matt Murdock. He’s, eh…” Matt passes Tony without asking and sits down in the armchair opposite Peter. Tony frowns. Is that man really as blind as he says he is?<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m your lawyer,” Matt says bluntly. Peter glances Matt’s way for a split second, but he doesn’t move any further.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Right.” Tony leans on his heels. “Lawyer.” Tony never thought he’d need a lawyer for Peter. He has obviously thought of the inevitable day that his identity as Spider-Man gets revealed and that might result in a few court cases. Occupational hazard. But this… They needed a lawyer for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape case</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The word makes Tony want to hurl and he sniffs once. “If either of you need anything, I’m next door.” He uses his head to gesture at the penthouse living space. Matt smiles, but doesn’t look away from Peter. Or- eh… Tony shakes his head and slowly walks off.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks,” is all Matt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt decides to wait for a little bit. Let Peter get accustomed to his presence. The boy is all over the place. His heartbeat is… Slow. But the power with which the blood is pumped through his body and the density of his clenched muscles makes the lawyer frown. The kid has abilities. Matt doesn’t question it, but it debunks his theory that the aphrodisiac gave Peter the strength he needed to throw Beck through the air. He makes the mental note not to bring it up in court.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask you a couple of questions,” he says. Peter won’t reply anyways, so asking whether or not the boy is okay with it is quite useless. “I’m going to record our conversation. For obvious reasons,” he quips. No response. Matt hits record and cocks his head, tuning in to Peter’s heartbeat.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you remember what happened?” Matt audibly sucks at his teeth and immediately rephrases. “Do you remember what happened before you fought back?” Peter doesn’t look at Matt, but the flutter in his heartbeat says enough. “You don’t.” Peter frowns slightly and the corner of Matt’s mouth curls up. That’s a reaction. He takes a deep breath through his nose. “I’m going to walk you through your day, Peter. You don’t have to say anything okay? Just let me talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a quarter to two in the afternoon. You and your best friend Ned walk to the exam hall. You joke, have fun. Uni shenanigans, I get that, I’ve had my fair share of those. You get to the exam hall. Walk in. Your professor joins afterwards. Tells you to go to your cubicles because your exam is about to start.” Matt listens intently, but the speed of Peter’s heart only really changed when he mentioned the professor, which is only fair. “You get to your cubicle. Look at the things set up for you. The test starts. You flip the paper…” He pauses. This is where the first drug was administered. But Peter doesn’t respond. “You sneeze.” Peter’s breath is steady, but Matt guesses it won’t be long now… “You start reading the test. The first question reads: Find the coefficient of friction between the block and the horizontal surface.” Beat-beat. There we go. Matt leans back in the chair. “Client doesn’t remember reading the first question of the test,” Matt says quickly, for the sake of the recording. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt raises his eyebrows, slightly dreading the question he’s going to ask next.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have a good case, Peter.” The boy still doesn’t move. “You will have a guaranteed win if-” It doesn’t matter how many times he’s done cases like this, it’s still a horrid thing to ask of the victim. “-If you show the footage.” Matt’s aware Peter knows about the footage, but Peter didn’t want to watch it. Didn’t want to remember, which is only fair. “Now, I know Tony said he’d never show that footage for your integrity, but if things go south I want to know you have at least considered it yourself.” Matt stands up and rolls his shoulders. “This is your case.” He ends the recording and starts making his way to the door, slowing down when he hears Peter’s heartbeat increase in speed.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Only the end.” Matt whips around. Peter spoke. The young man’s heartbeat is all over the place and Matt nods.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Only what you remember,” he adds. Peter nods slightly, but Matt hears the ruffle in his clothes, the tension of his muscles. Matt turns back to walk to the door, but before he opens it, he speaks to Peter one last time. “This- what you’re going through… It’s gonna take time.” He twists the knob. “Let it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Court. Next to that cave in Afghanistan, probably Tony’s least favourite place on earth. He had to pull some strings, but he managed to get a lawsuit up and running within a week of… The incident. Tony isn’t even sure what to call it. Peter had slept for a full 24 hours after the aphrodisiac wore out and wasn’t able to speak for another two days. Whether it was because he was physically unable to, or his mind kept him from engaging, Tony doesn’t know. Peter was still paranoid at first. Always wary when he saw Tony, but he couldn’t vocalize his fears. He just couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was like a lost puppy, staring at Tony with big eyes until the man would tell him something only he knows and Peter flinched with every touch. Occasionally, Tony would call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cupido</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the name working as an instant stress reliever. He didn’t dare use it too much, afraid it would lose its effect.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter cracked his first smile when Tony slipped in the kitchen, only barely catching himself on the counter. When Tony teared up at finally seeing his boy’s eyes glimmer like that again, Peter stood up worried and spoke his first words.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you okay?” After consoling the boy, Tony excused himself, only to sob, sitting on the toilet, in complete and utter disbelief at how Beck had broken Peter. And that the boy’s first words were to make sure Tony hadn’t hurt himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had hidden the jar the second he woke up on day one. Same with the Swissy. He was acutely aware of how Peter would not want to have sex for a while. Especially the kinky kind. Tony would be patient. He’d wait for Peter to initiate, if he would ever want to again. Tony’s blood boils when he thinks back to the security footage. He was right about Beck not being terribly cunning - he literally forgot to disable the cameras Tony had MIT install, but he could still punch himself for not suspecting his ex sooner. The cameras didn’t keep the bad stuff from happening. The guards weren’t even watching the screens- weren’t monitoring shit. Would it have made a difference if they had? Tony’s not sure and he tries not to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had watched every second of the footage with a clenched jaw, unable to stop his foot from tapping on the floor compulsively. It all seemed harmless, Peter walking into the exam hall, becoming visibly uncomfortable for a second and Beck - on cue - walking in as well. Tony didn’t miss the way Beck stared Peter down as the boy walked to his cubicle, twisting the provided pencil in his hand. Peter visibly rolled his eyes as Beck spoke and on command, the boy turns the paper.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hold it there- slow down.” Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. He spotted the dust under the test before it even flew up into Peter’s face. He watched wide eyed as the particles ended up in Peter’s face, causing the boy to scrunch his features before sneezing aggressively. That must’ve been the aphrodisiac they found in Peter’s system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watched how Peter’s movements started to slow down as time passed, face flushed. The boy was warm, Tony could tell just from his body language. Beck placed a glass of water on Peter’s desk. No. It wasn’t water. It was something infinitely worse than that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how Beck managed to give him the GHB.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony could see the inner struggle. How the boy didn’t want to touch it. The sheer discomfort when Beck ghosted behind him is evident, but Peter gave in, chugging the glass. Tony watched with horror how everything about the boy slowed down more and more as time went on. How he took off his hoodie and how the exam in front of him remained untouched. How Beck approached him again, placing his hand on Peter’s back. The mic didn’t pick up on the whispers, but Tony didn’t need F.R.I.D.A.Y. to read Beck’s lips.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pencil Tony held as he watched snapped in half, but he held onto the two separated pieces, eyes strained on the screen. It didn’t take long for Peter to give into the drugs completely after that and Tony felt like he was going to throw up as he scrolled forward through the footage, trying to find the moment Beck finally moved in. For over an hour Peter humped his desk, moaning softly while Beck just stared at him from behind, palming his own dick through his pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After that, everything seemed to happen all at once. The disgusting filth Beck said, the way he guided the boy to the front of the exam hall to feed him another glass of drugs. How Peter - completely out of it - rutted against Beck’s leg like a bitch in heat. Which, in all honesty, he was. But it hurts nonetheless. Tony held back a frustrated yell when Beck pushed the boy to his knees, letting Peter lap at his clothed dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to keep you, Peter,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beck growled.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good you will never think of anyone else again. Gonna make you so addicted to my dick, like the dumb, horny cockslut you are, that crawling on your knees will be your default. I’m gonna have you parade through my house, in lingerie or nothing at all. Always wet, worked up and horny to serve me when I come home. You want that, don’t you? Tell me you want it!”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Want it-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter panted, nuzzling his face into his daddy's warmth.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Need it-”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The image turned blurry as Tony cried. There was nothing he could do. It wasn’t Peter there, on his knees, yet… It was. It was him mouthing at Beck’s cock. Tony’s boyfriend. His Peter. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tony threw the snapped pencil through the room with everything he had while Beck continued his monologue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Tony, if only you could see Peter now…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter didn’t flinch. As if he couldn’t hear what Beck was really saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, never mind… It’s not like you will see Peter ever again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tears rolled down Tony’s cheeks freely at that point. He couldn’t hold back anymore. A soft whine escaped his mouth when Beck aggressively pulled at Peter’s hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, put that bratty mouth of yours to good use, kid. Suck me off real good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something sparked in Peter. Tony saw it. There was something in his eyes and Tony’s heart squeezed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hesitation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony hoped- prayed, to whatever God is out there, that it would end there. But it didn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Obey, slut.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter’s eyes glazed over at the order and he moved in, licking one long wet stripe up Beck’s shaft. Tony twitched, hearing Beck moan. He hadn’t heard that sound in a long time and he grew to despise the memory of it. He despises it even more now. Peter repeated the movement and Beck groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Worship me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter halted at that, a frown curled his brows. Tony’s entire body convulsed. How dare Beck use that line. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finally gasped for air when Peter’s head whipped up, realization dawning on him. His eyes were wide and he pushed himself away from Beck. The GHB wore off, Tony concluded, and there was a weird mix of pride for his boy for breaking free and fear for what’s ultimately about to come next. The boy curled up into himself, screaming out in pain as he tried to crawl away from Beck, whose expression turned maniacal at Peter’s disobedience.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you snap out of it?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He yelled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That was enough to knock you out for eight hours!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The strange feeling of pride returned. Peter is Spider-Man. He’s strong, both mentally and physically. A drug like that could never hold him down that long. But then the anxiety returned in Tony’s chest, as he watched how Peter cried out, frantically looking around, trying to make sense of what’s going on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get back here, you little-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter yelped when Beck grabbed hold of the boy’s foot during his attempt to crawl away. Peter’s entire body jolted, and somehow, Tony’s body hurt the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re mine, you hear me?!”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No- no, please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter managed to stammer as his nails dug into the pvc flooring, trying to get away from Beck. Tony’s heart broke and the fact that he was watching his boy in the act of getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>raped</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the intense nausea return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beck screamed out a laugh, pulling Peter underneath him.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to fuck you, whether you want to or not,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he growled. Rape. The word shot through Tony’s head like a bouncy ball, aggressively thrown around the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what? Even better if you know it's me, you little piece of shit."<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“S-stop, stop- stop!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony didn’t know what to do with his hands. Didn’t know how to breathe as he watched Peter’s panic. Beck bit down in Peter’s neck and for a second, the world froze. Both for Tony and for Peter. Tony could literally see something snap inside of Peter, his Spider senses kicking in as he flung Beck off him. The man- now a great example of the bouncy ball Tony imagined earlier- hit the wall with a loud bang and dropped to the floor, hitting his head along the way and falling unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, what happened after this, hurt Tony even more. Peter sobbed, curled up into himself, before slowly crawling towards Beck. His body jolted almost constantly, trying to get away from the pain unsuccessfully. The boy had to search Beck’s pockets for a phone. A goddamn, fucking phone. And Tony knew what was coming next. Peter dialled Tony’s number and he could practically hear the kid say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pick up- pick up- pick up-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony covered his face with his hands. He was never one for ugly crying, but the day he watched that footage was his worst. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t pick up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony audibly cried, sobbing along with the kid as Peter tried again and again and again, eventually unable to keep himself on all fours and falling to his side, scurrying to move away from Beck again. By the time Tony finally picked up, the phone had fallen out of Peter’s hands and was laying at his side, while Peter rocked himself through the pain. Tony didn’t need the security footage to know what happened after that. Instead, he shut it off and spent the rest of the day cradling a throw pillow and sobbing uncontrollably as Peter slept the remains of the drugs off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they’re here. In court. Staring at Beck’s smug face on the stand. His statement was simple. Peter consented. Said yes to everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t rape</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He has to hold back his anger. Hold back from squeezing Peter's sweaty hand resting in his own too harshly. He promised he wouldn't let go of Peter’s hand unless absolutely necessary. <br/>
</span>
  <span>"Consent? Bullshit!" A voice suddenly shouts from the gallery and Tony looks over his shoulder. MJ's standing up fiercely. "You can't get away with this!" It has Tony break out into a faint smile. He should thank her later. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please, miss, sit down,” the judge speaks - reserved and calm - but her eyes warn the girl not to disrupt the trial again. Tony has a feeling MJ might not exactly comply to that. Peter is so lucky to have her. He- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by Beck’s smooth creepy voice once more.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please,” he turns to the jury, his damned charming smile misleading them all, “-I know that as a teacher, I should’ve known better than to sleep with my student, that’s on me. I don’t blame Peter for wanting to, he told me he wouldn’t tell anyone.” His voice breaks and Tony grits his teeth. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Next thing I know everything turns out to be a set-up from him and his jealous boyfriend - who happens to be my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>My ex.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-I don’t understand why they would do this to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony swallows, glancing sideways at Peter whose eyes open wide. If Beck’s playing the jealous ex-card things could go downhill for them. Very, very fast. The judge thanks Beck for his statement and the man sits down, feigning his pain and sorrow as he slumps and covers his face with his hands. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Beck’s lawyer then proceeds by reading out loud part of the transcript from the security footage. Tony swallows. Peter… Did say “yes” quite a few times. It sounds bad. This all sounds very bad. He can feel Peter shift in his seat and he glances at him again. The boy’s eyes are red and puffy, lip quivering as he tries to keep himself from crying. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony hates how the boy has to go through this. Reliving what happened - even though he quietly stated earlier how he can’t remember what happened when the drugs were coursing through his veins. He only remembers it from the moment where he snaps out of it. He wakes up screaming at night, pleading for Beck to stop. It takes Tony ages to rock the boy back to sleep. Humming the tune, cradling him and telling him little stories of their time together. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Pete, you remember that time we…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is plenty evidence that Mr. Parker has consented to the events, and therefore I’m asking you-” Beck’s lawyer looks up from the transcript, turning to the jury, “-to reconsider prosecuting this man for making one little mistake. Hasn’t he been punished enough already? Does he deserve to have his life ruined because of someone framing him?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Objection, argum-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What!?” MJ’s voice surges in from behind them, powering over Matt’s objection. “Are we seriously going to have this conversation again? Someone who is incapacitated can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> give consent! Never! My friend got drugged and now you’re all saying it’s his fault? Bullshit!” The entire crowd breaks out into shocked chatter and the judge slams the hammer onto the desk.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Order!"<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Order my ass! Throw that man in jail!” MJ continues and people start cheering her on. The judge hammers down a couple more times until everyone falls silent.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Young lady, if you speak up one more time you’ll be removed from this court. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” MJ does, but the furious spark in her eyes is still very much there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s their turn now. Tony looks at Murdock seated next to Peter. The lawyer is one of the best Tony has ever heard of and he is so eternally grateful that the man had agreed on the importance of this case. Because as much as Tony’s first priority is and always will be Peter, Peter isn’t Beck’s only victim. This man is a serial rapist and if he doesn’t go to jail… Tony doesn’t even want to think about the consequences. He remembers discussing the case with Murdock earlier this week. He’d been worried about the possibility of the defendants going for the insanity plea but Murdock had told him they wouldn’t. New York didn’t abide by the M'Naghten Rules and the modified plea would’ve been too difficult of a statement to prove. According to the lawyer, they had a good case. Easy to win. Even now that it’s looking rather grim, he has full faith in the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Murdock stands up, Beck can’t help but to sneer at them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Seriously, Tony? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> your lawyer?” The blond man laughs. “Have you ever considered that maybe you’re the problem? That all of this is your fault? I’m sure-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up!” Tony freezes at the sudden voice coming from his right. Everyone falls dead silent. Peter’s shaking when he says it another time.. “Shut up, leave Tony out of this!” His voice is unsteady and small, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Tony doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t have to. Beck snorts, shaking his head and he sends Peter a condescending stare.</span>
  <span>“Oh, look! He can talk after all! Aren’t you daddy’s good, little boy?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Order!” Beck falls silent at the judge’s command. Peter clenches his jaw, casting his eyes down once more, he turns to Murdock then.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Show them the footage as we discussed before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony has no clue what Peter’s talking about. Showing off footage? No way. He doesn’t want anyone to see Peter like that.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pete? Are you-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“We have to.” Peter’s voice breaks. “We have to, Tony.” Tony wants to protest, but Murdock quickly gives them an encouraging smile and a short nod before clearing his throat and walking up front. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your Honor, I would like to present a new piece of evidence in favor of our case,” he starts. The judge nods, only to remember that the man’s blind. “Permission granted.” Murdock smiles and uses the remote control to start the recording Peter meant. Peter squeezes his eyes shut, tightening his grip on Tony’s hands. He flinches when he hears Beck’s voice. The same words that repeat through his head day in, day out, in his nightmares. It doesn’t stop. And now they’re here again.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you snap out of it?! That was enough to knock you out for eight hours!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter bites down his lips harshly. He vaguely hears how Beck is trying to stammer out a weak excuse, how the murmuring in the public seems to grow louder. He hears his own desperate pleas ringing in his ears, how he begs for Beck to stop. How he tries to crawl. He can see it again, clear in his mind. How Beck had pinned him down, rutting into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to fuck you, whether you want to or not. You know what? Even better if you know it’s me, you little piece of shit!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can’t breathe. He can’t. Suddenly, there’s simply not enough oxygen in the air and he gasps. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“T-Tony?” Everything’s spinning, his heartbeat picking up so fast it scares him. Fuck. No. Not here. He doesn’t want to have a panic attack in front of Beck. He can’t help it. Can’t force the angry flashing of the images out his mind. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. In the exam hall. On the floor, trying to get away. Everything hurts. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Peter!” Peter pulls his hand out of the strong grip around it, trying to smack the man of. “N-no, no!” He sobs as he feels how a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Tightly. A soft stubble grazes past his cheeks and then he hears his voice.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cupido mio, amore mio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Tony. It’s Tony. He clutches onto him, feeling his body tremble. “It’s okay, you’re so brave. So brave, Pete. I’m so proud of you. It’s almost over. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. Yes. It’s almost over. The court. He’s at court. He sniffs, forcing himself to open his eyes. He doesn’t have to turn around to know the entire crowd is watching him. He can feel their gazes pricking in his back.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-sorry,” he whispers quietly. Murdock shakes his head at him gently. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, don’t apologize. There’s no need.” He says before turning to the judge. “To speak in the same language as our opponent today, I think there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty evidence </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show that Mr. Parker did not agree to the sexual contact Mr. Beck initiated. The lab results show he was severely drugged. As the fine young lady in the crowd pointed out, Mr. Parker was in no state to consent. But let’s not forget that Mr. Parker is not the only victim. There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>twelve </span>
  </em>
  <span>more. Twelve, your Honor. Mr. Beck’s DNA and semen are confirmedly found on all of these young adults, as they too, have been drugged with GHB and the alien aphrodisiac that was stolen on MIT grounds earlier that month.” The man pauses. “I don’t think I need to say more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been three months since they won the court case. After watching the security footage it was clear. Beck had lost. Sentenced to jail for life and longer. He’s never getting out of there. Far, far away from both Peter and Tony. For good. But Beck left his mark. A mark that Tony knows will never completely leave either of them. Peter’s therapy sessions are a great help though. He talks again. Not… All the time, but sometimes he just rambles on and on and on the way he used to and it has Tony’s heart flutter every damn time. He knows Peter isn’t there yet. It’s going to take time. Lots of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans when he turns around in bed, ready to check if Peter’s still okay. Still sleeping peacefully. To Tony’s surprise the boy’s not there. Tony nearly panics at first, what if Peter’s having an anxiety attack somewhere? But then, the amazing smell of a freshly cooked breakfast hits him and he sighs in relief, swallowing. Peter hasn’t cooked in forever. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony gets out of the bed swiftly, grabbing his sweats from the floor and pulls the elastic band up over his waist. Carefully, he opens the door. He stares.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter’s moving around in the kitchen so lightly, near bouncing on his feet. Toasting waffles and baking eggs and- Oh God. He’s humming. The soft, sweet melody of the Italian song. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their song. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tune hits Tony hard and he feels the tears sting in his eyes. This. This is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Morning, Tony!” He says without turning around. He… Sensed him? Peter sensed him. His Spider sense. It’s… Coming back?<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Morning, sweetness,” he croaks. Yes, Peter’s been doing better day by day but this is the happiest he’s seen him since it happened. “Need any help?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I’m all set. Made you coffee, it’s on the counter.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks, Pete. That’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saunters over to the counter, seating himself on one of the barstools and watches Peter as he finishes up, carefully moving everything onto their plates.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, the waffles are a little more than golden, but…” he smiles sheepishly, pushing Tony’s plate forward. “I hope you like it?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nice ‘n toasty, just how I like it,” Tony grins, diving right in. Oh yes, it’s perfect. Peter is definitely the better cook of the two. Peter watches him happily, but there’s something else in his eyes. He seems nervous. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tony?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Pete?” Peter hesitates, looking down at his plate, moving the food around with his fork mindlessly. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I…” Peter takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to ruin this moment, but I want to ask you something…” Tony puts his fork down, reaching over the counter to gently take Peter’s hands in his, enveloping them. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can ask me anything.” Peter nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you deal with… All this? I know, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>has done things to you as well. What did you do to get past that?” His voice is small, but brave in a way. Asking this question even though it makes him anxious. Tony takes a slow breath before he replies, carefully choosing his words.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m no good example, kid. I drank my ass off until Banner insisted I needed therapy. I guess therapy helped a great deal, but… It never goes away fully, y’know? Having people around you that love you and make you feel safe, that helped me big time.” He smiles faintly, looking up at the boy’s big brown eyes. “You helped me, big time, Pete. Do you remember when we first started dating? I was an honest to God mess, still. Your patience, love, and support... “<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really.” Peter shifts in his seat.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You help me too,” his lips quiver. “-I don’t think I could’ve pushed through without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, they’re both laying on the couch. Peter’s resting his head on Tony’s chest, just listening to the man’s steady breathing and soft constant whirring of the arc reactor. Peter has his eyes closed as he takes in the smell of Tony’s cologne. Tony’s reading a book. The soft sounds of him turning the paper tickle Peter’s ears. Tony’s warm. Pleasant. Peter could stay here forever, just taking in the presence of his love. Peter smiles, eyes still closed when something twitches in him. He frowns slightly, trying to place the feeling in his gut and then he realizes…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s turned on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t felt this since- well… Peter takes a deep breath. Up until now he never even dared to touch his morning wood, the idea alone made him soften up immediately. And now he’s here, resting on top of Tony, feeling… Good. Genuinely good.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark?” he mumbles, cheek squished against Tony’s chest. The man doesn’t look up from his book.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?” Peter licks his lips, feeling the rumble of Tony’s voice vibrate his body in the best way possible. He’s not sure how to say it, though. If he even should. It takes him a few seconds to find the courage to speak.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m hard,” he whispers. Tony chuckles softly, but remains unmoved.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I noticed.” Peter goes beet red and hides his face in Tony’s shirt, holding his breath. Of course Tony noticed. Peter’s laying on top of him. Tony cocks an eyebrow at his embarrassed boyfriend and casually drops his book on the floor. “You okay?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.” Peter’s voice sounds muffled against Tony’s chest and he shifts, gasping softly when it accidentally creates friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony presses his lips on top of each other. He almost forgot the cute little noises Peter could make, but he doesn’t want to pressure him to do anything. Instead, he waits for the boy to move, as he’s done all these months, and to Tony’s surprise, Peter does. He shifts again, softly pressing himself against Tony’s crotch.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“How do you feel, Pete?” Tony asks quietly. His pupils slowly dilate as he watches Peter grind into him. The boy stifles a moan.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“G-good.” His fingers curl into Tony’s shirt, gripping tightly. “Is this okay?” Tony could curse. The boy is literally asking him if this is okay. As if Tony hasn’t been waiting for him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course, Pete- just…” Tony gently places his hands on top of Peter’s clenched fists. “Slow down a little.” Peter immediately stops moving and looks up with his big, brown, doe eyes. Tony smiles lovingly and moves to sit more upright. Peter lets go of him to keep balance, but scoots up a bit, bringing his face closer to Tony’s. He stares at the man’s lips and his mouth opens slightly. Tony, as worked up as he’s slowly getting, waits.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I…” Peter breathes into Tony’s mouth, his eyes flutter. Tony nods slightly and Peter closes his eyes, leaning in. Their lips collide in a sweet, soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their time, their slow vanilla kiss slowly but surely turning more needy. More desperate. They suck and lick and breathe and Peter can feel his dick twitch when Tony finally moans. He missed this. So, so much. Peter moves to straddle Tony’s hips. Tony’s hands roam his body, pressing the boy down into him. Peter takes the invitation to continue grinding again, while he pushes his hands through Tony’s hair, tugging at it. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“T-Tony-?” Peter asks through their kiss. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it, but it’s been a while since they started making out.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Peter?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“C-can we…”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Peter, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter immediately grinds down harder, letting himself go completely and relishing in every little touch and every wet kiss Tony leaves on his neck. They lay down again, Tony on his back and Peter rubbing himself on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s hands let go of Peter for a short bit to move down to undo his belt, but when Peter hears the clanking of the buckle, his eyes go wide and he freezes. All his muscles are tensed and he jolts, watching Tony’s face in front of him shift into Beck’s. Peter yelps as he  throws himself backwards. He falls off the couch and hits the floor with a loud thud. He instinctively crawls into the chair on the other side of the living room. His chest heaves under his heavy breathing and he curls up into himself when Beck approaches him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, Pete, Peter, it’s okay- it’s me.” Peter hides his head in his hands, gripping at his hair and shaking uncontrollably.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” he whispers, rocking back and forth. “No, no-no-no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gently places his hands on Peter’s own, resting on top of his head. His thumb rubs slow circles and he twists around Peter, until he can spoon the boy from behind, like he did when he found Peter in the exam hall.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Cupido mio…” he whispers, joining Peter in his rocking, but slowly manipulating the movement until they go slower. It takes a while before Peter’s breathing steadies and the boy cries.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for, Pete.” Peter sniffs, holding onto Tony’s arms tightly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you so much.” Tony presses a soft peck on Peter’s hair.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ti amo,” he replies. “Ti amo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The months started blurring together more. Peter dropped out of MIT completely, the uni triggered his PTSD whenever he set foot there. Instead, the so-called Stark Internship he always pretended to take part in, became reality. He learned directly from the best scientists and physicists in the Tower. His new studies consisted mostly of reading books and helping Tony with his actual research, which Peter ultimately found a better way to learn than the stuff he did at MIT. He became more engaged with the subject matter, and though he didn’t mind not being at MIT, he missed Ned. A lot. Ned and MJ often visit and they talk and game and just- genuinely enjoy themselves. Peter tends to ignore the worried glances he sometimes gets, he knows they care. That’s what matters the most. They didn’t speak about what happened often, mostly because Peter blew it off before he’d panic, but also because he’s been doing better lately. Much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still scared and paranoid and even after- what- seven months now? Tony and Peter still haven’t had sex. Of any kind. They try, sometimes. But even when Peter pushes through his fears, Tony stops him. He doesn’t want Peter to experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> negative emotions when they’re in bed together. On the plus side, if you could call it that, Peter started feeling the need to release again, which eventually resulted in him jerking himself off in the shower. He stared at his hand as he rubbed himself until he coated the walls with his cum. He felt like the awkward teen again. Jacking off cause it feels good, and only able to release when he imagines it’ Tony’s hand pumping him and not his own. He’s still embarrassed at how he scrambled to rid the walls of his cum when Tony walked in worried, asking if he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried so many times to have sex with Tony, but it always ended up with either him or Tony breaking it off because of Peter’s anxieties. It was infinitely frustrating. Peter could get off to the image of Tony. Why couldn’t he when he was with Tony? His imagination was the only thing that could help him over the edge. He’d squeeze his balls at the thought of Tony towering over him telling him what to do. How the man would turn him over and spank his ass until his cheeks were red. Peter would hump his pillow at the thought of Tony watching him from the chair, telling him how pathetic he looked. How pretty he is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy’s little slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants it so bad. To have Tony fill him up. The man was so sweet and patient with him. Peter wanted nothing more than to give Tony what he wants. Peter knows Tony wants it more than anything. Yet, the man knows exactly how to read Peter. And one flinch, one freeze, is enough for Tony to double check. And often, when Peter would push through, his anxiety took over. Tony would stop, whether Peter wanted it or not. Peter would jerk himself off, day after day, in secret, quietly frustrated with himself. He can have Tony. The man is right here. Every single day. And yet, all Peter can mentally handle is the hypocrite thoughts of Tony fucking his pussy raw, yanking at his hair, whispering the sweetest and filthiest words in his ear. He's truly fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter understands now. Understands exactly why Tony would jerk himself off in the shower to make up for his anxieties. The very thing Peter had called him out on nearly a year ago, was now Peter’s reality. It dawned on him how much of an impact breaking through that rhythm must’ve had on Tony. He now understands why the man cried. Why he was so scared. Now Peter was the scared one, secretly getting off at his memories and fantasies. In this case, though, he’s not trying to protect Tony. His subconscious is trying to protect him from himself. And Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony has to go on one of his many business trips. The man is always like a worried mom, asking if Peter will be okay by himself, saying he can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. anything, as per usual, and telling Peter where to find the black credit card.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“And the credit card is on-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“-on the bookshelf,” Peter finishes the sentence with a smile, ushering Tony into the elevator. “That’s been there forever, Mr. Stark. I can find it with my eyes closed.” Tony presses his lips together in a smile and Peter steps into the elevator, turning and angling his head so his cheek faces Tony. The gesture makes Tony laugh and he goes in to give Peter a kiss on the cheek. But, as clever and sneaky as he is, Peter turns his head right at the last second, earning himself an unintended peck on the lips. Tony snorts, wrapping his arms around Peter and smiling against the boy’s lips. Enveloping him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable,” he groans, twisting his neck so he can pull Peter in for a tight hug. Peter hugs him back, taking in his trademarked cologne one last time before taking a step back out of the elevator.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t do any weird stuff, Stark,” Peter jokes. Tony shakes his head as the elevator doors slowly close.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No guarantees, Parker.” They both mouth a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>at each other and Tony adds a wink and a funny face, causing Peter to laugh out loud. Tony always likes to make Peter laugh before he leaves for trips like this. He prefers hearing the boy’s laugh last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shakes his head with a smile as he turns away from the elevator. It falters when he’s met with an empty penthouse. He hadn’t made any plans yet and it hasn’t even been thirty seconds and he’s going insane.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” he asks. The AI immediately replies.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Peter?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Could you maybe play some files- any files- of Tony speaking?” Peter sucks at his teeth. “I wanna hear him talk.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Any specific file you want to hear?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nah, pick a date, any date is fine. Just wanna hear his voice,” Peter says as he waves his hand, walking to the kitchen to get a snack. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Playing Penthouse File X83L7, audio only.” Peter immediately closes his eyes with a smile when he hears Tony’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, baby.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Tony! You’re here! I missed you.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Missed you more.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sound of Tony kissing Peter on his head makes Peter smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you making?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Burrito bowls. Is that okay?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmm, never had any, but sure sounds lovely. Smells amazing too. What did I do to deserve this treat?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Just being you. You make me happy. You always treat me, so why not do something back?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter reads one of the books Bruce had recommended to him, sitting upside down on the couch. His legs hang over the backrest and his eyes glide over the words as Tony and Peter discuss their day while having dinner in the background. He’s so caught up in the book that he doesn’t realize it right away when the scene in the audio changes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do I look?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you’re a fucking gift, my little present to explore.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter’s cheeks flush. Oh. His mind flashes back to that day right away. He remembers. Remembers it all too well. That day… The shibari- the first time Tony had been inside of him. The day he lost his virginity.  He gulps as he keeps listening.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you’ll unpack me then?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Not physically… If you let me, I want to fuck you. Unpack each and every layer of your pleasure.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, what?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, daddy.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is so hard. So undeniably hard at the memory. At Tony’s low, dark voice. He’s debating whether he should turn the audio off, but then Tony lets out the filthiest moan and Peter whimpers, his hand slipping into his sweats, palming himself. Fuck.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y? P-Please, show me the video as well?” All those months ago, Tony had told him he could watch their footage whenever he wanted to. Peter had liked the idea, but he’d never actually done it. He knew Tony had.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hologram flickers to life and Peter gasps when he sees Tony and him appear on the screen. He can see the hungry, lustful look on Tony’s face and he feels a surge of arousal rush through his veins. He yearns for Tony to look at him like that again. Wants to feel Tony’s rough hands glide over his skin, touching him everywhere, sending sparks of pleasure on every inch he touches. He wants to feel Tony’s hot breath in his neck, feel the soft lips suckling on his sensitive skin. He wants…<br/>
</span>
  <span>He wants Tony to fuck him. He’s so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it that it surprises him. His muscles clench around nothing where he wants to feel Tony pounding into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to get the Swissy toy, but he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>no clue </span>
  </em>
  <span>where Tony locked it away. He could call and ask, but he can’t handle that embarrassment yet. <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to be touched? Are you yearning for me yet, sweet thing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter nods at Tony’s voice from all those months ago and laughs breathlessly at how bizarre this situation is, fingers sliding into his underwear. <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-always yearning for your touch, daddy. A-always.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Such a good boy, always saying the right things to make daddy happy..”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter whimpers again as he starts moving his hand up and down slowly. He’s staring at Tony on the hologram. His mind adding the memories of that day. He feels Tony’s hand tickle past his sides when the man reaches up for his nipples. Peter does the same with his own hand, slowly trailing higher and higher.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“You like it when I touch you there, don’t you? Such sensitive little buds for me to tease.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nods again, desperately, gently squeezing his left nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He completely loses himself in Tony’s voice, guiding him through his self-induced pleasure. Wherever Tony touched him, he touches, whatever Tony asked, he answers. When Hologram-Tony starts pushing his fingers inside, Peter curses out loud and quickly kicks off the sweatpants that’d been hooked around his ankles still. Remembering exactly how Tony taught him to touch himself, he lifts his legs up, knees dropping towards his chest. He doesn’t have any lube, and he knows spit isn’t exactly the best alternative but it’d have to make do. So he sucks his finger into his mouth, pretending it to be Tony’s. Swirling his tongue around it to wet it everywhere, and then bringing the hand between his legs. Slowly, very slowly he pushes inside.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me how you want me, Peter. Can you do that? Tell me how to take you and if your answer satisfies me, I might just do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, fuck me,” he murmurs, working his finger deeper inside. He hadn’t done this in forever, and he’s so desperate to feel that explosion of pleasure. Almost there, almost.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hips buck up when he finds his g-spot. “Daddy!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, yes, fuck. He’s daddy’s good boy. He listens to the sweet, praise that continues when he adds a second and third finger inside, groaning at the slight burn from the stretch. Tony’s telling him how Peter is his world, how much he loves him. Peter takes it all in, drowning in the rough sweetness that is Tony’s voice. He’s getting close. His hand pumps faster, harder.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you close?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter gulps and whimpers. He is. He’s getting closer and closer with each stroke, with each little brush past his sweet spot. He wants to come. Hopes with all his might that his daddy will order him to. <br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well then, my sweet Peter…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter’s breathing’s erratic at this point, plunging into himself more aggressively, all his earlier shame long-forgotten. He needs to come. He’s going to. So, so close! </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter comes. Messy. Hard. Fast. It knocks his breath out of his lungs and he feels the hot cum staining his chest. He presses his fingers in as deep as possible, squeezing his cock until the last drop trickles down his shaft.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Steadily, his breathing slows down and he moans satisfied, letting his fingers slip out. His legs resting on the couch, feeling a bit sore in the very best way possible. That… Was so good. He chuckles.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Took me a long time to find you, but as long as you’ll have me, I’m not letting you go. You’re my baby boy. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter freezes at those words as they hit him full power. A sob rises in his chest and he grabs the nearest pillow, hugging it tight. He loves Tony. He loves him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He closes his eyes, letting the tears flow freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll get there. They will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When F.R.I.D.A.Y. tells Tony about Peter watching footage from the penthouse, he’s not exactly surprised. He can’t say he saw it coming but it does make sense. The boy is not great with silence after all. He smiles and asks his AI what she showed him. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> does surprise him. He stares at the screen of his phone that displays their first ever actual fuck. Peter had been watching this?<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fri, did he specifically ask for this?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, boss. He asked me to choose a random audio file. He wanted to hear your voice.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did he turn it off?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, he asked for the video as well.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony swallows. He doesn’t have to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. if Peter got off. Tony knows he did. He knows Peter has been jerking off in the bathroom for some time now. It’s the thought that Peter masturbated to the image of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them together</span>
  </em>
  <span> that unsettles him. Is… Is Peter taking a step further in the process? He hopes so. He truly hopes so. Not even for the sake of having sex, but for Peter to finally drive Beck further away from his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., I’m going to make a specific folder with footage you can show Peter when he asks again.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure, boss?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why do you always question me,” he snorts while he starts setting up the folder for Peter. He’s going to put all his favorite moments in there. Some sex - both of them together and Tony masturbating by himself, but also his favorite other memories. Cooking together, chilling out in the lab, dancing to the old records till midnight, only for Peter to change the music to some weird British pop punk kid the boy’s a huge fan of. He loves those moments, so much. He wants Peter to see them while he’s alone at the Tower. Let him know how much he means to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much he loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peter’s not stupid. He hears the little changes in the soft background buzz. Someone has been editing the recordings. Put them in a different order. The first time he noticed was when he listened to Tony singing along with this weird 80’s song, what’s it called again… Love My Way? Something like that. It had Peter chuckle out loud back then, and listening to it once more had the same effect. Tony’s a great singer, but also a huge goofball. Using the big, wooden kitchen spoons as makeshift mics while dancing his ass off in front of Peter. But as Peter hummed along, the audio suddenly clipped off and changed to something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time he notices is when one of Tony's monologues on his multiverse-theory gets interrupted by a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohh… So good for me, Peter. Such a lovely, good boy.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>It has Peter’s throat feel dry in an instant, his groin tingling. His hands sneak down and he gets off once more. And later that day. And again. And again. Until one of the clips breaks off just like the others did. Peter sighs in frustration.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fri, is Tony doing this?” It’s awfully silent for a couple seconds and Peter cocks an eyebrow. Is she seriously ignoring him now? He wonders if he should ask him again. He knows that’s stupid, she should be able to catch his most silent whisper. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did you literally just ask Tony what to tell me?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“.... No?” Peter rolls his eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re an awfully bad liar,” he snorts. “Tell Tony I’m onto him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Tony’s actually doing this. Fuck. That means… he knows. Peter blushes, staring at the hologram still showing him the rough lovemaking. Tony knows. Tony supports him. Wants him to do this.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whimpers, pushing his crotch into the pillow he’d been holding. Seems like his body is trying to make up for the lost days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure whether it’s smart or not. But, one way to find out. This weekend has been intense. He’s been binge-watching security footage with nearly no pause. It resulted in a chaotic emotional rollercoaster. One he very desperately needed. He’d cut his deeply-hidden emotions off for a long time and he was done with that. He cried. He laughed. He jerked off a crazy amount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, he’d take it a step further. He’s got everything set up. Even checked with F.R.I.D.A.Y. what the best angle was in their bedroom. He asked her where he could find the Swissy and made her promise not to tell Tony about it - the little snitch. No, he loved the AI. But he wanted to make sure Tony would actually be surprised. Everything was neatly arranged on the bed side table. Glass of water, protein bar, cotton towels, everything. Peter didn’t know what he was going to be doing tonight and he wanted to be as ready as he could. Unfortunately for Peter, he was done setting up way too early, which resulted in one of the things that Peter hates the most. He had to wait. He knew Tony had a few meetings that day and he’d be off by seven, but it’s only six thirty and Peter’s not sure if he can hold out that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn’t. He sits on the edge of the bed in just his boxers and he licks his lips, staring at Tony’s contact in his phone. He’s already wearing his Airpods and he swallows, hitting the message button and opening the chat. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His thumbs hover over the keyboard, unsure what to say. Then it hits him. He doesn’t have to say anything. Peter tosses himself back onto the bed, holding his phone above him and opening the camera. It takes a minute before he figures out the right angle; his toned chest and just the hem of his grey boxers. He takes a breath, closes his eyes and hits send before he can reconsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Tony is wearing his new prototype glasses. Has been for a while now. The man won’t need to grab his phone, the image will just appear right in front of him. Peter’s right in his guess that he doesn’t have to wait long for a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Who is that pretty boy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter immediately flushes red and curls up into himself, clutching his phone before taking another picture. This time it’s just the top of his head and his sparkling, smiling eyes. Tons of headspace above him, showing off that he’s in their bedroom. He hits send and waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Obviously not a photographer. What’s with that framing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a short pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: He has the most beautiful eyes, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter squeezes his eyes shut and nearly squeals. This man is unbelievable. He ponders for a minute, trying to figure out what to send next. Peter’s in no rush, though. He kind of likes knowing the man on the other side can barely wait for what’s coming next. Peter wants to do it right. He sits down on the side of the bed and has to twist his upper body in a weird position to snap the pic he wants: all his supplies, food, water, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lube. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter grins. The Swissy is in frame as well, as are Peter’s legs, and his crotch. His dick is half hard at this point, straining slightly against the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only imagine Tony’s face when the man sees it. How he has to keep his composure as he’s surrounded by whoever he’s having a meeting with. Other important rich men in suits, probably. And Peter is sending him all of these filthy images. Images only Tony can see, right in front of him. Peter smiles when a new message pops up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Well prepared, I see? Say, where did you get that cube from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stands up, wanting to stick to the no messages thing he has going on now and he walks to the small paper calendar on one of the tables. He frames it again, zooming in on the word FRIDAY, yet in the background, the windows with the New York skyline vaguely reflect Peter’s lower body. His free hand toys with the hem of his underwear and once again he hits send, not wanting to think too much about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: I knew she’d betray me one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: You’re getting harder every second, aren’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s dick twitches as he stares at himself in the window. He nods, realizing Tony can’t see it, so he walks closer to the window so he can snap both his reflection and his actual body. A close-up of his dick, his hands cupping the shaft through the fabric. Send.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Such a tease. Got bad news for you. This meeting’s gonna run over big time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whines softly, but a new message appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Unless you give me a very good reason to call it off… early.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s mind is already swimming, unsure how to ask what to do without actually typing it. He gives in and rips the calendar, grabbing a pen from the table and haphazardly scribbling down the words. He quickly snaps a photo and sends it, realizing he didn’t put himself in this photo and he swears quietly. Tony replies fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: What do I want you to do? Isn’t that the question of the day...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scoffs. The man is toying with him just as much as he was toying with Tony. Peter likes where this is headed, though. Tony is taking control. Just the way Peter wants it. No more soft and sweet. No more handling with care. He wants it rough, like they used to, and with everything that’s happened the past weekend, Tony finally caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Why don’t you get on the bed on all fours? Pillow under you. No sitting down. I’m watching you, Peter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks up at F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s cameras that he placed and angled just right. The red dot turns on and off at a steady pace, proving that they’re live. Peter’s phone buzzes and he looks down at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Are you going to make me wait?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grins and looks at the camera again, shrugging nonchalantly as he saunters over to the bed, taking his time, swaying his hips. He wants Tony to talk to him. He wants to hear his voice. And Peter knows the only way he can get to hear Tony’s voice is to make him want to leave that stupid meeting. Peter was going to take his time. Make the man so frustrated that he’d accidentally tip over his chair as he rushes to get out the meeting room. So frustrated that he is simply going to have to punish Peter. And boy, is he looking forward to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gets on his knees on the bed, but sits down, grabbing one pillow- his own- and studying it up close. He glances at the camera lens, purses his lips and then shakes his head. He slowly puts the pillow back where it came from and then gets back up on his knees, arching his back and sticking out his butt as he reaches for Tony’s pillow. He wiggles his butt slightly and smiles when his screen lights up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: You’re making me wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shoots an innocent look at the camera and doesn’t break eye contact as he picks up the pillow and sits up straight again. He raises it in front of his face and nuzzles it, smelling Tony’s shampoo in it. He can’t help but roll his hips in the air, a soft, muffled moan escapes his lips. Another message. A warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Peter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiles, closing his eyes and ignoring his phone as he slowly but surely pushes Tony’s pillow down his body. He whimpers as it runs over his nipples and gasps when it reaches his cock. He’s rock hard at this point and after all that time, he finally puts the pillow between his legs and bends over into the position Tony wants him in. He angles his head so he can stare straight into the camera and opens his mouth, letting his tongue glide over his bared teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hides his face, trying to contain his laughter, when he hears Tony’s ringtone in his ears. It’s not even a quarter to seven yet and he’s already given up. He hits the answer call button on his phone and tosses it aside. He frowns when Tony doesn’t talk, though. In the distance he can hear someone else speaking. Giving… a presentation? Peter’s eyes go wide when he realizes Tony is still in the meeting. He just initiated a phone call. He stares as his screen lights up again at the other end of the bed, two consecutive messages appear. Short, but clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Sit. Rub.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter closes his eyes and moans at the command, slowly lowering himself onto Tony’s pillow. The friction causes him to gasp and slowly, he starts to hump. Peter’s breath is shaky, but as much as Peter doesn’t want the other people in the meeting room to hear his moans, he wants to work Tony up. And he knows what the noises he makes do to the older man. Peter’s not gonna hold back. With every grind, he moans, groans, sighs, he’s never silent. He slowly starts building up speed, breathing faster and faster, knowing Tony is watching him, knowing Tony told him to do this. He’s being a good boy, he’s-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can hear his phone buzz and his eyes shoot open. He whines at the message on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He complies, taking his crotch off the pillow and crying out at the loss of friction. He’s shaking, squeezing his eyes shut. Not long after, another message appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Sit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sits down again, staring at the screen, waiting for Tony to give him permission to hump but he gasps at the next message. Doing as told.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please,” Peter begs. Tony doesn’t wait long with his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Because you asked so nicely… Hump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knows damn well what Tony means with it, but he can’t find it in himself to disobey, so he does as told. His hips roll, mid-air. If he arches his back as far as he can, he still can’t reach the pillow between his legs. The mere buzz of his phone is sending a wave of arousal through his body and he looks up at the screen through half lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Good boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next message appears soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Sit down slowly, sweetness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver runs through Peter’s entire body. Tony called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetness</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the span of ten seconds and it sends his body into a frenzy. He’s heating up, but he’s not scared. Not when he slowly lowers himself, continuing to hump, cause Tony didn’t tell him to. Not when his clothed dick hits the pillow again and he moans obscenely. Not when he calls Tony what he hasn’t called him in what seems like eternity.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D-daddy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter continues his grinding, finding perfect friction against the pillow. It stays quiet for a bit while Peter keeps moaning and humping and- oh, it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” The sound of Tony’s voice rumbling in his ears sends Peter over the edge without warning. His mouth is opened, but his cry is silent. He chuckles through his high as he thinks back to the first time he and Tony realized they liked each other more than just as friends. When Peter was masturbating in his room and his phone accidentally called Tony cause he was calling out his name. Same as now, when Tony picked up the phone and said Peter’s name: he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you, Peter,” Tony coos. Peter groans softly at the sound of Tony’s voice, but he grins triumphantly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark-” he gasps. “What time is it?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“T-That’s not important.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Daddy?” It’s quiet for a second and Tony growls.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can’t just drop that bomb on me when I’m in a meeting, kid, not after all this time,” the man’s voice is stern and Peter throws his head back, laughing out loud as he falls over to his side, the pillow still between his legs.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I won!” Peter quips victoriously. “You ran out!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re in for it when I get back to the hotel,” Tony groans, but it only makes Peter’s smile wider.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y’know, daddy, that’s kind of the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three AM. Tony throws his head back as the elevator doors open. Peter’s with Ned tonight, so he knows he won’t be able to hold the boy in his arms after the long business trip. Especially after what happened yesterday night. Which is mildly frustrating, but hey, the kid wanted this. It’s not like Tony’s going to deny Peter something as mundane as a sleepover. Tony waddles out the elevator, not really minding where he walks. He tosses his bag on the floor with a thud and pushes his hands through his hair. He yawns shamelessly and stretches, swearing as he cracks his back. He wants to go straight to bed, he really wants to, but he’s thirsty, so he should probably get a drink first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a zombie, he walks to the kitchen and grabs a glass from the cupboard. When he opens the tap to fill the glass he halts. Something was different. Yet… Familiar. He turns off the tap and puts the glass down. When he turns around, his mouth goes even drier than it was before. He’d walked past it. Simply because he was too tired to even process that it’s back after not being in its usual spot for months. But here it was again, standing proudly, shining slightly in the dim light pouring in from New York City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jar of Dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony barely keeps himself upright as he approaches it, his breathing slow and steady, yet shaky. It was… Filled up further than when it was when he locked it away. And Tony is a hundred percent sure he didn’t put it on the counter before he left for the business trip. There’s only one person who could’ve.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Peter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy wants this. He’s ready for it. And fuck, Tony is ready for it too. The billionaire stops himself as he spots a note leaning against the Jar at the other side, the side of the elevator doors. Tony scoffs at himself. He really did walk past the damn jar, not noticing it had returned. Too exhausted to spot it. But he isn’t tired anymore. Tony walks around the counter to see the note and he feels like he’s set ablaze. Peter wants this. Peter is back. Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Tears glide down Tony’s cheeks as he closes his eyes, clutching the note against his arc reactor and softly saying the words Peter had scribbled down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ti amo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kink/Sexual Warnings: Puppy Play, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Name-Calling, Humiliation, Feminization, Sex Toy/Buttplug, Anal Sex, Collar, Leash, Voice Kink.<br/>Other Warnings: None</p><p>See the notes at the end for more info regarding our spin-offs!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter has no idea why, but whenever he hangs with MJ, their conversations always end up steering towards topics that should probably not be discussed in a public place such as the coffee shop they always go to. Yet, here they are again, sipping their lattés, talking sex.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, you know a lot about me at this point- probably too much,” Peter laughs, lowering his voice. “-But I don’t know much about you.” The corners of MJ’s mouth curl up into a smile.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That is correct,” she replies with a snort. She puts a spoonful of cream in her mouth and sucks on it for a second before taking it out to point at Peter with it. “Any guesses?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wha- as in, what you’re into?” Peter realizes his voice had raised in volume again, so he ducks his head.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, man. Can you read me?” MJ smirks and Peter shakes his head, slowly turning the coffee glass between his hands.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Spider powers, Em. Not kink-guessing powers.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Huh,” MJ scoffs as she leans back in her seat. “Not as great as everyone says you are.” Peter tosses his still wrapped up coffee cookie at her.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Meanie!” he exclaims quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” she laughs. “I’m a switch.” MJ leans forward and rests her head in her hand, leaning her elbow on the table. Her cheek gets squished slightly. “Though, I lean towards domming more. I ride the guys I fuck, and I peg the girls. Simple as that.” Peter turns beet red.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay,” he squeaks quietly. He can’t help but imagine MJ naked, doing the exact things she just casually explained, as if there are not at least twenty other people in this coffee shop trying to enjoy their caffeine with an overly sweet treat. MJ grins, knowing exactly how flustered Peter gets with stuff like this, and she’s quietly enjoying it. They established a while back that they can be honest with each other, so as long as Peter doesn’t tell her to change the subject, she won’t.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“If we talk kinks, however…” She leans further forward, as if she’s about to spill a big secret. Peter, unaware of his own actions, leans in slightly as well, staring intently at her. The hand she just rested her cheek in gently caresses her jawline and slowly moves down until her fingers curl around her throat. “I like being choked.” Peter stares at her in disbelief.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You like-?” He points at his own neck. MJ nods simply and takes another sip from her coffee, her hand still rests around her throat and Peter’s mouth goes a little dry when she squeezes slightly. He tears his eyes away from her neck and takes another sip from his coffee.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yep. I like the thrill it gives me. The lack of oxygen makes me lightheaded, which adds to the pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let’s MJ’s words sink in for a second. The thought of being choked makes his Spider senses flare up inside his brain, just like it did when he thought about the hot wax falling on his body when Tony and Peter tried the temperature play. Not good. He’s still unsure why he does like being spanked, even though his Spider sense would prevent him from getting hit like that, but he settles on the statement that brains and bodies are just… Weird.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m into that…” he mumbles as he looks away. MJ stifles a laugh.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re into a lot of other kinky stuff, Pete, you don’t have to like </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know, I know-” Peter smiles, but it falters as he raises his hand to touch his neck. He remembers all the times Tony’s fingers had curled around his throat. How they caressed him and squeezed slightly, not blocking his airpipe, but still applying a sweet yet stern kind of pressure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Possessive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bites his cheek when he thinks back to a specific memory with Tony. The bow tie. Peter loved it. Loved how Tony tugged at it to pull him closer. Loved the rush of arousal it gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?” Peter is shaken out of his train of thought by MJ, who grins at him from the other side of the table. She nods at Peter’s neck and he realizes he’s holding himself the same way MJ held her throat herself just a little bit ago. “Oh.” He lets go of himself and looks at his hand before deciding he didn’t mind the feeling around his neck. “I do like the feeling of having something around my neck,” he mutters. “Like-” he looks back up at MJ. “My neck’s very sensitive, I guess?” MJ scoffs a smile.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not surprised,” she quips. “Ever seen a spider with a neck?” Peter frowns, unsure where MJ’s beautifully strange mind is going this time.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” he chuckles uncertain.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause they evolved out of it. The ones with necks were probably Darwinned out of existence hundreds of thousands of years ago!” She holds her spoon up while she takes a quick sip, indicating she’s not done yet. “It’s a weak spot! Too sensitive! You’re very unfortunate to have a neck, Mr. Parker.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Were there ever spiders with necks?” Peter can’t help but laugh and play along.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Can’t prove that there weren’t." MJ winks. "Better watch your neck, Pete."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment makes Peter hide his face in his hands again. MJ really has her way with words.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re making fun of me again,” he says with a smile.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t have to call me out on that, you should be worried when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> make fun of you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Noted,” Peter laughs. “Noted.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“So!” MJ tosses her spoon in her half empty glass. “You like the slight pressure around your neck?” Peter swallows and nods slightly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I guess-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, scratch what I said earlier, cause I’m not making fun of you for this kind of stuff, okay? No kink shaming in this house. Or any house, to be honest.” Peter fiddles with his fingers and nods as he looks at them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ever considered wearing chokers or collars?” Peter’s head whips up to look at MJ. Her expression is serious. “I’ve had some subs who liked the constant reminder of being owned by their dominant- me, I guess, at that point. Collars did the trick. The whole thing was super sensual to them. From the act of being collared up by their daddy to being pulled on a leash and-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Woah-woah-woah-” Peter stops MJ with his hands raised in front of him. “Did you just-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Refer to myself as daddy? Yeah? Got a problem with that, Parker?” MJ grins wide and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, no, of course not!” He laughs sheepishly and hides his face. They are literally having this conversation in a crowded coffee shop. He knows at least four people have tuned in to their conversation and are following it. There’s no denying; he literally sees them glance their way every now and then.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good, cause girls can be daddies too.” Peter’s going to pretend that line didn’t go straight to his dick. As if nothing just happened, MJ continues her train of thought. “If you wanna try a collar I can send you a couple links. There’s some good websites out there.” Peter presses his lips on each other and nods gratefully. He chugs the rest of the coffee, hoping it’ll distract him from whatever he’s feeling right now. However, when he angles his head up, he’s suddenly extremely aware of how exposed his neck is and the mere idea of having something straining around it slightly nearly has him choke on the last sip. He clears his throat and licks his lips, taking off the foam and tasting the sweet of the caramell. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>collar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He quietly hopes MJ won’t forget sending him the links. He’d probably be too much of a chicken to ask her for them. Luckily for him, MJ immediately grabs her phone and browses for her favourite online stores to send them to Peter. He takes a breath and smiles.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hums happily when Peter nestles himself into Tony’s side and rests his hand on the boy’s back. Tony has been splayed out on the couch for a little over thirty minutes now, trying to take a nap and failing badly. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering off to last week. Peter had surprised him with a trip to a certain spa in Italy. Tony hadn’t realized how on-edge he’d been lately - the amount of stress from work was driving him absolutely nuts. Peter had noticed. Had </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Tony needed a little break. He couldn’t believe that Peter spent such a huge amount of money and it’d turned him on big time. The arousal evident throughout the entire trip. He smiles at the memory of Peter wearing the laurel crown. The hot and steamy baths they’d taken together, day in day out. It was safe to say his sweet Cupido had taken very good care of him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He’s casually playing with Peter’s hair now. He loves the way the soft, brown locks curl around his fingers. Peter makes him so happy. So incredibly happy. He can’t believe it sometimes. That this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing being</span>
  </em>
  <span> is his boyfriend. That Peter chose him. Loves him. Out of all people. Peter’s been there, every step of the way. They faced so many things together. Battles, near-death experiences, the whole MIT incident. Talking openly about literally everything. From their favorite foods, to their deepest fears, to… To their all-over-the-place sexual interests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves Peter. He truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fuck it. He’s ready. He’s ready to show Peter his last secret. The last thing that he’s held back for so, so long now. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wait here,” he says, startling Peter in their embrace. He scrambles up, careful not to hurt Peter in the process and walks over to the kitchen. He grabs the jar and takes it back with him. He sits down, opens it and turns it over, dropping all the notes out.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tony, what are you-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony just smiles at him. His heart is pounding in his ribcage so hard and so fast it should be terrifying. But somehow, it isn’t. He knows he’s ready. He knows Peter loves him no matter what. He trusts him. He trusts Peter to cherish this little side of him - whether he likes it or not.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He rummages through the notes. Where is it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stranger RP, Kitchen Sex, Sex in Spiderman Suit - </span>
  </em>
  <span>What now? Tony chuckles as he reads it but continues the search until he finally finds the one little note he’d been looking for. The one he pulled out so long ago only to throw it back in there because he’d been too scared.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He swallows, taking a deep breath as he hands the little paper over to his very obviously confused boyfriend.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m ready, Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes widen and he carefully takes the note.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is… Is this…”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck, Tony, are you sure?” Tony chuckles, nodding fast as his heart warms at the idea that Peter is double-checking with him. Only solidifying the idea that this is indeed the right time. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, kid, just read the damned thing. You’re killing me here.” Peter grins at that and he bites down his lips. His eyes sparkle when he unfolds the note and reads what’s on there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy Play</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s silent for a moment, his lips parting in a slight ‘oh’. Peter gets it now. Why Tony loved making him crawl- why he made him hump pillows and give him short commands such as “Sit” and “Down, boy.” Fuck. Peter’s cheeks flush. He hasn’t even given those things a second thought but, never thought about being a… puppy, before. But he sure as hell knows how much he enjoys it when Tony treats him like that. He loves the humiliation, the power shift, the way Tony praises him for being a good boy.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He looks up at the older man. He can see why he’d been scared to bring it up. It’s such a specific thing. His mind flashes back to Tony’s birthday party when he threw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beck</span>
  </em>
  <span> out the Tower. The man had sneered a bark at him. He finally understood why and - oh god. He also remembers what he told Tony afterwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“As if I’m your dog or anything like that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It hurts thinking about it, thinking how he unconsciously made Tony push away from this thing even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” he whispers, slowly moving off the couch and dropping onto his knees right between Tony’s legs. Tony’s gaze darkens straight-up, licking his lips unconsciously.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck, Pete-” he whispers breathlessly. “You really want to do this with me?” Peter nods, shifting forward and resting his chin on top of Tony’s leg. Tony huffs out a surprised breath, tentatively reaching out for Peter’s curls once more. But he doesn’t run his fingers through it like he usually does. His fingertips ruffle through his hair just behind Peter’s ear. It’s hesitant, Peter can feel it, and he doesn’t know why but that turns him on. He wants Tony to go all in. To go for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter his puppy. So he whines, tilting his head leaning into the playful touch.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh look at you, my pretty boy, I wish I could put a collar on you.” Peter’s lips part at the mere idea and he gulps, smirking lightly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What if…” Peter whispers, thinking about the beautiful black leather collar he ordered about two months ago. “What if you could?” <br/>
</span>
  <span>After MJ’s little speech on how her subs like the slight, neverending pressure on their throats, Peter’s been craving it. He’s been craving feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>owned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The constant reminder that he’s Tony’s every time he swallows. He’d only wore it once while masturbating, imagining Tony using it to yank the boy wherever he wants. With that image in his mind, he’d come so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he’d been embarrassed to wear it again. He figured Tony would’ve seen his order in his bank account - but he hadn’t said anything so Peter took it as a silent sign that Tony wasn’t into it. Guess he’d been wrong to make that assumption.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-I may have bought a collar and a leash a couple months ago,” Peter squeaks, his cheeks flaring up once more. Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so obscenely it has Peter nearly whimper with arousal. Tony’s voice is broken and rushed when he speaks again, his finger brushing past Peter’s cheek and ruffling through his hair once more, scratching the skin behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fetch, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stares as the boy rushes off to their bedroom. Dammit. He’s so awfully hard in his sweats already. The boy has a collar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The boy has had a collar for months and he didn’t know it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t mind, not at all. His throat is dry at the mental image of holding Peter on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leash.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s so ready for this and he waits eagerly for Peter to return. Which, thank god, doesn’t take too long. Tony’s breath hitches when he sees Peter. He’s stark naked, his hard cock strained against his abdomen. A black collar and a leash dangling from his hands, the little chain clanking when he moves. He looks so innocent and sexy at the same time that it nearly knocks his breath from his lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh God, Peter, c’mere, I want to buckle that collar around your pretty throat.” Tony chokes out, not sure what to do with himself. Peter’s eyes start sparkling at Tony’s obvious arousal. His lips curl into a mischievous smile as he brings his hands up agonizingly slow, clamping the collar between his teeth. He tilts his head, the leash playfully dancing to the movement and Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A silent noise but Tony didn’t miss it. The sound echoes in his mind. He wants to hear it again.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pe-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>He doesn’t even have time to speak, the boy sends him a little wink before turning around and walking into their bedroom once again. His hips swaying teasingly. The message is clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come and get me, daddy.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony huffs a shaky breath, grinning madly. This, Peter rolling with it so easily, so playfully, is a dream come true. So he decides to give the boy what he’s wordlessly asking for. Rising off the couch, walking to their bedroom. His heart is pounding in his chest, strong and fast as he wonders what Peter’s up to. He can’t wait to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grins around the collar in his mouth, his sensitive hearing how Tony approaches him. Step by step, coming closer and closer. Just a few more seconds. His body’s buzzing with excitement and arousal. He takes a deep breath knowing just how much Tony’s gonna love his little plan. Peter already likes being a little puppy. How it gives him a green card to let out his more naughty side. Tony’s almost there, almost…<br/>
</span>
  <span>The second he sees the man appear in the doorway, he laughs, rushing out of the bedroom headed for the couch. He loves the surprised noise coming from Tony’s mouth and he jumps onto the cushion, lowering his upper body, his butt high in the air. Tony’s face is priceless. He looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>startled</span>
  </em>
  <span> and turned on at the same time. Peter fucking loves it. He has no clue what he’s doing honestly, but he knows what puppies are like. So he tilts his head again, whining softly as he slowly starts wagging his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>trouble,” Tony grunts and strides towards the boy. Peter yelps in surprise and leans back, hiding his face behind the armrest, but Tony’s there with him before he even processes it. “Drop it.” Peter growls again, shaking his head wildly. The thrill at the mere idea of Tony’s potential punishment has him trembling with desire. Tony snorts at the boy’s defiance and grabs his collar. When the man tugs, Peter’s cock twitches and he moans surprised. He doesn’t let go, clamping his teeth tighter into the sturdy leather band.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Peter, I’m giving you one last chance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drop </span>
  </em>
  <span>the collar or I will not let you cum for the rest of the fucking week. I’ll make you hump for hours and hours without ever granting you release. How’s that, uh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let. Go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter’s breath hitches at the threat. Part of him wants to see how far he can take this. Likes the idea of being told </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But fuck, he’s so horny already he really needs to come tonight. So he growls but drops the collar into Tony’s hand. The man grins, clearly pleased with the outcome.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good booooooy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony coos, making Peter whimper instantly. “Do you want the collar, pretty puppy?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter nods, staring at the way Tony lets the black leather glide through his fingers. It looks so smooth. He wants to feel it around his throat so badly. “P-please, Sir, I want it.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Begging so nicely already, that’s more like it, sweetness.” Tony grins and sits on the couch, resting into the sides nonchalantly. “But puppies don’t belong on the couch now do they?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter has never dropped to the floor this fast ever in his life. They’re back where they started. Tony on the couch, Peter kneeling between his legs. Deja vu. Only this time there’s a collar and Peter eyes it desperately, gulping when Tony leans forward. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stay,” he breathes and Peter moans, nearly jolting when Tony’s fingers brush past the sensitive skin of his neck. The leather strap digging into his skin as Tony fastens it. It’s heavy and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Peter wonders why he’d hidden it for so long. Everything about this feels so damn right.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“How’s that feel, buddy?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“So good. F-Feels so good Tony, I love it, I… C-Can you please tighten it?” He pleads. He wants to feel it better. Wants to feel it pressed into his skin without remorse. Tony hums softly, fingers working on the buckle to give in to Peter’s plea. The moment the man tightens it, a surge or white hot arousal shoots through Peter’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Owned. I’m owned.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Better?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tighter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckles, tightening the collar once more. Peter groans, feeling how every beat of his heart echoes through the pressure around his jugulars. Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“There you go, sweet pup. I still need you to breathe,” Tony whispers leaning back, admiring the harsh contrast between the black leather and Peter’s pale skin. He grabs the leash that’s dangling from the D-ring in front, tugging on it slightly, making Peter moan as he can’t do anything but give in to the movement. Tony’s free hand ruffles through his hair, deliberately messing up his curls. It feels so good though that Peter doesn’t mind at all. He’s ashamed to admit he doesn’t ever want Tony to stop petting him like that.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Daddy, I-”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hush, Petey, puppies don’t talk now do they?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter whimpers when he realizes how Tony just shut him up with one single sentence. Oh god. He won’t even be able to talk back, or plead, or ask- only whine. Make noise. He groans and smirks when he realizes that that’s the whole thing. Tony wants him to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s so ready for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shifts, his legs falling apart and Peter gulps when he sees the clear outline of Tony’s hard-on through his sweatpants. Tony grins as he sees Peter’s hungry gaze. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is there something you want, buddy?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter nods desperately. Rising up, leaning his arms - or paws, call it what you like - on Tony’s legs. Nuzzling his face into Tony’s chest playfully. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hooo boy, easy now.” Tony chuckles, pushing him down again. Peter’s on all fours now, grinning, licking his lips and he wags his butt. Tony’s eyes darken at that. He shifts up to tug his sweats and boxers down. Peter stares at his hard cock. God, he wants to wrap his lips around it. Suck on it, making Tony feel good.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>… You gonna make daddy feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cucciolo. Cucciolo…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why does that sound so familiar? His mind flashes back to the Italian spa, the first time they were there. The Italian pet names. Peter asking what they meant. Tony had answered all of them. Amore. Bambino. Caro. Except for…<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“And Cucciolo ?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I don't know about that one exactly. All I know is that it's a pet name.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this time,” Peter breathes out, his eyes opening wide. “Tony! I asked you what it, cucciolo, meant, I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are so slick.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony grins and leans forward, his face mere inches away from Peter.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, before his hand gently scratches behind Peter’s ear. Peter fights the urge to moan and maintains eye contact with Tony. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony smiles triumphantly and drops himself back on the couch, letting go of Peter. The boy whines at the lack of touch, but also can’t help the surge of arousal coursing through him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now, get your clever little mouth to work.” Tony tugs Peter forward using the leash. Peter immediately complies and sits up so he can reach Tony’s hard cock. Now that his attention has been shifted back to what needs to be done, he’s already forgotten what he wanted to say. He couldn’t speak if he tried, completely enthralled by the twitching shaft in front of him. He leans down and closes his eyes, anticipating the soft impact of his face hitting Tony’s skin. He gasps softly when he does, his hot breath causes Tony to jolt slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s mouth is already half-opened, but he can’t help himself. Instead of wrapping his lips around Tony, he presses his head further, nuzzling the older man’s crotch. Licking, sighing, moaning… He laps at the head absentmindedly when Tony places his hand on Peter’s hair, tugging at his hair.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Taste good, don’t I?” he growls. Peter nods as he continues, his nose pushed in all directions as he cocks his head. His eyes are still closed and he smells, no, sniffs. Tony’s arousal fills his nostrils and the boy shakes. Peter leaves wet kisses everywhere; on the shaft, lower abdomen- he even suckles on Tony’s balls one by one and Tony’s panting becomes louder. His hips start thrusting up slightly and unconsciously, Peter humps the air too. “Go on,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Cucciolo,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony coos. “Take me whole.” Peter immediately raises his hand to hold onto Tony’s cock, angling him so he can wrap his lips around him. He hollows out his cheeks, not able to stop humping the air and he bobs his head, eliciting the most arousing sounds from his daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stares at his desperate boy and shifts one leg with a smirk, pressing it between his and Peter’s body and inviting his puppy to find friction by slightly lifting it from the floor. He pushes his shank between Peter’s legs, flexing his foot around Peter’s butt to urge him closer. His puppy moans around Tony’s cock - the vibrations sending shivers through Tony’s body - when he finally gets to hump something. His daddy’s leg of all things. Tony helps him, rubbing against Peter’s aching cock with his leg slowly. However, he also helps himself… Tony’s hand still rests on Peter’s head, curls stuck in his tight grasp. His other hand holds the leash and at the same time, he pushes Peter’s head down further while applying pressure to Peter’s neck by pulling at the leash. The boy nearly chokes on Tony’s cock, eyes rolling back as he desperately ruts against daddy’s leg. His moans are getting louder and louder, the sucking around Tony’s dick sloppier. The boy’s getting close to his orgasm. Tony’s not done with his sweet little thing yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off, buddy,” Tony breathes, biting his lips when Peter’s lips let go - leaving him throbbing. Peter sits back, his butt resting on his heels as he stares up at Tony in confusion. Eyes innocent and big. Tony licks his lips.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good boy. Watch.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony groans when he curls his fingers around the base of his own cock. He squeezes slightly before pumping his hand up and down. He starts out slowly, enjoying the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Peter eyes him closely, his lips still parted.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re gonna behave today, sweet little pup,” he grunts. “That is, if you want to come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter whimpers, shaking his head slightly. Tony can see him mouth a quick series of no’s but he doesn’t speak. Already behaving. Good. Definitely a good sign. Tony takes a sharp breath, speeding up. Faster, and faster, and faster. He stares at Peter’s needy face and fuck, he wants to come all over him. Watch his cum drip down the boy’s cheeks and, oh dammit, he’s so close. So close.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You wanna have a taste? Fuck, Pete- I…” Tony’s voice trails off, his hand moving up and down as fast as he can. He grunts, his hips bucking into his own touch when pleasure washes over him. He gasps, panting out loud when he sees trails of him staining his boy’s hungry face. “Fuck, fuck…” Tony takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. Peter looks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If he had Peter’s Spider abilities he would’ve been hard again in an instant just at the sight. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Messy boy,” Tony whispers, voice rough as he sticks out his hand. Most of his cum landed on Peter’s gorgeous face, but some of it had trickled down his hand. “C’mere, lick me clean.” Peter dives right in, tongue lapping at the digits, sucking them into his mouth harshly. Tony just watches, entranced. “Good boy. So good for daddy, aren’t you?” Peter nods, not stopping his tongue swirling across his skin until he gently brushes him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, listen carefully. I’m keeping you on your knees all day, you hear me?” Peter’s eyes widen and he whines, nodding desperately. “You want that? You can speak for now.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want that, daddy. Very much.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good, use your safeword if you need to stop. Otherwise, I expect full obedience or there will be consequences. Is that clear?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter smiles, tilting his head. “Does that mean you’ll feed me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright boy, time to shut up again.” Tony chuckles, petting the boy’s hair. Peter grins widely and leans into the touch, sighing happily. “But yes, no worries. I won’t let you starve. I do love you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter nudges his nose against Tony’s knee, accidentally rubbing some of Tony’s cum on it but Tony couldn’t care less. He knows what Peter’s saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s staring at his pup resting in his lap, his fingers running through the boy’s cute curls. After Tony came he’d patted the couch, Peter grinning happily at the privilege that allowed him to be comfortable, resting into his boyfriend’s side. The TV’s turned on, but Tony doesn’t really watch the show that’s playing. He’s too enamoured by Peter’s soft features as his heads lols back from dozing off. The sudden movement startles his puppy, making him whine quietly and shift until the process happens all over again. They’ve been like this for a little over an hour, and Tony should probably get started on prepping dinner. But Peter looks so soft and sweet, napping like this. His muscles are completely relaxed, his jaw is slacked and his eyelids twitch slightly. He’s dreaming. Tony’s eyes wander off to the boy’s cock, still hard. But not as hard as he had been before. Tony licks his lips, carefully reaching out for the shaft and curling his fingers around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groans quietly, pressing himself into Tony’s touch. His hips mindlessly roll against the older man’s grip. Tony grins. His puppy is still horny. He rolls his thumb over the head and the sweetest sound falls from Peter’s lips. He’s not waking up, though. Tony continues giving the boy’s cock attention until he’s content with how hard it is.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, buddy, wake up.” Tony flicks one of Peter’s nipples with his other hand. The pup gasps and jolts awake. When he realizes what Tony is doing, he immediately relaxes into the man’s touch again.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nnhhhhg,” Peter moans, shaking his head. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Petey…” Tony coos, his other hand ruffling through his hair. Peter sighs happily, pliant in the man’s arms. “You hungry boy?” Peter’s eyes are wide-open all of a sudden, looking up at Tony with an adorable little smile.  “Thought so. First things first, though.” Tony reaches for the black cube on the side table.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gonna plug you up, buddy. Keep you hard and aching all day, ready for me to fuck you whenever.” Tony says and licks his lips as he sees how it makes Peter’s cheeks flush. “You’ll feel it moving inside when you crawl, baby, and oh I do intend to make you crawl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nods frantically. He wants it. He wants it so badly. He catches himself almost chanting a series of pleas and clamps his jaws together, knowing any word would probably make Tony force him to wait even longer. He does want to show his… Enthusiasm. So he arches up, licking a wet stripe across Tony’s jaw and giggles at the man’s surprised face. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited,” Tony huffs and wipes the saliva off using his sleeve. Peter grins, turning around to get on his hands and knees, wagging his butt playfully. Tony actually laughs this time and smacks his butt. Peter moans at the light sting, a rush of arousal washing over him. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stay still, pup.” Tony orders him as he quickly gets his phone out to change the shape of the cube until a cute little buttplug. Peter’s glad to see it isn’t a very big one. He knows just how much this is going to fuck with his head, so not being thrown into all this too harshly is nice. Not that he’s under the impression that the smaller plug is going to be easy. He can only imagine how good it’ll feel moving inside him. Making him ache and yearn for his daddy’s cock. Peter gasps when the cold, lubricated tip trails past his hole. Teasing him, making him arch into the touch desperately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> <br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony doesn’t tease for too long and carefully slips it in. Peter moans at the increasing stretch, breathing heavily as Tony moves in and out, twisting. He wants to beg. Wants to talk. Wants to cry Tony’s name when the toy hits his prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please please don’t stop, never stop.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh yes, that feels so good. Doesn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony’s voice is rough, sending shivers down Peter’s spine. As a response he wags his butt again, pushing back into the toy only to sob with pleasure as it brushes past his G-spot once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tony states curtly, tugging on the toy slightly to see if it’s secured in place and then lets go of it. “-that’s downright naughty. I know you’re a needy little thing, know you simply can’t help yourself.” Peter whimpers, cheeks flaring up and his hips rolling into the air as his body unconsciously tries to chase the pleasure once again. “-It’s my job to teach you how to be a good boy though, and I will.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter doesn’t quite understand why, but he loves all of this so much. Loves being a naughty, needy little thing. Humping Tony’s leg, falling asleep in his lap with a collar buckled tight around his throat, being denied the very pleasure he wants so badly. It does things to him. To his body, but also his mind. He feels like he’s dreaming, happy and carefree and taken care of. When he looks over his shoulder to watch Tony’s face, he sees that all of this has the exact same effect on his boyfriend. He gets why Tony loves this so much, and thank god, so does he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down, boy.” Tony says, interrupting Peter’s thoughts and he groans. He doesn’t want to get on the floor, but he’s very curious for Tony’s next step in their game. He looks at the floor, feels the plug and wonders how on earth he’ll ever pull this off. Gulping, he reaches for the floor, the plug angling into his hole so nicely it has him whimper. He pushes through though, clenching his jaws as he manages to get to the floor without torturing himself too much. It’s enough though, enough to have him shaking with desire. Tony scratches him behind his ear playfully.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s it buddy,” Tony gets up from the couch, readjusting the hard cock in his sweats a little too obviously. Intentionally. Peter licks his lips just staring at it. He knows Tony will fuck him tonight. He can’t wait. He-<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Heel.” Tony tugs on the leash. It forces Peter to scramble up from his position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That means to follow closely, right? He blushes as he crawls, hoping he doesn’t mess up as he stays close to Tony’s leg. The older man smirks down at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter smiles, his movements becoming more confident now he knows he did understand correctly. His knees hurt where they hit the floor, but he doesn’t care honestly. Heck, he hopes they bruise. With every step he feels the plug moving inside of him, making it hard for him to stay focussed. His balls have been aching for release for so long now, they feel so goddamn tight, and every brush past his sweet spot makes it harder and harder not to jerk off. Once they’re in the kitchen, Tony ties the leash around the handle of their oven. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t have you run off now can we?” He ruffles through Peter’s hair. “Show me how hard you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter blushes and spreads his legs a little wider. Tony nods approvingly at the sight and starts moving around the kitchen. Putting a pan on the stove, cutting the ingredients and stir-frying them - the smell makes Peter’s stomach rumble. Now that he thinks about it, he has no clue what time it is. Has no clue how long he’s been a puppy. He looks over his shoulder but can’t see the clock. When he cranes his neck, the leash holds him back in place. Dammit. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Easy boy, daddy’s making food for you. I know how hungry you are.” Peter nods and decides to lay down on his side. Knees tucked in. If he has to wait, he better be comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About five minutes later, Tony turns the stove off and Peter perks up, staring at him intently. Tony grins, reaching into the pan and then crouching down in front of Peter with a little piece of chicken between his fingertips. Peter gulps. He just knows what’s about to happen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sit.” The short command makes Peter shiver and he sits up right away, butt resting on his heels. Tony ruffles through Peter’s hair and holds the piece of chicken in front of Peter’s mouth. For some stupid reason, eating out of Tony’s hands is a thousand times more humiliating than crawling around on a damned leash. He’s hesitant when he leans forward, taking it and sighing happily when the rich flavor fills his mouth. He chews. Swallows. Looks up at Tony.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re doing such a good job buddy, I’m so proud of you.” Peter moans as the impact of the praise kicks in. His dick twitches, still hard and strained against his abdomen. He loves Tony. The man must’ve sensed his slight embarrassment. “You make daddy so happy.” With that, Tony stands up to take another piece of chicken from the pan. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s see how well you can catch.” Peter’s eyes widen. Oh, God. He’s going to fail miserably. He stares at Tony’s hand. He wants to do this right. Wants to make his daddy… his owner, proud. However, when Tony throws it, he doesn’t aim at his puppy at all. Peter tries to catch it anyways, stumbling forward. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oops,” Tony says slowly, voice dripping with sarcasm. “-my bad.” If Peter could talk he’d make such a bratty comeback Tony would spank him so hard he’d see stars. But he can’t talk. Not today. He stares at the chicken, now on the floor. “Go on then, eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter cocks an eyebrow at Tony, deliberately picking it off the floor and lifting his hand to throw it back at the man standing in front of him. There’s no way he’s going to eat off the floor, no matter how clean. His heightened senses would pick up on all the things Peter does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to taste. Tony interrupts it before he can actually throw it.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah-ah, behave.” For a split second, Peter debates whether he wants to cum tonight yes or no. It’s not a difficult decision though, so he huffs out a breath and shifts his aim, tossing it back on the counter instead of against Tony’s sweats. Tony fake-sighs and takes a plate from the countertop, quickly scooping up the stir-fry. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Such a picky little pup, aren’t you? I’ve been spoiling you too much.” Tony crouches down again, putting the plate in front of Peter. “Here you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can’t believe Tony’s still making him eat off the floor, but at least it’s on a plate now. He takes a deep breath as he inches closer - staring at the food. It’s his own fucking recipe. The burrito bowl he makes for Tony so often. Tony’s still improving a lot in his cooking, and this is one of the meals he’s actually mastered in the past couple months. Peter loves the food. Then why does this feel like such a big thing he’s about to do? It’s just food. That’s he’s gonna eat off the floor. With his mouth only. His face is burning with shame when he leans in, carefully trying to catch a little piece of broccoli between his teeth. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s it, Petey,” Tony coos from above him, now preparing a plate for himself as well. “You still hard, boy?” Peter looks down at his cock. He’s still hard, but not as rock-hard as he’d been before. Tony hums disapprovingly and leans forward. His hand finds Peter’s cock effortlessly. Peter whines at the sudden touch, a surge of pleasure cursing through him. His hips buck into Tony’s hand uncontrollably, couldn’t even hold still if he wanted to. Soon enough, his cock is slick with precum - his core muscles clenching and unclenching without pause. He wants to come so badly, yearns for Tony to just push his own pants down and take him from behind. However, Tony’s hand is gone as quickly as he started.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s better,” he grins staring at Peter’s raging boner. “Go on, eat.” The man sits down on the barstool, starting to eat his own meal making Peter whimper at the loss of pleasure. Though in a way, the denial only makes him more aroused. Eat. He has to eat. The sooner he finishes this, the sooner Tony will fuck him. He leans in towards the plate to pick another bite slowly, trying to dial down his nerves. He’s less hesitant at the second bite. With the third he actually tastes how well Tony did at cooking this time, he even added some extra spices to it. Peter’s proud. Soon enough, Peter’s simply eating. Enjoying it while Tony watches him proudly from the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” Peter looks up at Tony as the man stalks off to their bedroom. Peter’s still tied to the oven, and the bedroom door sways shut so he can’t see what Tony’s up to. He hears Tony move around, moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but even Peter’s on-edge senses can’t tell exactly what’s going on in there. The fact that it’s the bedroom says enough though. Whatever the man is preparing, Peter aches to find out.<br/>
</span>
  <span>The big grin on Tony’s face when he walks back into the room has Peter whine low in his throat. Tony’s not just… Taking care of him right now. He’s in full-on dom mode and Peter’s skin tingles with anticipation. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, buddy.” Tony whispers. “I got a little surprise for you.” Tony unties the leash and pulls it taut, forcing Peter to get on all fours again. The crawl to the bedroom is torture. His knees are even more sore than they were before, his hole clenches around the plug as sparks of pleasure shoot through him at every little step. The occasional brushes of Tony’s hand petting his hair have him shiver all over. He wonders what Tony’s surprise is, he wonders-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes open wide when he stares at the, well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess </span>
  </em>
  <span>on their bed. He gulps. It’s a collection of all the things he ever broke during sex. Sheets, cuffs, ropes… A big pile of shirts that he ripped off Tony’s body in his eagerness. And - Oh God - the coffee machine. Peter remembers that time very vividly. He’d knocked the thing off the countertop when Tony’s slammed into him harshly. It’d broken into three pieces. Those are now resting at the edge of the bed. Peter chuckles. There’s so much more. A cushion from the couch, a little button that somehow, got jarred from the elevator control panel when he’d tried to steady himself while sucking Tony off. Everything is on the bed. He looks up at Tony.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“It turns me on,” the man whispers, “-knowing you lose yourself in pleasure.” He pats the bed, urging Peter to crawl on top which he does. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“I intend to make you break many more things, sweet little pup. Why don’t we start with the leash, uh?” Tony smirks, tying Peter up to the bedpost at the feet end this time. Peter tugs on the taut leash experimentally and moans when it doesn’t give in. But of course, that’s without using his Spider strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like being tied down, boy?” Tony growls softly as he quickly tugs the shirt over his head. Peter’s jaw drops at the sight and he nods. He loves seeing Tony half-naked, the sweats hanging low on his hips. His strong chest, the arc reactor making it shine ever so bright. Tony licks his lips, seeing how Peter’s watching him. Peter knows he’s being a fucking tease on purpose but he doesn’t mind one single bit. He loves it when Tony hooks his fingers in the hem of the grey sweats, slowly, very slowly pushing them down, and- Peter moans when he sees how hard his daddy is. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s right. You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you start drooling at the sight, don’t you?” Peter has to squeeze his eyes shut when another wave of arousal hits him hard. Biting down his lips cutting off his words. Tony pushes his sweatpants and boxers down, stepping out of them and crawling onto the bed, kneeling behind Peter’s body. Peter takes a shaky breath. He can’t see Tony, but he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly where he is. His lower back arching unconsciously as a silent invite to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please fuck me fuck me fuck me.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re so hard,” Tony coos. Peter sobs when he feels Tony’s fingers curl around the shaft, his hole clenching around the plug. “And I’m gonna pound you so good. You know why, buddy?” Peter shakes his head and has to bite back a high-pitched cry when suddenly Tony’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue </span>
  </em>
  <span>is on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls </span>
  </em>
  <span>and suddenly everything just feels so good it’s disorienting.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because you’re my bitch, Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter jolts at the words as they keep reverberating in his head. His fingers fist in the sheets - are those the ripped sheets? He has no clue. If Tony keeps going like this they sure will be. The man’s tongue is licking wet stripes all across the thin skin, and it’s exhilarating how fragile it makes him feel. Tony gently flicks his thumb at Peter’s tip a couple times, almost demanding Peter to cry out. Peter lets his head hang low breathing heavily,  resting against the cotton fabric. He doesn’t know how long he can keep his composure like this. But who is he kidding. He already lost that from the moment Tony buckled the collar around his throat. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Such a gorgeous little puppy. You’re a whimpering mess, baby, wish you could hear yourself.” Peter’s cheeks flare up once more. “I don’t even have to prep you, just take the plug out and you’re all ready to go.” Tony’s hot lips move up, kissing the skin around the plug passionately. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Without warning, Tony starts tugging on the plug gently. Peter grunts, the movement inside him not nearly enough and yet all he craves. The thicker part of the plug stretching the rim as it’s pulled out - making him sob when the empty feeling washes over him. He needs Tony. Inside of him. Hard. Fast. Rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petey, baby…” Tony groans. “My good boy. Always my good boy. Even when you’re a naughty little tease. Even when you tear everything apart as you come. You make me the happiest man on earth.” Before Peter has time to process the praise, Tony pushes inside of him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter can’t help the surprised moan escaping his throat, his entire body is on fire. His skin tingling mad after having been denied for so damn long. Tony’s everywhere around him. His big hands gripping Peter’s thighs, nails digging into the skin harshly. Keeping him in place. His hot breath hits his back with each little huff. Tony’s cock presses so deep inside Peter feels the man’s balls against his ass.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gonna have you make the sweetest sounds, hmm? You gonna show daddy how much you like it when he fucks you like this?” Tony slowly bottoms out, only to slam back in. Repeating the movement faster and faster and faster until Peter’s eyes roll back at the pleasure he’s filled with. Peter’s shot huffed-breaths mingle with his desperate moans, he can’t control himself. Can only surrender to the way Tony makes him feel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Submit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Tony gasps, the broken voice making him feel floaty and hazy and good. He’s the one that makes Tony fucking lose it. The way it’s supposed to be. The man lets go of his hips, his pace slowing down for a moment. Peter feels how Tony reaches for something, stuffing it underneath them. “Lower your hips.” Peter complies, groaning when his dick touches something soft and fabric-y. What’s-<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gonna make you cum all over my ripped shirts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony grunts when he keeps pounding into him. “-make you ruin them even more. Knew you were a disastrous little pup from the moment I laid my eyes on you.” Peter can’t even hump the shirts. He just… Has to take what Tony’s giving him. The man’s force makes his cock drag along the torn fabric over and over again. The friction is dizzying, making him take a series of short little gasps. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re going to cum just like that, Pete? Humping my shirts without shame?” Tony’s voice is rough and low in his ears, the man hovering over him even more than before and the new angle actually making the man’s dick press into Peter’s G-spot with each thrust. His orgasm is building up so fast, his gut nearly aching after being teased for so long.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You destroyed all these things… Now, sweetness…” Tony’s fingers bruising his hips to hold on for leverage, pounding into Peter as fast as he can.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ruin yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s back arches, his head thrown back as he comes, spilling himself all over the shirts and- there’s a loud ‘Crack!’ when the leash jars through the bedpost, breaking it. The force flings him backwards against the headboard. Another loud splintering sound when both Tony and Peter fly against the wood. Peter gasps loudly, startled by the sudden change of things but Tony laughs, cradling Peter close. The boy’s lying on top of Tony’s chest now, the man rolling them to the side. He doesn’t stop fucking him, though. No. The opposite. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh yes baby, fuck, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bed. Holy shit- Peter!” Tony gruns, sucking sweet and passionate lovebites in Peter’s neck, “-fuck, yes, my sweet little bitch. You perfect thing. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony’s stammering, his hips rutting into Peter uncontrollably while he grabs and tugs on the leash to make Peter arch more. “Gonna need a bigger box now, don’t we?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter huffs out a surprised moan, nodding chuckling at Tony’s quick-witted answer to him breaking their damned bed. The thing is worth a fortune, and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That would make the man even hornier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes yes.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m go- Oh, my sweet thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony’s composure is completely gone, filthy moans leaving his mouth as his hips start to stutter. “Pete- Pete… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna f-fill you up like the bitch you are. Oh, fuck Pete!” Tony’s entire body surges forward, trembling as he comes inside of Peter. The boy can feel the other man’s cock twitch in his body. Feels how he’s filled up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a good little bitch </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Peter’s mind provides helpfully, making him moan quietly. He loves the thought alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both quiet for a moment as they catch their breaths. Both men come down from their highs after playing around the entire afternoon. At one point, Tony gently slips out of him, going to the bathroom to get a hot washcloth, gently cleaning Peter up. It’s nice. Being taken care of like that. And once both their cum is wiped off his body, he nuzzles into Tony’s embrace.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, Petey,” the man whispers gently. Peter smiles up, eyes glimmering with happiness.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey,” he croaks. Tony kisses the top of his head. “How are you feeling?” Peter takes a little moment to tune in with his body before answering his boyfriend.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sore, but so, so insanely good. Tony that was…” His voice trails off, he doesn’t even know a word to describe it. “So special. I loved it. I truly did.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pete…”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you, for showing me. I know how hard it was for you, and… I just- I love you. So much. That was next-level, fuck.” Peter chuckles. “You had me in the headspace within minutes, like, you’re a perfect dom, Tony.” Tony actually blushes at that, a sight Peter barely ever sees. He hugs the boy closer into his chest, closing his eyes in the process.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You allowed me. Peter. I trust you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave it a try even though you had no idea what it was. Fuck- You even came up with that collar… How’d you get that anyway?” Peter grins, chuckling slightly at Tony changing the subject but he rolls with it.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh-” he shrugs. “A certain black credit card allowed me to.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Tony scoffs. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>buy things with my money!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I did buy that!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“When?!”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“A- A couple months ago! MJ helped me realize I… I like having something around my neck. That sounds bad, wait. I remembered that time you made me wear the bow tie, and well, she sent me some links to good online shops to buy this stuff and… Uh… Yeah?” He stammers, his cheeks flushed. Dammit, being a puppy is way easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts when he suddenly realizes he could’ve known about this from the start. About two months ago, F.R.I.D.A.Y. had warned him about a ‘notable purchase’ from Peter. Tony, who’d been so excited about the boy finally spending some money decided not to dig into it.<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Peter bought it?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, boss.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Did it cost more than a 1000 dollars?”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, leave it then. I don’t want to know.”<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter eyes him self-consciously, so Tony pushes the thoughts out of his mind, caressing the kid’s cheeks with his thumbs. It’s quiet for a second and Tony wonders why Peter frowns.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s up?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“All this time, I… I thought you didn’t like it. I hoped you’d see the purchase and respond, but… Yeah.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, sweetness…” Tony’s lifts Peter’s chin up. Forcing him to stare into his eyes when he speaks. “I want to do everything with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honeybunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span><br/>
<span>“That, Mr. Stark, is going to take a lot of time,” Peter chuckles, his fingers softly caress Tony’s skin and the older man smiles down at him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>caro mio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we got all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-FIN</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SHOWERING THIS FIC WITH YOUR LOVE &lt;3 We wrote a near 100K in less than a month, and the kudos and comments definitely helped keep us motivated!!! &lt;3 You're all so amazing! And if you don't kudo or comment but did like this story, hi! Thank you for loving it too!</p><p>We're so sad that this fic has been finished, but figured this would be the perfect end. There will be spin-offs in this world which is now called the 'Ti Amo' series, so keep an eye out for more! Our first spin-off will be called Tempio Di Pietro &lt;3 But there will be more!</p><p>Much love, Lien &amp; Kim &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>